Gremory's Guardian: Reborn: All Ages
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Basara was a young man that lived a quiet life with his dad. But when he met his new sisters everything changed. Now drawn back into the supernatural, will he rise above his past or fall before it? This is an all-ages version for those who don't like the lemons in the normal one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

 **Greetings and salutations! The next story in my series of reboots is Gremory's Guardian. Now I do not have many explicit problems with Gremory's Guardian, and there is no guarantee this reboot will remain. Most of what you read before will be there, some changes are inbound of course, but the biggest change as that Fate/Stay Night and its compatriots are being replaced with a different facet of the Fate franchise, so be on the lookout for that. The main character is still Basara, it is still a harem story, and there will still be lemons. The same lemons you read will be there, though they will be slightly altered so as not to be a total chore to get through, and I may even add some new ones along the way. I am writing this over a period of time, but as you will all see it I plan to upload the chapters of this story over the next few days until Gremory's Guardian and Gremory's Guardian: Redux reach the same point. I intend to ask for the opinion of you, the readers, for which story should be my main focus when it comes to Gremory's Guardian, or GG as I call it. But, that said, on with the show!**

* * *

In a wide, open abyss, a tall, stone, grey castle stood, sticking out from the abyss.

At the top, a young man with short, messy, spiked, brown hair that was parted to the left side over his dark green eyes, with several scars on his face, sighed as he stood next to two figures.

The first was a tall, large, red-scaled, reptilian beast with massive wings, green eyes, and golden horns.

The second was a young woman with long, calf-length, light blue hair that flared out in wing-like shapes near the ends, her straight-cut bangs ending just above her dark purple eyes, wearing a short, sleeveless, black dress that clung tightly to her moderate bosom, with a pleated skirt, and blue and purple armored corset over her dress, matching, shoulder-length gauntlets, and equally matching, thigh-high armored, high-heeled boots.

The young man sighed heavily. "Will they ever stop…?"

 **"I'm telling you that is garbage!"** the dragon howled.

"You're a stubborn old lizard, Ddraig!" the woman chided.

 **"And you're a stupid Valhallan! Bologna isn't meat, Brunhilde! It's a poor man's substitute!"**

Brunhilde huffed in dismission. "It is muscle tissue carved from the body of an animal! That is what meat _is_ you stubborn oaf!"

 **"If it is it should taste like it! So you're stupid _and_ a prude!"**

The woman, Brunhilde, twitched an eyebrow. "Prude?!"

 **"You heard me! You are a ppprrruuudddeee! And you're supposed to be from Valhalla of all Realms!"**

Brunhilde huffed as she folded her arms under her cleavage. "Merely because I hail from a land of brigands does not –!"

* * *

"Shut up!" the young man shouted as he suddenly awoke in the passenger seat of a car.

"Uuhh… I didn't say anything, Basara," a new voice commented.

Basara looked to the side and saw an older man with short, messy, spiked brown hair, more unkempt than Basara's own, with dark brown eyes and multiple scars on his face, wearing a white dress shirt, dark grey pants, and black shoes. Basara sighed as he turned to the man. "O – Oh, uh, sorry, Dad…"

The older man chuckled lightly. "Were they arguing again?"

Basara sighed with a groan. "Yes… this time about bologna. It seems like that's all they do. Wish I knew how to get them both to just stop."

"Cook for them? Sleep with them?"

Basara lurched back in response. "H – Huh!? Not only are both of those things physically impossible, just, no!"

Basara's father shrugged in response. "Ah, well maybe your new little sisters can help."

"Right…" Basara answered, unconvinced. "Actually, speaking of which, where'd you even meet this woman?"

"This 'woman' is your new stepmother, so have a little respect. And we met at the supermarket."

Basara's brow flattened slightly as he deadpanned, "For some reason I'm not surprised. At all…"

Ddraig hummed in thought.

' _Something wrong?_ '

 **' _Just wondering if she can cook. And failing that, ask Jin what her three sizes are._ '**

Basara sighed heavily. ' _Of course… If it isn't food it's sex. You crazy dragon._ '

' _Shut your maw!_ ' Brunhilde interjected, appalled. ' _That is private information!_ '

' _Just shut up…_ '

 **' _Why? Scare she'll outclass you Benny?_ '**

Brunhilde huffed in derision. ' _She is just a mere human. I am a Valkyrie. And don't call me Benny!_ '

Basara sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Basara and his father, Jin, sat at a booth in a small restaurant, waiting for others to arrive.

Ddraig growled with delight. **' _Such good smells… Order something with lots of beef and sauce._ '**

Brunhilde sternly objected. ' _No! Keep it light, otherwise all that muscle will turn to fat._ '

 **' _Not when you exercise! Besides, light foods lack tasty protein!_ '**

Basara dropped his face into his hands as they continued bickering. ' _Please just shut up! I swear if you don't I'm not getting a dessert!_ '

' _We'll stop!_ ' the duo instantly shrieked.

"So…?" Basara muttered in thought. "When will they get here?"

"Soon enough," his father replied.

 **' _I'm bored,_ '** Ddraig grumbled.

' _Then molest Beni or something,_ ' Basara retorted.

' _Hey!_ ' Brunhilde shouted desperately. ' _Don't throw me under the bus here!_ '

' _Then find a way to keep her entertained._ '

 **' _See if the waitresses will give you their numbers, since they don't seem interested in taking your order._ '**

' _I don't even have a cell._ '

Brunhilde sighed heavily. ' _Ignore that oaf._ '

 **' _Ignore the prude._ '**

Basara looked over the menu in thought. ' _Hm… the dessert's looking a little pricey._ '

The two bickering entities quickly silenced.

' _Thought so._ ' Basara sighed heavily and then turned to his father. "I need to use the pot."

Jin nodded in understanding and then laughed weakly. "Right. No real need to announce it though."

Shortly later, Basara stood in front of a door to a bathroom and looked around, seeing only one. "Seriously? What kind of restaurant has unisex bathrooms?"

 **' _The hentai café kind,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

Basara sighed again. ' _That's not what this is._ ' Basara then immediately opened the door and saw a beautiful young woman with long, flowing red hair, two pieces tied in pigtails with black ribbons, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, and her fringe ended just between her dark pink eyes, wearing a spaghetti strap, yellow top that was low-cut, revealing a portion of her significant bosom, along with extremely short, jean shorts, and red sandals.

However, the thing Basara noticed mainly was that the girl was in the process of standing up, her shorts partially pulled back in place, exposing her bright pink panties. Her eyes immediately widened in horror.

 **' _Damn that's a nice ass,_ '** Ddraig noted.

' _Crap!_ ' Basara shouted in his head, trying to decide what to do, finding only one course of action. He immediately pushed the redhead against the wall and put a hand over her mouth. "L – Listen to me! Don't scream, please don't scream. This is just a misunderstanding, I swear! Now, I'm going to turn around and leave and pretend this never happened, okay?"

The girl nodded slowly.

 **' _It's a trick,_ '** Ddraig warned.

Basara sighed in relief and backed away.

She then took in a deep breath. "PERVERT!" she shrieked before swinging a leg up, hitting Basara between the legs before running out.

Basara turned blue and fell to the ground, grasping his groin.

 **' _Ouch,_ '** Ddraig commented in faux concern. **' _Lesson one kid._ Never _turn your back on a woman._ '**

Basara, in severe pain, grumbled, ' _Why'd she… kick me…?_ '

 **' _Really, kid? You saw her nearly naked._ '**

' _B – But I told her… it was an accident…_ '

 **' _So? Tsunderes never listen to reason._ '**

* * *

Jin sat at the table when he noticed Basara limping towards him.

Blinking, his father asked, "Uuhh… what happened to you?"

"Don't ask…" Basara groaned as he sat.

"Ookkaayy…?"

"You're Jin Toujou, correct?" a new voice asked.

Basara and his father, Jin, both turned and saw two people nearby.

The first was a girl with waist-length, straight, silver hair with two large beads on the sides, bearing the symbols for male and female, and her straight-cut fringe ended just before her dark purple eyes, wearing a knee-length black dress with white fringe, a dark brown corset, a matching mantle over her shoulders with a keyhole-shaped buckle, black stockings, and tall, high-heeled, brown, platform boots.

Nodding, Jin answered, "Yes."

 **' _Oh boy…_ '** Ddraig remarked.

' _What?_ ' Basara asked.

 **' _Look behind the Loli._ '**

Basara raised an eyebrow and peered behind the silver-haired girl and saw the redhead he had run into previously, and she equally noticed him.

' _Ah crap…_ ' Basara groaned.

The redhead paled. "Y – You!?"

Jin blinked curiously as he looked between the duo. "Oh? You've met?"

 **' _Oh how you met,_ '** Ddraig remarked with a snicker.

The redhead pointed at Basara, her face the same shade as her hair. "Y – You're the peeping pervert!"

Basara flinched as the other patrons of the restaurant began looking at the group. "Sh – Shush! You're making a scene!"

Jin blinked in confusion and then laughed weakly. "Pervert? My son? Are you sure you saw the right person?"

Basara stiffened and the growled. "Dad! You're not helping!"

The two girls blinked in bewilderment and then asked in unison, "Dad?"

Jin then motioned to the duo. "Basara, these are Mio," he pointed to the red-haired girl, "and Maria," he pointed to the petite silver-haired girl, "your new stepsisters."

Basara stiffened in shock.

 **' _Hope she can cook._ '**

Basara groaned heavily.

"This…" Jin began, "doesn't seem to be the best meeting."

"Understatement of the year…" Basara mumbled.

"I refuse!" Mio shouted as she, Basara, Maria, and Jin sat at the table. "This pervert can't be my new older brother!"

Basara twitched an eyebrow. "How am I a pervert!? It's not my fault the bathrooms are unisex!"

"Why didn't you knock?!"

"Why wasn't it locked?!"

Jin sighed and put up a hand between them. "I think that's quite enough. Basara, it was rude of you to barge in unannounced. Mio, it was unwise of you not to lock the door first. So accept that you're both at fault and move on."

 **' _Like a Tsundere accepts her faults,_ '** Ddraig chided.

Basara and Mio then sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

 **' _Wow… that was easy._ '**

Brunhilde huffed proudly. ' _See? Women aren't all the same you vagrant._ '

 **' _You have no idea how wrong you are, black lace._ '**

' _H – Hey!_ ' Brunhilde stammered with embarrassment.

Jin sighed lightly. "Why don't we just enjoy our first meal as a family?"

Basara nodded but then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, where's my new stepmother?"

"She spends most of her time working overseas."

Ddraig remained silent for a moment. **' _That sounds suspicious…_ '**

"The others should be here soon."

"Others?" Mio and Basara asked in unison.

"I think you met them before Basara. Iri and the rest"

Basara winced as he remembered who he meant. "I see…"

"Until we get a place of our own we'll be staying with them."

"Who's Iri…?" Mio asked with trepidation.

"My ex," Jin answered bluntly, causing the two girls to flinch.

Basara frowned heavily with uncertainty. "Are you sure it's a good idea to move into your ex's house with your new wife?"

"I'm sure she won't mind…" Jin answered, even Basara able to see his fear.

 **' _This ain't gonna be good. Oooohh… That steak is thick and juicy…_ '**

Suddenly, the restaurant's front door swung open as a young girl with long, waist-length, silver-blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a plain brown and white school uniform rushed in before looking around with anticipation.

 **' _Incoming Loli._ '**

The girl locked eyes with Basara and rushed at him. "Big Brother!" she shouted before diving at him, Basara barely catching her.

"I – Illya!?"

"Yep!" the girl chirped, hanging from his shoulders.

"Illya! Get off your brother, it's rude," a girl with long, similarly colored hair and matching eyes, a petite figure, urged as she walked in.

"But it's been sssooo long, Sella!" Illya pouted before seeing Mio and Maria. "Who are they?" she asked bluntly.

Basara set the girl down and turned to the duo. "Mio and Maria. My new stepsisters."

Illya instantly stared defiantly at the girls.

"What?" Mio asked with irritation before Illya grabbed Basara's arm tightly.

 **' _She's crushing me…_ '** Ddraig groaned.

' _I feel fine,_ ' Basara retorted before taking a bite of steak.

Suddenly, a third girl appeared next to the table, with the same hair color as Illya and Sella.

Basara merely chuckled and took one of the chips from his plate. "Here ya go, Leysritt."

The girl, her expression primarily blank, took the food swiftly.

"So how've you been, Illya?"

Illya turned to Basara with a bright smile. "Great! Well… except for my grades…"

"I see…"

Sella finally felt her patience break and grabbed the girl. "Stop hanging on Master Basara like an animal!"

Leysritt ate from Basara's plate without a concern to what was happening around her.

As the events continued to unfold, Maria frowned with concern and leaned close to Mio, whispering. "I think we might have a problem…"

"How…?" Mio responded, also quiet.

"Those three, They're Homunculi. That man might be more than you anticipated Mio-Sama."

Mio frowned in confusion for a moment. "What's a Homunculi?"

"An artificial human made with magic or alchemy," a new voice added.

Mio and Maria turned with terror as they saw a mature woman with the same, silky silver hair, ruby red eyes, and white skin along with a curvy figure, standing over them with an almost cruel smile, causing the two to freeze with fear.

Jin looked up as he saw the woman and waved. "Ah. Hey. Irisviel."

"Jin," she greeted as she walked up to him. "And you needn't be so formal. You can still call me Iri."

Jin looked over the group with confusion. "Aren't we missing someone?"

"She had to stay behind at school for club activities."

"Ah."

Mio and Maria, meanwhile remained stiff with fear. Illya curiously poked Mio's chest, Sella brashly slapping her hand away, the girl rubbing it with a pout.

* * *

Basara, Mio, and the rest stood in front of a large, classical Japanese home with a wide property.

"What's this…?" Basara asked with mild disbelief and annoyance.

"Our new home," Jin answered.

"This is… our home…?" Mio wondered as she looked around.

"For now."

"It's big…"

"It has to be," Iri explained as Sella and Leysritt carried several cases of luggage up to the house.

"Um… do you need –?" Basara began to ask before Leysritt interrupted him with a shake of her head. "Right…"

Illya then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the front entryway onto the main grounds of the house. "Wow… it's even better than I remember…"

"We've made some additions over the years," Iri added.

"Ah…"

"Yep!" Illya chirped excitedly.

"Go ahead and take a look around," Jin urged.

Illya then grabbed Basara's arm with excitement. "I'll show you around!"

Iri smiled as Illya dragged the teen in before turning to Jin. "Jin, I need to speak to you."

"Oh?" the man replied with interest.

* * *

"And here's my room," Illya explained as she pointed into the room, Basara laughing weakly to himself as he looked inside and saw numerous DVDs, video games, and comics piled in the room. She then pointed to the room opposite hers in the hallway. "Akeno's room is over there. She doesn't let me go in. Ever."

 **' _We should go in,_ ' **Ddraig urged.

' _No,_ ' Basara retaliated bluntly.

 **' _Aaww…_ '**

"Come on!" Illya exclaimed as she pulled on Basara's arm. "Your room's over here!" she urged, pointing to a room at the end of the hallway.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled with amusement.

* * *

Outside, Mio and Maria looked around the property, the redhead amazed. "This place is amazing…"

"Perfect for a base of operations," Maria noted, Mio frowning slightly.

"Oh? And why might that be?" a new, playful voice asked with mild anger.

The duo swiftly turned with fear.

* * *

Basara looked into the dimly lit room with surprise. "It… hasn't changed at all since we left."

Illya, humming to herself happily as she stood next to him, explained, "Me and Akeno-Nee-Chan kept it nice for you Onii-Chan!"

Ddraig's first comment at that was, **' _Wonder how Akeno grew up. Probably big._ '**

Suddenly, however, Maria dove and hid behind Basara.

"Eh? Maria?" he asked with confusion.

"She's scary!" Maria shrieked before pointing nearby.

"Who?" he wondered before looking up and seeing a young woman roughly the same age as Mio with long black hair tied in a ponytail that still managed to reach her ankles that had two long antennae sticking out and sloping backwards along with violet eyes and a bust even larger than anyone else's wearing a white, black, and red school uniform with a shawl and thigh-high stockings.

 **' _Whoa!_ '** Ddraig shouted in Basara's head. **' _Look at those bazongas!_ '**

Basara twitched an eyebrow at the dragon's howls.

 **' _Stuff your face in them!_ '**

Brunhilde grumbled in disbelief. ' _Silence you incorrigible pig!_ '

 **' _Says the woman who drools over slop._ '**

' _Shut! Up!_ '

The young woman smile toward Basara. "It's good to see you again, Basara."

Basara blinked in mild confusion. "Do I… know you…?"

The raven-haired woman pouted somberly. "Aaww… you forgot about li'l ol' me?"

"Uh… huh?"

"Have you really forgotten your Akeno-Nee-Chan?"

Basara remained silent in thought. "… Eh…? … EEEHHH!? A – Akeno?!"

 **' _You shouldn't really be that surprised it's her…_ '**

"So… why's Maria scared of you?"

Akeno merely smiled sweetly. "I have no idea."

Mio then ran down the hall, stopping dead when she saw Akeno. "Uhh…"

"Oh, hey Mio," Basara greeted before motioning to the trembling Maria. "What's up with Maria?"

Mio pointed to Akeno. "She's creepy!"

"Huh? No, she's Akeno."

Mio just stared at him before slumping her shoulders. "Forget it…"

Akeno, returning her attention to Basara, motioned to her room adjacent to his. "My room's right next to yours in case you need anything."

"Right," he answered with a smile, before frowning as Ddraig made its presence known once more.

 **' _Ask for a BJ._ '**

Basara's face began reddening.

' _S – Silence!_ ' Brunhilde snapped.

Akeno blinked in confusion and stepped towards Basara. "Basara? What's wrong?"

"N – Nothing!" Basara answered uncomfortably. "Nothing at all!"

Maria, standing behind him trembling, stop doing so when she sniffed before smirking, causing Illya's eyes to narrow suspiciously.

* * *

Soon, the group all sat around the home's dining room table.

"So good…" Basara muttered as Sella set food on the table.

"Hopefully it tastes as good as it smells," Jin teased, Sella pouting in response.

"I made it so it should be."

"Something wrong?" Basara asked as he noticed Leysritt silently poking a steamed potato, the girl shaking her head before beginning to eat it.

Akeno then turned to Mio and Maria in curiosity. "So, who might you two be?"

Jin explained, "They're my stepchildren. And Basara's new younger sisters."

One of Akeno's eyebrows twitched very subtly. "Is that so?"

"Didn't Iri tell you?"

"No," Akeno answered bluntly.

Iri added with an overly sweet smile, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"R – Right…" Jin answered uneasily.

Illya then piped up, having to pull herself up to be prominent, "Just be clear, _I'm_ Onii-Chan's _real_ little sister."

"And I'm his cousin," Akeno urged.

Jin sighed slightly. "Oy, oy, they are too now. So try to get along."

Akeno's smile remained in place as her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I am just letting them know where we all stand. So let's be 'good' friends, okay?"

"Yeah," Illya added with a smile eerily similar to her mother's.

Mio and Maria stiffened as a shiver of terror went down their spines.

Jin sighed heavily. "Oh boy…" ' _This might not end well…_ '

Ddraig suddenly howled with excitement as Basara ate. **' _Damn that maid can cook! The taste and texture of the steak… The way the potato easily merges with the butter… Magnificent…_ '**

Brunhilde sighed in exasperation. ' _Well at least he's not going on endlessly about sex…_ '

' _She,_ ' Basara corrected as he ate.

' _I refuse to believe something that ugly is a woman._ '

Basara sighed as Ddraig growled, knowing there was an argument incoming.

 **' _Well at least I can help him know how to do what needs done! You will never help him in pleasing a woman! You're barely able to please yourself!_ '**

Brunhilde sputtered and huffed. ' _Kya! Sh – Shut up you despicable slob!_ '

' _Stop arguing…_ ' Basara pleaded helplessly as they continued.

Illya noticed Basara's occasionally changing expressions with concern. "Onii-Chan?"

"H – Huh?" he stuttered, his focus being brought away from the quarreling duo in his mind.

"What's wrong? Your expression keeps changing."

"Oh. Sorry. It's… complicated. I'm okay though," he answered with a smile.

"If you say so…" the girl muttered, unconvinced.

* * *

The next morning, Basara groaned as he awoke, feeling something jostling him. "Geez… what now…?" he grumbled, thinking Illya was trying to wake him. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Mio sitting atop him, grinding her hips slowly.

Mio smiled with satisfaction. "Ah! You're finally awake!"

Basara remained silent in shock and annoyance.

Ddraig urged, **' _See if she'll keep going._ '**

Basara blinked in bewilderment. "Uh… what are you doing…?"

Mio tilted her head. "Huh? Waking you up. I thought guys liked being woken like this."

 **' _They do but you left his pants on. Also, I'm liking this redhead._ '**

Mio blinked as she straddled Basara's hips. "I feel something hard."

 **' _Oh she'll feel something hard alright._ '**

"I – I'm not –!" Basara began to argue.

"N – Not that!" Mio interrupted, her cheeks reddening as she threw his comforter up and crawled under it.

 **' _Hohoh!_ '** Ddraig cheered. **' _She's going for it!_ '**

' _Shut up!_ ' Basara shouted in his mind.

Mio then sat up, holding a small, purple game box. She looked at it and then turned red as she gasped, dropping the box and falling off the bed.

Basara blinked in confusion. "Uuhh… what's wrong?" He picked up the box and looked at it in thought. "'I'm Going to Take My Real Little Sister's Garden'? What the hell?!"

Mio sat up and scowled at Basara. "I can't believe you! You've just started living with us and you're playing stuff like that?!"

Basara widened his eyes and shook his head adamantly. "N – No I'm not! I don't even play these kinds of games!"

 **' _Which is sadly true,_ '** Ddraig lamented.

"Liar!" Mio shrieked. "You really are a –!" Mio began to accuse before catching her foot on the blanket once more and falling.

Basara immediately lurched forward to stop her from falling but caught his own foot on the blanket as well and landed on top of the redhead.

The door to his room then opened as Illya walked in. "Hey, Onii-Chan, have you seen… my… game…" she trailed off as she saw Basara on top of Mio and simply grabbed the game Mio had found and left.

 **' _Wow…_ '**

Mio widened her eyes and then slammed her knee into his groin. "PERVERT!" she shrieked before running out of the room.

 **' _Damn that Tsundere is quick._ '**

Basara just groaned as he slumped against the bed. "Geez… what the hell just happened…?"

 **' _Your little sister is a pervert and one of her games got you hurt._ '**

' _Right… just checking…_ '

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat at the dining room table.

"So how's your morning?" Jin asked.

Basara scowled slightly. "Annoying."

"Oh?" Akeno asked with an overly sweet smile. "Point out the bug that's bothering you and I'll squish it."

Basara frowned slightly. ' _… Is it wrong to actually consider doing that?_ '

' _Remain calm,_ ' Brunhilde commented. ' _I'm sure there's an explanation to this._ '

 **' _Seriously,_ '** Ddraig remarked. **' _And where's breakfast?_ '**

Illya then walked into the dining room, carefully trying to avoid Basara seeing her, which failed almost instantly.

"Illya?" he asked with confusion. "What are you doing?"

"… N – Nothing at all…" she stammered worriedly.

Maria stifled a laugh as she prepared breakfast alongside Sella, Illya immediately turning to her with a glare. "You did it! You took my game!"

Basara flattened his brow and looked at Mio. "You owe me an apology."

"Um… for what?" Jin questioned, Mio stiffening.

"She barged into my room, found one of Illya's games in my bed, assumed it was mine, called me a pervert, again, and then kicked me. Again."

Maria snickered once more before feeling the cold scowls of Iri and Akeno piercing her, causing her to gulp and sweat with fear before Basara grabbed and pulled her out of the room into the hallway.

"Ooh, gonna take me right now?" she remarked playfully with a smirk.

Basara just growled. "What's wrong with you?!" Basara shouted angrily.

"You didn't like it? I wanted to provide it for reference."

"Reference for what?!"

"Fufu, when you have two cute stepsisters, what else would you do but 'train' them?"

Ddraig was speechless. **' _… I like her. I like her a lot._ '**

' _I'm sure you do, beast,_ ' Brunhilde chastised.

"Or maybe… the game wasn't enough and you want to practice on me in real life."

Where did that come from?!" Basara growled before whacking her with a rolled-up magazine. "No."

"Owie!" the girl whimpered.

"Stop being a pervert."

Jin leaned out into the hallway curiously. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Maria's just being a little pervert."

Maria pouted in offense. "I'll have you know, I'm a big one."

"Ah," Jin remarked calmly. "Anyway, I have an idea."

"Oh?" Akeno remarked.

"Why don't we take a family photo?"

"Sounds great!" Maria cheered.

Basara raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Sure."

"Then let's head out front," Jin suggested.

As the girls rushed out, Basara followed behind them, stopping when he heard Jin and Iri speaking.

"You sure you don't mind?" Jin asked the pale-skinned woman.

Iri shook her head with a smile. "Not at all. It'd be cruel to punish them for something you did."

Jin winced before chuckling weakly. "You still have that razor-sharp tongue of yours I see."

Iri giggled as well before her expression turned sober. "Though I have to ask, why? Why are you doing this? What reason do you have?"

Jin's expression stiffened. "Plenty. I promised Sapphire I'd keep her idiot brother out of trouble, and now he's gone and got himself killed. So the least I can do is take out the bastard responsible."

Iri frowned somberly. "Of course it's for revenge… that's what it's always been with you."

Jin sighed in exasperation. "Just watch over them. Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving." He then handed a charge card to her. "Here. It's everything I've amassed in my independent work."

Iri's frowned deepened as she accepted the card. "… Thank you."

Basara watched in confusion before noticing they were turning to head outside and quickly rushed to join the others.

"Something wrong?" Akeno asked in concern as he joined them.

"No. It's nothing," he answered briskly.

* * *

Out front of the building, Basara, Akeno, Illya, and the rest stood in front of the house.

Basara sighed as Jin set up a camera on a tripod.

Jin nodded appreciatively. "There. All set!"

In response, Leysritt put her head on Basara's shoulder, Akeno reacting as she hugged Basara's arm tightly, burying his arm in her cleavage.

Basara could only gulp in apprehension.

 **' _Easy threesome,_ '** Ddraig declared.

' _You are_ not _making this any easier!_ ' he howled before Illya moved to stand directly in front of him, Iri standing immediately behind him. ' _… This sucks!_ '

 **' _I'm sure they will._ '**

' _Shut up!_ '

"And…" Jin noted as he pushed several buttons on the camera, "go!" He then immediately ran behind the others.

Basara sighed slightly.

"Now smile!"

* * *

Jin held a roll of film in his hand as he looked at Basara and the others. "Okay, I'm going to go ahead and get these developed."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Right, Dad. See you later, then."

 **' _Gonna cook?_ '** Ddraig asked.

' _You only want me to eat so you can taste my cooking._ '

 **' _Well duh. Benny does too._ '**

' _Don't lump me in with yourself,_ ' Brunhilde grumbled. ' _And stop calling me Benny! My name is Brunhilde!_ '

 **' _I'll stop calling you Benny when you stop calling me a guy._ '**

' _I'll stop that when you stop looking like a giant lizard and sounding like an old man!_ '

 **' _Then cut these chains off! And not only that, you're older than me!_ '**

Basara groaned before hearing a knock at his door and turned as Akeno walked in, changed from casual clothing to her uniform. "Huh? Is something wrong?"

Akeno gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Basara, but I have some activities with my club that have just come up, so I need to leave for a bit."

Basara raised an eyebrow in thought. "Huh? Oh, sure." He then furrowed his brow in consternation. "What kind of club is it?"

"It's the Occult Research Club."

Basara flattened his brow. "… Kinda ironic club for you to join, don't you think?"

"If it makes you feel any better, it's just a cover."

"I see. Do you enjoy it?"

Akeno smiled happily. "Greatly."

Basara nodded with a smile in return. "Good to hear. When you get back, want me to clean your wings like I used to when we were younger?"

Akeno smiled warmly in response. "I would love that."

 **' _Then you can eat her out,_ '** Ddraig teased.

' _Shut it,_ ' Basara growled.

 **' _Nah. If I don't talk I'll have nothing to do except watch Benny play with herself._ '**

Brunhilde sputtered and stammered. ' _Y – You were looking?!_ '

 **' _Whoa… I was just joking. I didn't even know you really were. Who were you fingering yourself to? Me or the kid._ '**

' _Sh – Shut up!_ '

 **' _I'll take that to mean the kid. Now I've got to stay up and see if you rape his mind in his sleep._ '**

' _Y – You're disgusting!_ '

 **' _And you're a prudish Tsundere with no taste for good food._ '**

' _I_ do _have taste!_ '

 **' _Then why do you like Dutch chocolate? German chocolate is much better!_ '**

Basara sighed before he heard the house's main phone ring. "Hello?"

"Basara?" Jin, on the other end, asked.

"Dad? What's up?"

"Something's come up with work, so I need to head overseas for a few weeks. Sorry it's so sudden."

"Weeks or years?"

"Huh?"

Basara remained silent for a moment before clenching his fists with a sigh. "… Dad, I overheard you talking with Iri."

"… Ah."

"So… what's really going on here? Who are those girls?"

Jin sighed heavily as he saw no way around the conversation. "Well the truth is that Mio is actually a devil, and is your cousin."

"… Heh?"

 **' _Nice._ '**

"It's a long story, and one I'd rather tell you in person. But the simple version is, Mio's father was the king of one of the many kingdoms within the Underworld, and he was recently assassinated and his throne stolen. When he died, his extreme powers transferred to his daughter, Mio. So now every power hungry, unscrupulous worm of the Underworld is trying to get their hands on her, literally and figuratively, so they can have control of that power."

"I see…"

"I brought her to Iri because I knew that she and the maids could protect her."

"And me?"

"… I… wanted to leave you out of this fight. Because… I might not be coming back."

"I see…"

"So, protect Mio and Maria, okay? I know they're a bit troublesome."

"I'll do my best, Dad."

"Good," he answered gladly. "Oh, one more thing. I have my old partner heading there to add a little extra security to the place. They should arrive in a couple days."

"Okay?"

 **' _Bet you it's a woman,_ '** Ddraig noted.

Jin added, "Aside from that, Iri and Akeno should be able to handle anything you need."

"Right."

"And try to keep Illya from getting involved with any of this."

"Of course."

"Good. Also, remember to use protection."

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "But I don't have any armor."

Jin just chuckled in amusement. "Of course." And with that he ended the call.

Basara sighed before noticing Mio heading for the front door. "Huh? Where are you going?"

Mio glanced at him dismissively and answered, "These people don't have any good food, so I need to go shopping."

 **' _Blasphemy!_ '** Ddraig hollered.

"What's wrong with the food?"

"It's all meat."

"… You're a vegetarian?"

 **' _Couldn't tell with bazongas that big,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

Mio huffed lightly. "No. I just want some chocolate."

"Ah…" Basara mumbled. "Then let's get you some."

"You're coming?" she asked with surprise.

"Yeah."

* * *

Basara sighed as he carried a large number of bags that Mio had bought. "How can one girl eat so many sweets?"

 **' _You'd be surprised,_ '** Ddraig interjected. **' _I bet Benny here could eat a mountain of candy._ '**

Brunhilde huffed lightly. ' _If I so desired, I could. I keep myself fit and active enough that it wouldn't effect me._ '

 **' _Which is why you're lacking in the chest._ '**

' _M – My bosom is just fine!_ '

 **' _Really? Seems a bit on the small side to me. You got a hell of an ass though._ '**

' _Shut your mouth!_ '

 **' _Nope!_ '**

Basara sighed and turned to Mio. "Wait here, I'll get the bike."

"Just hurry up," Mio retorted.

After Basara walked away, four men walked up to Mio.

"Hey, you alone?" the first man asked.

Mio turned to the group, confused. "Hm? No."

"Want to have some fun with us?" the second man asked as he put his arm over Mio's shoulder, only for her to push him off.

"Don't touch me! Touch me and I'll kill you a hundred times over."

"Hoh?" the first man groaned. "She says she's gonna kill us. Well let's see it."

"You have a problem with my friend?" Basara challenged as he walked up to the group.

"Huh?" the second man grumbled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Basara…?" Mio asked in surprise.

"Basara?" the first man questioned, annoyed. "The hell kinda lame name is that?"

Basara twitched an eyebrow. "The one my mother gave me." Basara then grabbed Mio. "Come on, Mio, let's go."

The man, however, grabbed Mio's wrist. "She was just about to have some fun with us."

Basara narrowed his eyes. "Unhand her or I break your wrist."

However, before Basara could make good on his threat, something suddenly slammed into the man from behind, knocking him to the floor.

He blinked in bewilderment and then looked down and saw a beautiful girl roughly his age with waist-length, flowing black hair, dark lavender eyes, and an impressive bust wearing a simple pink blouse and black skirt, who stumbled back and fell off her bicycle.

Basara blinked at the girl in thought. ' _Whoa…_ ' "Uuhh… you okay?"

The girl sat up and rubbed her head lightly. "Y – Yeah… I got distracted and lost control of my bike…"

"You bitch!" the man growled as he stood. "You just ran into me!"

"You were standing in the middle of the bike path," Basara chastised before the other man then lurched at Basara from behind, earning him a foot to the abdomen. "Leave now." He hissed as the others circled him and then jumped on his bike, grabbed Mio and the raven-haired girl, and began to ride away. "Hang on!"

 **' _Seriously?_ '** Ddraig grumbled. **' _Running away?_ '**

' _I'd love to kick their asses, but there's no telling where someone looking for Mio might be hiding._ '

 **' _Fine._ '**

* * *

Basara panted heavily as he sat on the side of the road with his two escapees. "That was close… You okay?" he asked the two.

The raven-haired girl looked at Basara worriedly. "U – Uh, thank you, Mr.…"

"Basara. Basara Toujou."

The girl nodded. "I'm Yuuma Amano. Nice to meet you, Toujou. Erm, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you save me too?"

"Those guys were assholes," Basara sneered. "And they would've just taken their anger out on you if I just left with only Mio."

Yuuma widened her eyes with slight surprise. "Mio?"

Basara raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Yuuma stiffened and then laughed weakly. "N – No, it's just a pretty name."

 **' _Lie. In case you couldn't tell, this chick's a fallen angel._ '**

Basara twitched an eyebrow at the realization. "I see."

"A – Anyway… thank you, Toujou." Bowing, Yuuma added, "I need to head home."

"Uh, sure. Take care."

* * *

Later, Basara sighed as he and Mio walked back into their house.

"How was your shopping trip?" Maria asked happily as they entered.

"It was… eventful," Basara muttered. "Mio really just wanted some chocolate. Is Akeno back yet?"

"Hm? No."

"That's odd. Actually, where is anybody else?"

"They all went for a walk."

Ddraig growled suspiciously. **' _The girl's gathering mana._ '**

"Ah. Well I'll be in my room if you need me."

Maria glanced at Mio and then nodded. "… About that."

"Hm?"

"We're going to need you to leave," Maria commanded bluntly.

Basara's eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

Maria's body was then bathed in light, her clothes shredding before being replaced by a simple, tight, leather top that exposed some of the underside of her petite cleavage, with a keyhole buckle on the collar, with two straps leading down to a garter belt attached to her thigh-high, pink and white striped stockings, black, leather panties, knee-high, black boots, long, black gloves with pointed fingertips, and small wings protruding from her back.

 **' _Nice,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Basara remained stoic at the sight.

Mio then walked past Basara with a cold expression. "You saved me earlier, so I'll give you a chance to live. Get out."

Basara frowned in confusion. "… Wwhhyy?"

Ddraig interjected, **' _Obviously, they plan to turn this house into their base of operations._ '**

' _But didn't Dad te – he didn't fucking tell them…_ ' Basara groaned before putting his hands up. "Okay, look. There's clearly been a lack of communication here. So, I suggest you stop fighting or my cousin is probably going to vaporize us all."

"Eh?" the Succubus girl muttered before Basara stepped to the side, showing Akeno approaching the house with an overly sweet smile, one of her hands sparking with electricity.

Maria swiftly hid behind Mio.

Akeno continued smiling as she approached. "Fufu, I should have known you would try this. Perhaps I should just take you down here and make sure you're not a threat to my Basara."

Basara frowned and twitched an eyebrow in frustration. "Akeno, no."

"Oh? Why not?" Akeno asked with playful anger.

"Because there's more going on here than you know."

"I highly doubt that. I am fully aware of who Mio is and what's going on around her."

Basara's frown deepened. "Then why are you insistent on kicking her out?"

Iri then approached with Leysritt and Sella. "Because our own family is what matters. I told Jin I was willing to help take care of these girls, but not if it puts my family in unnecessary danger."

Basara groaned and argued, "I think it's pretty obvious here that Dad fucked up and didn't let these two know that."

"Let us know what?" Mio asked, growing impatient at being ignored.

"My father asked Iri and the others to take care of you and protect you from the devils trying to get at you after your father's death. And it's pretty obvious he didn't tell you that when you tried to kick me out of here to use this house as a base. After all, only a moron would knowingly kick out their allies."

Mio frowned in suspicion as Maria argued, "How can we be sure we can trust you?"

Basara simply shrugged. "That's up to you. Personally, I'd rather help you, since my dad wanted to. But if it bothers you that much, the door's over there. Just remember that it's your choice."

The girls remained silent for several moments before Maria spoke. "… Mio-Sama, I think we should –"

"No," the redhead interrupted, trembling slightly. "The last people who tried to help me were ripped apart because of it."

Basara frowned deeply. "Do you think we can't protect ourselves? Or you?"

Leysritt interjected, "If she wants to leave, let her. This is something involving Niffleheim. I doubt how it turns out will affect us either way."

 **' _Famous last words,_ '** Ddraig grumbled.

Basara frowned at the melancholic woman. "Now hold on! That's just –!" he began before stumbling as Mio rushed past him and ran, Maria chasing after her. "Shit! Dammit, Liz!"

"What?" the girl asked in a monotone before Iri raised a hand.

"So, what will you do now, Basara?" the woman asked.

Basara tightened his grip and then turned to the slowly swinging gate. "I'm going to go after them and make sure they don't get killed. Or worse."

Iri nodded with a smile. "Leysritt. Sella. Give Basara hand, will you?"

Sella snapped a finger before a large silver spear with red accents appeared in her hands, Leysritt stomping a foot, after which a massive ax of the same style emerged which she grabbed.

"Do you mind if they help?" Iri asked, noticing Basara's trepidation.

"Well… Leysritt is partly responsible for this."

Leysritt then walked towards a bush, out of which a whimper could be heard before she swung, the decapitated body of a horned, humanoid creature falling out before vaporizing. "They needed to think we were in turmoil."

"Ah… well let's get going then. Just hope we don't wake Illya."

Iri replied with a smile. "Oh don't worry. I made sure she's deep asleep."

"… I won't ask for details."

"That's for the best."

Akeno frowned unsurely as the three prepared to leave.

"Are you coming, Akeno?" Basara questioned.

"I can't say I fully support this," the raven-haired beauty answered, torn.

"Why not?"

Iri looked at him in surprise. "Oh? You aren't aware?"

"Of her being half fallen?"

"No, I already knew you were aware of that. I mean of her allegiance."

"No… I guess not."

"Figures. I'll keep it short. Mio's father, Wilbert, was the king of Makai. There's another nation, Hell, which Makai is at war with. The leaders of Hell are, effectively, the Gremory clan. Akeno is the servant of the Gremory's heir."

Basara frowned incredulously. "… Then the reason you wanted her to leave too was…?"

Akeno stiffened and then sighed. "… Yes. Because Mio is my enemy."

"Correction," Iri argued. "Was."

"What?" Akeno asked in bewilderment.

"The current Demon Lord wants Mio's power, meaning Makai is Mio's enemy. And you know the old saying."

Akeno frowned in thought. "… The enemy of my enemy is my ally. And I ended up kicking her out…" Akeno groaned heavily. "Just great…"

"We can sort this out later," Basara urged. "For now, I'm going to protect my little sisters."

Iri nodded with a smile.

* * *

Mio and Maria made their way down a moonlit street, Mio sighing heavily.

"Now what?" Mio asked in exasperation.

Maria sighed. "No idea…"

However, nearby, a figure appeared from a swirling vortex nearby. "I have a suggestion."

Mio and Maria stiffened as he appeared.

* * *

"Dammit!" Basara cursed as he Akeno, Sella, and Leysritt ran, looking for Mio and Maria. "Where are they?!"

' _I don't know,_ ' Brunhilde answered. ' _I'm still trying to sense their presence._ '

"I have located them," Leysritt interjected.

"Really? Where?" Basara demanded.

Leysritt pointed to a large fireball nearby.

Basara furrowed his brow. "Good. Then let's get over there now!"

* * *

Basara, and the others arrived in an open park area and saw a tall, lanky man with a mask and black bodysuit stood, shadowy tendrils extending from the ground, ensnaring Mio.

Nearby, a large, extremely muscular man held an unconscious Maria.

Basara growled angrily.

Ddraig remained silent for a moment and then urged with furor, **' _Kid… tear them in half._ '**

' _I was planning on it!_ ' Basara snarled before extending a hand out. "Brunhilde!" he shouted as a large, curved, silver sword with a large green jewel near the hilt appeared in his grasp in a flash of green light.

The thin man huffed and snapped his fingers, causing copies of himself to emerge from the ground. "Rip them apart."

Basara rushed forward and swung Brunhilde, slicing several of the copies apart, killing them.

However, more of the copies rushed Basara but suddenly split in half.

Leysritt stood with her ax swung as though it weighed nothing.

The large man dropped Maria and charged at Basara. "I'll kill you!"

Basara hissed as he jumped above the man and launched himself at the large man, but his sword glanced off. "Wh – What the…?!"

The large man growled and turned to Basara, swinging his large fists, sending Basara slamming into a tree with great force.

"Basara!" Akeno shouted in terror before turning to the large man.

The thin man snapped his fingers once more, causing a large group of copies to appear from the ground.

* * *

Basara growled as he stood from the tree, only to need to immediately roll to the side as the large man swung his fists, knocking the tree down.

 **' _This guy looks and hits like a walking mountain,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

' _And he's faster than he looks,_ ' Basara added.

The large man charged at Basara, but the brunette leapt to the side and then swung his blade before a blast of flame shot from his blade at the large man.

The large man grunted as the blast hit him.

The thin man snarled. "Derma! Kill him!"

The large man, Derma, growled as he stood. "I'm trying, Doga, but he's fast."

Doga hissed. "Then just keep him busy so I can get the power out of this girl."

Basara narrowed his eyes angrily. ' _This isn't good. I need to take these guys out fast._ '

 **' _Then I'd say it's time for prime time,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Basara sighed and then nodded, stabbing Brunhilde into the ground and splaying his arms out.

Derma narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you doing…?"

Basara clenched his fists and then slammed them together. "Boosted Gear!" he shouted before his forearms were bathed in light. When the light died down, his forearms were covered in large, red, metal gauntlets that left his fingers and palms exposed, with green jewels on the back of the hand, and small yellow spikes on the back.

 **"Dragon Booster!"** a voice from the gauntlets howled as the gems glowed.

Derma stumbled back in shock. "Th – That's…!" He then reflexively charged at Basara, only for Leysritt to pick him up as if he weighed nothing and threw him at a wall.

Ddraig sniggered lightly in amusement. **"You need more training,"** the dragon taunted, its voice emanating from the gauntlets.

"She's a Homunculus," Basara retorted.

Derma snarled as he stood up and lunged at Leysritt, who swung her ax and effortlessly cut through the man's stone-like skin with sheer force, ripping his arm off.

Basara grabbed Brunhilde and then dashed forward, nearly vanishing. He reappeared above Derma and swung his blade down with great force, a massive blast of flame shooting down, the force of the explosion cracking Derma's skin.

"Gah!" Derma growled as he stumbled forward and then swung back at Basara, only for the brunette to vanish. "Th – The hell…?"

Basara appeared behind Derma once more.

 **"Boost!"** the gauntlets bellowed.

Leysritt extended her ax out, Basara landing on the broad side of the head, she then swung it forward with immense force, Basara leaping off from her weapon and launching great speed.

Derma howled in pain as his abdomen exploded, Basara bursting through it, sending stone and blood flying in all directions.

"Derma!" Doga shouted angrily. He then turned to where his many copies fought with Sella and Akeno, getting dominated. Growling, he turned his attention to Basara. "So be it. I'll handle this myself." He then flicked his wrists, causing two long, straight, black swords to appear in his grasp. "I'll kill you and then take what I want from the girl!"

 **"Boost!"** Basara's gauntlets howled once more as he charged.

"I'll stop you dead!" Basara snarled as he readied his blade.

Doga huffed and then charged at Basara in return, the duo's blades clashing as they collided. "You're nothing more than a damned human, what hope have you against a devil?!"

Basara narrowed his eyes and kicked Doga in the abdomen, sending Doga sliding back. "I'm protecting my family, that's why I'll win."

 **"Boost!"** the gauntlets howled as Basara swung his blade down at the ground, causing a stream of ice to shoot at the man.

Doga huffed and stabbed one of his blades into the ground, causing a black spot to appear on the ground that swallowed Basara's attack.

Basara charged forward and vanished, reappearing behind Doga.

Doga spun on his heels and blocked Basara's attack with his blades. "You're outmatched, human. Surrender now and I shall make your death swift."

"That's my line," Basara challenged as he suddenly swung a fist at Doga, swept his feet out and then slashed his blade down.

Doga barely managed to block with one of his dual blades and lunged back, away from Basara, only to find a spear in his chest.

Sella frowned with annoyed anger. "I believe that is enough of this tripe." She then swiftly swung her spear down before slashing it open, slicing the lanky man in half, causing him to collapse before vaporizing.

Basara dispelled Brunhilde and Boosted Gear and then rushed to catch Mio as the tendrils vanished and she fell.

Mio moaned lightly as she awoke.

"Are you okay, Mio?" Basara asked as her eyes opened.

Mio blinked curiously. "Ba… sara…?"

Basara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's me."

Mio's eyes suddenly widened and she wrapped her arms around him. "Basara!"

Akeno twitched an eyebrow as she stamped a heel on the last of the copies, destroying it.

Maria groaned as she stood up weakly.

Mio pulled away from Basara and looked at him confused. "… Why…?"

Basara raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why'd you save me…? I tried to kick you out of your house… threatened you."

Basara blinked in thought and then smiled. "You're my little sister. Do I need any reason than that?"

Mio remained silent, her eyes widening.

Basara then pulled out his phone and showed her the image of their family photo. "I came to get my family."

Sella then interjected, "We should return before others see us."

Basara nodded in agreement and turned to Mio. "Let's go home."

Mio nodded slowly, still shocked.

* * *

Basara sighed as he and the others walked home, exhausted, Iri waiting patiently for them. "Good to see you got them back."

Basara nodded with relief. "Yep. I got my little sisters back."

"Good. Illya's still sleeping, so be quiet taking them to their rooms."

"Got it."

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat on the sofa in the lounge. "Geez… what a day…"

 **' _Wimp,_ '** Ddraig chastised.

Basara grumbled in annoyance. ' _Brunhilde, can you amuse her or something? I'm too exhausted to deal with her crap right now._ '

 **' _If she took my chains off, I'd be more than happy to eat her out._ '**

' _Eek!_ ' the blue-haired beauty shrieked, Basara just groaning in frustration.

"Ah," Maria muttered as she walked into the room, "there you are, Basara."

Basara hummed quietly in thought as he turned to her. "Hm? Hey, Maria. What's wrong?"

Maria sighed in frustration as she sat next to him. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure, shoot."

"Why'd you save us?" Maria asked, somberly.

"The answer is simple. I heard from my father and Iri. They told me about the situation you're in."

Maria frowned in confusion. "So? What do you have to gain from helping us so much?"

Basara folded his arms in thought. "Hm… that never really crossed my mind to be honest. I just knew you two needed help, and I had a way to provide it. It's as simple as that. No more no less."

Maria gaped in surprise.

"I see… and if we turned on you?"

"I'd stop you," Basara answered plainly.

Maria frowned in confusion. "… Even if it meant killing us?"

Basara sighed in exasperation. "Do you doubt me that much?"

Maria shook her head in bewilderment. "I just don't understand how a human can help two people he barely knows who lied to him and tried to kick him out of his own home unless he stands to gain something immense from it."

Basara put a hand on his chin in thought. "Hm… I guess I do gain something."

Maria's tail popped up in interest.

"Two cute little sisters," he stated with a smile.

Her face immediately turned red.

 **' _You mean sexy,_ '** Ddraig snickered.

Basara hummed in thought. ' _Hm… I hear bologna prices are dropping. Might want to get some since it's cheap._ '

 **' _… Fuck you._ '**

' _Then stop being a pest._ '

Akeno then stepped up to Maria and handed her a glass of tea.

"Thanks," Maria answered before drinking it.

Akeno frowned slightly. "You're not afraid to drink it?"

"I doubt you'd go through the trouble of saving us from those people only to then poison us."

"Right," Akeno answered with a smile.

"There's one more thing," the Succubus addressed to Basara.

"What is it?"

"You should know the Hero Tribe are observing us."

"Who'd they send?"

Maria just shrugged. "We don't know. Whoever it is, is doing their best to blend in with the regular students."

Basara frowned incredulously. "… Are you _sure_ it's the Hero Tribe? Subtlety isn't their specialty. I mean, a bull in a china shop would probably be stealthier."

"But aren't you…?"

Basara waved a hand dismissively. "My father and I have no relations with the village. We're just ordinary humans."

Akeno frowned suspiciously.

"Yeah right…" Maria mumbled.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion before changing the subject.

"Oh, is Mio alright?"

Maria nodded. "Mio-Sama always takes long baths. I just hope that is enough for her to calm down."

"I see. Well she shouldn't take too long. Lest someone makes the water go cold."

Maria snickered deviously. "You just want to see her nipples get perky."

"Pretty sure that's just you," Basara deadpanned.

Maria snickered lightly and then stood and moved to the door.

"Maria?"

"We have to put our things back in place," Maria answered. "After all, aren't we still your little sisters?" She then walked out of the room.

Basara blinked and then nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Let me help." ' _Little sisters, huh…?_ '

 **' _Yeah…_ '** Ddraig muttered. **' _You're into incest._ '**

Basara slumped and sputtered. ' _Sh – Shut up!_ '

 **' _What? One's hot and the other's a Succubus! And of course there's the sexy fallen and adorable Homunculus._ '**

' _Stop it!_ '

 **' _Then unchain me!_ '**

* * *

Mio sighed as she stepped out of the shower, water slowly dripping down her bare skin. She then trembled as images of Doga and Derma attacking her filled her mind. "Wh – Why…? Even though Maria taught me for six months to use magic… If it weren't for him, I'd be dead. O – Or worse… Just remembering it makes me tremble uncontrollably… I'm useless. S – So fucking useless!" Shaking her head defiantly, she nodded to herself. "I need to get stronger!" She then stiffened when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

Basara, on the other side of the door, asked, "Mio, you in there?"

"… Y – Yes…"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah…" she answered unsurely.

Basara sighed slowly. "… I'm sorry."

Mio stiffened in surprise. "Wh – What are you apologizing for?!"

Basara sighed again. "For getting you in danger. And letting them kick you out."

Mio frowned in frustration. "… I'm the one who should be apologizing. I… I didn't like going around lying and manipulating people, but Maria said I couldn't trust anyone, so I…"

* * *

 **And thus ends the first chapter of Gremory's Guardian's reboot. If you enjoyed it, please let me know with a review. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions on anything, leave a review with those and I will address them to the degree I can. If you did not like it, review if you must, but be specific, and have a moderate grasp of English when doing so. I would like the opinion of all of my readers during the next few days as I upload this reboot, but the actual score will be tallied with a poll on my main page, so be on the lookout for that to make sure the version you prefer is what I keep. Until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

 **And I am here with the next chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and be sure to let me know what you think of this remake as I post the chapters over the next few days. As usual, thanks to Bakuto Masaki for his help. Some reviews to answer, so let us get going!**

 **Wolf-Link00: Well I'm glad my story was able to help you so much. I'll be uploading the rest over the next few days, so hopefully the rest will be as good.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Well now she's back.**

 **Guest: So long as you make that vote in the Poll it will be counted.**

 **OmegaDelta: In a way. More like the entirety of the proper DxD devils are.**

 **Skull Flame: No, just some things I wasn't happy with that couldn't be changed without a reboot.**

 **You'll find out eventually.**

 **That they are.**

 **Hopefully I can keep it fresh enough that you don't mind it in the future.**

 **Not much.**

 **Guess you'll have to wait and see.**

 **There's not a poll yet, but I've finished posting the reboot there will be. The one that gets discontinued will stay up, just won't be updated.**

 **That is everything, so on with the show!**

* * *

Mio sighed as she stepped out of the shower, water slowly dripping down her bare skin. She then trembled as images of Doga and Derma attacking her filled her mind. "Wh – Why…? Even though Maria taught me for six months to use magic… If it weren't for him, I'd be dead. O – Or worse… Just remembering it makes me tremble uncontrollably… I'm useless. S – So fucking useless!" Shaking her head defiantly, she nodded to herself. "I need to get stronger!" She then stiffened when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

Basara, on the other side of the door, asked, "Mio, you in there?"

"… Y – Yes…"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah…" she answered unsurely.

Basara sighed slowly. "… I'm sorry."

Mio stiffened in surprise. "Wh – What are you apologizing for?!"

Basara sighed again. "For getting you in danger. And letting them kick you out."

Mio frowned in frustration. "… I'm the one who should be apologizing. I… I didn't like going around lying and manipulating people, but Maria said I couldn't trust anyone, so I…"

"So it's Maria's fault."

 **' _Brutal,_ '** Ddraig snickered.

' _Sounds reasonable,_ ' Brunhilde remarked.

"Still…" Basara remarked. "I want to apologize."

"B – But that…" Mio's vision suddenly became hazy before she suddenly collapsed.

On the other side of the door, Basara flinched slightly when he heard a loud thump. "Huh? Mio?"

 **' _Oh boy,_ '** Ddraig muttered.

"What's wrong? Hey, Mio?!" After a pause, Basara grabbed the door. "Y – You okay? I – I'm opening the door." He pulled the door open and then gasped as he saw Mio lying on the floor, only a towel covering her. "Mio!" he called as he rushed to her side. "Mio, are you okay!?"

 **' _Grab 'em!_ '** Ddraig shouted suddenly.

' _This is seriously not the time you insufferable lech!_ ' Brunhilde growled.

 **' _It's not?_ '**

Mio moaned lightly as she sat up. "I – I'm fine."

"Geez, don't bathe so long you get dizzy."

"O – Okay…"

He then extended his hand to her. "Here, can you stand?"

Mio then suddenly slapped his hand away before frowning with somber confusion. "Why would you apologize? We deceived you."

"No. You didn't." Basara sighed and then smiled warmly. "Besides, I hid the fact that I was from the Hero Tribe, too. We're even, right?"

Mio frowned. "But I tried to drive you out."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Desperation makes people do stupid things. Besides, with your demon powers, there are faster ways to do it. And even then, I had already known the truth by then and tried to deal with the situation. Then the others made things complicated. I also know you tried to alter my memories to get me to leave, though it failed. So that I would leave unharmed. Admirable. Pointless but admirable."

Mio sighed slightly. "That's… because we didn't want you to get involved."

Basara nodded once more as he stood. "Which would have been the dumbest thing. You existing got us involved. Your family's murder got us involved. Not only that, no one can survive without someone to support them. Besides, if you _did_ manage to somehow kick me out, Akeno might have skewered you with a light spear. That or Iri would transmute you into a bunch of meatballs."

Mio stiffened as she turned to him. "L – Light spear…? But I thought only angels and fallen angels could use those."

"She's half fallen."

Mio's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm surprised you're more scared of that than the meatball thing. All the same, I understand why you did it. That was a performance to protect me, right? There's no need to do that sort of thing anymore. My father and I have both decided to protect you. And I'm sure Akeno will help too. So don't worry."

Mio frowned slightly before Basara suddenly helped her stand, "Hey!" She then frowned slightly. "… What?"

Basara smiled to her. "We're family now. And family protect each other. Okay, Mio?"

Mio frowned in annoyance. "But the remarriage was all a lie!"

Basara interrupted her and patted her head softly. "If you want to live with someone and protect them, they're family, aren't they?"

Ddraig added, **' _Plus, she_ is _your cousin you want to bang._ '**

' _I do not. Shut up._ '

"Oh?" Maria hummed in amusement as she observed the duo, Mio standing completely nude. "I see the two of you are less reserved when around one another."

 **' _Oh how true,_ '** Ddraig added.

"I'll leave you alone so you can have sex in the bath."

Mio's face turned bright red as she pulled away from Basara, covering herself. "Wh – What, Maria?! I'm not really…"

"Oohh?" the Succubus asked with amusement. Maria simply grinned playfully. "Just remember not to use protection! This is really reassuring. Basara seems really strong, too."

Basara shook his head in rejection. "No, don't count on too much from me. The rest of my family is far stronger."

 **' _Seriously?_ '** Ddraig deadpanned.

' _Except Illya. She can't fight, after all._ '

"Now, now," Maria argued, "you negated my magic, didn't you? Not to mention you have _that_ gauntlet as well."

Basara frowned incredulously. "You saw that…?"

"Yep!" Maria chirped.

Mio blinked in confusion. "Saw what?"

"Nothing," Basara urged flatly.

"Oh?" Maria hummed. "It isn't 'nothing', great Red Emperor."

"What?!" Mio exclaimed before looking at Basara.

Ddraig was surprised. **' _Huh. She's heard of us._ '**

Maria pouted as Basara left.

* * *

Mio sighed as she sat on her bed, Basara's words registering in her mind. "Family, huh…? I guess… that isn't so bad…" She then pulled a cracked photo out of her drawer showing her standing with an older man and woman. "Mama… Papa…" She then winced as images of several people being burned alive filled her mind. "D – Damn it all…" She then stiffened as she heard a knock at her door. Wiping her eyes, she called out, "Yes?"

Maria then walked into the room.

"Maria?"

"Mio-Sama," Maria began, "how are you feeling?"

Mio nodded slowly. "I'm okay."

Maria then glanced to the side and noticed the old photo. "Thinking about them…?"

Mio nodded slowly. "Yeah… does he really intend for us to be a family?"

Maria nodded in return. "Yeah." She then put a print-out of the new family photo over the old one Mio held.

Mio looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"Basara printed it out for us."

Mio stared silently in thought.

"Do you think Basara and the others were faking their interactions with us?"

Mio remained silent for a moment. "… No. At least not completely."

"Then why not accept their kindness? Right now, you need every ally you can get, Mio-Sama."

Mio frowned in thought and then looked at the photo before nodding with a small smile.

Maria nodded with a satisfied smile. "Then it's settled! We are going to get the Red Dragon Emperor's help!"

"Do be sure not to get Illya involved though," Iri commented, standing in the doorway to the room.

"Eek!" Maria shrieked before ducking behind Mio. "Wh – When did you get here?"

"Just now. Don't worry. I'm not here to turn you inside out."

"R – Right…" Mio stuttered in concern.

"Scary…" Maria muttered fearfully.

"How are you adapting to life here?" Iri questioned with a smile.

"Good…" Mio answered uncertainly.

Iri nodded with a pleased expression. "That's good to hear. I can't speak for Illya, but the rest of us will do what we can. Though whatever you decide to do, try to leave Illya out of it. She does not know anything of the world we live in, and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"R – Right…"

* * *

Basara sat in the lounge with Mio and Maria in confusion. "What's going on, Maria?"

Maria nodded and explained, "I was thinking of something we should do to help in the future."

Ddraig noted, **' _Sex, sex, and more sex. That'd be the best help._ '**

Basara simply sighed and ignored the perverse dragon. "Which is?"

"A Master-Servant Pact."

 **' _So sex._ '**

"Why…?" Basara asked in confusion.

Maria explained, "It'll increase your and Mio-Sama's fighting ability and allow you to sense each other's locations at all times."

Ddraig snickered. **' _Oh it will do more than that. Agree to it._ '**

"Before we decide this, are you aware who Iri actually is?"

Maria tilted her head in confusion. "Your stepmother?"

Basara took a deep breath to avoid whacking the cute Succubus. "Yes. But do you know what her last name is?"

"No… does it matter?"

"Yes. Because she's an Einzbern."

Maria's entire face went stiff with shock. "… Heh?"

"She's also a survivor of the previous Grail War."

"Um… what's he talking about?" Mio interjected.

Basara looked at Mio in confusion before turning to Maria. "She doesn't know?"

"No," the silver-haired girl answered plainly.

"Right… I'll keep it simple then. Do you at least know what the Holy Grail is?"

"You mean the one from the story books?" Mio asked curiously.

"Yeah… something like that. Roughly two hundred years ago, three mage families started a war amongst themselves, with the goal being to summon the Grail into existence to use its power."

"I see…"

"Every time they've tried though something went wrong. So far, there have been four Holy Grail Wars, with the most recent being ten years ago, which my father and Iri were part of. But when the War ended the Grail vanished, along with the Servants."

"Servants?"

"Heroic Spirits. Summoned souls of dead heroes, villains, and monsters from mythology and history. And each one had a Master who could order them to do almost anything. Anyway, Iri was one of the participants alongside my father. I don't know much else beyond that. However, I _do_ know that Iri is an extremely skilled alchemist and a very competent mage to boot. She's nice enough, but if you do piss her off I think fighting a god might be easier. So personally, I think a Master-Servant Pact is a bad idea."

Maria shook her head firmly. "No, no, no, this isn't a Pact like that. You don't Command Seals or anything like that. The Servant still has their own free will, they just can't do anything that actively defies the Master."

Basara frowned incredulously.

"The main bonus of this Master-Servant Pact is that it boosts both the Master and Servant's fighting abilities, allows the Master to know the Servant's location at all times, and the strengthening effects get stronger when the bond between the two is enhanced."

"… I see… What's the catch? Because with something like this there's always a big one."

"You're going to be the Servant and Mio-Sama will be the Master."

"Aanndd…?"

"Nothing."

Basara sighed slightly. "… Fine."

Maria smiled happily. "Okay! I'll get everything ready."

Brunhilde remarked, ' _… You do realize that Irisviel will kill them if she's not being truthful, right?_ '

Basara replied, ' _If that happens it'll be my own fault._ '

' _… Fine._ '

* * *

Shortly later, Basara, Mio, and Maria stood over a large, bright orange, complex circle with several star symbols on it.

"I still don't know why we have to do this," Basara muttered.

"So that you and Mio-Sama can always know each other's whereabouts," Maria explained.

"Then wouldn't a cellphone's GPS be better?"

"Who knows when that might malfunction?!" Maria grumbled. "We can only do this on the night of a full moon, we can't afford to miss this opportunity!"

 **' _She's right kid!_ '** Ddraig interjected. **' _Besides, you'll love it!_ '**

Brunhilde hummed in thought as she looked over the set up. ' _… Everything seems fine to me._ '

 **' _More than fine! Let's get to it!_ '**

Basara then paled. ' _… You're both agreeing on this? I am so screwed…_ ' Basara sighed and then leaned to the side and looked at Mio. "Come on Mio, say something."

Mio glanced down slightly with a flush. "I – I'm fine with it."

 **' _See?_ '** Ddraig argued. **' _She's fine with it! Now get to it!_ '**

Basara twitched an eyebrow before Mio turned her gaze back to him, frustration.

"But, do you… have something against doing it with me?"

Basara gulped, his face reddening slightly. "N – No… I don't."

 **' _Cool,_ '** Ddraig interrupted. **' _Then take her into your bed later._ '**

' _Shut it._ ' Basara then looked around curiously before turning to Maria. "Wait, if the pact is between me and Mio, why'd you create the circle?"

Maria shrugged in response. "Because Mio-Sama doesn't know how."

"I see…" Basara muttered, unconvinced.

Maria nodded and then pointed to two different spots on the circle. "Right. Mio-Sama, you stand here. Basara, you stand there."

Ddraig sniggered in excitement. **' _Hoho this is gonna be awesome!_ '**

"Once you kiss the seal that appears on the back of Mio-Sama's hand the pact will be complete."

Basara rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "K – Kiss her hand…? That's an outright master-servant relationship, isn't it?"

 **' _Oh big time,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Maria merely continued. "Now each of you put a hand over your heart."

Sighing, Basara, as well as Mio, did as she suggested.

Maria grinned and raised a hand. "Here we go…!"

Basara sighed but then glanced down and noticed a glowing symbol on the back of his hand. "Huh? Oy, there's something showing up on my hand."

Ddraig laughed loudly.

Maria smirked but was then immediately shaken by an annoyed Mio. "Maria! What's the meaning of this!?"

Maria laughed unconvincingly. "Th – That's strange… where did I err…?"

 **' _She didn't "err",_ '** Ddraig remarked. **' _She purposefully made you Mio's Master._ '**

Basara growled. "Y – You did this on purpose?!"

Maria gasped overdramatically. "N – No, of course n –"

Mio interrupted Maria by shaking her once more. "What do we do now!?"

' _Kiss his hand,_ ' Brunhilde urged, despite the others not being able to hear her.

Maria laughed weakly, somewhat dizzy. "W – Well our goal is to know each other's location… so if you could kiss Basara's hand…"

Mio twitched an eyebrow. "You can't be serious! Why do I have to be his slave!?"

 **' _Uh-oh…_ '** Ddraig mumbled.

Basara glanced down and noticed the symbol on his hand start to blink. "Uh, hey…"

Mio turned to him, irritated. "Be quiet, Basara!"

"But this might be important. It looks like it's about to disappear."

Maria gasped and then turned to Mio. "Oh no! Mio-Sama, hurry up and kiss it! Kiss it now!"

Mio frowned. "Why the hell should I?!"

"It can be released on the next full moon!"

"But that's so long…"

Basara blinked in confusion as the symbol vanished. "Uh, it disappeared."

"Huh?"

Maria trembled in disbelief and then collapsed to her knees. "Uh-oh…"

Mio sighed with relief but then suddenly tensed and began to gasp as a symbol appeared on her neck. "Wh – What is this…?" she mumbled in shock before collapsing to the floor.

"H – Hey…" Basara muttered as he walked over to her. "You alright?" he asked as he put a hand on Mio's shoulder, causing to violently lurch back and moan loudly.

"Uwah!" Maria gasped. "The Curse is already taking effect!"

"What curse?"

 **' _I love this part!_ '** Ddraig shouted ecstatically.

Basara then put his hands on Maria's shoulders with a twisted smile. "Why don't you explain it?"

Maria laughed weakly, realizing she was caught. "Th – The point of the Pact is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty. So if he or she takes actions that are rebellious, traitorous, or endanger the Master, the Curse activates to punish the Servant based on the gravity of the offense."

Ddraig interjected with excitement, **' _And the best part is that the punishment is based on the race of the caster!_ '**

"And the type of punishment is determined by who created the magic circle. And since I'm a Succubus…"

 **' _She's getting horny!_ '**

"She's experiencing arousal because of the Curse. And since the Pact itself was rejected, the punishment is the same as she tried to kill you. Meaning she's experiencing orgasmic levels of pleasure."

 **' _Told ya!_ '**

Basara groaned. "Okay… and how do we fix it?"

"Rest assured," Maria answered, "the Curse is alleviated when the Master makes the Servant submit."

Basara twitched an eyebrow angrily. "… I'm letting Akeno play with you for a month."

Maria's entire body went pale. "Eek!"

"Now… submit. How?"

Maria shook her head firmly and returned her attention to Mio. "Simple," Maria answered with a smirk. "Please touch Mio-Sama."

"Hah!?" Basara gasped in shock.

"Right now, the aphrodisiac effects of the Curse are making Mio-Sama's body hypersensitive, so if you touch her for a while she should obediently swear her loyalty to you by choice."

Mio stiffened as her breath hastened. "M – Maria! What are you –?!"

"Please, Mio-Sama," Maria interrupted, "just bear with it a little longer. Basara will relieve you soon." With a light snigger, she added, "It is definitely not the case that I want to watch your face as you fall from pleasure."

Basara twitched an eyebrow furiously. "… Four months."

Maria winced and tried to keep her focus on mol – helping Mio.

Snickering, Ddraig remarked, **' _I like this girl._ '**

' _Nothing but instant ramen for me for a while,_ ' Basara commented in his mind.

' _You agreed to this,_ ' Brunhilde chastised.

' _Not me being the Master! And you both said everything was alright!_ '

' _Because we'd rather you be in control than her. If you were going to be stuck with this, then you may as well get the best deal possible. Besides, that Succubus told you two where to stand, this was her plan all along, for you to be the Gremory's Master._ '

' _… Nothing but cheap instant food for a month._ '

Maria then propped Mio up and motioned to Basara. "Now, Basara, touch all of Mio-Sama's embarrassing spots and relieve her!"

"Hah!? _What_ do you want me to do!?" Basara shouted in disbelief.

"Make her cum!" Maria and Ddraig bellowed in unison.

"What?!" Mio shouted in shock before trembling once more from the arousal.

"You can't be serious!" Basara and Brunhilde shouted in unison.

"I am!" Maria and Ddraig argued.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!?" Basara growled.

Maria explained, "You just have to touch her most sensitive areas until she submits to you."

Basara gulped heavily. "I – If I don't…?"

"The sheer amount of pleasure will shatter her mind."

 **' _Do it! Do it! Do it!_ '** Ddraig urged in his mind.

Basara sighed. "I – I can touch her anywhere, right…?"

"You can…" Maria answered depressed, "but the longer you take, the more her mind and body will suffer."

"Wh – What's the best way? Her feet? Legs? Arms?"

"Breasts!" Maria and Ddraig once more answered in unison.

"Eehh!?"

"Though if you want to tease her bit-by-bit that works too." Smirking, Maria added, "I prefer that myself."

"Gah! Alright, fine!"

Mio stiffened in surprise before trembling. "N – No… stay back, idiot…! If you do anything strange, I'll kill you a hundred – hau!"

Basara gulped as he crouched in front of her. "I – It's unfortunate, but give up. I'll finish this as quickly as possible."

"Aaww…" Ddraig and Maria pouted.

"S – So… how do I…?"

 **' _Go for the tits!_ ' **Ddraig urged.

' _Kiss her!_ ' Brunhilde argued.

 **' _Yes! Go and suck her tits!_ '**

Basara twitched an eyebrow and then turned to Maria. "Maria…? You started this."

Maria answered, "You need to find Mio-Sama's weak spot."

Basara gulped and then grabbed Mio's arm, causing her to flinch and moan loudly.

Maria urged with a perverted grin, "Keep going! This is for Mio-Sama's benefit! Mio-Sama's benefit!"

Basara twitched an eyebrow at the perverse Succubus. "When this is over, I'm letting Akeno have you immediately and telling Illya you want to sell all her manga and games."

Maria turned white in horror before gulping.

Basara sighed and then reached his hands to Mio's sides, rubbing his hands along her soft skin slowly, causing the same flinch and moan as before. Gulping heavily, he then reached up for Mio's round breasts, the lightest touch of his hand causing her to arch her back and moan extremely loudly.

"Fufu, that's it. Mio-Sama's weak point is her big bouncy boobs!"

Ddraig snickered in amusement as well. **' _Yes… now take off her clothes and lick the nips!_ '**

Basara stiffened and turned to Maria. "Wh – What should I…?"

"Anything!" Maria urged adamantly. "Grab 'em, squeeze 'em, pinch 'em, lick 'em, suck 'em, stick your thing between them! Just stimulate them!"

Ddraig then suddenly interjected, **' _Just do as I say and you'll be getting her to cum in no time!_ '**

Basara gulped heavily. ' _… Just help me end this quickly._ '

Ddraig chuckled confidently.

' _O – Okay… so…?_ '

' _I can't believe I'm actually leaving it to this pervert…_ ' Brunhilde groaned.

 **' _Right,_ '** Ddraig began, **' _first, wrap your hands around them from the side, firmly._ '**

Gulping, Basara reached his hands out and cupped them around Mio's bosom, causing her to shriek with pleasure. ' _I – Is she gonna stop doing that!?_ '

 **' _Not until this is over. The louder she moans the better you're doing._ '**

Basara sighed in exasperation. ' _Now what?_ ' Listening to Ddraig's directions in his head, he began kneading her orbs in his hands, their mass shifting side-to-side as his fingers sunk into their softness.

Mio moaned and snapped her eyes shut as the sudden heat and pressure shot through her body.

"No, no, Mio-Sama," Maria argued before grabbing Mio's head softly. "You have to look Basara in the eyes. This won't work if you don't. You must come into visual contact with your master and look at him with love."

Mio trembled as her gaze aimed up at Basara, his hands pulling and tugging at her cleavage. ' _H – He's going to be my… my Master…?_ ' "No way! Such a thing…!" Mio then trembled as Basara pinched her tips under her clothing. ' _N – No… if this goes on… I'll burst!_ '

Maria sighed and then looked at Basara. "You need to continue, Basara."

"I – I know…!" Basara groaned.

 **' _Stop doing the same thing over and over again!_ '** Ddraig growled. **' _Switch things up._ '**

' _Don't tell me what to do and tell me what to do!_ '

 **' _Alright, alright. That's enough for the foreplay, get your hands under her shirt._ '**

' _What!?_ '

 **' _Do it!_ '**

Basara gulped and slipped his hands under her blouse.

Mio stiffened as she felt his fingers move between the fabric of her top and her skin. "N – No… don't…" she protested weakly as her blouse lifted, his hands cupping under her breasts, shivering as his skin moved over her nipples, pushing the cloth out of the way and exposing her orbs. "N – No… don't… stop, Onii-Chan!"

All in the room stiffened at the exclamation.

 **' _Looks like things just got more interesting,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Mio gazed up at Basara in shock. ' _I see… I'm really bound to Basara after all…_ '

Basara gulped as her globes were exposed to his eyes. "You just have to bear it a little longer."

Mio turned away from Basara in embarrassment as his eyes widened at her bust.

Maria yet again turned her gaze back at Basara. "That's no good, Mio-Sama. You want to get well again, right? Then you need to look him straight in the eyes."

"Here I go…" Basara declared as his hands once more grasped Mio's bosom, a loud moan gasping from her lips in response.

' _No… my body…_ ' Mio uttered in her mind, ' _it's getting so hot…_ '

' _If she doesn't stop moaning like that, I'm gonna lose it…_ '

 **' _Then lose it!_ '** Ddraig urged. **' _You're not gunna get this done if you hold back. You need to get her to the edge, so you gotta go full force!_ '**

' _I – If I do that, I'll –!_ '

 **' _Oh for the love o' – fine!_ ' **Ddraig interrupted. **' _If you're that worried about fucking her then I'll make sure it doesn't go that far. Now rub those tits until she creams her panties!_ '** After taking a moment to groan, Ddraig commanded, **' _Now that's enough rolling them, flick 'em._ '**

Taking Ddraig's order, Basara flicked his fingers over Mio's tips, causing another shiver to shoot through her body. Basara then suddenly stiffened. ' _You can't be serious!_ '

 **' _Do it!_ '**

Basara gulped and then pinched his thumb and index finger in, squeezing her stiffened nipples between them before he began rolling them back and forth.

"Hhyyaauu!" Mio gasped loudly as the sensations shot through her body like lightning. ' _Wh – What is this!? I – It feels like… my body is… melting!_ '

Maria gaped with glee as she watched Basara play, massage, and knead Mio's breasts in his hands. ' _Mio-Sama's face looks incredible!_ '

"Th – They're… so soft…" Basara gulped as he listened to more of Ddraig's instructions and began pushing Mio's orbs together, rolling them slightly, and then grabbed the tips and pulled on them, causing an audible snap as he released them.

Maria blinked curiously as Basara suddenly stiffened.

' _I can't do that!_ ' Basara bellowed in his mind.

 **' _If you want to help her you have to!_ '** Ddraig argued vehemently.

Basara stiffened and gulped as he looked down at Mio, her sweat-drenched form slowly heaving with her breaths, her luscious orbs cupped tightly in his grasp.

Maria watched with intrigue before her eyes went wide as Basara leaned down towards Mio and grasped his lips around one of her peaks. ' _He's sucking on Mio-Sama's boobs!_ '

Basara pulled on Mio's breast with his mouth; loud, powerful moans shooting from her lips as he also plied her other orb with his hand.

"I – I can't…!" Mio uttered with a weak voice. "I can't take anymore…!"

Basara glanced up as Mio's body suddenly stiffened before she cried out loudly, feeling her lower body tremble strongly. Sighing he pulled away.

 **' _Phew, you actually brought her to a climax,_ '** Ddraig praised.

Basara sighed with relief but his ears perked as the sound of Mio's moaning voice entered his mind. Looking down, he saw the glowing collar of the Curse still on her neck. "What the hell!?"

Maria snickered lightly. "Looks like Mio-Sama needs more 'convincing'."

 **' _Time to get back to work kid!_ '** Ddraig cheered.

Basara groaned softly, reaching his hands back up to her round globes.

* * *

Sometime later, Maria chuckled as she knelt over the floor, wiping up a large stain on the boards. "Nine times. Amazing."

 **' _All a matter of proper coaching!_ '** Ddraig commented with a snicker.

Nearby, Mio laid on the sofa, huffing with exhaustion.

' _I – I – I…_ ' Brunhilde mumbled incoherently as Basara sat in a corner of the room, huddled into a ball.

Sighing, Basara asked quietly, "… Is it over…?"

"Sadly yes," Maria and Ddraig answered in unison, unwittingly.

Basara nodded to himself before clearing his throat. "Akeno!"

However, suddenly, Mio, now on her feet, grabbed Maria by the head with an angry scowl. "Ma – ri – a…"

"Oh shit…" Maria muttered in fear.

Mio then began dragging Maria out of the room by her head. "We need to talk, Maria."

Basara merely sighed as he moved to a nearby chair.

At that moment, Akeno walked into the room curiously and turned to Basara. "Did you need something?"

"Not really…"

"Well that was quite a lot of noise."

"Yeah…" Basara answered with exhaustion.

"Is there a story behind it?" Akeno wondered curiously.

Sighing, Basara explained, "Master-Servant Pact."

Akeno began smiling overly sweetly as electricity began crackling at her fingers. "Where are they?"

Basara winced as he realized Akeno was ready to kill. "W – Wait a sec! Maria tricked both of us and made me the Master, not Mio."

Akeno blinked and dispelled the electricity. "… Oh."

Basara sighed in relief. "Right… Though I can't decide if it's fortunate or not, Ddraig gave me tips to get it done."

"Oh? Like what?"

Basara stiffened as his face reddened. "… S – Stuff…"

Akeno leaned close to him with a playful smirk. "Care to show me? Using me?"

 **' _Show her!_ ' **Ddraig urged excitedly.

Basara immediately stood, putting distance between himself and Akeno. "S – Sorry! I have to go!" Wasting nary a moment, he then dashed to his room and closed the door.

* * *

Basara sighed heavily as he flopped onto his bed.

After a moment, Brunhilde spoke. ' _You know, I am surprised all that noise didn't wake Illya._ '

Basara shrugged in response. ' _My guess is Iri put a sleeping spell or something more… draconian to keep her asleep._ '

 **' _Wanna see if she is okay?_ '** Ddraig asked.

Basara sighed in thought. ' _I'm slightly worried about doing that…_ '

 **' _Why?_ '**

' _I'm just worried about what I'll find… Or worse, that I'll wake Illya._ '

 **' _Right, right,_ ' **Ddraig remarked with a chuckle.

Basara was about to respond when his attention was taken away by the phone ringing. Frowning in frustration, he picked up the phone and answered with mild annoyance, "… Hello?"

"Basara?" Jin, on the other end, asked.

"This _is_ the house's phone."

"I forgot to tell you, but I took care of all the preparations to transfer you to the same school as Mio and Akeno. And best of all it used to be an all-girl's school!"

Basara stiffened and then slumped his shoulders. "Oh joy…"

 **' _Oh joy!_ '** Ddraig cheered.

' _Oh joy…_ ' Brunhilde groaned.

"Oh," Jin then added, "before I forget, Akeno has your uniform."

"Right… I'll go get it," Basara answered before hanging up.

* * *

Basara went to knock on the door to Akeno's room but turned vibrant red in the face as Akeno opened the door, clad in nothing but a pair of dark purple panties, her immense cleavage swaying freely before his eyes, his hand unwittingly landing on one of her round orbs.

Akeno looked down and smiled in amusement. "My, my, I didn't know you get off that way, Basa."

 **' _Oh yeah!_ '** Ddraig howled.

Basara immediately leapt back, his face red. "Th – That's not what this is about! Besides, what the hell are you doing!?"

Akeno giggled in amusement, though with a tiny pout. "Nothing. Just getting changed."

 **' _She wants you to wreck her,_ ' **Ddraig interjected.

"I – I'll come back when you're done!" Basara noted before Akeno, still half-nude, dragged him into her room.

 **' _Hell yeah!_ '**

Basara gulped as he sat on Akeno's bed, keeping his gaze away from her.

Akeno giggled lightly. "My, my, what's wrong, Basara?"

Basara, his face vibrant red with embarrassment, shouted, "Y – You're naked!"

Akeno blinked and then glanced down. "I have panties on."

Basara gulped deeply. "Y – Your… your boobs…"

Akeno smirked slyly and leaned close to him, her cleavage pressing against Basara's bare arm. "You like?"

"I am _not_ going to answer that!"

 **' _Pansy!_ ' **Ddraig chided.

"I bet you do…" she answered with a giggle, leaning harder towards him. "You want to viciously molest them, don't you…?"

Basara explained weakly, "L – Look, I just came here to get my uniform."

"Oh…" she muttered with a small pout.

"C – Can I have it…?"

Akeno smiled slyly. "Maybe. If you give me a kiss."

Basara turned to her in disbelief. "Hah!?" He then immediately turned back away as the sight of her orbs, now closer to him, filled his gaze.

 **' _DO IT!_ '** Ddraig urged vehemently.

' _I can't! She's my cousin!_ '

 **' _So?!_ '** Ddraig growled. **' _That doesn't apply to the supernatural! You could get your aunt pregnant and no one would bat an eye lash! Just ask Benny!_ '**

Brunhilde huffed with great insult. 'Excuse _me!? What do_ I _have to do with any of this!?_ '

 **' _You mean you haven't eaten out any of your children?_ '**

' _Of course not!_ '

Pouting, Akeno asked, "Do you not like me…?"

"H – Huh?" Basara muttered.

"Do you find me… filthy?"

Basara stiffened. "Th – That's not a fair question! Why would I think that?!" Taking a moment to pause, he answered slowly, "… A – And… no… Y – You're… b – beautiful…"

Akeno smiled with satisfaction and nodded as she stood. "Just for that, I'll give you your uniform."

"Thanks…" Basara answered with a sigh of relief, "maybe later I could help groom your wings? You know, like old times?"

Akeno nodded with a happy smile. "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

Basara, now wearing his new uniform, a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt, matching black pants, and brown shoes, walked down the street with Akeno and Mio both wearing their uniforms, though Mio's lacked the mantle.

Gulping as the two walked next to him, he questioned, "I – Is there a reason you two are walking so close…?"

 **' _Why the fuck are you complaining? It makes threesomes easy,_ '** Ddraig growled.

"So you know the way to school," Akeno explained.

"He's in class with me, so I think I'd be sufficient," Mio bit.

"Oh, what was that?" Akeno asked with an overly sweet smile.

Basara frowned at Akeno as Mio shrunk in fear. "Stop scaring her."

Akeno pouted in defeat.

* * *

Soon, the trio walked through the front gates of Basara's new school, Kuoh Academy, and Basara quickly realized they had a crowd of other students watching their approach.

Ddraig hummed in thought. **' _Hm… thankfully there aren't a lot of guys here. Means making it an orgy den should be easy._ '**

Basara sighed in annoyance. ' _Of course that's what you think of…_ '

 **' _Wait, we aren't doing that?_ '**

' _NO!_ '

 **' _Ah… guess the pheromones won't help then._ '**

Basara just groaned before he noticed a number of the few male students looking at him and the two girls beside him with sideways glances, though mostly hatred at him.

 **' _Show them your dominance by wrapping your arms around them. They won't bug ya then,_ '** Ddraig suggested.

' _No,_ ' Basara rebutted flatly.

As they walked towards the school, Akeno smiled proudly and wrapped her arms around one of Basara's, eliciting gasps and scowls from the surrounding students.

Mio twitched an eyebrow and did the same to his other arm, causing an even stronger reaction.

' _Oh great… first day and I'm already a scandal…_ ' Basara groaned in frustration.

 **' _I love these girls!_ '** Ddraig cheered. **' _And don't worry, all the girls will love you._ '**

' _… I'm going to die…_ '

 **' _Die happy you mean._ '**

* * *

Basara sighed as he followed Mio to their shared classroom. "Geez…"

As Mio opened the door, a figure suddenly came flying out the door.

"Dirty pervert!" a voice from within the room shouted.

Basara blinked in confusion. "Well… That was weird…"

As Basara turned to the source of the voice, a girl with long brown hair that reached her waist, tied in a ponytail with a red bow, two long bangs hanging down over her moderate bust, with light brown eyes wearing the same uniform as Mio, Ddraig commented, **' _She smells familiar…_ '**

' _I see…_ '

"That's enough from all of you," a new voice chided.

Basara turned to the source of the voice and gulped as he saw a tall, buxom woman with long, wavy purple hair tied in a folded ponytail at the back with two long locks hanging down, framing her face, accentuating her dark red eyes, wearing a white, frilly blouse with long sleeves and a wide neck that revealed a large portion of her voluptuous bust, including the mole on her right breast, along with a small portion of her black, lacy bra underneath, a short, form-hugging black skirt with a small slit up the right side, black high-heeled shoes, and long, thigh-high stockings with lacy black garters visible at the edges of the skirt, along with frameless, squared glasses.

Ddraig remained speechless for a moment and then cheered, **' _Grab those bazongas!_ '**

The woman looked at Basara curiously. "Hm? You must be the transfer student. I am your homeroom teacher, Suzune. Come in."

"O – Okay," Basara answered shakily as he walked in as Mio walked past him.

 **' _Grab 'em, grab 'em, grab 'em,_ '** Ddraig chanted.

' _Shut up!_ ' Basara and Brunhilde both shouted.

 **' _Then grab 'em!_ '**

' _Hm… I think I'll have instant ramen tonight._ '

 **' _… Tch…_ '**

Suzune then motioned to the whole of the class, causing her cleavage to sway. "Introduce yourself."

"O – Okay," Basara answered with a nod before turning to the class and saw that minus himself and the fool in the hallway, the entirety of the class was young, attractive girls.

Ddraig remained silent for a moment in awe. **' _Kid… this… this is the Promised Land! It's almost perfect…_ '**

' _Almost?_ '

 **' _Yeah. There_ is _another guy here besides you._ '**

Basara simply rolled his eyes in response. ' _Of course…_ '

"Please hurry it along," Suzune urged. "You aren't the only student to be transferred in today."

' _Not the only one…?_ ' Ignoring the sentiment, he bowed to the class. "I – I am Basara Toujou, nice to meet you…"

"Good. Next."

An irritable voice was then heard with a ruckus outside. "Stop pushing, you hick!"

"You're the one in the way you cow!" a second voice shouted, Suzune quickly growing irritable.

"Stop bickering and get in here!" the purple-haired beauty finally snapped, the two figures swiftly hopping into the room.

The first was a young woman with long black hair, two pigtails at her sides as well as her sharp emerald eyes, wearing the standard female uniform of the school, with slight bulges where her petite bust was.

The second looked remarkably similar, except with long blonde hair in large drill-like curls and deep blue eyes, wearing the same uniform as the first, the chest of hers bulging out verbosely with her bosom barely contained within.

Basara simply stared at the duo before Ddraig interjected, **' _So having them for dinner._ '**

' _No,_ ' Basara snapped.

 **' _Aaww… but look at those melons!_ '**

The raven-haired girl bowed as she looked around the room with annoyance. "I am Rin Tohsaka."

The blonde smirked proudly and huffed, causing her orbs to jiggle pleasingly. "My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt."

One of the students, a young woman with a slim build, albeit with a sizable bust, with short, chin-length, light blue hair, with her fringe stopping just above her amber eyes, one lock hung in a braid over her left shoulder, wearing the female Kuoh uniform, swollen firmly from her moderate bust, stood from her seat and walked toward Basara before tightly wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

The other students were in shock, the young man from the hallway gaping in horror.

Basara looked at the blue-haired girl in thought before widening his eyes in disbelief and realization. "Y – Yuki!?"

 **' _Yes!_ '** Ddraig cheered emphatically.

"Basara," Yuki started in a calm, even tone. "It's good to see you."

The spiky-haired young man from outside smirked slightly.

Mio then suddenly stood from her seat in frustration, pulling Yuki and Basara away from each other. "Basara! What's going on!?"

Basara gulped and answered, "Th – This is Yuki Nonaka, a friend from when I was a kid."

"Hhuuhh!?" Mio shrieked in disbelief.

' _Loud…_ ' Brunhilde complained.

Ddraig snickered in amusement. **' _Yeah. Let them all know you're a screamer._ '**

Mio then turned her angry attention to Yuki. "Hugging him all of a sudden, is there something wrong with you?!"

Yuki answered, still in a calm, even tone despite the situation, "No. This is normal for us."

Mio immediately turned back to Basara. "Basara! What does she mean?!"

"It's none of your business, Naruse," Yuki chided.

Mio growled and turned to her and argued, "Yes, it is! I'm living with him now!"

"… What?"

"HHHUUUHHH!?" the other students in the room bellowed in shock.

"Ah crap…" Basara muttered in resigned irritation.

 **' _Bet these girls will be fighting over you,_ ' **Ddraig sniggered.

' _Go to hell!_ '

Suzune then smacked a pointer she held in her hand against the board roughly, causing a loud, resounding crack to shoot through the air. "Enough!"

The class instantly simmered down.

"And you five, take your seats! Tohsaka, take the empty seat next to Naruse. Edelfelt, Toujou, you take those two seats in the corner. Also, Toujou, I personally don't care what students do after hours, but keep your illicit relations off school property."

Basara stiffened with a groan.

 **' _Does the teacher count as School Property?_ ' **Ddraig wondered.

' _Please shut up,_ ' Basara begged and then gulped as he sat next to the blonde.

* * *

Later in the day, Basara just sighed as he saw Mio scowling at Luviagelita, though he blinked curiously when he watched the blonde not-so-subtly smack her bag with force.

He turned his attention to Rin as the petite girl kicked her bag as it began to wiggle. "Um… are you okay?"

"Just fine," Rin snapped.

"Okay…? And you, Edelfelt?"

"Just fine," Luviagelita answered with an overly sweet smile as she squeezed her bag. "And please, call me Luvia."

"Right… You don't sound fine…"

 **' _There are Gears of some kind in their bags,_ '** Ddraig commented. **' _And they're alive._ '**

Basara frowned suspiciously. ' _You mean like you and Brunhilde?_ '

 **' _Yes._ '**

' _I see…_ ' Basara groaned as he sat in his seat before a figure approached.

 **' _Mocha hotty coming in fast,_ ' **Ddraig remarked.

Basara lifted his head and saw a teenage girl with deeply tanned skin, long, dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon that stood up on the ends, and yet the hair still reached down to her feet, and blue-grey eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape, and baggy white socks.

"Well you're pretty brave. Or stupid," she commented as she sat her round bottom on the corner of his desk and folded her arms under her bust, propping it up slightly.

Basara just gave her a deadpan expression. "Huh? What do you mean? And who are you?"

"You can call me Homura. And you've effectively laid claim to two of the school's idols."

Basara blinked in bewilderment. "… Hah?"

Ddraig sniffled lightly with faux amazement. **' _They grow up so fast…_ '**

Homura continued, "Yuki Nonaka, Mio Naruse, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Chisato Hasegawa, and Suzune Sensei. They're all considered the idols of the school. They're coveted by the guys and envied by the girls. And you've stuck your flag in them. Figuratively of course."

 **' _Hm… wonder who those other two are._ '**

Basara remained silent in thought for several seconds. "… Wait, my cousin is an idol?!"

"Huh?" Homura muttered in confusion.

"Akeno. Long black hair tied in a ponytail."

Homura nodded, still somewhat confused. "Ah, yeah. She's one of the Two Great Ladies. The most desired and envied girls in the school. Number one is the president of her club, Rias Gremory."

 **' _So three idols…_ ' **Ddraig commented in shock. **' _I am so proud!_ '**

' _Canned ravioli for dinner tonight._ '

 **' _You wouldn't dare!_ '**

' _Yeah!_ ' Brunhilde hollered.

' _Try me,_ ' Basara threatened before sighing as the realization of what was happening hit him. "I am so dead…" Basara groaned heavily.

Homura snickered and patted his back. "Cheer up. You'll get plenty of exercise running from all their fanboys."

Ddraig huffed and argued, **' _Don't run. Beat them down. Then they won't mess with you._ '**

The duo's conversation was suddenly interrupted as the other students started gasping and cheering.

"Huh?" Basara mumbled as he turned to the side before he saw Akeno walking into the room.

She immediately grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Wow…" Homura mumbled in surprise.

 **' _Say goodbye to your virginity,_ '** Ddraig taunted.

* * *

Shortly later, as Akeno continued dragging Basara down the hall, Basara stammered, "A – Akeno! What are you doing…?"

"It's lunch," Akeno answered simply.

"I know that! Where are you taking me?!"

"To meet my club members," Akeno replied.

"Wh – Why?" Basara asked shakily.

Akeno answered plainly, "Because they're my friends."

 **' _Bet you a sirloin they're all female,_ '** Ddraig challenged.

' _That's unlikely,_ ' Basara argued.

 **' _We'll see._ '**

* * *

Akeno swiftly led Basara out of the main school building and to the old school building off to the side from the main building.

Basara looked over the old building and gulped slightly. "Well that's… inviting…"

 **' _Yeah,_ '** Ddraig commented. **' _Though it's typical of devils._ '**

' _Wonderful…_ '

' _I've seen worse,_ ' Brunhilde added.

"Let's go," Akeno urged.

"Right…" Basara mumbled as he followed behind her.

* * *

After walking through a series of surprisingly complex hallways, and passing a strange doorway with caution tape on it, they arrived at the end of a long hallway with a pair of shiny wooden doors at the end.

"This… is the clubroom?" Basara asked.

"Yes," Akeno answered before opening the doors, allowing Basara to see the clubroom proper.

It was a large room with few decorations on the back wall where the doors sat, a small number of windows on the left wall with the curtains drawn, several simple paintings on the far wall, and multiple more paintings on the right wall with a door in the far corner on the right-side wall, along with a large, red rug on which a wide table and large chair at the back wall of the room and an elliptical red table with two couches on either side of it sat.

Basara then took note of the occupants inside.

The first, sat on the left sofa, was a girl with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and long, waist-length, blonde hair and an impressive bust wearing the female Kuoh uniform minus the shoulder cape.

The second, sat on the right sofa, a petite girl who appeared to be around fifteen, with short white hair with two slightly longer bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs around her forehead, while the back was in a short bob cut, along with hazel eyes, a black, cat-shaped clip on both sides of her hair, as well as the Kuoh Academy uniform, the variant without the shoulder-cape.

The third and final, sat at the large chair at the back of the room, was a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure, light skin, long, crimson red, waist-length hair with a single strand sticking up off her head, loose bangs covering her forehead and framing her face with blue-green eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a mantle added on that fastened in the front just above her ample bosom.

 **' _Oh yeah!_ ' **Ddraig cheered virulently. **' _Sirloin tonight!_ '**

Basara grumbled lightly.

Brunhilde merely sighed.

The red-haired young woman turned to Akeno with a smile. "Ah, Akeno, you finally arrived." She then took note of Basara. "Huh? Who's he?"

"My cousin, Basara Toujou, " Akeno answered simply.

Nodding, the redhead stood, her orbs swaying slightly with her motion. "So you're the one she told me about. Good to meet you."

"S – Same here," he stammered, trying to keep his attention on her face.

"I am Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club. These are Yumi Kiba," she paused as the blonde waved with a smile, "and Koneko Toujou," she paused once more for the petite girl to acknowledge Basara.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "… Toujou?"

Akeno turned to him and explained, "She had a different name before, so Rias wanted to give her a new one. I suggested the surname."

"Ah… So… kinda like an adopted li'l sister?"

 **' _So into incest,_ '** Ddraig sniggered.

' _Shut it._ '

Akeno smiled and chirped, "Yup!"

Koneko merely sat silently, staring at him.

"H – Hey…" Basara mumbled as he waved weakly.

She nodded silently before returning to a plate of cookies in front of her.

Basara gulped slightly. ' _I can't decide if that's cute or creepy…_ '

' _Cute/Creepy,_ ' Ddraig and Brunhilde interjected in unison.

 **' _She's a Nekoshou,_ ' **Ddraig chided. **' _What would you expect?_ '**

' _Right…_ '

"Will you be joining us for lunch, Basara?" Rias asked with a smile.

"S – Sure," Basara answered unsurely.

* * *

After lunch, Basara sighed as he made his way back to his classroom, only to notice a large gathering of male students scowling at him as he walked.

 **' _Unleash some killing intent to get these morons to know their place,_ '** Ddraig urged.

"Hello boys," a new voice chimed.

Basara turned and saw the source of the new voice, a girl with elbow-length brown hair that hung down over her face in a multitude of bangs, multiple strands of hair poking out behind her head, and some of it braided in two ponytails that hung on the front of her body, amber eyes, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest covering her moderate bust, and large, pink-rimmed glasses.

 **' _Pervert,_ '** the dragon declared bluntly.

' _As if you're one to judge!_ ' Brunhilde hollered.

 **' _I am because I know a fellow pervert when I see one._ '**

"Aika Kiryu!" several of the male students shouted in terror.

"Oh crap, man, hide your junk!" one of the other teens urged before the group each put a hand over their sensitive parts.

Basara twitched an eyebrow before Aika huffed and adjusted her glasses before she rebutted, "Oh please, like I care about your teacup tools. I just wanna see what kinda heat our new friend's packing."

Ddraig suggested, **' _Take her to a broom closet and give her a peek._ _We nicknamed it the Bunker Buster._ '**

' _I am so glad she can't hear you right now,_ ' Basara grumbled in his mind.

Aika adjusted her glasses with a smirk as she looked at Basara, however her smirk swiftly fell before a small trickle of blood fell from her nose.

"Huh?" Basara muttered in confusion. "You okay?"

 **' _I think she wants your cannon in her,_ '** Ddraig noted.

' _Shut. Up._ '

"That's enough, all of you. Lunch is over," Suzune chided.

 **' _Grab 'em!_ ' **Ddraig urged once more.

* * *

"Man…" Basara groaned as he sat at his desk as the day neared its conclusion.

"You seem to be in quite a pickle," a new, male, voice noted.

Basara looked up and saw the teen from the day he arrived, Ddraig growling viciously within his mind. ' _Heel._ ' "Hey, you're that guy who got thrown out of the classroom when I got here, right?"

The teen simply laughed. "You saw that, huh?"

Ddraig piped up angrily, **' _Basara, keep a close eye on this guy, especially around Mio._ '**

' _Huh? What for?_ ' Basara questioned.

' _You do not sense it?_ ' Brunhilde interjected. ' _He's a devil._ '

' _… Shit._ '

Smiling, the teen greeted, "I'm Yahiro Takigawa, nice to meet you."

"Basara Toujou."

"You're pretty popular, aren't you?"

With a sigh, Basara lamented, "Wish I wasn't. Though it's probably because I'm something 'new' for them. And 'new' equals 'exciting'."

Laughing lightly, Yahiro noted, "Ah, well most guys would kill to be in your shoes."

Basara twitched an eyebrow slightly. "So, what do you want?"

"Just to talk," Yahiro rebutted before pulling up a chair and sitting next to Basara. "After all, the only other guys in this school haven't got much upstairs if you catch my drift."

"The only mentality I saw from them was the mob kind."

"Indeed. So, you just moved here I take it?"

"I did," Basara answered. "Into my stepmother Iri's place."

"Iri? Well I know the feeling, I just moved to this area about a year ago myself."

"I see…"

Yahiro chuckled lightly. "That said, you've made enemies out of the entire school."

 **' _Only the boys. Pretty sure the girls want you._ '**

' _Please shut up,_ ' Basara grumbled with exasperation. "Because of my new sister, my childhood friend and my cousin?"

Yahiro nodded with a smirk. "Yup. The entire school wants them."

Basara gaped slightly. "… I didn't realize all the girls here were bisexual."

Yahiro simply snickered. "With ladies that hot it doesn't matter."

"Still, they try something, and I'll make them regret it."

Yahiro chuckled lightly. "Well no one's actually ever gotten the chance, since any time someone tried to bag them the rest of their fanboys tear them apart."

"I see." ' _I guess none of Mio's enemies will try anything here._ '

 **' _Especially if you keep an eye on him._ '**

Brunhilde remarked, ' _Maybe. But it is better to be safe than sorry. Many a lord has been felled due to their belief they are safe at certain areas._ '

' _Yeah…_ ' Basara then turned to Yahiro. "Oh, isn't it a bad idea for you to be associating with me then?"

"Don't worry about it. If it comes down to it, I'll offer you up and run."

"Really? Pretty sure I can outrun you. After all, that's what they say about bears I think. You don't have to outrun them. You just have to outrun the guy next to you."

Yahiro laughed lightly. "True, true. Anyway, it's rather impressive that you've already set flags with both Princesses and one of the Great Ladies. People like you with such absurd luck tend to be fun to hang around."

Basara twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

* * *

Later on, Basara, Mio, and Akeno made their way away from the school, Mio, irritated, glanced at Basara. "Why are you following me?"

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm just going home like normal… and we both live at the same house. Or did you forget where we live?"

Mio huffed whilst, at the end of the path, Maria stood and waved her arms happily to the trio. "Mio-Sama!"

 **' _Oh look. My second favorite loli!_ ' **Ddraig cheered.

"Well done on…!" Maria greeted to Mio, blinking in confusion as she walked past her. She then grabbed Basara's sleeve. "Hey, Basara, Mio-Sama seems to be in a much fouler mood than normal."

Basara laughed weakly. "Well… a lot happened…"

Maria blinked and then smirked slyly. "That's no good Basara, you have to use protection."

"But I don't wear armor."

 **' _Not what she meant,_ '** Ddraig sniggered.

"Not that!" Basara blurted with a red face.

Ddraig merely cackled in amusement.

Akeno giggled in amusement and then commented, "My, my, I didn't know you had fun with Mio today Basara. I hope we get to have some fun soon too."

"It's not like that! I didn't do anything!" Basara argued adamantly, his face flushed.

"Basara," Yuki suddenly said, standing directly behind him.

"Gah!" he shouted as he jumped to the side.

"I have something important to discuss. In private."

Basara blinked in confusion. "Okay…?"

* * *

Soon, Basara and the others found themselves in front of a small restaurant near the edge of the city with a sign across the top which read "Macaron".

"So what kind of place is this anyway…?" Basara muttered.

"A café," Yuki answered plainly as she walked in.

"Ah… why?"

"It's cheap."

' _Leave,_ ' Brunhilde and Ddraig urged bluntly.

Basara sighed and then shrugged, following her inside. However, he stopped and gulped as he realized that it was no normal café. "Th – The servers here are… wearing maid uniforms…?!"

 **' _It's a maid cafe!_** ' Ddraig cheered. **' _Awesome!_ '**

"Um, are you sure we –?" Basara began before Yuki pulled him into the building. He sighed and then sat in a seat with Yuki immediately sitting right next to him. Basara blinked curiously and then gulped as he got a better look at her body, now far more developed than when he had last seen her.

* * *

 **And end! Thus ends the second chapter. Be sure to let me know what you thought of the chapter, and which version you like better. Now remember, if you prefer one version or the other, I will have a poll going up at the end of this stream of chapters so if you want to see one or the other continue be sure to answer it. Until then, bye-bye!**

 **Murayama from High School DxD.**

 **Suzune from Senran Kagura.**

 **Rin Tohsaka from Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Luviagelita Edelfelt from the same series.**

 **Yuki Nonaka from Testament of Sister New Devil.**

 **Homura from Senran Kagura.**

 **Yuumi Kiba from High School DxD.**

 **Koneko Toujou from the same series.**

 **Rias Gremory from the same series.**

 **Aika Kiryuu from the same series.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

 **Greetings all! I have returned with another installment. I would like to thank Bakuto Masaki for his extensive patience in getting this put together. So, a few reviewer responses, so let's go!**

 **gundam 09: All of the chapters that catch the story of this one up to the story of the original are finished, I'm just not posting them at once.**

 **scottdragon: I've got so many stories going already that's not really feasible.**

 **allymoorr: He could, you'll just have to read. It will be a little different if I give him any.**

 **You can make any requests you want, all that differs is whether I'll accept it or not. And sorry, but HxH just doesn't really fit with this story. I have a couple other stories featuring the series though if you want.**

 **Guest: You're the only one who seems to say that, most people like getting straight to it, it seems.**

 **Guest: As I said with HxH, sorry but Hundred simply doesn't fit with the setting of this story. I do have other stories that _do_ feature Hundred, though.**

 **Skull Flame: Only one will get continued, but both stories will stay.**

 **No he does not, but he will learn soon.**

 **I definitely like to include it when possible.**

 **I'm sure she does.**

 **eddywards0: I agree. Neither, to be honest. Of course those two will. It will build to more as the story continues.**

 **akilja95: Yes, though you will still be getting the Fate girls from last time, just in different ways. As I said before, I won't use either of those series. And yes, he will.**

 **So on with the show!**

* * *

"Um, are you sure we –?" Basara began before Yuki pulled him into the building. He sighed and then sat in a seat with Yuki immediately sitting right next to him. Basara blinked curiously and then gulped as he got a better look at her body, now far more developed than when he had last seen her.

 **' _Seems she's grown a few cups._ '**

Basara just tried to shrug off the dragon's comments. "So, Yuki… is there a reason you're sitting right next to me…?"

 **' _Seriously?_ ' **Ddraig asked in annoyance.

' _What?_ '

"I don't want other people hearing us," Yuki answered in her usual plain tone before leaning close to him, the side of her bust pressing against her arm.

 **' _… Squeeze 'em,_ '** Ddraig urged.

' _No!_ ' Brunhilde pleaded.

"Thank you for coming, Basara."

"Y – Yeah…" Basara muttered as she sat up straight. "It's been five years… hasn't it? You've changed."

"So have you. Normally you'd squeeze me back when I hugged you."

Basara laughed weakly with nostalgia. "Did I…?" He then took a sip of his drink as she continued.

"You often used it as a chance to touch my butt."

Basara immediately spat his drink before coughing. "… D – Did I…?"

Yuki merely nodded. "Yes. So, why didn't you?"

"A – Anyway…" Basara redirected, "why'd you call me out here…?"

"Ah…" Yuki mumbled softly, "don't involve yourself with Mio Naruse any further."

Basara frowned in thought and then sighed. "Let me guess… She's an S-Rank Surveillance Target, right?"

"You knew?" Yuki asked with surprise.

Basara sighed in exasperation. "So you're the one, huh? The one the village assigned to observe her. I heard the gist of it from my stepmother. She's also family now, Mio. So leave her alone."

* * *

Mio, Maria, and Akeno sat in another booth near to Yuki and Basara.

Maria sighed in surprise. "I can't believe one of Mio-Sama's classmates is from the Hero Tribe. How could I have not found out?"

"It shouldn't be surprising," Akeno noted.

"I've… been a fool," Mio moaned in frustration.

Maria shook her head in denial. "It's not your fault. If it were that easy to spot them, they wouldn't have been chosen to keep watch over you."

Shaking her head, Mio replied, "That's not what I mean. I should have known the moment I learned she was one of Basara's childhood friends. Yet I declared that we were living together in front of the whole class…"

Akeno frowned in response.

"And now they're off on some lovers' rendezvous or something…"

Akeno tilted her head in confusion. "So?"

Mio stiffened and turned to her in surprise and anger. "So? SO?!"

Maria laughed weakly and put up her hands disarmingly. "C – Calm down, Mio-Sama. There's nothing to worry about if they don't come after us. Besides, we don't have the energy to spare in making enemies of the Hero Tribe."

Akeno nodded and added, "And if they do try to make such violent maneuvers here they would risk upsetting both the Gremory and Sitri Houses."

Maria nodded in agreement. "Which I know from experience aren't to be trifled with."

Mio frowned in frustration. ' _That's not what I'm worried about…_ ' She then stiffened as the seal on her neck lit up, the Curse pulsing through her body.

Akeno noticed Mio's sudden shivering but decided to do nothing. "Truly. Only someone with a death wish would risk such things with the heirs of both families here."

Maria noticed Mio's trembling and frowned. "Mio-Sama?"

"I – It's nothing…" the redhead mumbled.

* * *

Basara sighed before looking back at Yuki. "Mio's adoptive parents were murdered by those plotting against her, and now they're after her life as well. She's innocent. She was just living her life as a normal girl. That's why I've decided to protect them. And I'll destroy anyone that dares threaten her."

"But…" Yuki protested weakly.

Basara nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know. I don't have the power I used to."

Ddraig huffed in derision. **' _Because you're a pussy._ '**

Brunhilde growled angrily. ' _That's quite enough. I'll accept your teasing in matters of sexuality as you're a sloven beast, but do not insult him that way._ '

 **' _It's the truth and you know it Brunhilde. If he didn't start fearing his power and heritage and started embracing and controlling it he wouldn't be like this._ '**

' _You're wrong,_ ' Basara argued. ' _I don't even have that power anymore._ '

 **' _Kid, I am not wrong. After all, you can't rid yourself of what your born with._ '**

Basara tightened his fist before turning to Yuki. "I may not have that power anymore, but if the Hero Tribe won't protect her, won't fight for her, then I believe it's my role to do so."

"Basara…" Yuki protested.

Basara was about to respond when a voice shouted, "Piss off!"

Basara blinked and then turned around, only to see a man get thrown so hard he was embedded in one of the walls. "The hell?" He then turned and saw the source of the voice, a young woman with short, chin-length, messy red hair, her fringe stopping just above her purple eyes, a small bandage on her nose, her hair framing her face, wearing a short black dress with white frills, detached cuffs, and a pink apron that shaped under her curvaceous bosom, her fist raised with a frown on her face. "Whoa…"

' _Approved,_ ' Ddraig and Brunhilde muttered in unison.

 **' _Now seduce her,_ '** Ddraig urged.

' _No!_ ' Brunhilde argued.

Another of the employees frowned and said to the red-haired girl, "Azuki, you need to stop punching the customers."

The redhead, Azuki, huffed and pointed to the unconscious man. "He had it coming! That perv touched my butt!"

"I'm sure it was just an accident," another of the maids argued.

"Tch, as if." Azuki then realized Basara was looking at her with confusion. After taking a moment to suppress her flush, she snarled, "What're you lookin' at!?"

"Did you punch another of your customers, Shinatsu?" a new voice asked.

Azuki stiffened and turned to a rather tall, mature woman with waist-length, flowing blue hair, some falling down in bangs just above her light brown eyes and two long bangs framing her face, with a giant bosom, wearing a low-cut, strapless, pink blouse that was open far down the middle exposing a large portion of her bust and laced lightly in the center, a short, brown miniskirt, a knee-length lab coat, a necklace with a silver and green pendant, and white high-heeled shoes. "A – Aki-Sensei!?"

Basara gaped slightly as he looked at the blue-haired Aki.

 **' _Holy shit! Those are the biggest pair I've ever seen! And I've seen Gabriel's and Mammon's!_ '** Ddraig howled. **' _Ram your face into them!_ '**

"Wh – Why are you here, Sensei?" Azuki asked.

Aki merely smiled and answered, "I come here every day, have you forgotten."

 **' _This is officially my favorite restaurant,_ '** Ddraig declared.

Basara merely nodded in dumbfounded awe before realizing what Ddraig said. ' _What? We haven't even tried the food yet…_ '

Akeno leaned from her booth, curious at the sound, and saw Aki's globes and Basara's gaze transfixed on them, causing her to pout.

"Is something the matter?" Maria asked, noticing Akeno's frustration.

"No…"

"Okay…?"

' _That's not fair… Just how can a human have breasts so big…? Wait,_ is _she human…?_ '

Yuki frowned and pinched Basara's cheek.

"Ow," Basara hissed before watching as Mio suddenly rushed out of the restaurant. "H – Huh?"

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, Maria ran after Mio as she sped away. "Mio-Sama! Mio-Sama, wait!"

Mio stopped at Maria's calls and began trembling. "Maria… what am I… what am I supposed to do…?"

"Huh?"

"He's doing so much for me… and yet I can't do anything for him. How can I pay him back…?"

"He won't let you," Akeno suddenly interjected as she walked up to the duo.

"H – Huh?" Mio mumbled in surprise and confusion.

Akeno continued, "Basara is the kind of person who gives help but won't accept any."

"I see…"

"I think this is a good thing," Maria suddenly chirped.

"Huh?" Mio muttered.

"Now we know that Basara is a genuinely good person."

"But…"

"It just means it's alright for you to open your heart and have faith in him."

"A – And that's enough?" Mio asked with uncertainty.

Maria put a finger on her chin in thought. "Other than that, well, if you want to do something for Basara, then I think you should do it."

Mio sighed and then nodded. "… Fine."

Akeno smiled contentedly. "Good. Oh, and word of warning."

"Huh?" Mio mumbled before turning to her.

"His virginity is mine. No one else's." With an eerily sweet smile, Akeno accentuated, "Understood?"

"Y – Yes," Maria and Mio answered timidly as they trembled.

"Good," Akeno replied with that same smile.

* * *

Back inside the restaurant, Basara sighed as he spoke with Yuki. "I understand your concern, Yuki. I couldn't finish bearing everything from five years ago."

"That's not it," Yuki argued quietly. "That wasn't your fault. You were –"

"But what I've done won't change," Basara interrupted.

 **' _Oh come on, kid!_ '** Ddraig growled. **' _You saved live!_ '**

"That's not true at all," Yuki argued, her frustration and sadness trembling through her. "No matter what anyone else might say, you're the one who saved us. The one who saved me."

 **' _See?_ '**

"Thanks," Basara offered with a smile as he and Yuki began to leave the restaurant. "But Mio… she's not like me. She's trying to face her past and live as best she can. She's trying to fight. That's why I want to protect her."

Yuki sighed in frustration. "Do you really think you'll be enough for the devils after Naruse?"

"They're after the power lurking within her. I don't need to win, just to avoid losing. Anyway, I don't intend to involve you or the village in our fight."

"That's impossible." Her body was then enveloped in light before a long katana appeared in her grasp. She then immediately spun on her heel and cleaved a wolf-like beast that was behind her in twain.

 **' _So that was the smell,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

"A Stray Devil," Yuki muttered before the blade vanished. "They're being drawn to Naruse in increasing numbers because of the Demon Lord's power within her. If her existence starts causing danger to her surroundings, the village will mark her for elimination. Once that happens, I won't be able to show mercy. Even if it makes you hate me, Basara."

"The Hero Tribe is willing to start an all-out war?" Basara postulated.

"If they feel it's for the greater good."

Basara frowned and began to speak again when Illya suddenly jumped at him from behind with a hug. "Big brother!"

"Gah! Illya!?" Basara remarked in surprise.

"Who were you talking to?" Illya asked as she hung on his back.

"I was talking to –" Basara began before noticing Yuki was gone. "Huh… where'd she go?"

"Who?"

"An old friend…" Basara remarked, looking around for Yuki.

Illya just tilted her head curiously before ignoring it and focusing back on Basara. "Oh… hey, wanna walk home together?"

Basara just chuckled before shrugging. "Sure. Actually, why were you here anyway?"

Illya blinked in thought as she hung on his back before nodding with a smile. "I was trying to find you! But you weren't at the school. A nice lady with black hair said you went to a restaurant."

Basara frowned slightly in concern. "A nice lady with black hair…?"

Illya nodded energetically. "Uh-huh! She had really pretty green eyes, too."

"I see… Anyway, let's head home."

"Yay!" the girl cheered before hopping off his back and standing in front of him before turning to him with excitement. "Oh! I'm really fast now!"

"Oh? Wanna race then?"

"You bet!" Illya cheered before sprinting off, Basara merely chuckling as he followed leisurely behind her.

* * *

Illya tiredly stumbled up to the doorway before leaning against it, huffing. "I… win…"

Basara chuckled good naturedly as he walked up behind her calmly and patted her head congratulatorily. "That you do, you're just too fast for me."

"Y – Yeah…" she stammered before the door opened, causing her to collapse forward.

"What took you so long?" Akeno asked with mild annoyance before noticing the exhausted Illya at her feet.

Basara smiled as he helped the girl to her feet. "Had some things to finish up with Yuki about and then ran into Illya. Well, technically she ran into me."

"Ah."

Illya, suddenly regaining her energy, leapt up with energy. "It was at the restaurant mama takes us all the time!"

Leysritt then rolled into the room on an office chair, staring in her usual blank manner at Illya. "You went to Macaron without me?"

Illya stiffened in fear with a scared squeak and hid behind Basara.

Basara laughed weakly as the short-haired woman stared daggers through Illya. "How about I cook you dinner, Liz?"

Nearly every occupant of the house was at the front door in a moment. "You're cooking?" they all asked with anticipation.

Basara lurched back slightly in shock as the girls all squeezed into the door. "Y – Yeah… why?"

 **' _Hell yeah!_ '** Ddraig cheered. **' _Make it barbecue ribs!_ '**

"However," Maria suddenly interrupted, "if you are out this late on a lovers' rendezvous, then it is a slight cause for concern."

With a groan, Basara argued, "I told you. It wasn't some kind of rendezvous."

Ddraig huffed lightly. **' _Would have been great if it was. Yuki probably tastes great._ '**

Basara just tried to ignore Ddraig when Illya asked, "What are we having for dinner?"

"Ribs," he answered with a smile.

"Yay!" the girls, including the two in his head, all cheered.

* * *

As Basara walked through the kitchen, Maria approached him.

"Basara, are you busy?" she asked curiously.

Raising an eyebrow, he merely shrugged. "No, not really. I haven't started cooking yet."

With an accusatory tone, Maria continued, "You know, we thought you might be working together with her. Right, Mio-Sama?"

Mio tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" She then stiffened in realization. "Uh, y – yes, we did…"

Ddraig groaned. **' _I call bullshit._ '**

"Why? She may be an old friend, but this is first time we've met in years."

Maria continued, "Of course, we have faith in you. We trust you. We do. It's just, as those who are going to be fighting together from now on, we would like to deepen our bond of trust. That is all. Right, Mio-Sama?"

Mio's face began turning the same color as her hair. "R – Right. Exactly."

Ddraig snickered in amusement. **' _This looks like it will be fun._ '**

' _Right…_ ' Basara groaned in his mind.

Maria then turned to Basara. "Don't you agree, Basara?"

Basara narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah… I do…"

Maria's accusing expression then vanished as she stood energetically. "I knew you'd say that! That's our Basara!"

"So… what do you have in mind?"

"Just wait, you'll see!" the girl chirped excitedly before dashing off to her room with Mio in tow.

Basara simply groaned as he slumped back in the seat he was in. "I don't want to think about what craziness Maria has in mind… So best to think of something else…" ' _Hey Ddraig, you knew several heroes of the past right?_ '

 **' _Many,_ ' **Ddraig answered plainly.

' _How do you think any of them would handle the way the world or even the Hero Tribe is today?_ '

Ddraig mulled the question over in thought. **' _Hm… Arturia would probably just accept the world as it is today, though she wouldn't be happy about those Hero Tribe dimwits. Nero would find the world just as perverted and exciting as I do. Karna is a different matter entirely…_ '**

' _Oh?_ ' Basara asked, somewhat intrigued.

 **' _Karna was…_ '**

' _Amazing,_ ' Brunhilde interjected, Ddraig giving a small grunt of approval.

 **' _And someone who'd kill assholes._ '**

Basara frowned in thought, thinking over the name, Karna. _I've never heard that name before._ '

 **' _Not surprising. He's actually the one who killed Zeus and Poseidon, and was a demigod strong enough that even Gallia wouldn't wish to fight him._ '**

Basara felt his head growing heavier and heavier as Ddraig answered his questions, only to pile on even more. ' _Right… Gallia and Arturia… who are they?_ '

 **' _Gallia was the ruler of Babylon and Arturia ruled Camelot._ '**

' _Ah… wait, don't you mean Gilgamesh and King Arthur?_ '

 **' _One, that's not their names. Two, those names are for men. Not women._ '**

' _I am… very confused._ '

 **' _Okay? Anyway, I'm not sure how Gallia would take the world. She'd probable destroy the Hero Tribe though. Jeanne, on the other hand, would be heartbroken._ '**

' _Right… I need to go…_ ' he grumbled, deciding to end the conversation there and head to the toilet to clear his head. However, as he walked in, he was met with the unexpected sight of Illya, completely nude, leaning over the bath looking out the window. Basara could only stand there in dumbfounded silence for a few moments. "… I – Illya…?"

Illya paled and slowly turned around, saw Basara, and then recognized her current state of dress, or lack thereof, and ducked into the bath's water with a shriek.

"S – Sorry!" Basara shouted before he began to turn, only for something to slam into his head at high speed.

 **"INCOMING!"** a shrill voice shouted before impact, Illya looking up and seeing, to he bewilderment, a tall red wand with small wings, seemingly standing on Basara's head.

"E – Eh?!" she shrieked in disbelief before looking around to try and grasp the situation. "What is this? What's happening? Big Brother!"

The wand then tilted its top end down, as if looking down. **"Whoops… looks like he fainted. At least I avoided the big finish, lucky for this house. Good!"**

"Eh…" Illya stammered, realizing that the wand was speaking.

The red stick then noticed Illya in the room and stood up straight with excitement. **"Oh! Nice to meet you! I'm the magical stick of love and justice, Magical Ruby!"**

Illya merely blinked slowly in wonderment. "… Okay…? Am I dreaming…?"

Ruby snickered and shook its head. **"Nope! You have been chosen as the next magical girl! Now, please take me into your hands. Devote yourself, and use me, against evil!"**

"Eh?!" Illya exclaimed, realizing the entire situation unfolding in front of her was suspicious.

Ruby stiffened and leaned close to Illya accusingly. **"Ah! You think I'm suspicious, don't you?!"**

Illya lurched back in surprise and stuttered for a response. "Well… yeah…"

 **"Shocked! I am SHOCKED!"** Ruby shouted in faux outrage, crossing one of its wings in front of itself as though fainting.

"You knocked out my brother!" Illya shot back.

Ruby ignored her. **"Aw… how disappointing, are girls who want to become magical girls disappearing in the modern age?"**

"… It's not that… but get off Big Brother's face!"

Ruby tilted its head to side slightly before noticing Basara under it. **"Oh, how disrespectful,"** it remarked before floating up off the brunette's head. **"This social outcast is your brother?"**

"Big Brother is _not_ a social outcast!" Illya argued fervently.

 **"Okay, okay, geez. Ooh, look!"** Ruby remarked before using the end of its stick to pull on Basara's already loosened trousers.

What the girl saw caused blood to rocket from her nose, which she immediately covered with her hands. "Why did you do that!? Pervert! Sexual harassment stick!"

 **"Oh? But you're the one whose nose is bleeding,"** Ruby remarked before deftly wiping one of its wings under her nose. **"That was a rather big reaction, though. Now, back to the discussion. Why not? Become a magical girl."**

Illya slumped her shoulders and groaned in frustration. "Sudden unexplainable things make my head hurt, please don't just come out of nowhere and hit someone."

Ruby moved directly in front of Illya's face and, in an ominous voice, added, **"It's enjoyable… being a magical girl. Floating the sky like a feather, fire beams to annihilate enemies! Falling in love, with magic!"** the wand remarked, noticing Illya stiffen slightly and blush at its last comment. **"Oh-ho. Looks like you're already in love hmm? So, a boyfriend!?"**

"No, no! That's not it!" Illya retorted with her face bright red.

Ruby snickered in amusement. **"Shamelessly becoming more suspicious! Who is this boy?! Is he in your class?!"**

Illya shook her head vehemently. "Th – That's not it! Wait, am I being harassed by a stick?! What's going on!?"

Ruby's snickered became a laugh before it realized what was the case. **"Ah-hah! I understand, you have a forbidden love. For your older brother!"**

Illya's face instantly started glowing red as she grabbed Ruby and attempted to throw it out the window. "N – No! Y – You're wrong!" However, as she did, she realized she was suddenly frozen in place. "Wh – What…? I can't… I can't move!"

Ruby chortled darkly. **"Just as planned! Master certified with blood, contract sealed with touch, and the activation key: a maiden's feelings of love."**

"HAH!?" Illya howled.

 **"All checked without a hitch. Now, for the final ingredient, can you tell me your name?"** Ruby asked, though noticed Illya remained staunchly silent, or at least, attempted to. **"You can give me the silent treatment all you want, but neither of us are going anywhere until you answer me."**

Illya shivered before relenting with a sigh. "… Illya…"

 **"Come again?"**

"My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern!"

 **"Master registered! I am at your service! This is Prisma Trance, Compact Full-Open!"**

Illya was immediately showered in light that emerged from Ruby and clothed in an extravagant white, pink, and yellow dress with long gloves and tall boots.

 **"The new Kaleido Ruby, Prisma Illya!"**

Illya looked over herself in total disbelief and shame. "… Wha… Wha, wha, wha, what is this!? Really, a magical girl!? This is too embarrassing!"

 **"No, no, this is normal for teenage girls, I assure you!"**

"How!?"

 **"Don't worry, this is a perfect match for a teenage magical girl! Somewhere, there's an old hag Magical girl who is completely different – hurk!"** Ruby suddenly stopped as a hand reached through the window, grabbed the wand by its stalk, and pulled both it and Illya out the window.

Basara groaned as he sat up and then watched as Illya, wearing an outfit he could only describe as cartoony, was yanked out the window, and gaped slightly. "… I must be dreaming…"

"Kya! Let go!"

Hearing Illya's scream changed his opinion as he immediately leapt out of the window and followed, seeing Illya standing outside on the lawn in disarray, opposite Rin Tohsaka.

Rin released Ruby with an angry grin, directed at the wand, as Illya stumbled back. "That was a dirty trick you pulled, you damn stick! Now come here so I can show you who your real Master is, Ruby!"

Ruby perked up in amusement as it saw Rin. **"Ah! It's the old hag! Also, there's no need for a lesson. This girl,"** it paused to point one of its wings at Illya, **"Illya, is my Master."**

"Hhaahh!?" Rin snarled as she cracked her knuckles with anger.

"Enough!" Basara shouted, flaring out his energy through the area.

Illya paled in disbelief as she remembered what Basara had seen before and realizing she saw him in her current clothing, plus she was not happy that he was mad either. "Oh no…"

"Now explain what the hell's going on before I get really mad!"

Illya, petrified, pointed to the wand seemingly glued to her hand. "Ruby did it! This is a mistake! A trick! I was deceived!" Illya began to shiver as Rin continued glaring in her direction and Basara looked unconvinced. "This isn't what I wanted! It's all a big misunderstanding!"

Rin sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "Enough already, I get the point."

Basara, finally taking in his surroundings, realized Rin was there. "Tohsaka?"

Rin, also focused solely on Illya and Ruby, turned to him in equal shock. "Huh? T – Toujou!?"

"That's my name," he answered bluntly.

"Why are you here?!"

Basara frowned incredulously. "That's my line. This is my house, why are _you_ here?"

"I was tracking that good-for-nothing stick after it abandoned me above the river and dropped me!"

Ruby then interjected, **"I'm still surprised you survived that."**

"You _meant_ to kill me?!" Rin snarled at the amused stick.

Ruby merely shrugged. **"Not necessarily intended to, but I wouldn't have been sad if it did."**

Basara frowned sternly as he tensed his right hand, a small green light forming in his palm. "… Illya, get away from the evil magical artifact."

Rin nodded in agreement and stretched out her hand. "Yes, give it here."

Illya gladly reached out to Rin, but when the teen tried to take Ruby, Illya's hand still would not let go.

"What the…? Don't tell me…"

"M – My hand won't let go!" Illya stammered in fear.

Basara was becoming very angry. "… Stick. Explain."

Ruby merely grunted as it was stretched and warped as Rin tried to tug it from Illya's grasp. **"It's useless you two. The master information has already been updated. This person's will, body, mind. If I don't allow it, changing Masters is impossible!"**

Basara clenched his fist as the light began flowing outward.

Rin then stepped back and, with great annoyance, shot a blast of mana directly at Ruby, causing the wand to tremble and waver in pain, also breaking Basara's concentration as the energy in his hand dissipated. "You've certainly got a dirty mouth! Seems I'll have to force you to switch!"

Ruby just groaned as it shook the soot from its body. **"A passionate person as always… now is this supposed to be a maiden's love?"**

A vein of frustration pulsed on Rin's forehead. "Love!? That's the reason?! Looking after such a noble ideal is suicidal! Having love as your guiding principal is just foolish!"

Ruby sighed before looking to Illya. **"I suppose there's no choice. Well, Illya, while thinking about all of this, wave me at Rin."**

Illya tilted her head curiously and waved her arm. "Eh? Like… this?" she remarked before a massive blast of energy shot out and zapped Rin harshly.

"Gah!" Rin shouted in pain before Basara stopped the blast by smacking Ruby.

 **"Gah! That's Illya's answer! 'I won't hand over this stick. Return to where you came from, old lady twintails!'"**

"I didn't say such a thing!" Illya argued.

Basara also added, "And don't call Tohsaka old."

"Why you…!" Rin snarled before multiple spheres of mana condensed around her, though Basara sighed as he reached out and flicked her nose, causing the girl to stumble back and release the blasts wildly, most of them crashing around Illya, who shrieked in fear.

Illya looked over herself in confusion, realizing she was not even dirty from the attack. "Wait… I'm not… Hurt…?"

 **"Kaleido Ruby A-Rank Barrier. Physical protection, accelerated healing, and increased strength, and it's always active."**

"Wow…"

 **"The newborn hero, Illya, is not someone an _ordinary_ human can defeat!"**

Illya paled and shook Ruby frantically. "Hey! Stop picking a fight!"

Basara frowned in mild concern. "… Can you prevent tickling?"

 **"Nah, I just stop magic."**

Their short conversation was interrupted as Rin threw down a small crystal, causing a huge flash of light that blinded even Basara, if temporarily.

 **"An explosion? No, a distraction! Illya, get down!"**

However, before Illya could even think, Rin was immediately next to her, her finger poking Illya's cheek.

 **"Inside the barrier?!"**

"Sleep for a bit," Rin urged, Illya almost immediately swaying before collapsing, fast asleep, though Rin caught her to prevent her from hurting herself. "There, now you can't keep involving her in your pranks," Rin noted, causing Ruby to pout.

Basara sighed in mild relief as he watched Illya's hand release Ruby, though he tensed once more as the clothing Ruby had put her in vanished, leaving the girl yet again nude. "Seriously?! Stupid stick! Put her clothes on!"

Ruby snickered at his embarrassment. **"Sorry, she has to be conscious for the Prisma Trance to be active. Otherwise, she needs to put on regular clothing the old-fashioned way."**

"… I'm going to use you as kindling next time I cook," Basara threatened before taking his shirt off and throwing it over the unclothed girl.

Rin frowned as she looked at Basara. ' _I'd better erase his memories._ '

Basara then grabbed Ruby with extreme pressure. "Now, you explain what the hell's going on or I'm sealing you in with Ddraig so she can do whatever she wants with you."

 **"Sounds kinky…"**

"Eh?" Rin muttered in confusion.

"What?" Basara asked, twisting and stretching Ruby furiously.

 **"Ow, ow, ow!"**

"Ddraig," Rin remarked in shock. "You said Ddraig, as in, the Welsh Dragon?"

"Yes. She is very annoying and picky about food."

 **' _Rude,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

"… She?" Rin wondered in confusion.

 **' _Oh come on!_ '**

"That's what she claims," Basara added.

 **' _Because I am, dammit!_ '**

' _She can't hear you._ ' "Anyway, we need to go inside before Illya catches a cold."

"Right…" Rin mumbled before turning and tapping Illya on the face. "Come on, I didn't put in much power, so you're not hurt."

"Her body's not used to magic," Basara argued.

"She's a Homunculus, so she'll be fine."

"She doesn't know that."

Rin frowned suspiciously. "… Why not?"

"Because she's only half."

Rin's frown deepened. "… What?"

"That's all you need to know. Now, since Illya is asleep, I don't need to bake her any cookies."

Illya immediately leapt to her feet. "I'm awake!"

Rin just gaped in surprise. "Right… anyway, this presents a problem. So I propose a solution, Illya."

"Eh?"

"Problem?" Basara questioned.

"I can't go into the specifics with you here, Toujou," Rin began, "but I'm here on a mission. And without Ruby I can't complete it. Thus, until Ruby straightens out, Illya will need to perform it in my stead. So, until then, Illya, you will have to be my servant. If you want to blame someone, blame Ruby."

Basara, finally having enough with Rin's attitude, gripped the top of her head and hoisted her off the ground. "What?" he demanded sharply.

Rin flailed as he held her up. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Hey, I don't like this either! But someone needs to do it!"

"Then don't have her be your servant. Or else." He accentuated his threat by clenching his fingers tighter around the black-haired teen's head.

"Geez, I don't mean it literally! I mean I need to teach her how to use Ruby's powers and fight the Heroic Spirits!"

Basara's eyes narrowed dangerously. "… What?"

Rin immediately went pale. "… Crap…"

"Do explain what I just heard. Because to me, it sounded like you want to have _my_ sweet little sister fight against legendary beings from the past!"

"Well… basically…"

"No," he shot back bluntly.

"You don't understand!"

"Then explain it," he urged, dropping her harshly.

Rin pouted and rubbed her ass in discomfort after standing up. "Fine… but not out here…"

"So be it." Basara then turned to Illya, his cold exterior completely changed to a warm and inviting one as he reached a hand to Illya. "Illya, let's get you inside."

"R – Right…" the girl stammered as he helped her stand.

* * *

Illya pouted with a reddened face as she sat on her bed with no drought of shame.

 **"Something wrong?"** Ruby asked as it floated around Illya's head.

"Big Brother… saw me… like that…" the girl moaned.

"Alright, start from the beginning," Basara demanded Rin before he grabbed Ruby sternly. "What is this damn thing?"

"She is a device," Rin explained plainly.

 **"Hurting, hurting…"** Ruby groaned in pain.

"So what's it do?" Basara asked as he pulled and twisted the wand.

"As you saw, she grants the user a special Mystic Code that enhances their physical and magical abilities so that they can compete with Heroic Spirits."

"And it's a dress because…?"

"Because she adapts to her Master at the time."

"Right…" he muttered before tossing Ruby behind him at the wall. "Now, why are you here? No lies. After all, Ddraig can tell when someone's lying."

Rin sighed in annoyance and answered. "Right… have you noticed anything unusual in this town recently?"

Basara simply shrugged. "I wouldn't know, I just got here. So I don't know what would be considered unusual."

"I see… well about two months ago, strange objects appeared here, called Class Cards," Rin continued before pulling a large card from her pocket with the image of a dark-skinned man wielding two swords. "They're special Cards that have the essence and soul of Heroic Spirits sealed within. We don't know where they're from, how they got here, or how they're made, but if the wrong person gets their hands on one they'd have the ability to control and use the abilities of a Heroic Spirit."

Ddraig hummed as she looked over the image in thought. **' _Never met that one before._ '**

"Who's we?" Basara questioned.

"The Mage's Association."

The brunette groaned in frustration. "Great… _another_ group I need to keep track of."

"As soon as we have the Class Cards, we'll leave." Then, in a whisper, she added, "And get direct teaching from Master Zelretch."

Basara twitched an eyebrow upon hearing the name, Ddraig deadpanning, **' _She's screwed._ '**

' _Please tell me you mean that figuratively…_ ' Basara begged.

 **' _This time, yes._ '**

' _Thank god…_ ' "Right. So were you the only person the Association sent?"

The raven-haired girl twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Sadly, no. They also sent that cow, Luvia."

Basara flattened his brow incredulously. "… Why is she a cow?"

"Because of those stupid balls of fat on her chest!" she snarled.

"How are they stupid?"

"B – Because… they just are! They're obscene!"

"You're jealous."

Rin's face turned furiously red. "I – I – I am not!"

"And you just admitted it."

Before Rin could respond, Illya put up a curious hand, causing the twintailed girl to snap. "What!?"

Illya lurched back slightly in fear. "Eep! … U – Um… if you can use magic… does that mean… you're a magical girl…?"

Rin immediately gained an annoyed tic mark at the question and whacked the girl on the head. "That's completely different from a mage!" She was immediately whacked as well by Basara. "Gah!"

"Do _not_ hit my sister. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Rin lamented, rubbing her head. "You hit way too hard for a normal person."

"That's because I'm not normal."

"… Eh?"

Illya tilted her head curiously. "You're not?"

 **"Really? You couldn't tell?"** Ruby interjected.

"Moving on," Basara urged. "So, how do you go about collecting these Class Cards?"

Nodding, Rin continued. "We need to summon them from their Cards to fight and defeat them, subdue them so they are no longer a threat, and then gather up the cards before they can destroy the city."

Listening to this, Illya put a hand on her chin in thought. "I see… so… it's like a big bomb under the city and we're like a top-secret bomb squad!"

 **' _Bull and shit,_ '** Ddraig chastised.

"Ddraig tells me you're lying," Basara interjected.

"Huh?" Rin muttered.

 **' _Class Cards on their own are harmless. It takes someone using them to hurt people. Unless of course the Spirit inside is hostile._ '**

Basara relayed the message to Rin.

Rin corrected, "Well as soon as the collectors from before approached the two Cards we have they sprung to life and began fighting."

 **' _You wouldn't if you suddenly woke up and were approached by a group of armed mages?_ '**

"You don't understand anything, do you?"

"Tell her that," Basara retorted.

Rin sighed in annoyance. "Our primary goal is the safety of humanity and to ensure magic isn't used in harmful ways. You can't always be nice."

Ddraig interjected, **' _Humanity seems fine with killing itself,_ '** which Basara relayed.

"We try to make sure they don't do it with magic."

' _And how's that working out?_ ' Brunhilde retorted, which Basara felt too tired to add.

"Can you both just stop now? It feels like an echo…" he groaned.

Rin frowned while Illya swayed in her spot with swirls in her eyes. "So… confused…"

Basara smiled warmly and patted her head gently. "It's okay." He then turned his attention, sternly, to Rin. "So if I have this right, you need to awaken, fight, and subdue the Spirits, correct?"

 **' _Whoa there. You planning to_ fight _them?_ '** Ddraig interjected with mild concern.

Basara retorted, ' _Not if I can avoid it. But I need her to think I will._ '

 **' _Ah. Good. Otherwise you'd get your ass kicked._ '**

Basara merely twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Rin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes? Just get them to where their Cards can be collected and returned to the Mage's Association."

Ddraig just huffed in derision, though Rin could not hear her. **' _Like we'd let them. Hope they all are people I know._ '**

"Why?"

Basara replied bluntly, "I'll collect them instead of Illya."

"Huh?!" Illya gasped in shock.

"I don't want Illya to get hurt, so I'll get them instead. If I'm lucky, I can pacify them without needing to fight."

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Rin hollered, causing Basara to flinch slightly at her volume.

Ddraig deadpanned, **' _Don't answer that._ '**

Rin growled, "The only reason it's even possible for the Kaleid Liners to collect the Cards is because these stupid sticks provide immensely powerful barriers."

 **"This stupid stick left you high and dry,"** Ruby taunted.

"And I've half a mind to feed you to a goat!"

 **"You only have half a mind? Didn't know you had only that much."**

Before Rin could rebut the sentient wand, Basara punched Ruby and pinned her against the wall hard enough to leave a dent. "Stop antagonizing her." Turning to Rin, he chastised, "And you, stop falling for her tricks. It brings her joy when you do."

Ruby groaned as Basara released her, causing her to float to the floor, flat as a leaf. **"… Tiny boobs."**

Rin growled viciously before Basara put a hand up in front of her. "Calm down. If you react she'll just keep going."

"Right…" the teen grumbled.

"So, is there anything else we need to know?"

"I'm gonna help!" Illya interjected assuredly.

Basara shook his head firmly. "No. There's no need for you to put yourself in danger."

Illya frowned with frustration. "… I don't wanna just be protected all the time though…"

Basara frowned as he saw the determination in Illya's face before relenting as Brunhilde remarked, ' _You can't stop her._ '

Sighing, the teen responded. "… Fine…"

Illya smiled brightly with excitement.

"But I'm training you myself."

"No, I will," Rin argued.

"I don't trust you not to hurt her."

"Can you teach her magic?"

"I know a little."

"And do you know how to fight using Ruby?"

Basara did not have a response to that.

Ruby then interjected, **"To be fair, neither do you."**

"Hey!" Rin snarled before Basara glared as energy flared out from him, frightening both Rin and Ruby.

"So, Tohsaka, is there anything else we need to know about collecting the Class Cards?"

"No, that covers all of the basics. Everything else you'll basically need to learn by doing."

 **' _Like sex,_ '** Ddraig snickered.

Basara ignored her. "Right. So, will you be going home now?"

 **"Yeah, aren't ya?"** Ruby taunted.

"Shut it, stick," Rin snarled.

 **"Nope!"**

" _Do_ you have a place to stay?" Basara sked in mild concern.

Rin flinched as her face reddened subtly. "O – Of course! My family's old mansion."

Basara frowned incredulously. "… How long has it been since you've lived there?"

"Well… I moved to England four years ago."

"I see… in other words it hasn't been cleaned in four years."

Rin twitched an eyebrow in response. "… No. It hasn't. But I can manage it."

Ruby snickered. **"Oh, it'd be fun to watch that train wreck."**

Rin began to snarl but noticed Basara's stern frown and sighed, holding herself back.

Ddraig gaped in realization. **' _… You're going to ask her to stay here. Aren't you?_ '**

Basara sighed and intoned slowly, "Tohsaka…"

"H – Huh?" she stammered, turning her attention back to him.

"We… have an extra room here. Why don't you stay until your place gets sorted out?"

"R – Really?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Basara answered assuredly, as Brunhilde, Ddraig, Ruby, and Illya all stared at him in bewilderment. He looked around in confusion. "What?"

* * *

"Really!?" Iri exclaimed with excited surprise.

 **' _Loud…_ '** Ddraig groaned.

"Y – Yeah…" Basara remarked. "I hope it's not a problem if Tohsaka stays here for a little while."

"No, no," Iri responded with a wave of her hand. "It isn't… I just didn't expect you to bring home a girlfriend so soon."

"Ah… wait, what!?" Basara startled. "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Y – Yeah!" Rin stammered as well, her face subtly flushed.

Iri merely chuckled in amusement. "So Tsun."

Mio, confused and rather annoyed at the situation, asked, "Wait, does that girl have something to do with the explosions we heard earlier?"

Basara flinched slightly at the question. "… No."

"Oh."

Maria raised an eyebrow but decided to change the subject. "Hey, Basara, are you busy right now?"

"Not particularly, no," he replied. "Why?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"I don't think I want to…"

"I'm certain you'll appreciate it," Akeno remarked with a smile as she entered the room, before she noticed Rin nearby. "Oh? Tohsaka?"

The petite raven-haired teen stiffened immediately upon seeing Akeno. "H – Himejima!?"

"Why are you here?"

Basara looked between the two in thought. "Do you two know each other?"

"She's Sona's mage," Akeno explained firmly, though Basara was rather confused still. "She's the Student Council President." That caused him to understand.

Illya, however, tilted her head in confusion as she looked at Rin and Akeno. "I thought Rin was just a mage. She belongs to someone?"

"No!" Rin hollered.

Iri then turned her attention to Basara with a far too sweet smile. "Basara… why does Illya know what a mage is?"

Basara, pale with fear, point to Ruby, sitting on Illya's shoulder. "Her fault. She shot out of the sky, hit me in the head, and turned Illya into a magical girl. Then Rin showed up to take her but she is bound to Illya. Oh, and Heroic Spirits are apparently running rampant in the city."

Iri remained silent for several moments, her expression uncomfortably unchanging before blood dripped from her mouth.

"… Piss."

Iri then, very stiff and robotically, turned to Ruby, who immediately hid within Illya's hair.

The girl paled. "Don't use me as a shield!"

Basara stiffened as he realized the situation was getting dangerous. "N – Now, now! Calm down, Mom! I'm going to be taking care of the Heroic Spirits for her, so Illya won't get hurt."

Almost in a flash, Iri's composure returned to normal. "Oh? That's good to hear. I'm glad you won't be needlessly putting my sweet Illya in danger. Just be sure not to die. Leysritt would be sad."

Leysritt silently nodded in agreement. "No more great snacks."

Basara's shoulders slumped slightly with an amused sigh. "Of course that's the reason…"

Rin gaped in disbelief. "You couldn't keep it a secret for ten minutes…"

Basara twitched an eyebrow and retorted, "I wasn't going to get eviscerated by my stepmother because you're irresponsible with your magical artifacts!"

Rin twitched an eyebrow with insult.

"She is by far the most terrifying person ever!" he exclaimed, Akeno nodding in agreement.

Iri, seemingly unbothered by Akeno and Basara's comments, redirected the mood. "Now, since that's all taken care of, what's the real reason you're staying here, Tohsaka?"

"That was true. The place she was planning to stay at is in disrepair, so it's not really suitable," Basara explained to her.

"Oh? I assume she planned to stay in that condemned building once called the Tohsaka Manor?"

Rin gaped in shock. "C – Condemned!? Has it really gotten that bad?!"

"Indeed. It has no caretaker or residents there."

Rin merely stared in disbelief.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it burnt down."

Basara noticed Rin's paling complexion and decided to intervene. "Um… I don't think that much detail is –"

"Basara. Quiet please."

"Y – Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, Rin. How long are you planning to stay?"

Rin flinched, pulling from her stupor and answered slowly. "… My original plan was to remain in the city until the Heroic Spirits are dealt with. Then I'll return to England."

Basara frowned slightly.

"Um… I'll just go rent a hotel room," Rin remarked in trepidation.

 **"Think you can afford it?"** Ruby questioned.

Rin winced in frustration and tried to meter her response. "… Well I think it's more affordable than dying."

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would you die?"

Rin immediately pointed to Iri.

Basara sighed in response before scratching his head in frustration. "Trust me, if she wanted to hurt you you'd know it. Besides, here is far safer for you."

Ruby flapped her wings brashly, making chicken noises at Rin, though the wand was immediately punished as Iri shot a small bolt of lightning at her, causing her to fall to the floor in an ashen heap.

Iri then turned her attention to Rin with an inviting smile. "As long as you don't put Illya in danger you're welcome here."

"R – Right…" Rin stammered slightly before bowing nervously. "Th – Thank you… I think…"

Basara sighed in relief, though his attention was taken when Maria tugged at his sleeve gently. "Huh? What's up?"

Maria leaned close before whispering to him.

"The bathroom…? Okay…? What are you planning…?"

* * *

Ddraig suddenly bellowed, **' _OOHH YYEEAAHH!_ '**

"H – Huh?!" Basara muttered as he sat in the bath, covered only by a towel as Akeno, Mio, and Maria, each having their sensitive parts covered by thin towels, stood behind him. "How the hell'd this happen?!"

 **' _Don't ask! Enjoy! Bathroom foursome!_ '**

Maria snickered as she walked up to Basara. "Spending time together naked is the best way to deepen trust, don't you agree?"

 **' _Yes!_ '**

"No," Basara and Brunhilde replied in unison, though Basara had his gaze away from their bodies. "What are you planning?"

Maria merely grinned playfully. "Something enjoyable," before Akeno stepped up to Basara, her towel just barely holding onto her bulging bosom, and held up a cake on a plate.

 **' _I like where this is going,_ '** Ddraig noted with excitement. **' _This will be ggoooodd._ '**

Basara blinked in bewilderment. "… Cake?"

Akeno nodded before smirking slyly. "Yes. We're going to feed this to you. And you can eat it any. Way. You. Want."

 **' _Have them smear it on themselves and then lick it off,_ '** Ddraig urged.

Basara's face then turned bright red as he looked at Akeno in disbelief. "H – Have you gone insane!?"

 **' _Is that a trick question?_ '**

"Not at all," she responded. Akeno then tilted her head slightly with a smirk. "Well, how do you want it?"

"Cut this out!" Basara urged before standing. "We're in the bath! We can't –!" he reached out to take the cake from her but lost his balance and fell to the floor, causing Akeno to stumble back and drop the cake. "Ah great…" Basara groaned as the cake splattered all over him.

 **' _Aaww…_ ' **Ddraig pouted.

Akeno then giggled and licked her lips. "So that's how you want it? Thank you for the meal." She then swiftly grabbed one of Basara's arms and began slurping up the cake and frosting coating his skin.

 **' _Oh this is good!_ ' **Ddraig cheered.

"A – A – Akeno!" Basara exclaimed as the sight of Akeno licking his arm combined with the sensation of her warm tongue sliding over his skin filled his thoughts. "What are you doing?!"

Maria then raised both eyebrows in thought and tapped Mio on the shoulder before pointing at Basara.

Mio looked between Maria and Basara several times before gaping with a reddened face. "Y – You want me to do that?!"

"Yep!" Maria chirped.

"Eehh!?"

"Come on!" Maria urged before bending down and grabbing Basara's other arm, Mio gulping and bending down as well before they both began licking at the splattered cake on his arm.

 **' _Awesome! You'd better enjoy this!_ ' **Ddraig howled with excitement.

Maria stopped after several moments of licking and then sniffed the air before smirking and turned to Akeno. "Akeno, I think 'that' part of Basara is ready."

The three girls glanced down and saw the towel over Basara's lower portion raised in a tall tent.

Akeno grinned as she reached for the towel and licked her lips.

"W – W – Wai –!" Basara stammered before Akeno suddenly pulled the towel from his body, exposing his long, stiff member to the trio's gaze, standing more than thirty-three centimeters in size.

Mio shrieked and immediately covered her eyes.

"Whoa!" Maria shouted in awe, drooling slightly.

 **' _Wimp,_ '** Ddraig chided.

"Wha, wha, wha…" Mio sputtered.

"Mine first," Akeno stated bluntly.

"Can't we –?" Maria began to ask before Akeno sent both her and Mio out of the bathroom. "Aaww! Come on! At least let us watch!"

* * *

 **And done! Thus concludes the third chapter of Gremory's Guardian's remake. A few more chapters to go until the two stories match up, at which point I would like to opinions from everyone on which they would like to see. So remember, once I get the final chapter posted I will put up a poll on which one you prefer. While reviews saying so are nice, if you want your preferred one to have a shot you NEED to take part in the poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

 **Greetings! I present the fourth chapter in Gremory's Guardian's reboot! Only a little while to go until the new story reaches the same point that the first left off, once we get there, there will be a poll on my page for everyone to vote which version they prefer. As usual, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter as well as this one, and I would like to thank Bakuto Masaki for his help so far. A few reviews to respond to, you guys work fast!**

 **Travis Moon: It's mainly because there was some unneeded bull in the original and I wanted to try out some different things. We'll just have to see how it goes. Sorry, I've tried a few OC stories, and saying they didn't go well would be an understatement, so I try to avoid those now. Though we have a couple ideas for Marvel stories.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Well guess you only have on choice to see where it leads. :)**

 **BloodWolf752: Glad to hear it! Be sure to vote in the poll once I start it.**

 **I don't expect everyone to be familiar with every series I use.**

 **Well she's certainly one option.**

 **That she is.**

 **Oh you can bet Suzune's plump ass they will be.**

 **superpierce: Well be sure to vote in the poll if you think so. Once I post the most recent chapter for this reboot I'll say when it's up.**

 **akilja95: She's definitely up there. Older women are best, so you can bet there are.**

 **Skull Flame: A few.**

 **Well you'll learn eventually.**

 **Iri is usually pretty annoyed by this stuff.**

 **Really?**

 **Yup.**

 **Ruby usually is.**

 **Only almost?**

 **Oh there's a few. :)**

 **Indeed they can't.**

 **Now, on to the main event!**

* * *

Unbeknownst to Basara, outside the door, a small figure sat, watching the goings on inside. "W – Wow…"

 **"That was awesome…"** Ruby remarked, floating over the girl's head.

* * *

The next morning, Akeno's face was alight with a radiant smile as she prepared breakfast with Iri.

"You certainly look happy, Akeno," Iri noted, Akeno merely returning a smile.

Basara, however, sat silently with Mio and Maria, his head hung with shame, Illya sitting silently with her face bright red.

As she brought the food over to the table, Akeno added, "That was such a wonderful thing Basa."

 **' _Cook… food…_ '** Ddraig urged hungrily.

"… R – Right…" Basara answered weakly in response.

Akeno sat and smiled warmly. "I am looking forward to more love later."

He immediately stiffened and started sweating, glancing at Iri. ' _I'm gonna die!_ '

Iri merely blinked in mild confusion as Ruby snickered at the madly blushing Illya.

"Are you okay, Illya?" Sella asked as she brought the rest of the food to the table.

Illya stiffened and gave a thumbs up with an unconvincing laugh. "Y – Yup! Just fine!"

Ruby, however, interjected. **"She saw something fu –"**

"NNOO!" Illya shrieked, drowning out the wand.

The others just stared at the girl, causing her to sink further in her seat.

Basara paled as he came to a possible realization. ' _Y – You don't think she…?_ '

Basara got his answer when Illya glanced at him before looking away, her nose bleeding.

' _Oh dear…_ ' Brunhilde commented. ' _It would appear she did…_ '

' _… I am so dead…_ '

 **' _Nah, I'd put my money on it being Maria or Ruby._ '**

* * *

Later that morning, Basara, Akeno, and Mio made their way into the school.

 **' _So, who shall we do today?_ '** Ddraig remarked.

Basara ignored her, gulping with trepidation at the students around them. "The glares are worse…"

"Maybe they can sense our love," Akeno added with a contented smile.

 **' _Or maybe the pheromones._ '**

Basara winced in fear and urged quietly, "Please don't say that in public, I like living…"

 **' _You could just kill these men._ '**

' _That is seriously_ not _an option!_ '

"Aaww…" Akeno pouted before wrapping both of her arms around one of his, dragging it deeply into her cleavage, eliciting gasps of shock from the surrounding crowd. She merely chuckled lightly and kissed him on the cheek.

 **' _Gods I love your cousin,_ '** Ddraig commented.

' _Shut. Up,_ ' Basara snarled.

* * *

Basara sighed in frustrated relief as he made his way down the hallway towards his classroom. ' _I thought Akeno would never let go…_ '

 **' _I'm surprised she did. Wuss,_ '** Ddraig chided.

' _Oh shut up…_ ' Basara groaned.

 **' _Nah! Can't make me!_ '**

Before Basara could respond, someone came around the corner and walked into him. "Gah!" Basara groaned as he sat up and saw an attractive young woman with elbow-length violet hair with one bang hanging down longer than the rest on the right side, stopping just above her slightly above average bust-line, a red ribbon tied in the left side of her hair, fair skin, and pupil-less, violet eyes, wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest and without the mantle. Basara frowned as he stood and extended a hand out. "You okay?"

 **' _Kid…_ '**

' _What?_ '

' _Your hands…_ ' Brunhilde commented.

' _Huh…?_ ' Basara remarked before noticing his hands on the girl's soft breasts. "S – Sorry!" he shouted before pulling his hands away with embarrassment.

"I – It's okay…" she stammered.

Sighing, he extended his hand to her.

"H – Huh?" the girl muttered curiously before accepting his hand to stand. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

The girl looked over Basara curiously and wondered, "Um… are you new here…?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Moved in a few days ago. Name's Basara. Basara Toujou."

"Basara…" she noted with a warm smile.

"Yes…?"

"You're… Basa…?"

"That's my name… have we met before?"

The girl's smile quickly melted with a sad frown. "… Of course you don't remember me…"

Basara stiffened in worry. ' _… A little help here!_ '

' _I have no idea,_ ' Brunhilde lamented.

Ddraig interjected, **' _You beat up her brother when he picked on her, when you were a kid._ '**

Basara's jaw dropped as the images from when he visited Kuoh as a child filled his mind. "You're that little girl!?"

"Huh?" she stammered, surprised at his sudden change of tone.

"You were that little girl, the one who was being picked on by her brother, right?"

Her eyes lit up as she nodded fervently.

Basara sighed in relief, partly that he learned the little girl was okay, and that he defused a tense moment. "Actually… now that I think about it… you never told me your name."

"Sakura. Sakura Matou."

Basara nodded in return. "Right. Nice to formally meet you." He then looked around in mild curiosity. "Actually… where's that brother of yours?"

"Dead," she answered, without a single change to her expression.

"Ah…" he muttered, slightly concerned.

"Walked right into the road before getting hit by a bus."

"Right… do we share classes?"

Sakura shook her head in denial. "Oh, no. I'm a first year."

 **' _When you fuck her, be gentle,_ ' **Ddraig urged.

Basara twitched an eyebrow at the dragon's remarks. ' _That's not imp – wait, why?_ '

 **' _Her mind is fragile from abuse._ '**

Basara's expression went pale as he realized what she meant.

 **' _And she is focused on you._ '**

' _… That's not healthy._ '

 **' _Then you shouldn't have saved her._ '**

' _… Well now what?_ '

 **' _Treat her right and give her attention._ '**

' _Right… and if I don't do it just right she could go crazy. Easy…_ '

 **' _Only way that happens is if she has a sister she doesn't like, and you don't stick up for her._ '**

"Um… Basa?" Sakura suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah?" Basara responded, moving his attention from Ddraig outward.

"Since it's been so long… would it be okay if I stopped by the place you're living sometime…?"

"Sure. I just need to clear it with my stepmother."

Sakura nodded happily with a bright smile.

* * *

Basara sighed as he walked up to his classroom before opening the door, and turned when he heard Aika standing nearby, snickering.

"You dog," Aika muttered in amusement.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um… okay?" After a moment of thought, he stiffened in worry. ' _Wait… she couldn't…_ ' "… Wh – What do you mean…?"

Aika adjusted her glasses and questioned, "You think a girl can't tell when someone has 'the look'?"

 **' _She knows,_ ' **Ddraig noted.

' _Yeah, I figured that. Think I'll try and play dumb and hope she gets bored._ ' Basara tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What look?"

"So how was it? Himejima-Senpai's 'hole'?"

Basara stiffened and immediately rushed to his seat, leaving Aika snickering. He turned as someone patted his back lightly. "Huh? Homura?" he asked as he turned to her.

"I hope you know you're the envy of the entire student body now," Homura noted in amusement.

Basara frowned and shouted, "How the hell do you people know this?! Seriously! It's like you're ninja or something!"

Homura blinked and then snickered.

 **' _She is one._ '**

' _Not funny._ '

"Settle down everyone," Suzune urged as she walked into the room

"Finally…" Basara groaned in relief.

 **' _Grab 'em, grab 'em, grab 'em…_ ' **Ddraig demanded.

Suzune then turned to the class and commanded, "Naruse, Nonaka, I need you to do something for me."

"Huh?" Mio questioned.

"Understood," Yuki answered.

' _This can't end well…_ ' Basara groaned in his head.

 **' _Why not?_ '**

' _I don't think they get along…_ '

 **' _So? Catfight._ '**

' _That is not a good thing!_ '

 **' _Whatever._ '**

* * *

Later in the day, Ddraig sighed in frustration. **' _Bored._ '**

However, Homura suddenly burst into the room. "Toujou!"

Basara stiffened in surprise as he turned to her. "Gah! Huh? What?"

"It's Naruse! She's collapsed! She's in the infirmary!"

Basara immediately rushed out of the room and made his way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Mio!" Basara shouted as he rushed into the infirmary and saw Mio lying on a bed, unconscious, her face flushed brightly.

' _Looks like the Curse flared up again,_ ' Brunhilde commented.

"Dammit," he growled.

 **' _What?_ '** Ddraig wondered.

' _This is a bad thing, obviously!_ ' Brunhilde growled.

 **' _Not really. Just means she'll be horny lat – Basara, behind you, now._ '**

"She's stable," a new voice eased. "There's nothing to worry about."

Basara turned and gaped as he saw a mature woman with long, hip-length, dark brown hair that had two strands sticking up from the top of her head, bangs hanging down over her forehead, parted in the center with a single lock hanging down between them, falling between her bright, emerald eyes, wearing red, half-frame glasses, an ankle-length, white lab coat, a sleeveless, turtleneck, green sweater with vertical stripes that greatly accentuated her wide bosom, a dark grey miniskirt with a slit up one side, nearly to her waist, thigh-high, dark brown stockings with black garters that disappeared under her skirt, and navy blue high-heeled shoes.

Ddraig remained silent for a moment in awe. **' _… You must fuck her. You must turn her into a Fallen._ '**

' _What are you talking about? Nevermind, forget it, just be quiet._ ' "Uh, who are you…?" Basara asked curiously.

"I am Chisato Hasegawa, the school's nurse," the beautiful woman asked before looking at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

Basara stiffened and shook his head. "N – No."

 **' _Seduce the angel._ '**

"Toujou," Chisato suddenly stated calmly.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Y – Yes?"

"Choose your companions wisely. And keep aware of your enemies."

Basara furrowed his brow in befuddlement. "Uh… thanks?"

Chisato then turned and left the room silently.

 **' _… You didn't even try to seduce the angelic beauty._ '**

Basara remained silent.

 **' _… Hello?_ '**

Again, silence.

 **' _WAKE UP!_ '**

"I didn't do it!" Basara suddenly shouted before getting his bearings. "Well that was… odd."

 **' _Yeah, and you didn't even try to make her fall._ '**

' _Why would I!? Wait, how do you even know if she's an angel or not and why does it matter!?_ '

 **' _I can smell all the holy energy coming off of her, and there is no better pussy than a holy one willingly given. Not to mention her body is quite heavenly._ '**

Basara just sighed before all of the lights in the school went down.

 **' _Oh this ain't good._ '**

Suddenly, two spots of black formed on the floor before two large, black, wolf-like creatures appeared.

Basara narrowed his eyes. ' _I need to get them away from Mio._ ' "Brunhilde!" he called out, the blade appearing in his hand before he ran from the room, the wolves following close behind.

Moments after Basara left, more of the beasts appeared and approached Mio.

However, before they could reach her they suddenly exploded and Mio vanished in a flurry of light.

Behind where they had been standing, the real Mio sighed in relief. "Guess that illusion magic came in handy…" After a moment of thought, she looked around. "Okay, now what…? Ah! Basara! I've got to find him!"

"You don't need to worry about him," Yuki argued as she walked into the infirmary.

Mio blinked and turned to Yuki in surprise. "Huh? Nonaka?"

Yuki then suddenly summoned her blade and swung it at Mio.

Mio widened her eyes and jumped back. "What the hell?!"

Yuki's body was then enveloped in light before dying down to reveal Yuki wearing a navy-blue leotard, a white skirt, shoulder-length silver armor with gold accents, a blue cape over her shoulders, and thigh-high black stockings with silver armor overtop. "I don't care if it makes Basara hate me, but your mere existence is a threat."

Mio stiffened in worry. "What?"

"Leave Basara out of your problems, it'll only bring him harm." She then rushed at Mio and swung her blade.

Mio ducked under Yuki's swing and dashed out of the infirmary swiftly.

Yuki chased her out into the hallway and swung her sword, sending out a blast of energy. "Basara doesn't have enough power to protect you. Because of what happened five years ago, and he still blames himself for it."

Mio stopped and turned to her in disbelief.

Yuki swung her blade and shouted, "Aqua Edge!" before two large spinning blades of water shot out at Mio.

Mio gasped and crossed her arms to guard herself and got sent flying from the blast.

Yuki then walked towards Mio angrily, her sword readied. "And so I'll remove the burden that is you from his life."

* * *

As Basara slashed and killed another beast, Ddraig insistently shouted, **' _Will you stop and listen to me?!_ '**

' _I'm a little busy!_ ' Basara retorted.

 **' _Yeah! Endangering Mio!_ '**

' _What are you talking about?_ ' he asked as he cut another wolf in half.

 **' _Well for one, what you're dealing with are just familiars. And for two,_ why the fuck do you think it's a good idea to leave Mio alone and defenseless _!?_ '**

* * *

Yuki immediately rushed towards Mio with her sword raised, but stopped when a red gauntlet blocked her slash. "What?" she gasped as she jumped back and saw Basara standing between herself and Mio, with Boosted Gear and Brunhilde equipped.

 **"Boost!"** the gauntlets bellowed.

Basara frowned as he readied his blade. "That's enough, Yuki. Now stand down."

"Basara…" Mio said with a hopeful smile.

"Look out!" Akeno suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Basara muttered as more beasts ran down the hallway before getting hit with red energy.

 **' _Wow,_ ' **Ddraig commented in surprise. **' _A Bael is here._ '**

Basara and the others turned to see Rias standing nearby with Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi, a blast of red energy floating in Rias' grasp.

 **' _Uuhh… that's not right. Not right at all._ '**

"Stupid Strays," Koneko grumbled in annoyance as one of the wolves charged at her. She then grabbed a large vending machine and threw it at the beast, crushing it.

Basara gaped in shock.

"You've got some nerve, attacking in our territory," Rias warned angrily.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in a swirl of black energy.

The others turned and saw a young man with short, tall, spiked, black hair with short bangs hanging over a white mask with gold accents, wearing a black suit, a white shirt with a black tie, and black boots.

The man chuckled in amusement. "My, my, aren't you scary. I'm just quaking in my boots. Little sister of Lucifer."

Rias twitched an eyebrow at the remark and raised an arm and threw a blast of energy at the man, however, a beast jumped in front and protected him.

"You need to work on your aim, Princess."

Rias smirked and retorted, "Oh? Maybe you should know what a distraction is."

"Hm?" the man mumbled before Basara struck him from behind with a powerful punch. "Gah!" he howled as he was sent tumbling.

Yumi swung her arms, causing two sword to burst from the ground into her hands and rushed forward at the strange man.

The man growled and then jumped away from the attack. "You certainly have a skilled group, Princess," he commented as he turned to Rias. "Very skilled."

Basara then charged at the man, but he dodged to the side and fired a blast of energy at Basara, hitting him in the back at pointblank range.

"Basara!" Yuki, Mio, and Akeno shouted in shock and fear.

 **' _Kid!_ '** Ddraig howled. **' _Get up and fight!_ '**

"Do you see, Naruse?" the man questioned. "This is what happens when you involve others in your selfishness."

 **' _Come on! Get up!_ '**

The man then vanished as Basara growled while trying to stand only to fall.

"Basara!" Akeno shouted as she ran to him. "Are you okay?!"

Basara tried to respond but instead coughed blood onto the ground. "Th – That can't be good…"

 **' _No, it isn't!_ '** Ddraig shouted, her usual chastising tone tinted with concern.

"No, Basara!" Mio shouted before Maria ran to him and started casting healing magic.

 **' _Damn kid,_ '** Ddraig urged, **' _hold still and let them heal you. If not, you'll die and Benny will be stuck with me for eternity._ '**

Basara sighed and groaned heavily.

As Maria and Akeno helped Basara, Mio tightened her fists in frustration. ' _Maybe I should…_ ' "Maria…"

"No," Maria answered bluntly.

Mio stiffened slightly. "H – Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking Mio-Sama. And that's not necessary."

"But…"

Basara snarled lightly and argued, "I – I'm fine…" before standing weakly.

Rias sighed and then walked towards him with her arms folded. "So, any idea who that man was?"

"No idea…" Mio mumbled weakly.

"I can guess what he wanted though," Yuki interjected.

"Yuki, quiet," Basara snapped as he wiped the blood from his shirt, causing her to flinch back.

"Bas –?"

"You attacked Mio," Basara interrupted coldly. "My family. When I explicitly told you not to."

"But –"

"No buts. She is family, and an attack on her is an attack on me."

Yuki stepped back and clenched her fists in frustration. "But you're in danger with her…"

Basara sighed and shook his head. "Even if that is the case, it's danger I'm willingly taking on."

"… I… see…"

"Good. Don't try that again. Final warning."

Yuki nodded slowly before lowering her gaze heavily.

Basara saw her reaction and sighed heavily, taking a step toward and patting her head gently. "… Good grief… don't make that face. This was your last warning, meaning I don't consider you an enemy yet. Just don't do it again. Leave Mio alone and things will be fine. Okay?"

"Really…?" Yuki asked with a small smile.

"Yes."

Rias sighed and added, "So be it. Why don't we head to the clubroom to regroup?"

"S – Sure," Mio answered weakly.

"Right," Basara nodded.

* * *

Basara, Akeno, Mio, Maria, Rias, Koneko, Yumi, and Yuki sat in the Occult Research Club room.

Yuki looked around curiously. "It is quite strange being in a location helmed by devils."

"You get used to it," Basara eased.

"Right…"

Rias sighed lightly as she sat down at her chair. "Now then…"

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Basara questioned.

"We should probably try and figure out who that guy's with," Yumi suggested.

Rias nodded in agreement. "That would be a good start."

Maria shook her head in response. "I can almost guarantee he's with the new demon lord."

"I see…"

Basara folded his arms in frustration. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning he's after the power in Mio-Sama," Maria explained.

Basara groaned in annoyance as he scratched his head in frustration. "Great. Meaning he'll be back. So we'll need to set up more defenses."

 **' _And kick up your training,_ '** Ddraig added.

Mio remained silent, her fists tightening in frustration.

"Well, better get to it."

Mio then stood from her seat. "Erm, I need to wash up."

Rias raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door over her shoulder. "Hm? Okay. It's back there like always."

Mio stiffened lightly and then shook her head. "U – Uh, I, uh, would feel more comfortable with the school's rooms."

Rias tilted her head in confusion. "Okay…?"

Mio then swiftly walked out of the room.

 **' _Kid…_ '** Ddraig interjected, **' _she's planning something._ '**

' _Even he knows that, lizard,_ ' Brunhilde chided.

Basara narrowed his eyes and made his way out into the hallway. "Mio! Wait! I'll go with you just in case that guy comes back."

Mio stiffened and panicked for a moment. "D – Don't follow me, pervert!"

Basara stopped and stiffened. "P – Pervert?!"

 **' _Don't stop dumbass!_ '** Ddraig howled. **' _It's just a distraction! She wants to trick you so she doesn't get you killed!_ '**

Basara snarled and quickly followed after Mio before running out of the old school building and looked around, unable to find Mio. "Dammit!"

 **' _Not good. Track her!_ '**

"Basara?" Yuki asked as she and the others walked up to Basara.

Basara growled and turned to them. "You have to help me find Mio! I think she's planning something really stupid!"

Maria frowned in annoyance. "Oooohh, and even after I told her not to!"

"Not to what, Maria?"

"I think Mio-Sama's gonna hand herself over to that guy."

Basara stiffened and tightened her fists. "Tell me how to find her then!"

"Concentrate. You should be able to sense her location through the Master-Servant Pact."

 **' _We're on it! This is the time to remove those seals!_ '** Ddraig shouted.

Basara took in a breath and then slammed his hands together. "Release!"

' _I think we found her!_ ' Brunhilde shouted.

Basara then suddenly vanished.

"Wh – What the…?!" Rias shouted in surprise. "Where'd he go?!"

Yumi gaped slightly. "H – He's moving even faster than me…"

Yuki frowned suspiciously. "And he told me he hasn't been training."

"And you believed that?" Akeno asked suspiciously.

"I had no reason to doubt him…"

"Then apparently you don't really know him."

* * *

The strange man sat silently on a bench as Mio approached. "Hoh, decided to do the right thing?"

Mio stopped, stiffened, and gulped in fear. "… Yes… you have to promise not to hurt Basara and the others."

The man chuckled and then bowed deeply. "You have my word." He then snapped his fingers, causing a large magic circle to appear in the air that pulled Mio onto it tightly, making her wince in pain. "Now, don't worry, this will only hurt for a bit. Now…"

"Mio!" Basara shouted as he jumped down from the tree line.

"B – Basara!?" she shouted in shock.

Basara turned and saw Mio attached to the magic circle and growled angrily before turning to the strange man. "Damn you! Let her go right now!"

"Oh?" the man muttered. "Why should I?"

"It's the only way you leave here alive," Basara growled as he readied for a fight.

"And if you don't," Rias warned as she and the others approached, "you'll have all of us to deal with. Now, unless you want to die, release our friend."

"Humph. I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, this circle absorbs the energy of the one attached to it. If the process is halted early it will release the collected energy suddenly, like an explosion. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Then you die," Basara threatened.

 **' _What the hell are you waiting for you moron!?_** ** _Stop screwing around and drain the energy from that thing!_** **'** Ddraig bellowed.

Basara tightened his fists angrily. ' _You know I can't use that…_ '

 **' _Bullshit! Only because you fucking refuse to!_ '**

Mio trembled lightly before her head began to droop lightly. "… Why am I… so sleepy…?"

Maria widened her eyes in fear. "No! Mio-Sama! You need to stay awake!"

 **' _Use it already! Or do you want your precious sister to die!?_ ' **Ddraig howled.

' _If you don't at least try she won't survive!_ ' Brunhilde urged.

Basara grit his teeth and then raised his hand to the air. "Dammit! Brunhilde!" he shouted before the sword appeared in his grasp.

"Didn't you hear me!?" the masked man snarled.

Basara rushed up to Mio, standing behind her and the magic circle, and raised Brunhilde high. ' _Let this work… let this work… Please… work…!_ '

Yuki widened her eyes in disbelief. "No way… No! Basara!"

"Banishing Shift!" he howled as he swung his blade down, causing a green portal to appear in the air that absorbed and devoured the magic circle, causing Mio to drop to the ground. Basara stood, stupefied and shocked. ' _I… I actually used it…?_ '

 **' _Of course you did! Told ya! Because it's part of you,_ '** Ddraig shouted.

Yuki stood silently as she trembled with disbelief.

The masked man huffed in annoyance. "Guess it's time to play dirty." He then snapped his fingers, causing another beast to rise from the ground and slash at Basara.

 **' _Kid! Swing back!_ ' **Ddraig urged.

Basara was sent flying forward as the monster slashed at his back, carving a large gash.

 **' _Dammit! Basara!_ '**

Mio stood with a groan and widened her eyes in horror as Basara hit the ground. "No! Basara!" She put a hand over her mouth as she shivered with terror. "No… no, no, no…!" ' _He keeps getting hurt… for my sake…_ '

Akeno grit her teeth and then sent a blast of lightning at the monster, which it easily dodged.

"Ssttoopp!" Mio bellowed as her body was enveloped in bright, red energy.

"H – Huh?" Rias stuttered in surprise.

The masked man stiffened and turned to her in shock. "Wh – What the…?!"

The sky above began to fill with clouds, sparking with lightning.

"H – Huh?" he muttered before seeing his summoned monster get vaporized by a powerful bolt of lightning. "Hhmm… now might be a good time to go."

Mio began to glow brighter as energy surged from her body, beginning to tear up and destroy the scenery around her.

"Big time," he noted before vanishing.

"Mio-Sama!" Maria shouted before running towards Mio, only to get thrown back by a blast of energy.

Rias hissed in frustration. "This isn't good! We need to seal off her power!"

 **' _Kid! Get up! Mio's lost control of her power!_ ' **Ddraig hollered.

Basara coughed more blood before he started standing weakly. "Mio…"

Akeno widened his eyes. "Basara, wait! You're –!"

 **' _Drain it quickly or you're all dead!_ '**

"Banishing Shift!" Basara interrupted, swinging Brunhilde and opening a portal of green energy that began absorbing the energy surging from Mio before she dropped to the ground. "There…" he mumbled weakly before collapsing.

"Basara!" Akeno shouted before running to him.

* * *

Basara looked around, realizing he was inside his mindscape once more.

 **"Good, you're waking up now,"** Ddraig commented as Basara looked up at the huge dragon.

Basara blinked in confusion as he gathered his thoughts. "What the…? Mio! Is Mio –?!"

"She's fine," Brunhilde interrupted.

"Oh thank the goddesses…" Basara sighed in relief. "So… why am I here instead of awake?"

Ddraig answered him. **"Simple, to break these chains."**

Basara looked at the dragon in silent thought for several moments. "… Hah?"

 **"The chains on me. You need to break them."**

"… Why?"

 **"** **Two things. One, you need to take your training and power up a notch, which I can't help with if I'm chained down. Two, I want to be able to move around more."**

Basara simply stared incredulously.

Brunhilde added, "At this point I don't think you need to worry about him taking over your body."

Ddraig growled angrily. **"And to stop her from calling me a man! I mean come on! I'm a woman damn it!"**

Brunhilde huffed doubtfully. "You look, sound, and act like a man."

 **"I'm a pervert, not a man!"**

"There's a difference?" Brunhilde interjected, Basara just staring flatly.

 **"Yes, you prudish brat!"**

"And how do we know you wouldn't try to destroy anything if he releases you?"

 **"Why would I?"**

"That's why God put you in the Sacred Gear to start with. You and the other dragon were causing destruction with your endless fighting."

 **"The fuck?"**

"I didn't stutter."

 **"Who started that bullshit?"**

"What do you mean?" Basara asked.

 **"I mean some people have been spreading bad press about me!"**

Brunhilde chided, "It doesn't seem very hard."

 **"Benny, shut it."**

"Don't. Call me. Benny."

Basara sighed and decided to break up their argument. "Okay… what do I gain if I break those chains?"

 **"You'll be able to access more of my power and increased resistance to magic as well as better healing."**

"I see… Brunhilde?" he asked, looking her for the truth in Ddraig's words.

Brunhilde could only shrug. "I don't know if what he's saying is true, but I doubt he'll try anything too messy. He enjoys your cooking too much."

Ddraig was not happy with her answer, thought Basara added, "Right… I'll release one chain for now. If you behave, I'll release more."

Ddraig's expression went flat in annoyance. **"… Seriously? One chain will barely let me move an arm or leg let alone transform."**

Basara and Brunhilde both looked at the winged beast in shock. "Transform?"

Ddraig just huffed before answering. **"Of course. Do you really think I can teach him anything in my full Dragon form?"**

Brunhilde narrowed her eyes suspiciously but decided to go along for Basara's sake. "… Fine. What's the bare minimum to transform?"

Ddraig pointed to a single chain hanging from the beast's neck. **"All but the one on my neck."**

"… That's a lot," Basara remarked in surprise.

Ddraig spat with derision. **"Blame the psychotic bastard that sealed me."**

"Psychotic bastard…? Why would he seal you?

 **"Because** **I am the Red Queen** **, one of the two 'Heavenly' Dragonesses and one of the two Grand Orgy Masters."**

Brunhilde's face turned bright red in response. "O – Orgy master!?"

 **"Yep! We were _very_ good at setting those up. Maybe a bit _too_ good…"**

"… I swear you're just making that up."

 **"Why would I do that?"**

Basara growled in frustration. "Okay, stop! I don't understand any of this nonsense…"

 **"Fine. Now, will you smash the chains?"**

Basara frowned in suspicion. "And you swear you won't kill me and try to take my body?"

 **"Have I ever shown any intent to do it before?"**

"Right…" Basara answered before he remained silent for a moment before smashing the chains reaching to Ddraig's limbs, wings, and tail.

 **"Finally! Damn this ffeeeellss gggooooooddd!"** the dragon howled before glowing bright crimson, its form shrinking down to a human size.

Basara gaped as the light faded to reveal a tall, dark-skinned woman with long, flowing, dark crimson hair, matching, bright red eyes, two large black horns atop her head, though he primarily noticed her enormous breasts, outpacing any he had seen before, and her entire, chocolate-toned body visible for him to see due to an obvious lack of clothing.

Brunhilde's jaw dropped as Basara slapped a hand over his nose.

The woman smirked at Basara and took slow steps forward, her oversized orbs swaying greatly with each step before she suddenly jerked back as Brunhilde pulled on the chain still attached to her neck. "Hey!"

"Why are you naked!?" Basara shrieked, his nose still covered.

Ddraig folded her arms as she stood. "Seriously? How do you expect me to have clothes here?"

Brunhilde frowned angrily. "Then put some on, you slag."

"Why should I, prude? Jealous?"

Basara shouted, "I'll bleed to death if you don't!"

"You can't bleed to death in your own mind. Besides, clothes would just get in the way. Now how about we get yours back on we can give me a proper workout?"

"Clothes on or the chains go back!"

Ddraig smirked playfully. "… You wouldn't… Or do you wanna do a li'l bondage?"

Basara stiffened before passing out.

* * *

Later at Iri's house, the group stood in the dining room, Basara unconscious in his room.

Yuki handed a small green jar to Maria. "Here. It's a healing ointment."

Maria looked at it curiously and nodded appreciatively. "Thanks…"

Yuki sighed and then smiled lightly. "I can't believe he actually managed to control it."

Mio blinked curiously. "Huh? Control what?"

"That power. Banishing Shift."

Akeno furrowed her brow. "It sounds like there's trouble behind it."

Yuki sighed heavily. "That sword he wields, Brunhilde, used to be sealed near the Hero Tribe village. One day a monster attacked the village and took Brunhilde, and Basara went after it. He eventually quelled Brunhilde and stopped the monster by using Banishing Shift. However… in the process he killed four people and destroyed a large portion of the village."

Mio frowned somberly. "Basara…"

"Yeah… After that day he was banished. I… I was the only one who survived. The elders don't understand. If it weren't for Basara, I, along with many more, would be dead."

Mio tightened her fists silently as her thoughts raced.

The girls all turned when they heard a gasp and saw Iri standing in the doorway.

"Is this true?" Iri questioned with frustration.

Yuki simply nodded. "Yes. Didn't Jin tell you?"

Iri shook her head. "No. Jin told me they had left of their own accord due to a mission."

"I see…"

"Why would he lie to you like that?" Maria asked with a frown.

Iri just shrugged. "That's who Jin is. He takes things on his own. He almost never accepts help. Which is one of the reasons we got divorced."

"Ah…" Maria responded weakly as she listened.

"The other being his need for revenge."

"Revenge?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. After the Fourth Holy Grail War."

"The what?" Mio questioned, confused.

"I won't go into specifics, but essentially it was a deadly competition with the prize being that the winner gets a wish granted. Due to events that transpired during the War, Jin held a vendetta to my family, the Einzberns. I didn't as long as I had my daughter."

"He hated your family?" Maria responded, not expecting that from Jin.

"Yes. They are… selfish people, to put it simply. So much so they use and manipulate others. I was content to just ignore after rescuing Illya from them. Jin felt it necessary to punish them. He nearly got himself killed as a result. That's pretty much how Jin's always been. If he gets hurt or even severely injured, he'll simply ignore it and push on. But if something happens to his family he simply can't let it go. He'll push everyone away just for the sake of revenge."

"I see…"

"I can only hope Basara doesn't end up the same."

The girls frowned in thought, all of them looking towards Basara's room.

* * *

Sometime later, Basara sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, noticing that all of the lights were out and it was completely dark, the others having gone to bed and Yuki having left.

As he opened the fridge, an unfamiliar voice greeted, "Hello."

Basara acted on instinct, grabbed a knife from the block, and turned to the source of the voice, a beautiful, young-looking woman with long brown hair, her slightly messy fringe falling between her dark purple eyes, and an impressive bust wearing a knee-length, low-cut white dress that had a very low neck, exposing a fair amount of cleavage, with transparent sleeves, long, upper-arm-length white gloves, and white high-heeled shoes.

The woman giggled lightly in amusement. "My, my. No need to get so jumpy."

Basara narrowed his eyes, keeping the blade trained on the woman. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

Smiling, she answered proudly, "Venelana Gremory."

Basara remained silent for a moment, waiting. "… Am I supposed to know that name?"

Venelana's lips lowered slightly with a cute pout. "I'd hoped. To think my daughter didn't tell you about me."

Basara furrowed his brow in confusion. "… Daughter?"

Venelana's expression returned to normal before she nodded. "Yes. Rias."

Basara gaped slightly.

' _MILF,_ ' Ddraig noted in glee.

Basara looked over Venelana in thought as he placed the knife back in the block. "… Are you sure you're not her sister?"

Venelana smiled appreciatively and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Devils age slowly past twenty. You don't know that much about Devils, do you?"

"Ah…"

Ddraig gulped lightly. ' _Look at those tits… bet they are full of MILF milk. Imagine making pudding with it…_ '

Basara slapped a hand over his nose in response. ' _Will you shut the hell up?!_ '

' _Nope! Ask her if you can have some._ '

Venelana giggled in amusement. "Fufu, is this old body of mine that distracting?"

Basara gulped lightly. "N – No… it's the voices in my head… A – Anyway, what do you want?"

Venelana merely smiled in amusement.

' _I like where this is going._ '

"A simple job for you," Venelana explained.

Basara raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "A job? Okay, what is it?"

' _Clean her gutters?_ ' Ddraig remarked.

Brunhilde huffed in annoyance and argued, ' _Be quiet you scoundrel._ '

' _What? Want him to clean yours instead?_ '

' _N – No! I just want you to stop being such a foul pervert!_ '

' _You totally do, Benny the Tsun-Tsun Prude!_ '

Basara sighed heavily in exhaustion from the ongoing argument in his brain.

Venelana continued, "I need you to help me with something very important."

Ddraig snickered and commented, ' _Whelp, better take off your pants kid._ '

Basara, ignoring Ddraig, asked, "What is it?"

Venelana explained, "I would like for you to protect my daughter."

Basara folded his arms in mild confusion and replied, "She's a friend of Akeno's, so I was planning to from the beginning."

Venelana shook her head and added, "No, I mean something more specific. Very soon, Rias will be thrust into a situation she wants no part in and which I am in no position to help her from. When that time comes, I want you to help bring her from it. She lacks the strength to do it on her own, unfortunately."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he questioned, "How can I do that?"

Smiling confidently, Venelana answered, "I'm certain that when the time comes you'll know the right course of action. And if you need help preparing, talk to Suzune."

Basara blinked in surprise and confusion. "You know Ms. Suzune?"

Venelana nodded. "Of course. She is one of my Knights."

"Knight? Like a soldier?"

Venelana frowned in mild concern and argued, "More like a member of my Peerage."

Basara tilted his head slightly in bewilderment. "Peerage? What's that exactly?"

Venelana's frown deepened. "Servant-Devils. Most of which were once part of another race before being reincarnated. Like your cousin Akeno. Haven't the village, your father, or stepmother explained any of this to you?"

Basara shook his head in reply. "No."

"I see… I would hope at least Rias would've told you." Venelana sighed before her lips curled up in an eerily sweet smile. "It seems I'm going to need to have a talk with my daughter. She should tell others that need to know as soon as she can. Not laze about and think about watching anime all the time."

Basara blinked in surprise. "Anime?"

Ddraig laughed loudly with amusement and confidence. ' _The busty redhead's an Otaku! This is just great! Maybe we can get her in some cosplay outfits._ '

' _THAT is what you're focused on!?_ ' Brunhilde bellowed.

' _Well… yeah. What else is there?_ '

' _How about that terrifying smile!?_ '

"Will you do it?" Venelana insisted.

Basara scratched his head in thought for a moment before nodding with a smile. "Of course."

Venelana smiled brightly. "Great to hear! I'll get to preparing the marriage contract."

"Righ – WHAT!?"

Venelana merely raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, your little sister is heading out the door, you might want to go after her."

Basara gaped and turned to see Illya rush out the door and followed after her.

* * *

At Kuoh, Illya arrived in the middle of the night to see Rin waiting for her in the middle of the courtyard.

Rin, looking up from her watch, looked at the girl in surprise. "Right on time."

 **"Threatening to kill her probably helped,"** Ruby chided.

"I didn't. I said I was going to leave."

 **"Yeah, _after_ you crossed out that you would kill her."**

"Ggrr… why you little…! Whatever, just ready your Mystic Code."

Illya and walked into the nearby girls' restroom, confusing Rin as a flash of light emanated from within, Illya returning in her magical girl uniform.

"… What was that for…?"

Illya, her face red, looked away. "… Th – That transformation… it's embarrassing…"

"… Whatever." Pointing to the center of the courtyard, Rin explained, "There. That's where the Class Card is."

* * *

 **And close! Thus ends the fourth chapter, and we edge ever closer to the matching point, though it is obvious that Gremory's Guardian Reborn will be a little bit longer. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, so be sure to let me know if you did with a review. If you were confused, unsure, or have questions on anything, ask in a review and, if I see it in time, I will add to the next chapter's reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, post your contentions if you must, but I would appreciate it if they are properly spelled and worded. Anyway, enough from me, I will see you tomorrow with the next chapter!**

 **Sakura Matou from Fate/Stay Night.**

 **Chisato Hasegawa from Testament of Sister New Devil.**

 **Ddraig's humanoid form is Red Queen from Restaurant to Another World.**

 **Venelana Gremory from High School DxD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

 **Hallo! I am back with the fifth chapter of Gremory's Guardian Reborn! Are you surprised? I am sure you are surprised. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, that you enjoy this chapter, and I want to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for not going insane with all this writing. And with that, onto the reviewer responses!**

 **Travis Moon: Sorry. If the main character would be anyone it would most likely be Star Lord.**

 **allymooorr: I can't say I know who Landred is, I haven't gotten very far in the LN.**

 **superpeirce: Indeed she does. That's one of the big reasons I wanted to try this rewrite, as when I made the original I didn't know about the Red Queen, but now that I do she seems perfect for the role to me.**

 **therealtwoface9: That she is. There will be differences. I can't say what those will be as that would be spoilers, but it won't be the same as canon, for any series involved.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: It's fine, I'm just glad you could catch up. I'm glad to hear that, hopefully this meets or even exceeds what you thought of the original. Well if there's every any characters you don't recognize, just say so and I'll tell you what they're from.**

 **I like to do it when I can when it won't conflict with new plans to make things go a little smoother. Well only you can be the judge of that.**

 **Oh there'll definitely be more. Hm... I've got a few stories with Date a Live in.**

 **naruto tendo rikudo: In a few days when the last chapter to match the original's story progression.**

 **Skull Flame: Guess you'll find out eventually.**

 **That she did.**

 **Yep, she does. Well that's good.**

 **Yeah, makes his training even better.**

 **Yes it does.**

 **You'll find out soon.**

 **He most likely did.**

 **It happens.**

 **No she would not. Yeah, they are.**

 **Fortitude: I'll update the story very soon, I've been working on the next chapter. Once I've finished posting the chapters for GG's reboot I will likely post AS chapter two, or shortly after that. He will get Miharu, don't worry.**

 **No, the story has enough characters from the involved series already that I don't plan on adding Hentai characters.**

 **akilja95: Not much.**

 **theraceytracey: There will be new lemons, and the lemons that are already there will have some alterations.**

 **I thought I was doing that so far. If what I've done so far isn't what you want I'm not sure what exactly it is.**

 **That said, on to what you are all really here for, not to watch me jabber on like a loon, but to read!**

* * *

Pointing to the center of the courtyard, Rin explained, "There. That's where the Class Card is."

Illya nodded firmly and held Ruby tightly. "Right." However, after a short pause, she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Um… where is it?"

"It's in its own pocket dimension. We need to draw it into ours and then subdue the Spirit inside."

"How…?"

"Ruby," Rin ordered crossly.

 **"Right, right,"** the wand answered, annoyed, before a huge magic circle appeared under the girls' feet.

"Eh?" Illya stammered.

 **"Preparing Mirror Road Formation. Barrier of two-meter radius."**

"Here it comes," Rin urged as she held several gemstones in her fingers before large cracks formed in the air.

The cracks expanded before a hand reached out.

"S – Something came out!?" Illya shrieked as a figure of a curvaceous woman with long red hair, a low-cut white top, a long white cloak, a short red skirt, and thigh-high brow boots emerged. The woman looked around with almost lifeless green eyes before seeing Illya and Rin, a gold and red shield and long blade appearing in her grasp.

The area remained silent for several moments.

 **"Man, her tits are huge,"** Ruby noted suddenly before the red-haired woman charged at immense speed.

"Eep!" Illya shrieked, leaping to the side to dodge the swipe.

Rin pulled several large gems from her pocket and hurled them at the red-haired woman. "Anfang Triple Fire Bomb!" The gems collided with the woman's shield before exploding violently, carving craters into the ground but leaving the woman herself completely unharmed.

The redhead simply gave Rin a deadpan glance.

"And those were my strongest stones… Well, kid, good luck. I'll be over in the building," she explained before ducking into the bushes to hide.

However, the red-haired Servant immediately appeared in front of Rin, dashing at her.

The black-haired teen's skin went white. "… Eh…?" She narrowly jumped aside as the Servant slashed down at her.

As Illya and Ruby watched Rin flee from the Servant, Ruby remarked, **"With that kinda speed, she has to be a Rider. Illya, only you can kill her."**

Illya steeled herself before nodding. "Right. … Wait, what?! Kill her?!"

Rider bashed at Rin with her shield, sending the teen flying, as Ruby answered, **"Yes. To obtain the Class Card you have to defeat the Spirit within."**

Rin growled as she stood up. "Less talking more fightin –" she urged before the redhead sent her flying with a kick.

 **"Not that I'd mind, but if you keep standing around doing nothing, the Twintail Hag is probably gonna die."**

Illya stiffened before taking a deep gulp. "R – Right!"

 **"Swing me and imagine some kind of attack."**

"Right!" Illya answered before swinging Ruby like a sword, sending a blast of mana at Rider.

"Gah!" Rider growled as the blast hit her and knocked her away from Rin. With a disappointed frown she turned to Illya. "You dare to attack me too, cute one?"

"It speaks!?"

Rider twitched an eyebrow with a growl. "You think me some animal?!"

Illya squeaked in fear and lurched back. "Th – That is kinda how they described it…"

Rider's growl simply grew in intensity.

Ruby added, **"The Twintailed old lady you kicked into a wall told her."**

Rider sighed before looking at Rin, irritated. "The Nero follower did, did she?"

Illya merely blinked in thought. "… Eh? Who's Nero?"

 **"No clue."**

Rider sighed heavily before raising her weapons. "Now then… I shall punish all three of you now!"

Illya gaped as energy began swirling around Rider, kicking up dust in the area.

 **"Illya, it would probably be a good idea to keep your distance. Melee combat against her won't end well."**

As soon as Ruby urged her on that, Rider charged at Illya, her shield poised to bash the little girl who immediately dashed away at extremely high speed.

Rin watched in surprise as Illya successfully kept her distance from Rider, keeping ahead of the super human being. "Well… at least she's good at running… Wish I was good at healing… damn it hits hard…"

Illya then suddenly made a sharp turn, which Rider attempted to follow, but her own bust kept her momentum in the other direction and caught her off balance.

 **"Now! Attack!"**

Illya spun on her heels and aimed Ruby at Rider, firing a blast of energy.

Rider gasped and raised her shield before the courtyard was filled with a large explosion.

Rin widened her eyes as she saw that Rider, while mostly unharmed, had light burns along with her clothing being lightly singed. "It's working!"

Rider huffed and shook some of the soot off her cloak. "Do you think this enough to defeat the Queen of Victory, cute one? Nero Follower?"

Illya gulped and began swinging Ruby wildly, sending blasts of energy in all directions, few actually hitting Rider.

Rin slapped a hand over her face in exasperation. "… We are screwed…"

However, as several neared Rider, she swiftly dodged them.

 **"She's too quick for basic shell attacks. Try something bigger."**

Illya panted in mild fatigue before nodding to herself. "O – Okay… this is a bit savage… but I think I'm starting to understand this magical girl thing." She then raised Ruby high as the wand began collecting large amounts of power inside the gem at its center.

 **"Extra Large blast!"**

Rider immediately stopped, crouched down, and raised her shield as Illya swung Ruby at the ground, sending a wide cone of destruction forward, carving up the landscape as it sheered towards Rider.

Illya's exhausted breaths became heavier as she looked into the smoke. "D – Did we get her…?"

 **"No,"** Ruby answered plainly as Rider stood, her shield smoking with light burn marks.

Rin hissed in frustration as she watched the battle. "That attack was too spread out! The actual damage was too weak."

"I see you'll need to be punished severely," Rider threatened, raising her sword high.

However, the trio were distracted when a new, monotone voice echoed, "Class Card: Lancer, Include."

The others all turned as a young girl with long black hair tied in a ponytail with a flower hair pin, dark amber eyes, and a petite body wearing a purple and black leotard with detached sleeves and thigh-high matching boots approached, holding a blue wand similar to Ruby, but with a blue ribbon instead of wings. As she approached, she placed a large card against the wand's jewel, causing it to glow brightly.

After the light died down, the girl now held a large, ornate red spear and immediately threw her arm back before charging at Rider with high speed.

Rider raised her shield to block the attack, but suddenly Basara rushed in from the sidelines, grabbed the spear's neck moments before it hit Rider and reflexively threw the littler girl at the school building, sending chunks of masonry and dust flying in all directions.

Rider blinked in confusion before turning to the exhausted form of Basara. "… Eh?"

Basara huffed before leaning back. "Made it… alright, everyone stand down, now!" he growled.

Illya gaped in disbelief. "B – Big brother?!"

Basara narrowed his eyes at her, very displeased. "We'll talk about this later, Illya. Now, all of you, put your weapons away." Turning to Rider, he added, "That includes you."

Rider shook her head in argument. "No. I shall keep them out in case one of you attacks me like the Nero Follower did with her flame spell."

Basara frowned in disapproval. "I'm not here to fight and I won't let any of their attacks hit you, should they try."

"Be that as it may, I'd rather be on the safe side and not lower my guard."

Basara sighed in resignation. "Fine. But I won't hold back if you hit me from behind."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Rin suddenly hollered.

Basara gave her a scowl that quite clearly told her he was very pissed at her. "That's my line. You both went out here alone without telling me. Not only that, you put Illya in danger."

Rin paled and pointed desperately at Rider. "Didn't you see?! My strongest attacks didn't even faze her! There's no way you'd be able to beat her!"

"That's fine. I'm not interested in fighting her if I don't need to. And as for you…" he trailed off as he turned his attention to the girl he had previously tossed through a wall. "… Cute…"

Rider pouted in irritation. "Another cute one? Do you all use little girls as your warriors?"

"No!" Rin and Basara shouted in matching ire.

"Please move," the girl urged as she walked up to Basara.

Basara turned back to her in thought and surprise. "Eh? Why?"

"The Class Cards. I need them. Move."

"… No."

Rider's pout heightened. "Why do all the cute ones wish to try and kill me?"

"I see," the girl said stoically before charging Basara, who merely sidestepped her charge as he kicked his leg out, tripping her. Though she deftly rolled to her feet and continued her charge at Rider.

Basara growled and grabbed the girl by the arm and threw her against the ground before pinning her. "If you keep fighting you'll only get hurt. Because I doubt you can beat me, let alone her."

"I have to try…" the girl pleaded desperately.

"No. You don't. I really don't want to have to hurt you."

Rider sighed before speaking up. "I could knock her out with my bosom."

Basara merely looked at her in disbelief.

Ddraig, however, commented, ' _I like her. Also, she seems really familiar…_ '

The red-haired beauty tilted her head in confusion. "What? It is the quickest and least painful way to suffocate someone until they pass out."

' _… Not what I was expecting but still kinky._ '

Basara just sighed. "Moving on… Look, just everyone stop fighting. Okay?"

"The Nero Follower started it," Rider accused, pointing to Rin.

Rin twitched an eyebrow, fed up with the comment. "Okay, why do you keep calling me that!? Rin Tohsaka! My name is Rin Tohsaka!"

Rider answered plainly, "You dress in red and use flames like all of her subjects."

Ddraig suddenly shouted with realization. ' _Ah-hah! I knew she looked familiar!_ '

Basara raised a curious eyebrow, halfway keeping his attention on the girl pinned by his knee, who begrudgingly dispelled the spear and nodded. Basara letting her stand. ' _And why is that?_ '

' _Boobica! Nero's rival!_ '

Basara looked at Rider in flat bewilderment. "… Her name's Boobica?"

Rider's face instantly went as red as her hair before she sheepishly shot back, "B – Boudica! It's Boudica! I don't know where you heard that but it's Boudica!"

"Ah…"

Boudica grumbled under her breath, "When I find that damned dragon I'll strangle her… As well as that red dressed bitch…"

Basara just sighed as Ddraig remarked with a snigger, ' _Nero loved flustering her._ '

Changing his attention away to the nearby school building, Basara called out, "Alright, now you, come out of hiding."

"Huh?" Rin commented, thinking he might mean her, before she watched as Luvia, now clad in a large blue dress, walked out from behind a wall. "… Oh gods no…"

Boudica looked at the blonde in thought. "… A lover of Nero's…? Or a descendant…?"

"Good, now everyone's out in the open," Basara remarked in acceptance. "And no one is going to attack any one. At. All. Got it?"

Luvia frowned and folded her arms under her chest. "… Why do you care so much?"

"Because fighting should be a last resort. Not your go-to response."

Rin, incensed, pointed at Boudica and accused, "She charged at Illya!"

Boudica tilted her head in confusion. "How is going in to hug the cute one an attack?"

Illya, exasperated, retorted, "That was a scary hug!"

Boudica lurched back in pain at the response.

"Enough!" Basara howled, causing the bickering to stop and the girls to all flinch back. "Good." Turning to Luvia, he continued, "Alright, now, if I'm right, your goal is to make the Spirits not a threat, correct?"

Nodding, Luvia answered, "Yes. And to collect each of their Cards," causing Boudica to raise her shield slightly.

"Well unfortunately, that's not going to happen," he answered bluntly.

"What!?" Rin and Luvia shouted in matching shock, the little girl with the blue wand frowning in frustration.

"Number one, collecting the Cards seems to involve killing the Heroic Spirits, and I won't let that happen. And number two, I have no idea what you people plan in doing with them. Seeing as you gave me no reason to trust you or Rin."

Ruby suddenly piped up. **"Rin crossed off threatening to kill Illya on her plans."**

"Hey!" Rin snarled.

Basara sighed and continued, "I'm not letting you two anywhere near Boudica. Got it? Otherwise I'll be forced to kick you out of the house Rin."

Rin twitched an eyebrow angrily.

"And if you comply, I won't tell Iri about that letter."

Rin immediately stood straight and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

Basara sighed in relief before turning the busty blonde. "Good. Now for you Luvia…"

Luvia flinched as she wondered what he had in mind.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Luvia gaped in confusion before shaking her head awake. "Y – Yes. The Edelfelt mansion. It should be finished tomo – wait, why do you care?!"

Basara answered plainly, "Just making sure you and your apprentice there has a place to stay. Rin didn't after all."

Luvia blinked before curling a hand in front of her mouth with a loud, pompous laugh. "Hohoho! Well no surprise there!"

Rin growled with deep anger. "That insufferable laugh…"

Boudica sighed before slapping a hand over her face in frustration. "… Definitely related to her…"

Basara just sighed as the exchange continued before Luvia turned to Rin proudly. "Did you have to beg him to let you stay?"

Rin folded her arms defiantly. "Humph! As-if! He. Asked. Me."

"You? What could he possibly see a use for you then? Cleaning?"

Rin snarled once more before Basara cut her off. "I don't need anything from her. She needed help, so I offered it."

"Right…" Luvia answered, suspicious and confused.

After a moment, Illya pointed to Boudica in concern. "Um… what do we do now? Can she just stay here like that?"

Basara flinched as he turned to the redhead in realization. "… I… didn't really think that far ahead yet…"

' _How many rooms we have?_ '

Basara sighed and scratched his head. ' _We don't have many spare rooms left…_ '

' _Think your room is big enough?_ '

' _No, I don't think it – hey! Why is my room being brought up at all!?_ '

' _Are you seriously asking me that?_ '

' _…_ '

Boudica remained in silent thought before looking to Basara. "… Would I be easier to handle if I was in a non-physical form?"

"Huh? Well… probably…"

Boudica nodded before approaching him. "Hold out your hand."

"Huh? Okay?" he answered in confusion before Boudica put her hand over his and was enveloped in light. He squinted his eyes shut from the brightness before it died down, and he opened them to see Boudica's card resting in his hand.

Boudica, her words in Basara's mind, explained, ' _This way I won't be a problem but don't need to constantly expend the mana to be in human form. I assume you'll keep those three away?_ '

' _He certainly will, Boobica,_ ' Ddraig remarked.

' _YOU!_ ' Boudica howled at the dragon, giving Basara slight headache.

' _Yep, it's me! How ya doing Booby?_ '

' _I thought I buried you under that castle!_ '

' _Got dug out by Art, then I dug her out._ '

' _… Who…?_ '

' _Your successor. You'll learn more about her soon, I'd wager._ '

Basara just sighed before noticing the black-haired girl standing next to him silently. "… Yes…?"

She wordlessly stuck her hand out to him.

Basara put Boudica's card in his pocket and shook his head in denial. "No. I already told you I won't."

Luvia sighed and approached the girl, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Miyu, it's best to drop it."

The girl, Miyu, clenched her fists with a frustrated expression at Basara. "Why?"

"Toujou looks like the type you won't get anywhere with if he's made up his mind."

"… I have to… I need them…"

Floating next to her, Miyu's wand cautioned, **"I do not think it wise to antagonize a dragon Ms. Miyu."**

"… But, Sapphire –"

Cutting her off, Basara challenged, "The answer's no. I won't hand them over. I don't care what the reason is, it's doubtless one that would put them in danger, so it's not happening."

Miyu simply clenched her fists, Sapphire resting on her shoulder gently as Luvia sighed in fatigue.

Illya rushed up to the girl in concern. "You okay?"

Miyu turned to her with as blank an expression as before. "You don't need to be here. I will gather the remaining cards on my own. You aren't needed."

Illya went white in shock and confusion. "… Eh?"

Ruby just huffed as she floated next to Illya. **"Well don't you think your special."**

Basara gently knocked Miyu on the head, causing the girl to lurch away softly. "No being mean to my sister."

The girl simply stared up at him with frustration.

"Okay? I will not have it. She's too innocent and pure to be treated badly like that."

Miyu simply sighed in defeat. "… Okay…"

Ruby snickered slyly. **"Oh what he doesn't know…"**

"Huh?" Basara muttered before seeing Illya viciously and repeatedly smacking Ruby against a large rock.

"Nothing!" the girl shouted as she continued smacking the wand. "Nothing at all!"

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion before sighing in exasperation. "Okay… let's all just go home and put an end to this mess… Luvia, Miyu, you come too."

Luvia looked at him with mild confusion. "Why us?"

"I just need to talk with you."

"Can't you do that later? Why does it have to be now?"

Basara responded with an overly sweet smile eerily similar to one of Iri's. "Oh no reason. Just want you both to meet our family."

Rin leaned close to Luvia and whispered, "Unless you want to experience true hell, do it."

"Okay…?" the blonde muttered, confused and worried.

* * *

Sella stood in the doorway to the house in disbelief, Liz silently nibbling on some chocolate.

Iri giggled lightly in amusement. "My, my, it seems with every trip you make, your harem gets bigger."

Basara's face reddened with a twitch of his eyebrow. "I – It's not like that!"

Akeno frowned slightly. "It's not?"

Basara just looked at her before Boudica noted, ' _You have an unusual family._ '

Ddraig sniggered in amusement. ' _Oh, big time. His first is the black-haired Half-Fallen, who is also his cousin._ '

Boudica remained in silence as Basara grumbled, ' _I can hear you, you know._ '

' _I know._ '

Basara just sighed in exasperation.

Iri, returning the focus to the moment, asked, "So, if they're not in your harem, why are they here?"

Luvia mumbled quietly, "I wouldn't mind being the Emperor's."

' _Booyah!_ ' Ddraig cheered.

Rin huffed dismissively. "You only want him to make your family name famous."

The blonde's face turned red as she sputtered. "Th – That is –!"

Their bickering was ended when Iri shot one of her patented smiles at them in silence, causing them both to freeze in terror. "Good."

Miyu and Luvia stood together in silence as Luvia noted quietly, "A terrifying woman…"

"You say something, Luvia?" Iri asked, causing the blonde to shiver and stand at attention.

"N – No!"

"Right. So, are you two here to stay?"

Luvia sighed in slight relief at the change of subject before shaking her head. "No. We have a house being built, but Toujou asked that we come with him."

Iri raised an eyebrow and pointed out the door. "Is it that garish, over the top, eyesore across the street?"

Luvia blinked curiously before looking out the door to see a partially built mansion across the street from Iri's house and went pale. "… Piss."

Sapphire then spoke up, commenting, **"Looks like we can work better with Ms. Rin and Ms. Illya now."**

"Great…"

 **"Is something the matter?"**

Ruby answered with a snicker, **"She doesn't like Rin because they're both children."**

"Zip it!" Rin snapped.

"Now, on to more important matters," Iri interjected, stopping the argument short, before her overly sweet smile formed widely, Rin and the others swearing they could see a dark cloud behind her. "Why was my little Illya out this late?"

Illya stiffened in response before Rin reflexively pointed at Ruby. "Ruby did it!"

Ruby, naturally offended, retorted, **"No I did –"**

Interrupting the wand, Basara argued, "She's back home, she's safe, and it won't happen again. That's all that matters, I think."

Her expression stern and sober, Iri nodded. "It had better not."

The gravity of her words hit Rin's spine sharply.

"And little Miyu shouldn't be out so late either."

Miyu frowned in defiance. "I'm fine. I need to do this."

"No," Iri argued bluntly.

Miyu began to argue once more, Iri cutting her off.

"A young girl like you needs to lead a normal life. Not fight, kill or die."

Miyu's expression darkened as she lowered her face. "… It's too late for that…" she mumbled quietly.

"Oh?" Iri remarked, having heard her whispers.

Miyu merely shook her head.

Luvia, wanting to end the interrogation, noted, "Miyu and I should probably head home. It's not quite finished but it's somewhere to stay."

"Right, have a good night."

"R – Right," the blonde stuttered as she turned to leave.

She stopped when Iri suddenly exclaimed, "And remember, Basara is available!"

"Stop it!" Basara growled, his face growing increasingly red.

Iri pouted in frustration. "Why? If I do I'll never get grandbabies to spoil."

Basara and Luvia just looked at her with their faces turning bright red before the blonde stammered, "W – We're just gonna go…"

Maria then suddenly smirked mischievously and interjected. "Actually, since your house isn't done yet, why don't you stay here tonight?"

Iri plopped her hands together in agreement. "That's a great idea!"

Basara just stared in disbelief at the two.

Luvia turned to Miyu uncertainly. "M – Miyu?"

The girl merely shrugged. "I don't mind."

Illya hopped with excitement. "Right! You can bunk in my room!"

"I see."

Illya's excitement quickly melted away at her bland response.

Folding her arms under her bust in thought, Luvia questioned, "Shall I stay in a spare room?"

Iri shook her head in denial. "Basara's room is certainly big enough."

Maria hurriedly added, "Besides, Mio and I have our stuff in there."

Iri, letting her true thoughts leak out as she began to drool, continued, "Yes. And Basara's bed is big enough for two."

Basara raised a hand and suggested, "I'll get the cot out and sleep on that."

Iri shot him her patented, overly sweet smile. "Basara. The bed is big enough for two."

Basara felt a sharp chill go up his spine. "… R – Right…"

Maria merely sniggered in amusement.

* * *

Basara sighed with a flushed face as he and Luvia laid in his bed, back-to-back.

' _Do it, do it, do it,_ ' Ddraig chanted in his mind.

' _Shut. Up,_ ' he snarled. "So…" he began weakly, getting the blonde's attention, feeling her tense.

"Y – Yes…?" she stuttered.

"Why do you and Rin not get along?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you two not get along?"

Luvia sighed heavily and lowered her face in thought. "That's… complicated…"

Basara raised an eyebrow in thought, glancing back towards her. "Oh?"

"Don't look this way!" she shouted sharply.

"Well… I've got plenty of time, obviously."

Luvia sighed, relenting, and decided to answer him, pouring through her thoughts. "Right. Well… it started when she transferred into the Clock Tower."

"Oh?"

"I booked the entire twenty-eighth floor of the dorms for a party, only to find out _she_ had booked a room there already."

Basara remained silent for a moment, waiting for the conclusion, only to receive silence. "… That's it? _That's_ why you hate her? Because she got living space in a room you wanted to throw a party in?"

Luvia stiffened, turning red. "Of course not! We got into an argument that developed into a fight. She ended up winning and I was banned from the dorms for life!"

Basara remained silent for a moment before reaching back and knocking her softly on the head.

"Kya!" she shrieked cutely. "What was that for?!"

"For being stupid."

"… How was I being stupid?"

"You hate her because your own temper got you banned."

"She started it!"

"How?"

"All she had to do was say she was sorry!"

"For what?" he asked, incredulous.

"For getting me kicked out," she snapped.

He remained silent again before knocking her on the head softly once more. "Your ego's getting in the way. So just drop it and I'm sure you'd be friends."

Luvia remained silent for a moment before curling up with a pout. "She should first…"

"I think she's only pushing on with it because you are."

"But she's the one that started it," she insisted.

Basara sighed in exasperation. "Whether that's actually the case or not, it doesn't matter. Be the better person and end it."

Luvia's pink lips curled down in thought. "Right… but why…?"

"Why what? What do you have to gain by continuing this feud?"

She could not find an answer.

"And what could you gain by ending it?"

She searched around in her head for what he could mean before it came to her. "… A… friend…?"

Basara nodded in response. "Possibly. Besides, Rin probably _needs_ friends."

Luvia remained silent for a moment, trying to respond, only getting a small huff out.

"What?"

"… I'll… try…"

Basara smiled as he closed his eyes. "Good."

She flinched as he raised his hand towards her side of the bed once more, only for him to pat her head softly. "H – Huh?"

"That's all I can ask for. Now, let's get to sleep."

"R – Right," she stuttered.

* * *

The next morning, Maria walked out into the dining room and noticed Basara preparing breakfast. She blinked in confusion before noticing that all of the seats at the table had plates, except for one.

Pointing to that one seat with a cold stare, Basara explained, "That's your seat."

"Why don't I get any breakfast…?" she asked with a pout.

"You know what you did," he answered coldly as he handed food out to the others, twitching slightly as he and Luvia looked at each other.

"Basara," she stated with a trembling calm.

"H – Here's your breakfast…"

"Thank you…"

Maria just sat in silence.

"Is something wrong?"

"She's being punished," Basara answered.

"What for?"

"For causing that mess last night."

"But it worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"What?" Rin wondered.

"Oh?!" Iri asked with excitement.

"Eh?" Basara mumbled.

"When can I expect my first grandbaby!?"

"NOT THAT!"

"Aaww…" Iri pouted, Akeno frowning slightly behind her before Illya walked out of her room, looking fatigue, alongside Miyu. "Illya?"

"So… tired…" the girl grumbled.

"Why?" Miyu questioned as she sat next to Illya, eliciting a stare of tired disbelief.

Maria snickered slyly. "Oooooohhh, seems someone might like pus –!" Maria was interrupted by Mio hitting her in the back of the head with a frying pan. "Kya! That hurt Mio-Sama!"

"Good!" Mio rebutted.

"Why did you do that!?"

"You're being a pervert!"

Basara just sighed as the two bickered.

Miyu looked at the food on her plate curiously.

Noticing her confusion, Luvia frowned slightly. "Miyu?"

"This food…"

"Did I mess it up?" Basara questioned, thinking about it as he tasted a bite.

Miyu shook her head and then took a bite. "… Just like home…"

"Ah."

Illya, curious, then spoke up. "Actually, where are you from anyway?"

"… Far away…"

"Oh…"

Iri then clasped her hands with a smile. "Okay, why don't you all finish up and head off to school?"

"Right," Basara answered.

* * *

Later in the day, Basara sat in his seat with a heavy sigh.

"Yo, Toujou," Yahiro greeted as he walked up to him.

Basara turned to him curiously. "Yeah?" He then frowned in thought. "… Hey, Takigawa, can I talk to you for a minute, elsewhere?"

Yahiro tilted his head curiously. "Huh? Sure."

"Good, right this way."

* * *

Soon after, the duo found themselves on the roof.

Basara looked around the area, ensuring that there was no one around, and then turned to Yahiro with a stern frown. "You can drop the act now."

Yahiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? What ac –?" he began, only to be interrupted as Basara kicked him between the legs, knocking him to the floor before he found Brunhilde at his throat. "My, my, aren't we testy…?"

Basara narrowed his eyes. "After what you did to Mio? You'd better believe it. So what's your name? Really."

Yahiro chuckled weakly. "Hehe. Guess I can't fool you. You can call me Lars."

"Alright Lars. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for yesterday, or let Rias' brother know who you are."

Lars remained silent for a moment. "I was going to let you and the Succubus live?"

Basara responded silently by applying more force to the blade, pushing it harder against Lars' skin.

"Alright, alright. If my boss found out about my screw up last night he'd do much worse than just kill me."

"Who's your boss?" Basara demanded.

"Now I can't just –"

Basara interrupted him by pushing the blade firmer, causing a small trickle of blood to fall.

Lars stiffened and put his hands up. "Pain, pain! Okay! Put the kitchen knife away and I'll tell you a story you want to hear."

' _Stab his balls off,_ ' Brunhilde snarled.

Basara narrowed his eyes and then dispelled Brunhilde. "Fine. If you try and run I'll cut off your legs."

Lars sighed and rubbed his neck in discomfort. "Well don't you have a temper?"

"My patience isn't infinite and my sword hand's getting itchy," Basara deadpanned. "Now talk."

Lars sighed in frustration. "Yes, yes. I assume you heard all about Naruse's tragic past or whatever?"

Basara nodded in reply. "Yes and how all of Makai wants her power. What of it?"

"Well there's one specific devil who kicked off this whole mess. Zolgear."

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Solbeer?"

Lars chuckled lightly in amusement. "Call him whatever you please. He was one of the conspirators in Lord Wilbert's death and he personally butchered Naruse's foster family."

Basara narrowed his eyes angrily. "… Where is he?"

Lars waved a hand dismissively. "You'll never find it. Even I don't know where his actual base is."

"I see…"

Ddraig interjected, ' _Too bad you don't know some transformation techniques._ '

Lars sighed as he folded his arms. "But I will tell you this. He's a rare breed, even among devils. He's forced hundreds of devil women into Master-Servant Pacts and has used its… side-effects for his own amusement."

"Where is he? Now," Basara demanded with a snarl, getting only the same answer as before.

"That trash needs to die," Basara, Ddraig, and Brunhilde all growled in unison.

"Ah, and let me give you one warning about said Pact."

"What?" Basara replied.

"If anyone but the Master takes a Servant's body, the Curse will activate at full power and destroy their mind so that they can't reveal any secrets."

Basara and Brunhilde remained silent in rage.

' _… Go fuck Mio just to be safe…_ ' Ddraig urged.

"Now, I believe we have classes. Bye-bye," Lars noted before vanishing.

"Just great…" Basara groaned.

Ddraig interjected, ' _… You should have cut his balls off._ _Better hunt Mio down and take her to a closet._ '

' _This is not the time for your antics._ '

' _What do you think will happen if someone manages to force someone on her? Or if she experiments with toys and a picture of you?_ '

' _I'd never let that happen and why would she do that? She hates my guts._ '

' _Dense,_ ' Brunhilde and Ddraig chided in unison.

Basara twitched an eyebrow in irritation. ' _What's that supposed to mean?_ '

' _Just that,_ ' Ddraig replied cryptically. ' _That she needs to be sucking you off to see the truth._ '

' _Hah?_ '

' _Nothing…_ '

' _Indeed…_ ' Boudica added with mild surprise.

* * *

Basara sighed as he made his way back to class after his conversation with Lars.

' _It seems we now know the identity of our next foe,_ ' Brunhilde commented. ' _We will need to come up with a plan to catch the snake._ '

' _I got one!_ ' Ddraig cheered.

' _Silence, deviant,_ ' Boudica growled.

' _Why should I? It's great!_ '

' _You can spew your drivel later. For now, the sensible people will speak._ '

Ddraig huffed, insulted. ' _Please, it's a great plan and won't endanger Mio at all! Though to make sure it works without a hitch, we need at least one or two more Servants in Basara's pocket._ '

' _I'm already thinking this will be horrible…_ ' Basara sighed as he rounded a corner.

' _You haven't even heard it yet…_ '

Boudica insisted, ' _Then out with it._ '

' _We use transformation magic to make you look just like Mio!_ '

' _No!_ ' Basara, Brunhilde, and Boudica all shouted in unison at the dragon.

' _Why not? If he looks just like Mio and has Lars 'capture' him, he would have to contact his boss and lead Basara right to him. And with Heroic Spirit back up I highly doubt Solebeer will know what hit him._ '

The trio remained silent as they took stock of Ddraig's idea.

After a moment, Basara answered, ' _… I don't know any transformation magic…_ '

' _Then we find Caster. Or ask your step-MILF._ '

Basara sighed in consideration before Aika, suddenly standing behind him, noted, "And here I thought you only liked girls with huge jugs."

"Gah!" Basara shouted as he jumped with surprise before turning to her. "Don't do that! Seriously!'

Aika snickered in amusement. "So jumpy. It's kinda cute."

Basara grumbled lightly. "… What do you want?"

"Everyone's been talking about seeing you walk home with Tohsaka."

"… Eh?" he asked, Aika just smirking silently. "Why are they talking about that?"

Aika winced as her glasses nearly fell from her face in awe. "… Seriously?"

"Um… yeah?"

The brunette sighed and adjusted her spectacles. "She may have just arrived, but she's quickly becoming one of the most popular girls. Plus, pretty much everyone knows you and Himejima are a thing."

Basara's eyebrows twitched angrily. "Why does any of that matter to anyone else…?"

"Because girls gossip and guys always want the prettiest girls, and don't like seeing them taken."

"We are n –!" Basara growled and began to argue before being interrupted.

"Ah, Basa!" Sakura cheered as she ran up to him.

Basara blinked curiously as she approached him. "Huh? Oh, hey Sakura."

Aika snickered slyly. "You studmuffin."

"Studwhat?" he grumbled in annoyed confusion.

"You're just stashing chicks everywhere, aren't you?"

"… Eh?"

Sakura flinched away from him in surprise. "I – Is that true? Are you stashing chicks?"

Basara turned to her desperately. "Don't copy her! And no, I'm not!"

' _Well, you do have Boobica in your pocket,_ ' Ddraig corrected.

' _That's different!_ '

' _And don't call me Boobica dammit!_ ' Boudica howled.

' _Aaww, but that's your nickname!_ ' Ddraig argued.

' _Shut it!_ '

Basara clutched his head in discomfort from their arguing.

"Basa?" Sakura asked in concern.

"Nothing…"

Sakura's frown of concern simply greatened.

"Anyway, how can I help you?"

"Oh! Well, I was wonder if w –"

"Oh, Basara!" Rin called out as she walked towards him, stopping when she and Sakura spotted each other.

"Huh?" Basara wondered as the two practically froze.

Rin's expression hardened as she looked at the purple-haired girl. "… Sakura."

"Rin…" Sakura answered in the same detached tone. "Why are you here?"

Aika inched away slowly from the tense moment. "I'm… just gonna go…" She immediately sprinted away.

Their eyes not changing focus, Rin answered, "I'm just here to ask Basara something."

Sakura frowned suspiciously. "And why do you have anything to do with Basa?"

"It doesn't concern you," Rin answered, causing Sakura's eyes to narrow angrily.

Basara stepped between the two with confused concern. "H – Hang on a minute, what's going on here…?"

' _Whatever you do, side with –_ ' Ddraig cautioned before Rin interrupted.

"And if you must know, Basara and I are planning a date."

' _Shit._ '

Sakura stiffened and widened her eyes in shock. "… What."

"Where'd that come from!?" Basara shouted at Rin.

"What?" the black-haired girl questioned.

' _This is bad…_ ' Boudica lamented.

"Sh – She's lying!" Basara urged, worried when Sakura just remained silent. "Sakura…?"

"So it's true…?" Sakura asked, quietly. "You're living together?"

"W – Well… i – it's a complicated situation…"

"I se –" she began to respond, feeling minor relief.

"He invited me to stay," Rin interrupted.

Basara turned to Rin with a growl. "Shut up! You're making this worse! How do you two even know each other!?"

Sakura just remained silent as Rin huffed with a smirk. "Oh? She hasn't told you? Guess you two really aren't that close after all."

Basara frowned indignantly to the twin-tailed girl. "… I'm starting to understand why Luvia has such a problem with you. And I'm beginning to regret convincing her to try and be friendlier with you."

Rin winced away from him in shock. "H – Huh…?"

"Now, before you fuck things up even further, explain how you know Sakura and why you're being such a brat to her."

"… We –"

Before she could answer, Sakura dropped a bento box in Basara's hands and walked off. "Enjoy your lunch, Senpai."

"Wait, Sakura!" he called out. "… Dammit! Look what you did! Why?!"

Rin winced away from him, lowering her face. "… She is… my sister…"

Basara frowned deeply before knocking her on the head with a bit of force.

"Gah!" she recoiled.

"That's even more reason to not be so mean to her! Why would you treat your sister like that?!"

"To keep her safe," Rin answered, rubbing the welt on her head.

"How the hell does that work?"

"Pushing her away keeps her from our world."

Basara merely huffed dismissively. "That won't work. I tried keeping mine out of it and you dragged her into it. Chances are something will drag Sakura in. It's best if it happens when we can control how. Also, _how_ is she related to you?"

Rin just sighed heavily. "It's… complicated. Basically, she was adopted from my father into the Matou family."

"… So she was abandoned."

Rin lurched back at the word. "You don't know anything about how powerful mage families work, do you?"

"I learned more than enough from the Einzberns, and I didn't like what I saw. I'd assume the Tohsakas are just as bad."

"I guess I'll simplify it then. The Crest that passes down the knowledge of a family's most powerful spells can only be passed to one person per generation. By giving Sakura to the Matous, she could become their star child by taking on their magics rather than be second in our family."

"So you gave her to a family with a brother that tortured her."

"What are you talking about?"

"The first time I met Sakura was when I was a kid. She was being beaten by her brother at the time."

Rin's eyes shot wide in disbelief. "Th – That's not possible. My father had been friends with the Matous since he was a child, there's no way he would give Sakura to a family that would do that."

"It happened. I saw it, Sakura lived it. And when I met her, she was smiling when she told me her brother was hit by a bus. Now, I'd say that should be enough proof."

Rin's face began to lose color as she listened to him.

"And it should also prove that your family isn't perfect either. So, what will you do now?"

"I'll… see about talking to her later…"

"That's the least you can do."

* * *

"What a day…" Rin sighed as she walked out of the classroom, stopping when her memory spiked. Sighing heavily, she looked around. "Better find her before she heads home."

* * *

Sakura sat silently, alone on the school's roof. "… So… you came… Rin…"

Rin approached the girl solemnly. "… Yes."

Sakura stood up and turned to her. "I see… and everyone else has left school."

Rin simply nodded. "Yes… I wanted to talk to you alone… Basara… he… he explained everything."

"You will stay away from him."

Rin only looked at her in bewilderment.

Sakura turned to Rin with a fierce glare as a dark shadow formed around her as she reached into her pocket. "You will stay away from him. I will not allow you to drag him into danger. And to ensure you don't, I'll give you one very clear warning…"

Rin's eyes shot wide when Sakura pulled a Class Card from her pocket.

"Include: Class Card, Berserker!" Sakura explained before the card disappeared in a flash of light, enveloping Sakura in energy.

Rin covered her eyes as the school's rooftop was enveloped in light, paling when it died down. "Wh – What the…?!"

Before her stood Sakura, her school uniform gone, replaced by dark, almost black armor with red lines glowing throughout it, a pointed mask covering her face and a massive, scaly, grey sword in her grasp.

"The hell!?"

Sakura instantly rushed at Rin and grabbed her before slamming her into the ground.

"Gah!"

"Now let this be my warning to you. If you do anything that brings danger or harm to Basa, I will make you suffer. The same Father made ME suffer!"

Rin coughed violently, the impact knocking the wind from her chest. "P – Please… wait… Sakura… I didn't –"

"I know you didn't know. But you didn't care. All you had to do was investigate. Look. Ask. But you didn't. Because it didn't matter. I stopped being your sister the moment Father chose you."

"I knew it was a good idea to stay behind," Basara suddenly remarked as he walked onto the roof.

Sakura stiffened with horror and looked up to see him approaching. "B – Basa…?"

"I didn't know what you would do, Sakura, but I figured it would be something. And before you say anything, I'm not taking Rin's side here. What you did, Rin, was stupid, selfish, and short-sighted. However, Sakura, hurting Rin, or even killing her, isn't the answer. I'm not expecting you to forgive her, or even to accept her."

Ddraig growled in concern. ' _If you don't diffuse this quickly, the Servant is going to overpower her mind._ '

' _Right._ ' "I'm only asking you to tolerate her, I know that's a challenge."

Sakura lowered her head, her fists clenching sharply.

"Now, deactivate that Class Card, there's no need to fight."

"… Fine…" Sakura stood from Rin and pulled the mask from her face, causing the armor to vanish, returning her to her uniform, the armor turning back into the Card which she put in her pocket.

Rin stood weakly, coughing as she did.

Sakura turned and began to leave.

"Sakura…" Rin called out weakly.

Sakura stopped and turned to her. "Yes, Tohsaka?"

"… I'm s –"

"Save it. Because Basa asked me to, I'll tolerate you being here. But if you do anything that gets him hurt, I'll make you pay."

Ddraig chuckled and retorted, ' _Why are all your childhood girlfriends crazy?_ '

' _Shut. Up,_ ' Basara snarled.

Brunhilde timidly asked, ' _Is this a bad time to say I agree with the pervert?_ '

' _Are they all crazy?_ ' Boudica wondered.

Ddraig explained, ' _The first one we encountered hugged him in front of everyone and tried to kill his little sister since she supposedly posed a threat to him. You saw what this one did._ '

' _Ah…_ '

Basara just sighed, before he and Rin looked to Sakura.

"Oh, and Tohsaka?"

"Y – Yes?" Rin stuttered in worry.

Sakura then grabbed Basara by the arm and pulled him towards her, planting her lips against his. "Mine."

"Hya!?"

' _Nice!_ ' Ddraig cheered, Basara just perplexed as Sakura pulled away from him.

"Bye," Sakura added before leaving.

"Y – Yeah…" Basara answered weakly, lost for words.

"What… just happened…?" Rin wondered in complete disbelief.

"I… have no idea…" Basara just sighed before he made his way towards the front gate, but stopped when he heard Akeno call out to him.

"Ah, there you are," she commented as she approached him.

Basara turned to her curiously. "Huh? What's up Akeno?"

"Think you could follow me to the clubroom?"

Basara furrowed his brow in thought. "… Not for a quickie right?"

Akeno tilted her head curiously. "Do you want to?"

"… Maybe…"

Akeno merely smiled.

* * *

"Join your club?" Basara asked as he stood opposite Rias in the Occult Research Club's room.

"Yes," the redhead answered simply.

"Why?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Akeno mentioned that you hadn't joined one yet. The Student Council requires that all students join at least one club."

Basara narrowed his eyes incredulously. "I see…"

Rias smirked and added, "Plus, the benefits of the club aren't anything to sneeze at."

Basara folded his arms in consternation. "And what _are_ these benefits?"

Nodding, Rias explained, "If you join we can offer Mio better protection. Maybe even help you."

Basara closed his eyes in deep thought for several moments before nodding. "… Okay. I'm in."

Rias smiled happily. "Good to hear! Perfect timing."

"Huh?"

"Hey stop pushing me!" Mio shouted as she entered the clubroom, being directed from behind by Koneko.

"Slow," the white-haired girl commented flatly. "Must be breast fat."

' _It's not fat!_ ' Boudica and Ddraig retorted in unison, though Koneko could not hear either of them.

Mio stiffened, turning red, and retorted, "Th – They're not fat!"

Ddraig growled and added, though Koneko was unable to hear her, ' _Yeah! Boobs aren't fat, they're filled with hopes and dreams! Like Boobica's!_ '

Basara slapped a hand over his face in exasperation.

Boudica sighed in defeat. ' _I give up…_ '

' _Don't, I feel your pain,_ ' Brunhilde eased.

Mio sighed and folded her arms before asking, "Now why'd you drag me here?"

"To join," Koneko answered plainly.

Mio blinked curiously. "Join what?" She then looked around and saw Basara standing with Rias, Akeno, and Yumi. "… No. I will _not_ be part of an orgy!"

"E – Eh?" Rias stuttered in confusion for a moment before laughing loudly. "I – I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I only brought you here to join our club! What you and Basara do behind closed doors is your business."

Mio stiffened, her face turning the same color as her bright red hair, Basara doing the same out of embarrassment.

Boudica laughed softly in amusement, Ddraig snickering loudly.

' _… I think I'm going to like this redhead. Think she'd be willing to enter a threesome with the other redhead?_ ' the dragon questioned.

Basara sighed and, ignoring Ddraig, turned to Rias and asked, "So why'd you ask Mio to join too?"

Rias answered, "To help her integrate better with Devil Society, and it will be easier to give her the protection of the House of Gremory this way. Not to mention that Mom wants me to get closer to my cousin."

"Right."

Mio frowned suspiciously. "You mean easier to keep your eyes on me."

Rias sighed softly and argued, "To keep you safe. Or will you _not_ run off and turn yourself in to them again?"

Mio sighed in resignation. "No. I see now that even if I did it wouldn't help."

Ddraig grumbled in annoyance. ' _Meaning she'd still do it if it did…_ '

Basara just frowned in frustration.

Rias added, "It's to keep you safe, even if it is from yourself."

"I'm not stupid. Maria told me about how you people were enemies with my father."

Rias frowned in exasperation. "You are if you can't tell family from enemy, plus she obviously didn't tell you everything. Shortly before his assassination, Lord Wilbert was attempting to forge a treaty between Makai and Hell. Apparently, some didn't take well to that and killed him, and you are effectively the legacy of that attempted peace. So, in a way, yes, we are keeping an eye on you. But only to keep you safe. My reasons for wanting to help are slightly more personal, however."

Mio just looked at Rias in confusion.

Boudica sighed in a heavy frown.

After a moment, though, Mio blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Akeno is my Queen and my close friend. And because Basara wants to protect you, so does she, and I will support her. Also, my father and yours were brothers."

Mio's eyes shot wide at this revelation. "… Ah… that's… confusing…"

Rias merely chuckled in mild amusement. "Then just accept that I want to help you."

Mio frowned with doubt. "… Fine."

"Good. Now, for the fun part."

"Fun part?" Basara questioned.

Rias laid a large stack of papers on her desk.

Boudica then spoke up to Basara. ' _Keep an eye on Maria._ '

' _Huh? What for?_ '

' _If she was truly doing things for Mio's benefit, she'd_ know _these things and inform her._ '

Basara frowned suspiciously.

* * *

After filling out the large stack of papers, Mio having gone home before him, Basara groaned as he made his way back to Akeno's house. "That was awful…"

' _It's paperwork,_ ' Ddraig, Brunhilde, and Boudica commented in unison.

' _Paperwork is the bane of all,_ ' Ddraig remarked.

' _Be it goddess, dragon, or queen,_ ' Brunhilde added.

As Basara walked, a somewhat familiar voice called out to him. "U – Um, excuse me…"

Blinking in thought, Basara turned and saw Yuuma standing nearby.

' _Yay!_ ' Ddraig cheered.

Basara raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "You're…"

Nodding, the raven-haired girl reminded, "Yuuma. Yuuma Amano. We met a few days ago when you rescued me from those thugs."

"Ah, right. You doing okay?"

Yuuma nodded with a smile. "Great!"

Rubbing his head in thought he then questioned, "Why are you here?"

Yuuma stiffened suddenly as her face reddened and began fidgeting uncomfortably. "W – Well… to thank you… Also, I… I've been thinking about you a lot since then, and I keep seeing you around the city. So I was wondering if… if you… I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend!"

' _Do it,_ ' Ddraig urged before she huffed suspiciously.

Basara tilted his head in bewilderment. "… Hah…?"

' _Kid… accept but keep an eye on her,_ ' Ddraig urged after a moment of thought.

' _Right…_ '

Yuuma noticed Basara's confused expression and stiffened with worry. "O – Oh no… was I too forward…?"

"N – No," Basara answered slowly, his mind racing. "Not at all, angel."

Yuuma flinched subtly before she sighed with heavy relief. "Oh thank goodness. I thought maybe I'd crept you out or something."

Basara sighed lightly. "That's not it… exactly. Besides, why would I think that?"

"R – Right…" After a pause Yuuma asked, "So… will you…?"

Ddraig urged, ' _Do it to keep an eye on her and her jiggle._ '

Basara sighed and then nodded. "Um… yeah, sure."

She smiled brightly and jumped with excitement, causing her breasts to sway. "Yay! Thanks!"

"Sure. When do you want to meet, Angel?"

Yuuma showed a small twitch before nodding. "Okay, how does Saturday sound?"

"… Um… yeah. That's fine, see you then, Angel."

Yuuma smiled brightly. "Great! See you then!"

Basara remained silent for several moments in shock and confusion as she left.

' _Good,_ ' Ddraig remarked. ' _Now we can find out what she is after. My money's one you._ '

Basara sighed lightly. ' _Yeah right. What a weird girl._ '

' _Rude. Weird? Maybe. Acting? Yes._ '

' _I see… I should probably head home._ '

' _Yep. And tell Akeno 'bout this._ '

' _I'm not so sure if that'd be a good idea. She might get the wrong impression._ '

' _Or right. If you tell her it's to keep an eye on a Fallen Angel I'm pretty sure she wo''t kill you._ '

' _How comforting,_ ' Basara deadpanned.

* * *

Basara sighed as he made his way into the house and saw Akeno sitting at her dining room table. Gulping, he walked up to her. "Hey, Akeno."

Akeno hummed as she turned to him.

Basara remained silent thoughtfully for a moment and then explained, "I ran into a fallen angel earlier today. She was trying to disguise herself as some bubbly teenager."

Akeno raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh?"

"For some reason she… asked me on a date."

"I see. Did you accept?"

Basara gulped in worry. "Uuhh… yeah."

"Good," Akeno answered simply.

Iri suddenly burst into the room, elated. "Really!?"

"Gah!"

"You got a date!?"

"Y – Yeah…!"

"When can I expect angel grandbabies!?"

"It's _seriously_ not like that!"

Iri responded with a deep pout.

"Okay… maybe a little. But she's after something, and I want to find out what."

Both women's eyes traveled south.

' _I like the way they think,_ ' Ddraig remarked.

"Not that!" Basara hollered. "I think she's after Boosted Gear!"

The two simply maintained their gaze.

"The Sacred Gear, you perverts!"

Ddraig was gasping she was laughing so hard.

They maintained their attention.

"… Forget it…" he grumbled before walking away.

* * *

Shortly later, Akeno made her way to Basara's room and knocked on his door. "Basara, are you busy?"

Basara, sitting on his bed, just shrugged. "Not particularly. What's up?"

"You seemed rather anxious when you told me about that fallen. Why?"

"Well… because I thought you'd be mad…"

"Why would I be?"

"You're… not?"

Akeno blinked in confusion. "Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"… A little, yeah."

' _Gods bless Akeno…_ ' Ddraig muttered in amazement.

Akeno smiled warmly and explained, "I may be your lover, but I'm not selfish, nor foolish enough to think I alone can satisfy you. I just wanted to be your first."

' _Hallelujah!_ '

She then smiled lewdly and added, "After all, a harem sounds nice and I'd just love to 'play' with this Fallen."

Basara immediately slapped a hand over his nose as Ddraig bellowed, 'Awesome _! I_ love _your cousin!_ '

Brunhilde sighed in frustration. ' _Oh dear…_ '

' _This is not at all what I expected…_ ' Basara mumbled in his mind as Akeno merely smiled at him.

' _Just accept it,_ ' Ddraig urged.

' _Right…_ '

* * *

 **And done! Thus ends the fifth chapter in this insane saga I am calling Gremory's Guardian's reboot. Again, just to remind everyone, once this story is all posted and caught up to the original version, there will be a poll on my page as to which story you would all like to see continue. So if you have a particular attachment to one version or the other, be sure to vote to see it continue. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, so be sure to let me know with a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or have questions on anything, leave a review letting me know and, provided I see it before I post the next chapter, I will address them in a future reviewer response. If you did not enjoy it, voice your grievances if you must, but proper English and actual points would be greatly appreciated. That said, I will stop rambling and let you get to the next chapter. Bye-bye!**

 **Boudica is from Fate/Grand Order.**

 **Miyu is from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

 **Hello and greetings to all! Yes, the sixth chapter of Gremory's Guardian: Reborn is here! Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. If you do, be sure to leave a review letting me know. As usual, I would like to thank my coauthor, Bakuto Masaki, for all of his help in this endeavor. On to the reviewer responses!**

 **superpeirce: I can't really explain that, because it would be some heavy spoilers, so just know it'll be explained eventually.**

 **theraceytracey: Many people do, though canonically I ship them, and the rest of the girls, with Shidou. And with Basara in this, obviously. Don't worry, it's only temporary, eventually she'll be outside permanently.**

 **thechampionmike957: I'm doing the story in chunks, so sometimes it'll have Fate as the focus for a while, then it'll focus on DxD, sometimes on one of the other series.**

 **Wolf-Link00: Not much, I don't think.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Well it's good to know my story helped in some way. Well I've got at least two stories using the series off the top of my head, though only one is being updated regularly, that being Armored Spirits.**

 **Well hopefully this time it's just as good if not better. I know not everyone is, but it's a fun running gag for me.**

 **Will do.**

 **Gorp2323: Of course she is.**

 **Fortitude: Sure, I try my best to reply when I can to reviews with questions or suggestions.**

 **No.**

 **ZoroSlayer: Ah, I haven't gotten that far. I'll be sure to look her up.**

 **Blade1986: Yeah, I like that about Iri too.**

 **fisherlaw373: It won't all be sex, there will be some heavy petting here and there.**

 **I don't think so. He doesn't like initiating things, but once the girl starts he's willing to try.**

 **adamcoleera: Good question.**

 **I would NEVER put another man in his head, only women. Plus I don't like Blackbeard.**

 **Most will be, but a few will be lighter.**

 **Sorry, no. I try to avoid adding just characters unless there's a justification for it.**

 **hornofdesolation: I know, you wouldn't expect Rider from her sword and shield, but she is.**

 **akilja95: She won't be in there permanently, just for a bit. And yes, there will be other Servants.**

 **Guest: No.**

 **Guest: First, I don't know who that is, and second, I won't be adding just characters.**

 **Unknown Guest: I think you misunderstand what the polls are for. It's for whether I continue Gremory's Guardian or Gremory's Guardian: Reborn. I also use the polls instead of asking just for reviews because not everyone will read this who read the original.**

 **Skull Flame: Yes it is.**

 **That's rather obvious, I'd say.**

 **Don't worry, I agree with you.**

 **It's not that one.**

 **That will... not go well, I presume.**

 **Who knows?**

 **Yep.**

 **Guess you'll just have to wait to find out.**

 **If you've read my other stories knowing DxD, you can probably predict what their fate will be.**

 **So, with that said, enough of me yammering, on with the show!**

* * *

Illya sat in disappointment as Iri and Sella prepared breakfast before turning to Basara. "You're not making breakfast today?"

Shaking his head, Basara answered, "Nah, thought I'd relax this morning."

Iri, standing right behind Illya with an overly sweet smile, asked, "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"N – No, it isn't…" the girl stuttered.

Leysritt stared silently at Basara, slightly unnerving the teen. "… Yes?"

"Pancakes," she demanded flatly.

"That's up to Iri."

"… Pancakes…"

"You are always so selfish," Sella huffed.

Leysritt frowned at her sister. "Pan. Cakes."

Sella twitched an eyebrow and smacked her with a ladle.

* * *

As Basara sat in class, he sighed heavily, Homura walking up to him. "You look down in the dumps."

"Really?" Basara asked in annoyed confusion.

Homura smirked and taunted, "What's wrong? Himejima-Senpai leave you dry last night?"

Basara face-faulted, blushing, and shouted, "No!"

"Whoa! So you did her again?"

"Not that either!" Basara argued, his face getting redder.

Homura tilted her head in confusion. "You got her pregnant then?"

Ddraig snickered in amusement. ' _Mocha hotties are so much fun._ '

"No!" Basara shouted.

Homura snickered lightly. "No need to shout, I'm just teasing."

Suzune walked into the room with a mild sigh and chided, "Settle down, everyone."

' _Grab 'em!_ ' Ddraig shouted.

Basara slammed his head against his desk in exasperation.

* * *

As class continued throughout the day, Ddraig suddenly questioned, ' _When you gonna ask?_ '

' _About?_ ' Basara asked.

' _The training from Super Boobs. After all, didn't that MILF tell you Suzune could help prepare you?_ '

' _… I guess you have a point. I'd better go see her._ '

' _Good! Ask her if you can grab 'em too!_ '

As the bell for the midday break rang, Basara made his way towards Suzune at the front of the class. "Excuse me, Ms. Suzune?"

Suzune turned to him, her bosom swaying. "Yes?"

' _GRAB 'EM!_ ' Ddraig bellowed.

Basara, ignoring Ddraig, asked the purplette, "Can I speak with you a moment?"

Suzune raised an intrigued eyebrow and then nodded, motioning to the door. "In the hallway."

Stepping into the hall, Suzune then turned back to Basara and folded her arms under her bust, pushing them up lightly.

' _For the love of goddesses grab 'em!_ ' Ddraig howled.

Basara groaned in annoyance at Ddraig and turned to Suzune. "… Venelana sent me. You're Venelana's Knight, aren't you?"

Suzune nodded sternly in reply. "I am. And I recommend you speak of Lady Gremory with proper respect."

Basara remained silent in shame.

"At any rate, what do you need?"

Basara sighed lightly and then answered, "Well she asked me to help Rias with something that she'll be facing soon, though she didn't tell me what it was. She also said you could help me."

"I see. I can help you, but given the stack of duties that face me already, I won't help just anyone. So you must first pass a test for me to see if you're worth my time."

Basara raised an eyebrow. "Right. And that test is…?"

"I haven't decided yet."

' _She's already got one…_ ' Ddraig, Brunhilde, and Boudica commented in unison.

"Ah…" ' _What do you mean?_ '

' _She already has your test prepared,_ ' Boudica explained.

"If that's all, it's time for lunch."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Right."

* * *

Making his way out of the school, Basara stopped when he noticed Sakura talking with someone in the distance, a girl with knee-length black hair, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, falling over her moderate bust, her straight-cut fringe ending just above her bright blue eyes, wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest, a white hairband atop her head.

Curious, he approached, causing black-haired woman to step between Basara and Sakura.

"Huh?" Basara muttered in confusion.

Sakura sighed lightly as she stood and put a hand on the black-haired girl's shoulder. "Akiha, it's okay, he's a friend. So please be nice to Basa."

Akiha glanced at Sakura unsurely. "Are you sure Sakura?"

Basara scratched his head and remarked, "If I'm making you uncomfortable I'll go, I just didn't know who she was talking to."

"It's perfectly okay for you to stay, Basa!" Sakura immediately interjected.

Akiha narrowed her eyes and then sighed in resignation. "… Fine. I'm Akiha Tohno."

Basara nodded in return. "Basara Toujou."

Akiha raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Toujou?"

Basara sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not related to Koneko Toujou, it's only a coincidence."

"Ah… That established, so you're the jackass who ended up pushing Sakura into using that Card."

"He didn't," Sakura answered, an eerily sweet smile growing on her face.

"That was something she did of her own volition," Basara explained.

Akiha, unconvinced and still angered, continued. "Only because you're here. Sakura's been acting weird ever since you showed up, and so I was talking to make sure you aren't doing anything to her."

"Akiha…" Sakura called out with growing aggravation.

"I'm not doing anything to her, one way or another, I assure you."

"Yes."

"… Fine," Akiha relented before walking away.

Basara sighed as she left before turning to Sakura. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing. She just worries about me."

"Right… well if she worries that much then she must take care of you."

"Yes."

"Well, that's good to know at least. I wasn't really sure where you were living."

"Somewhere temporary."

"Ah. Well I'm just glad she wasn't someone pestering you. Anyway, I'll see you around, then. And please don't hurt Rin anymore."

"No promises."

"Right…"

* * *

"What a day…" Basara grumbled as he walked home with Illya and the others, noticing the same tired look on the young girl's face. "You okay? Rough day?"

Illya sighed heavily. "Miyu showed up at my school as a new student… she's frustratingly perfect…"

"… I see…"

Ruby nodded and added, **"Yeah, she just showed up outta nowhere and used a Noble Phantasm."**

"Noble Phantasm?" Illya asked curiously.

Before Ruby could respond, Rin grabbed her by the wing harshly. "You haven't told her _anything_?"

 **"Ow, ow, ow!"**

Basara coldly began pulling on her other wing. "You pulled her into another situation that required one?"

 **"N - No! That thing Miyu did against Rider! It was a Noble Phantasm! Please stop pulling!"** The two then nodded before releasing her wings with a loud snap. **"Ouch! That hurt!"**

"Good!" the duo shouted.

 **"Mean…"**

"Well?" Basara grumbled. "Explain."

Ruby folded her wings indignantly. **"I don't wanna."**

Basara twitched an eyebrow before Boosted Gear appeared on his arm and he grabbed Ruby, squeezing her with extreme force.

"Whoa!" Illya exclaimed, looking at the gauntlet.

The brunette looked at her slightly bewildered. "Huh? What?"

"What's that thing on your arm!?" she asked with excitement.

"Oh. My Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear."

Illya just blinked at him curiously. "Sacred… Gear?"

"… Oy, stick, you first."

 **"… Ffiinnee… So, I assume you remember the basics of Heroic Spirits the hag told you before?"**

"Yeah," Illya nodded.

 **"Good. Well Heroic Spirits all have an extremely powerful special attack, basically a culmination of their skills and powers in one move. That's a Noble Phantasm."**

"Oohh…"

Basara added, "They also take the form of weapons or equipment the Servant is famous for wielding. Such as Excalibur for King Arthur or Aegis for Perseus." He recoiled somewhat when he heard a loud snarl of fury from Ddraig. ' _That was loud…_ '

' _What is wrong?_ ' Boudica asked, confused.

' _She doesn't like him,_ ' Brunhilde explained.

' _That's putting it lightly,_ ' Ddraig snarled.

' _Who? Arthur?_ ' Basara questioned.

Ddraig, now angry at Basara, shouted, ' _Perseus you git! Never insult Arturia! She was great!_ '

' _… Arturia?_ '

' _Yes. And she didn't use Excalibur much at all, but rather her Sacred Gear, Longinus._ '

' _I… see…_ '

' _And Perseus is an asshole that should suffer for all eternity!_ '

' _Right…_ '

"Big Brother?" Illya asked, noticing his silence and changing expressions.

"Huh? Sorry, having a conversation with Ddraig."

Illya furrowed her brow in thought. "Drag?"

Basara laughed lightly. "No, Ddraig. The being within my Sacred Gear. Unfortunately she's a perverted glutton."

' _How is that unfortunate?_ '

"So…" Illya muttered, "what exactly is a Sacred Gear?"

"Oh, right. Sacred Gears are tools, weapons, armor, and other such things, created by the gods. Most people attribute them solely to the God of the Bible, but that's not strictly true. Some were crafted by other gods, he just had the most time on his hands to screw around. Well, that last part is according to Ddraig, so take it as you will."

' _It_ is _true. That mass-murdering psycho loved making new weapons._ '

Illya hummed in thought. "I see… I don't quite get it, but I think I understood about seventy percent of all that, so I follow along."

Basara smiled and patted the girl gently on the head. "Smart girl."

 **"Miyu would probably get it all,"** Ruby chided before Basara flicked her, sending her flying into a wall.

"Zip it." Turning his attention back to Illya, he continued. "Anyway, I'm unique in that I actually have two Sacred Gears."

"Two?" Rin and Illya asked in unified surprise.

Basara nodded in affirmation. "Yes. In addition to the gauntlets, Boosted Gear, I also have the sword Brunhilde. Which, in case you couldn't guess, has the Valkyrie Brunhilde sealed inside."

"Whoa…" Illya muttered in awe.

"How do you…?" Rin questioned in disbelief.

Basara raised a hand in denial. "It's a long story, and not really one I'd like to get into right now."

"Right…"

"You're so cool!" Illya squealed.

Before he could respond to her, they all heard a loud knock at the door.

Leysritt opened the door slowly, annoyed as she saw Sakura outside.

Sakura blinked, seeing the mute-expressioned woman there. "Um… is Basara Toujou here?"

Hearing her voice, Basara went up to the door, not expecting her to arrive. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Basa!"

"Another visitor, Basara?" Iri asked, approaching the crowded entryway.

"Um, yeah," he replied slightly uncertainly, "a friend from school."

"Girlfriend?"

Basara began to answer, Sakura cutting him off with a wide smile. "Yep!" Basara just groaned in annoyance.

Iri, however, squealed with excitement. "Oooooohhh! When can I expect grandbabies!?"

Basara groaned heavily as he put a hand over his face in frustration. "Sakura… why are you here?"

"Oh. To meet your family."

"Right… did you manage to sort that stuff out with Akiha?"

Sakura merely smiled and waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry about that stuff. She understands. I also floated the idea that I move out of her house."

Basara instantly went pale. ' _… Please no…_ '

"Oh?" Iri asked, intrigued.

Rin frowned as Sakura merely smiled. "Yes. After all, my… sister lives here and it's been so lllooonnngg we last talked with each other. Not to mention Basa lives here too."

Basara gave a very stern frown to Maria as if to say "Don't do anything".

Maria returned his look with a toothy grin.

"So, is there a spare room I could use?" Sakura asked.

Maria, before Basara could even hope to answer, replied, "Sadly no, Mio and I have some of our things in it. Bbbuuuttt…"

Sakura immediately retorted, "I'll stay in Basa's room then."

"Great!" Iri cheered.

Boudica sighed heavily. ' _Your mother's trying to whore you out…_ '

' _I've noticed…_ '

Rin remained silent for a few seconds before stepping forward timidly. "You know… actually, my room has plenty of room and a spare bed."

Sakura frowned in frustration. "I see…" She glanced at Basara in thought before sighing. "I suppose I can agree to that."

"Right…"

Basara just sighed in relief.

* * *

Shortly after, Mio spoke with Maria privately, annoyed. "… Maria… are you _really_ getting Basara a harem?!"

Maria giggled lightly. "Mmaayybbee…"

"… Why?"

"The more people we have on our side, the more people that can help us."

Mio just stared at her, not believing a word. "… And the real reason?"

"The more people, the better the orgy."

Mio just stared at her, irritated.

"What? He has Boosted Gear. It would be an insult to Lady Ddraig if I didn't!"

Mio could only sigh exasperatedly.

* * *

Rin stood uneasily as Sakura laid out her own bed. Pointing to spot in the middle of the room, Sakura stated, "I'll take this half of the room."

"Okay, Sakura…" the twintailed girl answered uneasily.

Laying out a few of her things, Sakura added bluntly, "I'm only doing this because Basa wants us to get along."

Rin lowered her head slightly. "Right…" After a moment she walked out of the room.

"How's it going?" Basara asked as he walked up to her.

Rin sighed heavily. "Rough…"

"I see… Well you did a lot of this to yourself, whether you were aware of it or not. There's one piece of advice I'll give you. Don't apologize. That will just not work."

Rin frowned in frustration. "… Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You can't fix the past, so try and make the future better. What that entails is unique to Sakura. So… do what you can to appease her. And then just try and find out what she wants from you, and try to give it to her."

Rin huffed dismissively. "What she wants from me is my head on a pike."

Basara sighed at her. "If that was true she'd have just straight up killed you on the roof. She's just angry and she doesn't know what to do."

Rin frowned in frustration before relenting with a sigh. "… Okay… I'll do what I can. Maybe even find out where she got a Class Card."

Basara shook his head firmly at her idea. "Don't. If she tells you, that's fine, but don't bring it up. At the very least we now have four of the cards now."

"Uuhh…"

"What?"

"That's not exactly true…"

Basara looked at her with bemusement. "… Why not? I have Rider, you have Archer, Luvia and Miyu have Lancer, and Sakura has Berserker."

"She has _a_ Berserker…"

"Wait, so it's not the Berserker that got sent here? How do you know?"

"That's simple. Berserker is one of the few the recon team encountered but had to flee from. The descript doesn't match the one Sakura has."

"But then… where did Sakura get her Card?"

"That's what I'd like to know. To my knowledge there's only one source for Class Cards and they don't give them out to anybody."

Basara put a hand on his chin in consideration. "… Could your boss know?"

Rin sighed heavily with a shrug. "It's possible, but it's Russian Roulette whether he'll tell you anything or just crack a joke."

"Right… Wait, I thought you said you don't know how the Cards are made or where they're from."

"We don't. But there's a specific spell that one organization can use that can bring them into our reality. Even they don't know how the spell works, all they know is _that_ it works."

"Really?"

"Yes. Chaldea. They use a special spell that brings Class Cards into reality. Up until now, we assumed they were the only source of the Cards and so thought these seven came from there. But they had no record of that many Cards being summoned in recent time."

"Hm… maybe Sakura works for them?"

Rin folded her arms suspiciously. "That's… possible but extremely unlikely. Most people who work for Chaldea live at one of their bases."

"Maybe they have one here?" he offered. "Or are interested in these Cards?"

Rin sighed with a shrug once more. "Maybe. But this is all just conjecture until we ask Sakura."

"That may be, but let's not bring it up until she's ready. For now, you just focus on trying to repair your relationship with her if at all possible."

"Right…"

"Because I'm far more concerned about the happiness between you two than anything else."

Rin folded her arms with a distant snit. "And here I thought you hated me."

"If I did, you wouldn't be here. I just don't like how you treated your sister. Especially considering what she's already been through."

Rin stared at him for a few moments before sighing in relent. "… Okay… I'll try…"

Basara nodded appreciatively with a smile. "That's all I'm asking. Now… what else do you know of Chaldea?"

"Not much. They're pretty secretive. I do know they're headed by the Animusphere family, one of the more powerful magical families within the Clock Tower, though they're becoming rather unpopular as of late."

"I see…"

"The only other thing I know is their mission, make sure humanity doesn't cease to exist."

' _So anti-god, good,_ ' Ddraig remarked.

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"Right," she answered with a nod.

* * *

The next morning, Basara sat quietly eating breakfast when Ddraig noted, ' _Finally time for your date with that fallen._ '

Basara sighed lightly. ' _Yeah…_ '

Brunhilde urged, ' _Remember to keep an eye on her. No telling what she wants._ '

Basara groaned in frustration. "Yippee…"

' _We all know what she wants,_ ' Ddraig snickered.

Brunhilde retorted, ' _No, you're just a pervert._ '

' _Quiet, both of you,_ ' Boudica growled.

Basara sighed in mild relief as they snapped shut. ' _Thanks._ '

' _Certainly._ '

* * *

Basara stood next to a large clock near a train station, waiting for Yuuma to arrive.

' _Now, you've never been on a date before, so you're going to need help on this,_ ' Ddraig piped up.

' _From you?_ ' Brunhilde chided.

' _Yes, me. Sure, she may be a backstabbing bitch, but maybe we can get her on our side with enough wooing._ '

' _Good grief…_ '

Suddenly, Yuuma ran towards him, her bosom swaying with her movements, before bowing as she approached him. "Sorry I'm late."

Basara turned to her in thought. "You are? I thought I was early."

Yuuma blinked in thought. "Am I?" She giggled softly and then knocked herself on the head lightly as she looked at the clock.

Basara stiffened at the act. ' _… Cute…_ '

' _She's trying far too hard,_ ' Boudica commented.

' _It is cute though…_ '

"So, where to?" she asked with a smile.

Basara shrugged in response. "That is completely up to you."

' _WRONG!_ ' Brunhilde and Ddraig howled, causing Basara to flinch in pain and Boudica to grumble.

' _H – Huh?_ ' he muttered in his mind.

Brunhilde corrected, ' _A girl wants you to lead, not follow._ '

' _Yeah! She wants you to take charge!_ ' Ddraig shouted.

' _Okay, okay!_ ' Basara shouted in his head to the duo. He then turned to Yuuma and began slowly, "A – Actually, I just thought of something."

Yuuma blinked in surprise. "Oh? Like what?"

"Uh…"

' _Take her to a movie,_ ' Brunhilde urged.

Ddraig added, ' _Yeah! A porno!_ '

' _War movie,_ ' Boudica urged.

"A movie," Basara declared to Yuuma.

Yuuma smiled excitedly. "Really?! Like what?"

Basara smirked and retorted, "Just wait and see. I am sure you'll enjoy it."

* * *

Soon, the duo stood at a small movie theater looking over the various films on offer.

Basara looked over the films in thought.

Brunhilde urged, ' _Romance, so that she knows you're kind._ '

Ddraig, however, shouted, ' _Horror! So she squishes your arm between those mammoth melons!_ '

Boudica grumbled in disapproval. ' _It's obvious you're both wrong. Go with the war movie, it's what she wants._ '

However, Basara picked a science fiction movie instead.

Both Ddraig and Brunhilde remained silent in shock.

Yuuma smiled brightly. "Oooohh, I've been wanting to see that one!"

Basara smirked happily. "Really? I've been meaning to as well."

Yuuma jumped joyfully, her twins swaying. "Yay!"

' _How…?_ ' Ddraig asked in disbelief.

Basara answered, ' _She kept glancing at it._ '

Brunhilde added, ' _I'm impressed. You actually examined her body language to see what she actually wanted instead of guessing._ '

' _I'm not Ddraig._ '

' _She corrupts all that listen…_ ' Boudica lamented.

' _That hurts…_ ' the red-haired dragon groaned.

' _Good._ '

Basara and Yuuma walked into the theater to enjoy the movie.

* * *

A short while later, Basara and Yuuma made their way out of the theater happily.

"That was great!" Yuuma cheered as they walked out of theater.

Basara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was. Hhmm…" he hummed in thought before hearing Yuuma's stomach growl quietly. Turning to her, he suggested, "How about lunch next?"

Yuuma nodded happily. "Sounds great! There's this one restaurant I heard about that I really wanted to go to!"

Ddraig prayed, ' _Let it be Macaron, let it be Macaron…_ '

"It's called Macaron!"

' _Hallelujah!_ '

* * *

Basara and Yuuma sat in one of Macaron's booths waiting for their server to arrive.

' _I can't believe this…_ ' Basara and Brunhilde groaned.

' _What…_ is _this place…?_ ' Boudica asked in shocked horror.

' _The best restaurant anywhere!_ ' Ddraig urged loudly, ' _C'mon, c'mon, look around for titty heaven!_ '

' _This is not my heaven!_ '

Basara sat silently, ignoring the dragon.

However, Basara and Yuuma's attention was drawn through a loud thump nearby.

"Huh?" Basara grunted before turning and seeing a man lying on the floor, and then looked at whom had thrown him.

"I'd advise you not to touch my maids again," urged a woman with short, chin-length, brown-purple hair that flared out near the ends, her fringe parted over her forehead, stopping just shy of her light violet eyes, red lipstick accentuating her mouth, who wore round, frameless glasses, a long, red kimono with a green obi that, despite being rather baggy, still showed her generous bust, white socks, and brown sandals.

' _Whoa…_ ' Basara muttered lightly in his head.

Azuki folded her arms as the woman grabbed the unconscious man by the ankles. "Tch, I could've handled him myself, Ms. Goei."

Goei smiled and rebutted, "I'm sure, but it's the manager's job to deal with the trash."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe we should hire a bouncer or something though."

Goei put a finger on her chin in thought. "Hm… maybe. But for now, we can deal with it ourselves."

"Right," Azuki answered as Goei dragged the man to the door and threw him onto the pavement outside.

Basara blinked in thought. ' _A bouncer huh…?_ '

Yuuma sighed lightly before turning to him. "That was exciting, huh?"

Basara nodded before turning back to her. "Yeah. We might have to come here more often."

Yuuma stiffened subtly and then chuckled weakly. "Yeah…"

After a moment, Goei glanced to the side and smiled brightly upon seeing Basara. "Ah! If it isn't li'l Basara!"

Basara paled as she approached before she hugged him tightly, burying his face in her mounds.

"B – Basara!" Yuuma shrieked as he flailed his arms desperately.

' _A good death,_ ' Ddraig stated calmly.

However, Goei released him upon seeing Yuuma. "My, my, who are you? Li'l Basara's girlfriend?"

Yuuma's face quickly heated up as she began fidgeting nervously. "Y – Yes, I am. Yuuma Amano."

Goei nodded with a smile. "I am his aunt, Goei. So enjoy yourselves on your date." With a bow, she left the two to themselves.

Basara blinked in surprise as she walked away. "… I didn't know she ran this place."

Yuuma nodded slowly in thought. "She's certainly… different."

"She's family."

Ddraig hummed deeply in thought.

' _… Do I even want to know?_ '

' _Wondering how hot your cousin from Goei is._ '

' _Right. I don't._ ' "So Yuuma, what do you do on your free time?"

"H – Huh…?"

Basara reiterated, "What do you enjoy doing on your free time?"

Yuuma remained silent for a moment before Azuki walked up to the duo. "Sorry for the interruption. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Yuuma answered immediately.

Basara frowned slightly as she ordered.

* * *

Shortly later, Basara and Yuuma made their way out of Macaron.

' _Aaww… titty heaven wasn't there…_ ' Ddraig moaned in disappointment.

' _Shut. Up,_ ' Basara snarled.

Yuuma turned to Basara and remarked, "That was good."

Basara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was. We'll definitely have to come again."

' _Yeah, and see if your cousin shows up._ '

He then hummed in thought. ' _Shut up. Now what to do next…_ '

' _Try shopping,_ ' Brunhilde urged.

' _Yes, to get her a gift,_ ' Boudica commented.

' _Lingerie shopping!_ ' Ddraig shouted.

Basara turned to Yuuma and suggested, "Let's get something at a store. Something to remember this date."

Yuuma nodded in return. "Okay."

* * *

Soon, Basara and Yuuma stood in a small clothing shop as Yuuma looked over the various dresses hanging from a rack.

"Hm… what to wear… Ooh, this one looks pretty," She noted before grabbing one and quickly rushing into the changing room.

Basara stood silently, waiting, until she returned, wearing a loose, knee-length, bright pink dress with a top that wrapped tightly around her breasts, showing a large amount of cleavage, with no straps holding it up, a long, layered, frilled skirt, and short, matching gloves.

"How about this one?" she asked.

Basara's face reddened as he answered, "It looks amazing on you Yuuma."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks."

"So, should we get it?" However, as soon as he asked that question, he saw the dress' price tag.

* * *

However, as the duo walked out, Yuuma was in her same white outfit, with only a pink scrunchy on her arm.

Basara groaned lightly in embarrassment. "Sorry… all I could afford was the scrunchy…"

Yuuma looked at with a small smile. "No, I like it. It goes with pretty much any outfit."

' _You could've asked Iri for some cash,_ ' Ddraig remarked, Basara ignoring her.

Basara smiled with relief. "That's good that you like it. Maybe when we come back, and I have the money, we can get that dress for you."

She stiffened once more and chuckled weakly. "Y – Yeah…" She then raced ahead of him towards a large fountain and peered in at her own reflection. ' _I guess… it's time._ '

Basara noticed her light frown and questioned, "Yuuma? Something wrong, angel?"

Yuuma frowned in thought as she looked into her own reflection. ' _Maybe… I could…_ ' She then turned to Basara, a smile placed back on her face. "… Hey, Basara."

"Yeah Angel?"

She stiffened suddenly. ' _N – No… it's just a coincidence…_ ' "… You know, I really enjoyed tonight, so, before we part ways, I'd like to do something special to commemorate it."

"Oh? Like what?"

She then took a few short steps towards him and leaned forward subtly, allowing his gaze to travel down her blouse. "If there's… anything you want, just ask."

Basara folded his arms in thought. "Ask? Well… I'd like to be able to continue dating you. It was enjoyable."

Yuuma frowned in frustration. "I see… Then… can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure."

"Do you…" she trailed off in thought.

After she remained silent for a moment, Basara sighed and put a hand up. "Before that, I have a question of my own. What's your goal here, fallen angel?"

Ddraig, Brunhilde, and Boudica all groaned in unified irritation.

Yuuma's eyes widened before she laughed weakly. "So… you knew."

"Yes. And I wanted to know – get down!" he suddenly interrupted himself and pushed Yuuma back before several large daggers hit the ground.

"Wh – What the…?" Yuuma shouted in shock before blushing as she felt one of his hands on her chest, though she chose to say nothing.

A figure then leapt from the bushes holding more daggers.

Basara turned to the figure and saw a fair-skinned young woman with short, wavy, chin-length, green hair, her fringe sweeping to the left just above her calm amber eyes, her expression stone-faced, minus her tongue sticking out slightly, wearing a dingy, small, yellow tube-top with many large rips that exposed most of her sizable bosom, long, tattered blue jeans with multiple large rips in them, as well as a grey belt that hung loosely, the zipper on her pants open, revealing a small portion of white panties, plain brown loafers, as well as tight, black constricts down her forearms and calves, holding a large number of daggers.

"Well then…" Basara remarked before standing. "Yuuma, stay behind me."

"H – Huh?" Yuuma stammered.

The green-haired woman then clasped four daggers in her hands and threw all eight and then formed a symbol with one hand, causing the eight daggers to became forty in bursts of smoke.

Basara grabbed Yuuma by the waist and jumped away as the daggers showered down and then set her down and summoned Brunhilde. "Stay back! I'll handle her!"

Yuuma widened her eyes as Basara stood between her and the greenette. ' _H – He's protecting me…?! Why…?_ '

The woman charged at Basara and then swung his blade, shouting, "Demon Fang!" before a blast of blue energy flew at her.

The greenette vanished and then reappeared next to Basara.

He slammed his foot into her abdomen, however she contorted around the strike impossibly, and then raised his blade. "Sonic Thrust!" he shouted before surging forward with a blast of mana, his sword impaling the woman's abdomen. However, after a moment, the woman burst into smoke, replaced by a log.

' _What the…?_ ' Basara mumbled in confusion before flinching and suddenly ducked as the greenette slung a kick at him. He growled and then slammed his sword down, breaking the log off and swung at her.

' _Her movements are really familiar…_ ' Ddraig commented in thought.

However, she bent out of the way of his blade in a seemingly impossible way before slamming her knee into his gut, sending him flying back and into the fountain, sending water flying in all directions.

Basara groaned as he sat up, drenched. ' _If you've got any tips they'd be appreciated!_ ' "Now you ruined the ambiance."

' _I'm trying to think of where I first saw this style. Keep her busy._ '

' _I'm trying to!_ '

The greenette blinked in thought and then glanced back at Yuuma and threw a dagger.

"Shit! Yuuma!"

' _It's a trap!_ ' Ddraig warned.

' _I'm not going to just let her get hit!_ '

Yuuma paled and gasped as the dagger flew, a small light forming in her hand.

However, Basara jumped from the fountain and shot forward, jumping in front of Yuuma, before he heard a sizzling sound. Looking up, he saw a piece of paper with intricate symbols attached to the blade's handle, which then promptly exploded violently. "Gah!"

' _I told you!_ '

Yuuma widened her eyes in shock as Basara hissed and pulled the dagger from his flesh.

He turned to the greenette and growled, "You're not going to hurt her." He then twirled dagger in his hand and sent it flying at the greenette.

The greenette flinched and pulled a large, segmented machete and whacked the dagger away.

' _I've got it!_ ' Ddraig shouted.

' _If it'll help, spill it!_ '

' _It's the same style Medusa came up with!_ '

Basara narrowed his eyes and readied his blade before the greenette charged. "Beast!" Basara howled and rushed forward, swinging his blade forward, causing a large blast of energy resembling a dragon to appear and charge at the greenette, who weaved around it and lunged at Basara.

' _Duck!_ '

Doing as told, Basara ducked down, dodging the woman's blade deftly.

' _Now, headbutt!_ '

Basara, confused but not seeing any other choice, knocked his head forward, bashing into the greenette, sending her slamming back against a large pole.

The greenette stood up with a groan and pulled a small ball from her pocked and threw it down, causing smoke to explode outward.

Basara tensed but then realized she was gone as the smoke clear. He sighed in relief, dispelling Brunhilde, and then turned to Yuuma. "You okay?"

"… Y – You saved me…" Yuuma muttered in disbelief, a tint of anger on her face.

Basara nodded and added, "Of course. I'd never let anyone harm someone I liked. Besides, it'd be horrible if you died on our first date. And such a good one, too. Even if you are a fallen angel, you're still someone I need to protect."

"So… you really knew?"

"Yeah. Why do you think I kept calling you Angel?"

"I had hoped it was just a coincidence."

"But such things as race don't really bother me much at all. Anyway, I think it best I get you somewhere safe. I don't want that crazy ninja chick to get the jump on you and hurt you."

Yuuma remained silent in shock and surprise before stepping away slowly.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yuuma? What's wrong?"

Yuuma mumbled with trepidation, "… Y – You knew I was lying to you… and yet you…"

"Huh? Yu –?"

Yuuma put up a hand to interrupt him and shook her head. "Just stop. My name… isn't Yuuma…"

Basara blinked in thought. "Then what is it? So I can say your real name."

Yuuma sighed lightly as she backed away, her clothes exploding off of her body as two large, black wings sprouted from her back, she appeared to grow taller, and her outfit seemed to melt onto her body, composing black, strap-like objects on and under her breasts, a piece resembling a thong held on one side by three thin straps, gloves running up her arms with chains attached, spiked shoulder guards, and black, high heel, thigh-high boots. "My name… is Raynare."

Basara stepped towards her and ran a hand along her wing softly as he looked over her. "Beautiful… though, your outfit probably offers little protection."

Raynare shivered from his touch. "W – Well I don't really do much fighting, so…"

"I see…" he muttered in thought before gently rubbing his hand along her wing, causing her to tremble. "But you should still think of covering more or you'll get cold. We should get you something better. Something that can protect you. Anyway let's get you to my house. You'll be safe there."

Raynare's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "You… you're a kind person, but you're a fool."

"And why is that?" Basara frowned in frustration. "You're my girlfriend though. And you were nearly killed. I won't let that happen. So let me, Raynare." He reached hand to caress her wing once more but she slapped his hand away.

"You idiot, I was planning to kill you."

Basara nodded in acknowledgment. "But you didn't. You lacked the conviction. You had numerous opportunities to do so. At the movies. At lunch. But you never took them. I was wondering why your eyes seemed conflicted over something at the fountain, but now I know. You may have been planning to kill me but you never truly wanted to do so. Partly because doing so would cost you Boosted Gear."

Raynare tightened her fists with frustration. "I originally considered trying to turn you to our side upon meeting you, but once I realized the kind of person you are, I knew that would be impossible. So, if I couldn't make you an ally, I figured I'd just neutralize you as a threat. And then you had to go and be a damned hero."

"And? You're my girlfriend, so it's only natural."

"Oh stop it with that crap. That was all a ruse, even you knew that."

"Maybe for you, but I like to at least try and give people the benefit of doubt. If you're still intent on trying to kill me or turn me, then so be it. But I'd rather not see your life wasted that way."

Raynare tightened her fists in frustration. "… Just tell me one thing."

"Sure thing, Angel."

"Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and you need my help, Raynare."

Raynare's frown deepened. "You can't be that stupid as to base your concern for me solely on that fake girlfriend thing. And what makes you think I need your help?"

"You look like you do, and you said yourself you're not a fighter. So why would you be out to try and kill the Red Emperor if you can't fight well?"

Raynare tightened her fists as she fished through her mind for the words, before just sighing. "It's… extremely complicated. It has nothing do with you."

He just looked at her flatly.

"What?"

"Your whole mission is centered around me, and yet it has nothing to do with me?"

"Like I said, it's –" she reiterated before stopping suddenly as her entire body went stiff, blood spurting from her mouth.

Basara's eyes went wide with horror as he noticed a light spear through her torso, stopping centimeters from him. "Raynare!"

Raynare looked down in shock at the bright blue spear of light pierced through her before it vanished and she collapsed to the ground.

Basara looked ahead with a deep scowl as a figure approached, a tall, humanoid, mechanical creature with golden accents in its armor and blue energy coursing through outs its body, six huge wings of light fluttering behind it. Looking down uncaringly, the being huffed at Raynare lying on the ground. "Hmph, and here I thought I put enough force behind it that it would hit you both. Oh well. It's more fun this way, I suppose."

' _What the hell is an angel doing here, and one with six wings at that!?_ ' Ddraig howled.

Basara growled with rage before slamming his fists together.

 **"Dragon Booster!"** his gauntlets roared as they appeared on his hands before he attempted to charge forward, slamming into a barrier of energy.

Luvia, together with Rin, walked up behind him. "It really won't do you any good to charge headfirst at a creature like this."

"Luvia?" Basara asked, his composure returning slightly.

Rin, who was attending to Raynare's injuries, retorted, "What? You didn't really think we'd let you go on the date with that liar alone, did you?"

Luvia added, "We knew from the start something was up, so we observed you until this point."

Basara twitched an eyebrow and retorted, "You mean you were stalking me."

Rin sighed as she stood and took several gems from her pocket. "Look, we can argue semantics later, but that creature looks pretty formidable."

The angel huffed dismissively at her. "I am not some mere creature, wench. I am an angel, one of the high angels, in fact."

"Eight and up is high," Basara argued. "You're only six."

"Quiet, scum," the mechanical angel snarled before raising a hand, many large spears of light appearing before flying at the trio.

Luvia quickly raised a hand and erected a barrier to block the spears, which it did, but the shield immediately shattered upon impact at the same time, the recoil sending her flying back.

"Luvia!" Basara called, the blonde huffing in annoyance.

"I'm fine."

Rin then reeled an arm back before throwing numerous gemstones at the angel, who merely stood there as they hit, creating huge blasts of mana.

However, as the smoke from the explosions dissipated, the group realized he was completely unharmed.

Rin bit her lip in aggravation. "Crap… this bastard's got to be as strong as a Servant…"

' _Need help?_ ' Boudica offered.

Basara shook his head. ' _No, I'm not putting you in danger against this guy._ '

' _But you can't beat him on your own…_ '

Ignoring her as Boosted Gear bellowed, Basara rushed at the angel, slashing at the mechanical creature.

The angel easily dodged his strike before kicking him aside.

Basara skidded to a stop before swinging Brunhilde, sending a blast of blue energy at him. "Demon Fang!"

The angel raised a hand, creating a barrier that stopped the shot with ease.

Basara leapt up, using the dust as cover, and attacked from overhead.

The angel stared up disinterestedly as Basara raised his sword high. "Fierce Demon Fang!" he shouted as a huge, dark violet wave of mana shot at the angel.

The angel fired several spears of light that stopped the blast before some continued at Basara.

Gritting his teeth, the teen narrowly used Brunhilde to deflect the spears, landing behind the angel and preparing another strike, which the angel stopped with a single finger.

"Do you truly believe your half-baked Sacred Gears will stop me?"

"They'll at least be enough to clip your wings, you bastard," Basara hissed before jumping back, noticing a small dent in Brunhilde's blade. Snarling, Basara slammed both of his hands together, causing small symbols to glow brightly on his body before flashing outward and vanishing.

Sending another blast of spears at Basara, the angel was slightly surprised when Basara vanished before reappearing behind him.

Basara swung his blade at great speed, though the angel narrowly dodged, gaining a small cut on his arm.

"You've become faster."

"Fast enough to gut you," Basara hissed before vanishing and reappearing beside the angel, who dodged and sent him flying away.

"We'll see," he retorted before sending a volley of spears at Basara.

' _You need my help, Basara!_ ' Boudica urged swiftly.

Basara raised both of his hands as a sphere of energy began forming around him. "Guardi –!" he shouted, his barrier forming too slowly, causing the volley of spears to hit him numerous times, knocking the blade from his grasp and sending him hurtling back. "Gah!"

"Basara!"

Basara growled and grabbed the sword before swing at the angel, who easily side-stepped the swing and grabbed his arm.

"I want to leave you with a reminder," he stated coldly before breaking the teen's arm with ease.

Basara snarled in pain as Luvia and Rin ran to help him, only for the angel to raise a hand, locking the two in place.

"H – Huh?" Rin muttered.

"What is this?" Luvia demanded, trying and failing to move.

The angel coldly warned before tossing them back, "You're unimportant, stay out of my way." Turning his attention back to Basara, he grabbed the teen by his broken arm and slung him overhead before slamming him into the ground with enough force to form a crater. The brunette gasping for breath, the angel leaned in close to him. "I want you to understand something, scum. You continue to live only because I allow you to. And it's more fun to draw out your suffering." The angel then pulled up on Basara's other arm and slashed his hand through it, the teen's eyes going wide as the angel tossed his now severed arm aside.

"GYAH!" Basara howled in pain.

"And don't worry, you _will_ die. But only after I have made you experience the suffering of a thousand deaths, only once you are at the point you are begging to die." A twisted grin forming on its face, the angel fluttered its wings and took to the air. "I will kill every last one of your whores. So, until the next time I see you, abomination."

"BASARA!" Luvia and Rin wailed as the angel vanished, the duo running up to him.

Boosted Gear and Brunhilde dissipating, Luvia picked up his head gently and looked over him frantically, unsure what to do. "Q – Quick! How do we reattach an arm?!"

Rin, holding the severed arm, just as out of her wits, ran up to her. "I don't know!"

With a flash, and using up a large portion of her power, Boudica appeared next to the duo. "I believe his mother… may be able… to help… I hope…"

Luvia nodded in understanding before her turning her attention to the still unconscious Raynare. "… What about her?"

"… Heal her and bring her with us." After that Boudica vanished back into her card.

* * *

Iri approached the door mildly irritated at the frantic knocking. "Ye –?" she asked, stopping as her face lost all color, seeing Luvia holding the unconscious Basara while Rin held his severed right arm with Raynare on her back. "… Inside. Now."

Luvia and Rin nodded urgently, rushing in through the door.

* * *

Iri sat within a large magic circle as blue energy sparked around her, attempting to reattach Basara's arm. As she did, keeping her focus on Basara, she interrogated the two girls standing behind her. "What happened?"

Luvia, somewhat timid, answered her. "He went on a date with that fallen, and then an angel showed up and attacked him."

Iri glanced over at Raynare before returning her gaze to Basara. "Is she responsible for his current state?"

"In away…" Rin answered slowly. "She got run through right in front of him, though that stopped the first spear from hitting him."

"I see. So she was a lure."

Luvia interjected, "But based on something we said, we think she was regretting that."

"Is that so? After I'm finished healing Basara, I'll make sure she explains everything."

"Right… will he be okay?"

"Yes. He has many injuries, but none of them are life-threatening."

The girls both sighed in relief.

"His mind is what I'm worried about."

"Huh?" Rin muttered.

"I don't think Basara's ever suffered a defeat so complete like this before. There's no telling how he'll handle it. All we can do is wait until he wakes up." Basara's healing finally complete, Iri sighed with fatigue and stood up, moving Basara to a sofa nearby. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to make a call."

"Right…" Luvia answered as she and Rin merely stood over Basara, watching him.

* * *

After some time passed, Basara groaned, feeling himself slowly return to consciousness. "What… happened…?"

"Basara!" Luvia and Rin shouted as he woke up.

"Loud…" he groaned before suddenly sitting up with a fright. "That angel…!"

"He left after you passed out," Rin eased.

"What about my arm?" he asked before realizing it was attached and looked completely normal. "What the…?"

Luvia explained, "We brought you back here and your mother healed you."

Rin then added, "And before you freak out again, we brought that fallen back with us too."

"How is she?" he questioned, before Luvia pointed to Raynare laying asleep on a sofa nearby.

"She's still asleep, but she seems okay."

Basara sighed in relief as he sat up properly. "Thanks for bringing us back Rin. Luvia."

Luvia nodded with a confident smile. "Certainly."

Rin sighed in fatigue as she sat on one of the chairs. "What was that earlier?"

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What was what?"

"Your speed suddenly went insane. What happened?"

Basara blinked in thought and then nodded in understanding. "Oh. I deactivated my Gravity Seals."

Rin tilted her head lightly in bewilderment. "Your… what…?"

Basara explained, "I use seals that alter how much gravitational pull my body experiences to help train. I have them set to ten times normal gravity when I train, and to keep myself sharp I have them set to five times normal during every day activities. I turn them off completely when I need to use full power."

Rin remained silent in disbelief.

Luvia gaped in shock. ' _A – Amazing… I must have him!_ ' "Well you're full of surprises."

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Really? I thought gravity seals were standard in training."

Akeno walked in to the room and asked, "Would anyone like tea?"

Basara nodded in return. "That'd be great Akeno."

"Milk tea please," Luvia answered.

Basara was then distracted when he heard a small meow and looked down to see a black cat sitting next to him. "Where'd this cat come from?"

Maria walked by and then knelt down and stroked the feline's chin and explained, "It followed me home, so I kept it."

' _Ooh, Nekoshou!_ ' Ddraig exclaimed, though Basara ignored her, not knowing what she meant.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mio questioned with a frown, standing next to Maria.

Basara sighed as he leaned back. "Some… things happened, and they brought me here after I collapsed."

Maria's eyes lit up with excitement before her face tinted red. "Whoa! You got that far with them?!"

Basara's face turned bright red as he argued, "No, stupid! After a battle! A battle!"

"Ooohhhh. A battle under the sheets. I see. And they had to double-team you to win."

Basara and Rin, both red with embarrassment, shouted, "Not that, you moron!"

Basara corrected, "One that involved Boosted Gear and Brunhilde!"

Maria smirked in surprise. "So you went all out? These two must be positively animalistic in the sack."

Ddraig, inside Basara's mind, was laughing to the point of wheezing. ' _Long live this awesome Succubus!_ '

Maria put her hands on her cheeks in faux shock as she saw Raynare asleep. "Whoa! A ménage a quatre?!"

Basara slammed his face on the table in frustration. "We haven't had sex! A battle against an angel who showed up out of nowhere. And… I lost…"

Maria winced back as she noticed the expression in Basara's eyes. "… I got nothing…"

"Yeah. I'm lucky Luvia and Rin were there, or I'd probably have bled out when the bastard cut my arm off."

Maria slunk back as she felt a twinge of guilt from her jokes.

"… Are you still hurt?" Mio asked, somewhat nervous.

Basara shook his head. "A little lightheaded, but I'm okay."

* * *

Illya, awake in the middle of the night, yawned as she returned to her room before noticing Iri on the phone.

"Thank you," the woman answered before setting down the receiver. "What a mess…" she groaned with a sigh.

"Mom? Who was that?"

Iri, somewhat surprised to see Illya, turned with a smile. "One of Basara's aunts."

"Oh."

Iri's smile swiftly turned terrifying as she asked, "More importantly, what are you doing up this late?"

Illya went pale as Iri just looked at her. "… I heard shouting?"

"No. You didn't. Now, go back to bed."

Illya pouted in disappointment. "Okay…"

* * *

"… I can't believe this…" Mio muttered in frustration as she sat on her bed.

"Can't believe what, Mio-Sama?" Maria asked, walking up to her.

"More and more girls keep showing up…"

"Ah. That's because he's the Red Dragon Emperor. Unfortunately, that comes with the territory." Maria then smirked slyly. "Of course, if you don't want to fall behind, I can help."

"Oh?"

"You just need to make yourself stand out against all the rest. And I've got two words that'll help. Tantric Ritual."

Mio just frowned in confusion. "What's that?"

* * *

Sometime later, Raynare groaned as she slowly awoke.

"Glad you're awake, Raynare," Basara noted.

She turned to him in surprise as she sat up.

"Yo," he waved.

Raynare frowned in frustration. "… You idiot, why'd you bring me here?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

Basara then motioned to Luvia and Rin, both asleep on the sofa nearby. "They did, after I was beaten."

Raynare just frowned in frustration.

"Still, I'm glad they did."

"Why?"

"If they hadn't, you would've died at the hands of that angel because of me. Plus it helps me keep my lovely girlfriend safe."

Raynare sighed heavily. "I told you already, that was just a ruse so I could kill you."

Basara shrugged. "Maybe. But you decided against it. Going against your orders."

"So? I still lied to you."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Doesn't matter. If I cared about being lied to Mio and Maria would not be here."

"Huh?" Raynare mumbled.

Akeno, standing nearby, urged, "I'd give it up. If Basara sees someone he believes needs help he'll do whatever it takes. So just accept it and his love for you. However…" she trailed off as her eyes narrowed. "Basara may trust you will do no harm but I do not."

"Akeno, don't," Basara argued.

Raynare sighed heavily and answered, "… If you think that then go ahead and kill me."

Akeno shook her head in denial. "That would sadden Basara, so I have a plan that will satisfy everyone. I will agree to you staying here with no suspicion under one condition."

"We are not making her a Servant," Basara growled.

"A what?" Raynare asked.

"Nothing you need to know about. I'm still having problems from Maria bringing that insanity here. And as for you, Akeno, just because of your history with fallen angels doesn't mean you need to hate them all."

Akeno shook her head in denial. "I don't hate them. I simply don't trust them."

"Then trust me. Besides, we can't do a Pact right now anyway, there isn't a full moon."

Akeno sighed in defeat. "Then do something to ensure that she is loyal to you."

"That's her choice."

Raynare turned to him and answered, "It's not like I've got other options. If I go back to the others they'll probably kill me, or worse."

Akeno just frowned before Basara remarked, "That's good enough for me."

"So be it. But she'll be staying in my room to make sure nothing happens."

* * *

Later in the night, Basara sat, looking over a book, when he heard a small meow and saw the black cat sitting next to him. "Oh. Hey there." He then softly pet the cat on the head. "You know we need to give you a name." ' _Brunhilde, Boudica, any ideas?_ '

' _Pussy Galore!_ ' Ddraig howled.

Brunhilde added, ' _It's simple, but how about Schwarz? It's easy to remember._ '

Boudica suggested, ' _Alscona._ '

"Hm… Donut," Basara offered.

' _NO!_ ' all three of his internal voices shouted, the cat staring at him in an almost derogatory way.

"Uh… Basil?"

Boudica sighed in exasperation. ' _Ugh… let's just stick with Schwarz._ '

Basara nodded in appreciation. "Schwarz it is…" Scratching the cat's chin, he asked, "Do you like the name Schwarz?"

The cat purred happily in his lap.

* * *

The next morning, Basara sighed heavily as he sat in class, remembering the night's events. "Another day… it seems…"

Suzune walked into the classroom and announced, "Alright, everyone pay attention, we have a new student joining us."

Basara sat up, surprised and confused. "A new one?"

Following immediately after Suzune was Raynare, in her Yuuma disguise, wearing Kuoh's female uniform. Bowing, she introduced, "My name is Yuuma Amano, it's good to meet you."

* * *

 **End! There you have the sixth chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to let me know with a review if you did. If you were confused, uncertain, or simply have questions on anything, leave a review with your concerns and I will address them as best I can in the next reviewer response, should I see the review before tomorrow. If you did not like the chapter... sorry? Review if you must, but might I suggest finding something you actually enjoy instead? And remember, once the chapter for the remake that catches up to the original is posted, I will have a poll on my profile for which version of the story we keep. If you are attached to one version over the other, be sure to vote in the poll so your preferred one wins. If you do not vote and the one you like loses, you have no one to blame but yourself. So, cheerio!**

 **Akiha Tohno is from Tsukihime.**

 **Goei is from Ikkitousen.**

 **I forgot to mention it earlier, but Yuuma is from High School DxD.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

 **And boom! Another chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter and enjoy this one, thanks to Bakuto for his help, and on with the reviewer responses!**

 **Ibn: I like many of them too, so they'll get some time. Well here's more of it.**

 **BoodWolf752: You would be correct. Chisato is Best Girl _and_ Breast Girl. Agreed, never too much Chisato.**

 **Aevun: Well no one ever accused him of being a genius.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: It'll be a while, but Yuki will get her moment.**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed it all, and I hope you enjoy the rest going forward.**

 **Travis Moon: Hello! No, not at all, I rather enjoy reviews that have a lot to respond to, so don't worry about it. Black Clover is highly unlikely, MHA is something we've been considering but we don't really know if it's something we'll do, it's mostly just been ideas floating in our heads. My first multi-story series, that was quite popular while I did it might I add, was born from a challenge. I generally don't do them nowadays because I have so many of my own ideas, but if I find the idea intriguing enough I might add it to something, so let's hear it.**

 **Skull Flame: Sometimes you get lucky.**

 **Glad I could be of service.**

 **She loves her pancakes.**

 **No. I can confirm that now.**

 **She's a little... obsessive.**

 **She won't listen.**

 **It might be.**

 **If you play Senran Kagura you'd recognize her.**

 **Could be Schwarze, but I like Schwarz better in this instance. My German is about as good as my Bohemian. Good night then, I guess. Or good morning at this point, probably.**

 **Fortitude: I can't guarantee _no_ supernatural elements, but it will be kept to a minimum.**

 **Don't worry, no Transformers or Marvel. Just anime with IS type mecha and Heavy Object.**

 **akilja95: Well hopefully it doesn't disappoint.**

 **It would certainly be interesting.**

 **otherbarry6: Yeah, it helps when the MC doesn't win _all_ the time. And yes, they will.**

 **adamcoleera: Indeed it is, it just seems to be a thing now.**

 **Considering he's an angel, I'd say it's pretty obvious.**

 **Well you have to admit it's not an unreasonable thing to think.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

The next morning, Basara sighed heavily as he sat in class, remembering the night's events. "Another day… it seems…"

Suzune walked into the classroom and announced, "Alright, everyone pay attention, we have a new student joining us."

Basara sat up, surprised and confused. "A new one?"

Following immediately after Suzune was Raynare, in her Yuuma disguise, wearing Kuoh's female uniform. Bowing, she introduced, "My name is Yuuma Amano, it's good to meet you."

Basara and Mio both slammed their heads against their desks in unison.

Raynare then smirked and added, "And don't get too excited boys. Because I have a boyfriend."

Basara paled and shouted in his mind, ' _She's not!_ '

Raynare then saw Basara and smiled brightly, waving happily. "There you are, Basara!" she announced excitedly, her bosom swaying with her movements.

Basara paled as the other male students scowled at him and Yuki twitched an eyebrow.

' _Maria is behind this… I just know…_ ' Basara growled in his mind.

As Yuuma made her way to Basara, Mio suddenly stood in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuma asked.

"Yes something's wrong!" Mio argued.

"Are you saying I can't sit there?"

"No, you can't sit next to him!"

"But I'm his girlfriend!"

"And I'm his sister!" Mio argued.

"I'm closer," Yuki interjected.

"I don't care!" Mio and Yuuma shot back in unison.

As the argument continued, Homura leaned on Basara's shoulder with a smirk. "Well aren't you a lucky dog?"

Basara turned to her with an annoyed frown, Ddraig however, cheered, ' _Mocha!_ '

"I guess. I am lucky to be alive after yesterday."

"Huh? What happened?"

"Nearly got killed on my date with Yuuma.

"Yowch. Sounds like fun. Guess you couldn't possibly get luckier, could you?" Homura teased.

"I care," Yuki retorted, continuing the argument.

Basara sighed in response. "Only way I would _have_ any luck is if someone obliterated the machine that too – nearly took my arm."

Homura frowned slightly when she noticed a faint but fresh scar on his arm. "I see…"

"Everyone sit, now," Suzune ordered bluntly.

' _Jump up and grab 'em!_ ' Ddraig howled.

Basara sighed at Ddraig's ramblings before sighing more when he realized Yuuma and Mio had sat on either side of him.

* * *

Later in the day near lunch, Basara sat at his desk when Suzune walked up to him.

"Toujou," Suzune called out.

' _Grab 'em!_ ' Ddraig howled once more.

Basara turned to her in thought. "Ms. Suzune?"

"Come with me," Suzune urged.

"Right," Basara replied before standing and following her.

Ddraig recommended, ' _If she takes you to a broom closet go in with her._ '

* * *

Basara followed behind Suzune as she led him down a hallway before he saw a room in the corner of a hallway.

Reading the nameplate, Basara blinked in confusion. "Exotic Foods Club?"

' _Get in there!_ ' Ddraig and Brunhilde shouted in unison.

Suzune opened the door, and Basara looked in and saw two people within.

The first was one he recognized instantly, Homura.

The second he realized was the green-haired woman that had attacked him the previous night.

Basara stiffened as he saw the green-haired woman.

Suzune closed the door behind her and turned to Basara. "The true name of this club is the Hebijo Ninja School. It is kept secret within Kuoh Academy."

"Ah…" Basara muttered, still keeping his attention on the greenette. "So… no cooking exotic foods?"

"No. And don't worry about Hikage. That was merely a test to see your skill."

Basara narrowed his eyes angrily. "I figured that out already, but still, she tried to kill my girlfriend."

The greenette, Hikage, retorted plainly, "She's a fallen. It wouldn't have killed her."

"You still attacked her."

Hikage simply huffed lightly.

Suzune sighed in frustration and redirected, "If you wish to receive training from me then this is where it will be done. If you do not, you may leave."

Basara remained motionless in response.

Suzune nodded in acceptance. "Very well. After classes are finished for the day, come here and your training will begin."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Okay."

* * *

As Basara made his way back to the classroom, he groaned in frustration. ' _This is so confusing…_ '

' _What is?_ ' Ddraig asked.

' _Have you not been paying attention the past few days?_ ' Brunhilde asked in annoyance.

' _Of course! The kid's gaining a harem! And beyond that, what's confusing about it? Kid got beat bad, nothing's gonna change that._ '

Brunhilde sighed and corrected, ' _It's the fact that pretty much the entire world around him's gone crazy._ '

' _Seems normal to me._ '

' _Will the two of you stop it?_ ' Boudica urged.

"Basa!" Sakura called out, running up to him.

"Oh, hey Sakura. What's up?"

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch together."

"Sure."

Sakura smiled happily.

* * *

Sakura sat slightly disappointed as she and Basara sat on the school's roof with Akiha sitting between them.

"Akiha… that's my spot…" Sakura commented with frustration.

"You didn't clear this with me, Sakura," Akiha grumbled. "Our lunchtime is you, me, and Shiki."

Basara frowned in concern as the two glared at each other. "Um… I can go if it's a problem."

Sakura leaned forward to see him. "No it isn't. Right Shiki?"

Basara blinked in confusion and turned to see a young woman with long, straight, ankle-length, flowing, dark brown hair, her bangs parted above her forehead, ending just above her grey eyes, part extending down further, framing her face, who wore the Kuoh uniform with the addition of the short, black mantle which ended just over her moderate bust. "Wow…" Basara muttered in thought.

' _Added,_ ' Ddraig commented instantly.

The woman, Shiki, blinked in mild thought as she noticed Basara. "Oh? Who's this?"

"My boyfriend," Sakura answered with a proud smile.

"Oh my."

"What!?" Akiha exclaimed.

"Hm? Something wrong?" Sakura asked with a smile that bordered on smug.

"Not at all," Shiki answered, sitting next to Akiha, Basara moving to sit on Sakura's other side.

"Of course there is!" Akiha retorted.

"Oh? Care to explain why Akiha?" Sakura asked.

"I –!" she began before being stopped as Shiki put a finger on her lips.

"I think that's enough, Akiha. It's Sakura's decision after all."

"But –!"

"You can't baby her forever. She's a grown woman." Shiki then turned to Basara with a smile that was practically wicked. "Now it's his responsibility."

Basara felt a shiver up his spine with grin. ' _I think I'm starting to see where Sakura gets it…_ ' "She is more than strong enough to make her own decisions," he explained, Sakura nodding firmly in agreement.

"… Fine…" Akiha grumbled.

Basara was rather irritated at that point and decided to figure out what was going on. "Why are you so worried?"

Shiki, answering before Akiha, explained, "Because of that worm she called an older brother. Akiha generally doesn't trust men as well."

Akiha folded her arms with a huff. "Well you have to admit the ones we've known have been liars."

"I see…" Basara answered unsurely.

Akiha just grumbled in frustration, staring at Basara.

"… I –" he began to add, getting cut off by Sakura.

"Just leave it for now."

"But –"

"Leave it please. And enjoy lunch."

"Right…" he answered in frustration.

Looking over Basara, Shiki commented "So you're the Basa Sakura talked about so often. Hm… you're taller than I expected."

"Uh… thanks…? Though… who are you exactly?"

"My name is Shiki Ryougi, I am Sakura and Akiha's elder sister. Though only by adoption." Her smile turned up slightly with amusement as she added, "And if I'm not mistaken you're also the same boy that intervened with that worm Shinji, are you not?"

Basara frowned at the mention of Shinji and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

Basara sighed as he made his way down a hallway when someone bumped into him. "Oh, sorry."

"Uh, no, it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going," a new voice replied softly.

Basara turned and saw a girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape and round frameless glasses. "Right. Guessing you're in a hurry." Blinking, he asked, "Uumm… who are you? Are you new here?"

Looking at him in thought, she answered, "No, I've been here for a while. We met on the first day of class, remember?" Her eyes lit up suddenly as she looked at him, causing Basara to stiffen slightly.

"Oh… right… Ciel…"

Ddraig suddenly shouted, ' _Kid! She's using hypnosis!_ '

Basara shook his head fervently. ' _Thanks, I just noticed._ ' "Uh, anyway, I guess I'll see you later."

Ciel nodded with a smile and walked away. "Right."

Basara frowned in frustration. "… She is most definitely going to get caught by one of the devils here."

' _Or an angel,_ ' Ddraig interjected.

Boudica interjected, ' _Keep your eyes on her. She's dangerous._ '

Ddraig added, ' _And she has a great ass._ '

Brunhilde noted, ' _And be sure to warn the others._ '

' _All women are dangerous,_ ' Basara commented offhandedly, getting stern grumbles from the three women in his head. ' _Name one I know that isn't._ '

' _Illya,_ ' all three offered in unison.

' _Who now has a magic wand that can put her on par with a Heroic Spirit. So, yeah, all women are dangerous._ '

* * *

As Basara sat in his class with a sigh, Raynare, still disguised as Yuuma, walked up to him curiously. "Hey, Basara, where were you during lunch?"

Basara turned to her as she brought him from his thoughts. "With Sakura and her friends. Why?"

"Ah…"

"Basara," Yuki suddenly interjected.

"What's u –?" Basara began to ask, only for Yuki to grab him by the arm and drag him out to the hallway. "H – Hey!"

Ddraig, excited, shouted, ' _We are going to a broom closet for sex!_ '

Stopping some distance from the classroom, Yuki asked, "Basara. Why are you dating a fallen angel?"

"Because she asked me out," Basara mumbled.

"The truth," Yuki demanded.

Basara sighed slightly. "Right… Well – wait, why are you so curious?"

"Tell me."

"Are you… jealous?"

"Suspicious."

"Well don't be. She's my newest girlfriend."

"Tell me the truth and I won't be."

Basara sighed with frustration and began, "She asked me out on a date because she apparently had orders to kill me." He grabbed her arm before she could run off from him. "Let me finish, Yuki, before you kill my girlfriend. She ended up not being able to do it and got stabbed by her own ally. And before you say anything, it as an angel that did it."

Yuki frowned in confusion. "Why would an angel work with a fallen?"

"No clue. But apparently that mechanical angel wants me to suffer," he explained before showing her the scar on his arm.

"Is there a problem?" Yuuma asked as she approached the two, having heard the conversation.

"No, there isn't," Basara interjected. "Though I should warn you both, be wary of the new girl, Ciel."

Yuki raised an eyebrow slightly. "New girl? She's been here since the year started."

Basara frowned in concern. "… No, she hasn't. And it seems she was able to hypnotize you."

"Huh?" she muttered before he put a hand on her head gently.

After a moment, he put his arm down. "There."

Yuki slumped forward slightly. "… I am so ashamed…"

Basara smiled in return. "Don't worry, it's pretty powerful hypnosis. She got me for a moment too."

"I see…" After a few seconds of thought, Yuki decided to change the subject. "Why are you pretending to be loyal to Basara?"

Yuuma narrowed her eyes and challenged, "What? I'm not pretending anything."

Basara grumbled and knocked Yuki on the head slightly.

"Then why?" Yuki demanded.

Yuuma frowned in frustration as she glanced at Basara and then answered, "… Because I don't have any other choice."

Yuki frowned suspiciously.

Moving her shirt up to show the scar on her abdomen, she added, "After all, the bastard in charge did try to kill me." Putting her top back down, she continued, "And it's true I was tasked with killing him, but I couldn't do it."

"And that's what I want to know. Why? What reason did you have to defy your orders?"

"A personal one. It's none of your concern. If it helps, I don't have any other choice. After failing to kill him, I can't return to the Grigori, because I'll be labeled a traitor. Without him I've got nowhere to go. So call it desperation if it stops you from being a pain in the ass."

Yuki remained silent for a moment and then sighed in resignation. "… Fine."

Basara sighed in relief, the conflict seemingly over.

"I'm going to find and confront that Ciel woman."

Basara instantly stiffened before grabbing Yuki by the arm. "No. We don't know who she is or what she can do."

Yuki turned to him and plainly stated, "We know she's a threat."

"Confronting her without all the information could lead to disaster."

"She hypnotized her way into this school and to look like she's always been here."

"That's not what I mean."

Yuki frowned and pulled her arm from his grasp. "Then what?"

"We don't know what she's capable of."

Yuki's frown deepened with concern. "… You're being strange…"

"I'm just saying we shouldn't go in unprepared."

"… You've never been like this when dealing with threats…"

"Huh?"

"You usually go right into danger without knowledge of your opponent's strength."

Without even noticing it, Basara put his hand over the scar on his arm as he argued, "That's not always a good idea."

Yuki sighed in frustration. "… Was that defeat really so great?"

Basara could only stammer at her accusation.

"You said that the angel defeated you. Was it so great you suddenly lost the will to fight the unknown?"

"Th – That's not…"

"Then why are you holding your scarred arm?"

Basara immediately put his other hand down. "Look, just don't do anything reckless, okay?"

"… Sure…"

However, before the conversation could go any further, Suzune interrupted, "It's time for class."

' _Grab 'em now!_ 'Ddraig howled.

* * *

As the day drew to a close, Basara stood from his desk and prepared to leave when Ddraig urged, ' _Oy, Kid, don't forget to go to ninja school before ya leave._ '

' _Yeah, yeah,_ ' Basara responded as he left the classroom.

' _And remember to grab 'em!_ '

Groaning, Basara, Boudica, and Brunhilde then shouted in unison, ' _Shut up!_ '

' _No! If I do, Basara won't stop his moping!_ '

* * *

Shortly later, Basara made his way back to the Exotic Foods Club and walked in, catching the attention of Suzune as he did. "Ah, you're here. Good."

Basara then glanced to the side and saw several new faces alongside Homura and Hikage.

The first was a short girl with long, waist-length black hair and red eyes, though her left was covered by a black eyepatch with a pattern of three red tomoe arranged in a circle on it, and a noticeably flat chest wearing the Kuoh female uniform, with a vest instead of the usual girder.

The second was a young woman with long, waist-length, light blonde hair cut with straight bangs just above her bright green eyes, held to one side with a green clip who wore the Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape.

The third was a young woman with shoulder-length chestnut brown hair that curled at the ends, dark green eyes, a bulging bust that her uniform, which had the shawl, barely held.

There was also a mature girl with short, wild white hair, bright amber eyes, and a swelling bosom within her shawl-baring uniform.

Then he saw a girl with short, beige-brown hair and light green eyes wearing the same uniform as the white-haired girl, her eyes keenly trained on her.

Behind her, silently holding a purple teddy bear was a girl with long, messy violet hair and dark purple eyes, wearing the standard Kuoh uniform, which did nothing to hide her immense bust, outsizing even Akeno.

Last were two standing together away from the rest, the first was a petite teenager with long, dark brown hair held in two ponytails, with her left eye being blue and her right green, and next to her was a well-endowed girl with messy blonde hair, her eye colors being reversed.

Ddraig howled excitedly, ' _A ninja harem!_ '

Suzune remarked, "I suppose you haven't met these ones yet. They are the rest of the club members. Mirai, Yomi, Haruka, Miyabi, Imu, her younger sister Murasaki, and the twins Ryoubi and Ryouna."

Haruka looked Basara over before licking her lips. "So he's the new one?"

Hikage nodded to her. "Forced me to retreat."

"Seriously!?" Ryoubi exclaimed in shock.

Hikage nodded again. "Yes. He managed to get a solid and clean hit on my gut."

Ryouna swooned loudly. "Ooh, I wonder if he'll hit me like that!"

Ryoubi groaned at her sister. "Urgh… stupid pig."

"Mya! Insult me more!"

Basara just stared in disbelief.

' _Masochist,_ ' Ddraig noted.

' _I noticed._ ' "So…" Basara noted quietly before he noticed Yomi, eating a large bowl of bean sprouts. "You know, beansprouts are best steamed."

Yomi blinked in thought and then looked at the bowl in surprise.

"What?"

"I hadn't thought of that."

"Guess you don't cook much." He was drawn from his conversation when noticed Imu, positioning herself between him and Miyabi, staring at him angrily. "Is there something wrong…?"

"Stay away from Miyabi," she demanded bluntly.

"Um… okay? I'm guessing she's your sister."

"No." Miyabi shook her head and pointe to Murasaki, who quickly hid herself behind Homura.

"Ah."

' _Sexdorable,_ ' Ddraig remarked.

"She's a bit shy," Yomi chuckled.

"She's a coward," Imu chided, for which Basara flicked a pebble at her head. "Bah!"

"Don't be mean to your younger sister. Got it?" he grumbled.

"Tch…"

Turning to Basara, Suzune continued, "Before we begin, I need to know where your level of knowledge lies compared to the others."

"Um… sure," Basara replied unsurely.

"What do you know of ninjutsu?"

Basara sighed lightly and answered, "I only know enough on how to use chakra for gravity seals. I don't even know those weird hand signs."

"I see… I suppose I'll test your knowledge of combat then. Miyabi."

Nodding, the white-haired girl stood as a sword appeared in her hand with a puff of smoke.

"Neither of you are to hold back."

Basara frowned in confusion. "Didn't you already test my skill with the snake girl?"

"No. That was a test to see if you worthy of joining. This is a test to see where your skill level stands."

"Right…" he muttered before extending a hand out and summoning Brunhilde.

' _Actually willin' to fight?_ ' Ddraig asked with slight surprise.

' _I have no choice here…_ ' Basara lamented.

Miyabi immediately charged at Basara, who slashed forward to her, though she dodged his swing and returned the strike, Basara blocking it with Brunhilde and slamming a foot into her abdomen, which barely caused Miyabi to flinch before she grabbed him by the ankle and threw him across the room.

Ddraig snickered lightly. ' _Guess she's built a little tougher than the snake hotty._ '

Basara growled and lashed out with a foot, knocking Miyabi slightly off balance, though she recovered quickly and put some distance between the two.

Suzune immediately slapped her hands together, interrupting the fight. "Enough!"

"Eh?" Basara stuttered.

"Toujou, I want to see what you can actually do, not some stage spar. You two need to fight like you're trying to kill each other."

Basara frowned in response, though Miyabi proceeded to pull a large scroll from between her globes and unrolled it, causing a burst of smoke to erupt from within, concealing her. It died down to reveal her clothing completely changed to a long white coat that did little to hide her cleavage, tight yellow garments around her nethers, thigh-high black boots, and a long brown coat over her shoulders.

Basara just stared with confusion before Miyabi charged at him with enhanced speed. He stiffened and went to block, though Miyabi moved swiftly enough to put a shallow gash on his left arm.

' _Well…_ ' Boudica remarked in surprise. ' _It seems she really_ is _fighting to kill._ '

' _Indeed, going for your arm,_ ' Brunhilde remarked.

Basara snarled and lashed out with a strike strong enough to send Miyabi sliding back, though she immediately returned the gesture with several swings. He managed to block a few of them but was still hit with numerous cuts, causing him to snarl angrily. ' _Dammit…!_ '

Ddraig began to become concerned. ' _Basara… calm down…_ '

He then swung at Miyabi with enough force it chipped her sword. "Beast!" he growled out before an ethereal dragon's head emerged and charged at her.

"Hu –?" she stuttered before getting sent flying against the wall.

Basara's eyes began to flicker with a green light as he rushed at her, Miyabi's eyes beginning to flicker red before a wall of stone formed between them, Basara slamming into it hard before stumbling back.

Suzune stood and nodded. "Good, that'll do."

The duo blinked as their eyes return to normal.

"You certainly have power behind you, though it seems you lose focus easily."

"No," Hikage argued bluntly.

"Oh? Care to elaborate, Hikage?"

"He wasn't like this. This is different. He's scared."

Imu puffed her chest with pride. "He should be. Miyabi's a badass."

"No. Not of her. Of himself."

"… What?"

Miyabi just stared in shock while Murasaki hugged her bear tightly. "He smells… like Miyabi…" the violet-haired girl commented slowly.

"What do you mean?" Yomi asked as she ate a beansprout, though Murasaki remained silent.

"Be quiet," Miyabi suddenly snarled.

Basara frowned in confusion. "That was a bit mean."

Yomi interjected, "She's not talking to any of us, she's talking to the voice in her head."

"It's nothing," Miyabi argued. "Forget it."

"That'll do for now," Suzune interjected. "Toujou, I'll train you in the basics of ninjutsu for now." She then put her hands together in a complex symbol before a plume of smoke burst next to her, dying down to reveal a copy of herself.

Basara looked at the display in surprise. "… Eh?"

Ddraig suddenly bellowed, ' _Two sets of super boobs! Now grab 'em both!_ '

' _Shut. Up._ '

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat away from the others with Suzune. "So… how do we do this?"

"The first item I will need to teach you is the twelve basic hand signs," she began. "Without them you won't be able to learn anything else."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Right, and they are?"

Suzune began making complex symbols with her hands as she spoke. "Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Mi, Ushi, Inu, Uma, Tora, I Hitsuji, and U."

"I see…"

Ddraig interjected, ' _I'll memorize them if you grab 'em._ '

' _I've memorized them already,_ ' Brunhilde interceded.

' _Aw…_ '

* * *

' _Well, you've got almost no talent in hand signs,_ ' Ddraig chided.

' _Shut it._ '

"Well you've got almost no talent in hand signs…" Suzune lamented.

Basara just grumbled.

' _See?_ '

"Don't worry. Despite Miyabi being my best student, she has a… hard time memorizing them as well, and so sticks to jutsu that require few of them or pure chakra manipulation."

"Right…"

"That will be enough for today."

* * *

Basara sighed in exhaustion as he made his way home. "Geez what a day…" he grumbled before stopping as his phone rang. He waited a moment, pondering if he wanted to answer it or not and eventually decided to pick up. "… Hello…?"

Jin, on the other end of the call, asked, "Hey, Basara, have a moment?"

Basara blinked in surprise at his father's call. "Yeah, amazingly. What's up?"

"Good. Remember that old case of mine?"

Basara raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Yeah. The one you told me to never open."

With a light sigh, Jin replied, "Yes. I'd say it's time that changes. I left it under my dresser."

"… Is it something can beat an angel?"

Jin was slightly surprised by the question. "Uh, um… yeah, maybe. Why?"

"I… well, kinda got into a fight with one that apparently hates me to the point of wanting to torture me to death. He also chopped off my arm, though Iri put it back."

Jin remained silent for several moments. "Does Iri know what happened?"

"She's the one that reattached my arm. Why…?"

"Just tell her exactly what you told me. She'll know what to do after that."

"… Okay…?"

"Then find that box."

"Right… Oh, before I forget, we have some new house guests now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. A mage named Rin Tohsaka and her sister Sakura, and a fallen angel named Raynare."

"… Tohsaka?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"It's… complicated. I don't know her specifically."

"… It has to do with Heroic Spirits, doesn't it?"

Jin chuckled lightly. "My, my, you've been busy since I left."

"You have no idea… What with keeping Mio safe, that psycho metal angel after me, and Heroic Spirit cards loose in the city… It's a wonder Ddraig, Brunhilde, and the new girl haven't snapped my sanity…"

"New girl?"

"A Heroic Spirit, Rider. She has a history with Ddraig."

"Well then… That's a lot you've done."

"I know… I'm hoping a relaxing break is in my future… I need it…"

"The more you hope for it, the further away it will be."

* * *

Basara sighed as he opened the door to the house. "I'm ho –"

"Surprise!" Illya shouted, jumping out from the corner.

"Gah! I – Illya? What was that for…?"

"The surprise party!"

"… Hah?"

Akeno walked up to him smiling and explained, "You've been looking depressed ever since your defeat, so Iri thought a party would lift your spirits."

"… Ah."

"Now come along."

Basara put a hand up as she reached for his arm. "I need to talk to Iri first."

Illya pouted in disappointment. "Aaww… but presents…!"

"This is important."

Illya just continued her pout before Iri walked up to the group. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait. Now, enjoy the party."

"Right…" he answered unsurely before Illya excitedly dragged him off. "H – Hey!" He was surprised when he saw the sheer amount of food the was prepared. "That's… a lot of food."

"It's a big party," Luvia commented with a smirk.

"I can see that…"

' _Mind if I come out to join the festivities?_ ' Boudica asked.

' _Not at all._ ' Basara then pulled Boudica's card from his pocket before it was engulfed in light.

Boudica stretched as she emerged from the Card, Iri and Sella just staring at her.

Illya just looked in surprise.

"Ah, cute one."

"Eep!" she shrieked before hiding behind Iri. "It's the woman that gives scary hugs!"

Boudica huddled in a corner. "My hugs aren't scary…"

Basara just watched in disbelief.

Iri turned to the frightened girl. "Illya, be nice to the boob monster."

Rin had to hold back a snicker, to which Basara chastised, "Rin, stop laughing just because you lack them," which the black-haired girl did not much appreciate. "What? Laughing at her is basically the same as laughing at Sakura."

Rin just frowned at him.

"Good."

Laughing weakly, Sakura redirected, "Wh – Why don't we just sit down and enjoy the party?"

As the others gathered around the table, Miyu stood silently, staring at Boudica. "What is it, Cute One?"

"Nothing, Servant…"

"Boudica."

"Right… Boobica…"

"Boudica!" she shouted in a rare show of anger. "It's Boudica! Bou – di – ca! Not Boobica! Argh! That insufferable dragon even corrupts the young!"

Basara just forced a weak laugh as Boudica hollered. "L – Let's just sit down and eat, Boudica."

With a heavy sigh, the well-endowed redhead sat at the table, across from Basara. "Right…"

Basara gulped as Luvia and Sakura flanked him.

' _Surrounded by boobs!_ ' Ddraig exclaimed.

' _… Yes, I am._ '

' _If you cut the last chain around my neck, I can come out and join the fun too._ '

' _No._ '

' _But all that food looks sssooo good…_ '

' _No._ '

"Basa?" Sakura asked, seeing his expression.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"You look irritated."

"The voice in my head is annoying me."

"You aren't the only one that ruttish pignut irritates," Boudica snapped.

' _You just need to get laid,_ ' Ddraig grumbled, though Boudica could not hear her.

' _Quiet,_ ' Brunhilde growled in Boudica's stead.

' _You know you want to, too._ '

' _Shut up!_ '

' _So you_ don't _want to get out and taste all that delicious food?_ '

Brunhilde was taken for a spin by the change in tactic, though Basara retorted, ' _You can both taste it just fine._ '

Ddraig did not appreciate that.

"Let's just eat," Iri suggested.

"Before it gets cold," Basara added.

"Right!" Illya cheered.

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat at the table, most of the food eaten.

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Illya questioned.

"The past few days have been… hectic…"

"Okay…?"

"Anyway, I need to go talk to Iri."

"Hm?"

"Can I talk to you for a bit, privately?"

"Why?" she questioned, somewhat surprised.

"Dad said you could help me with something."

Iri's expression sobered somewhat as she recognized the implications of the answer. "I see. Then let's go to a room."

"Got it."

* * *

Iri sat quietly on a large bed as she listened to Basara. "… So… that's everything that happened up until the girls brought you home?"

"Yeah…" Basara answered with a groan, reflexively rubbing his right arm.

"I see… and you're certain it was a mechanical looking angel?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll need to make some calls later. Was there anything else?"

"Dad said there's a box of his I need to get."

"Ah," Iri replied before opening one of the drawers next to the bed and pulled out a small, flat, black, wooden box with a complex symbol emblazoned on the top and handed it to Basara.

Basara looked over the box in curiosity before opening it, which caused his expression flattened in a deadpan as he saw the contents.

"What?"

"Chess pieces. And most of them are missing."

"It's not a chess set."

Basara showed her the contents, an incomplete set of brightly glowing, green chess pieces. "Looks like one to me."

"It's an Evil Piece set."

"… I've never heard of the game."

Iri shook her head in response. "It's not a game. They're used by Devils to assemble a Peerage. And the reason the King is missing is because it is inside the Set's owner."

Basara frowned in thought. "Huh… I wonder who owns it." His expression flattened as he heard both Brunhilde and Ddraig attempting to whistle innocently inside his head. ' _… It's me, isn't it…?_ '

Ddraig chuckled weakly. ' _Yep. We uh… kinda forgot to tell you 'bout finding a strange object in here. Completely Benny's fault._ '

Brunhilde huffed in annoyance. ' _My fault!? You decided to keep it secret too!_ '

' _You said it first! I just went with it because you said you'd make me a Barroth steak! And you still haven't done it!_ '

' _Where would I even find one in here?!_ '

Ddraig remained silent in horror. ' _… You liar!_ '

' _You idiot!_ '

' _Shut up!_ ' Basara snarled at them both. Sighing, he turned his attention to Iri. "So what does this mean for me? That I'm not human?"

Iri frowned slightly in disappointment. "You say that like not being human is a bad thing…"

Shrugging, he answered simply. "It's not. I've just gone through my life thinking I was."

"… Even with Boosted Gear?"

"Only humans can be born with Sacred Gears." Noticing her doubtful expression, he questioned her.

"You don't need to be completely human to get one."

"Really?"

Brunhilde added, ' _You're at least half-devil._ '

' _Try one quarter,_ ' Ddraig interjected.

Basara raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. ' _Huh?_ '

' _One quarter human, one quarter devil, one quarter dragon, and one quarter angel._ '

Basara's face when entirely still. ' _… What._ '

' _What?_ '

' _You said I'm part angel._ '

' _Yeah. Why?_ '

' _… Forget it._ '

' _Okay…?_ '

Iri blinked in thought. "Oh, and before I forget." She then brought out a large, long, wrapped box. "A gift I chose for the cheering up party. It will be just as useful as the Evil Pieces."

"I see…?"

' _Oooohh, open it up!_ ' Ddraig urged.

Sighing, Basara pulled off the wrapping and opened the box, shocked at what was inside.

Brunhilde began stuttering and stammering as she saw it. ' _Wha, wha, wha…!? Why is it here!?_ '

' _No damn clue,_ ' Ddraig commented.

"What… is it?"

"Your father's old sword," Iri explained.

"This is… Balmung…?"

"Yep!"

' _HOW!?_ ' Brunhilde hollered.

"Hm?"

"One of my voices is shouting."

"Brunhilde?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

Iri giggled lightly. "Simple, really. She knows Siegfried and he was the first to wield Balmung."

"I… see… I'm not much on history…"

Iri smiled sweetly. "Oh? You've been neglecting your studies?"

"No, but most schools don't teach Norse Mythology."

"Siegfried was Brunhilde's husband, to put it simply."

"Ah." After a moment, he noticed a pensive silence from Brunhilde. ' _Brunhilde?_ '

' _H – Huh?_ ' she stammered, pulled from her own thoughts.

' _You alright?_ '

' _Yes. I'm fine._ '

"This sword is lighter than I expect," Basara remarked, swinging the sword slightly, eliciting small gasps from Iri and Brunhilde. "What?"

"It's… it's nothing…" Iri remarked slowly.

"Okay…? It's certainly an odd-looking sword."

Almost reflexively, Brunhilde shouted, with great ire, 'It's more than that _! It's Balmung! A Holy-Demonic Sword that is classified as a Dragon Slayer!_ '

"Ow…" Basara winced from her shouting.

Iri giggled with light amusement. "I'm guessing Brunhilde educated you on her husband's sword."

"A bit…"

"Thought as much."

"How did Dad even get this?"

"It was passed down," Iri answered plainly, causing Basara, and seemingly Brunhilde, to both stare in disbelief.

After a few moments of quiet, Ddraig decided to break the silence. ' _… So, when you gonna bang your great-great-great-grandson?_ '

' _Shut it!_ '

' _Nope!_ '

"… So… I'm related to Siegfried and Brunhilde…"

"Yes," Iri answered with a nod.

Basara stared silently at the sword for several moments. "… Well that must be awkward for her…"

Iri shook her head with a hopeful smile. "I'm sure it won't be a problem when the time comes."

Basara looked at her blankly.

Ddraig, however, found great amusement in the moment. ' _See? Now kiss and make out._ '

' _Shut up!_ ' Basara and Brunhilde both shouted at the dragon.

' _Nope!_ '

However, Iri and Basara turned in unison upon hearing a clatter behind them and turned to see Akeno standing in shock with a dropped tray in front of her.

"Akeno…? What's wrong?"

"Is that… an Evil Piece set…?"

"Yes…"

"Of course it is, Akeno," Iri answered simply.

Akeno remained silent for a moment before seemingly deciding something to herself. "… We should inform Rias."

Basara closed the box before standing and turning to her with a bewildered expression. "Huh? Wait, why?"

"Simple. You have an Evil Piece set. Meaning you are High Class."

Iri, somewhat amused, asked, "And if she doesn't know, why spoil the surprise?"

"Because it means he's nobility."

"I know, but it's not important if she doesn't already know."

"But it is!" Akeno reacted with a sudden outburst before catching herself and leaving.

Basara was compelled to chase after her, but Iri grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Don't worry about it. I know what her plan is. But if she goes through with it, it will ruin a big surprise for her King and add all manner of confusion."

"If you say so…" he answered with uncertainty, accepting her viewpoint.

Iri nodded with a smile. "Good. Now go to bed while I go talk to Akeno."

* * *

Basara sighed as he made his way to his bedroom. ' _You know, Maria and Mio disappeared pretty early on in the party._ '

' _Wonder what they're planning,_ ' Brunhilde lamented.

Basara just sighed as he opened his door, stopping dead as he saw Mio sitting on his bed, completely nude except for a thing red ribbon wrapped around her just right as to hide her sensitive areas.

* * *

 **And there you have it, another chapter and another lemon, a new one not in the original story, in fact. As usual, there is a poll on my user page about which version of this story survives, so if you prefer one version or the other, be sure to vote there so I know. Telling me in a review is pointless, as only the counts on the poll matter, so if you tell me in a review but do not vote, and your preferred version does not win, you have no one to blame but yourself. Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter though, I would appreciate a review. If you were confused, unsure, or simply have questions on anything, do let me know. If you did not enjoy it, let me know if you must, though I would recommend you spend your time elsewhere. So, until the next one, bye-bye!**

 **Hikage is from Senran Kagura.**

 **Shiki is from Kara no Kyoukai.**

 **Ciel is from Tsukihime.**

 **Mirai, Yomi, Haruka, Miyabi, Imu, Murasaki, Ryoubi, and Ryouna are from Senran Kagura.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

 **And here we go with another chapter! Just a few more to go until this version of the story is all caught up with the original. Anyway, hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, as well as this one, so be sure to leave a review letting me know if you do. As usual, I would like to thank Bakuto Masaki for his help with this story. Reviewer responses, go!**

 **Fortitude: Well I'm glad I was able to assuage those worries.**

 **Once I actually start writing lemons for it, I will.**

 **He won't be, he'll be Shidou like canon, just a little less dense.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: Well just remember to vote in the poll so this one has that much more of a chance of staying. If this one wins the poll it will replace the original. If the original wins the poll, this one will stop being updated. That's fine, it's not a super popular series.**

 **If you know enough about canon you'd know that answer, otherwise the answer will be revealed later on.**

 **It's a distant enough relation it shouldn't really matter.**

 **superpierce: I'm aware, but in case you haven't noticed, I throw a lot of the Nasuverse's lore and mechanics in the trash and use my own.**

 **Well that's... convenient.**

 **Travis Moon: Unfortunately I'm going to have to stop you there. I don't like HOTD and am not a huge fan of zombies in general. So while I appreciate the enthusiasm, I'm going to have to turn this one down. The concept is neat, but just not something I could put my heart into, as a result it wouldn't be very enjoyable to read.**

 **Blade1986: That they have. He's certainly got a lot of plates spinning, let's hope they don't all come crashing down.**

 **Skull Flame: Yes it was.**

 **They usually don't.**

 **Yes they are.**

 **That said, on with the show!**

* * *

Basara sighed with a smile as Mio lay cuddled against him, both nude and Mio's stomach slightly bloated, the charm around her neck completely different from before.

Ddraig broke the atmosphere slightly as she explained, ' _Now you'll always know where she is. Only down side is no more curse._ '

Brunhilde and Basara both sat in silence for a moment Basara shouted, albeit still in his own head, '… WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT BEFORE!?'

' _Eh? Say what?_ '

' _That it would break the Curse!_ ' Brunhilde shouted, adding to the annoyance.

' _Because it's a downside and he wouldn't have done it if I told him that!_ '

' _Yes I would! I hated that Curse!_ '

' _Aaww…_ '

Basara's attention was drawn from the argument as Mio moaned softly and snuggled closer to him. He just sighed with a smile and rubbed her head gently. ' _Well, whatever, what's done is done._ '

' _Yep. And now she's your wife._ '

' _Right…_ ' he mumbled, still unsure of all the implications to that.

' _Meaning Tantric Rituals will give more mana, an increased level of fertility for her, as well as knowing where she is at any time._ '

' _I thought the regular Pact offered that last one._ '

' _Makes it easier. All you have to do is think of her and her location pops up._ '

' _I see…_ '

* * *

The following morning, Basara sighed all eyes were on him, Mio sitting at the table with a somewhat oblivious smile on her face.

Akeno also smiled at the two, though with a twinge of jealousy.

Mio merely stuffed a spoonful of egg into her mouth with a smile.

Watching the scene, Iri turned her attention to Basara. "… When can I expect grandbabies?"

Basara slumped with a heavy sigh, deciding not to try and argue. "… I have no idea…" However, after a moment, he noticed Raynare looking around the room, frowning. "Ray?"

"H – Huh?" the black-haired beauty stuttered.

"You're frowning."

"Oh… it's nothing."

"Right…" Basara wanted to investigate further, but was distracted by the sight of Illya, who sat completely stock still, her eyes never looking directly at Mio or Basara, but darting between their general directions. "Illya?"

"Nothing!" the girl instantly shrieked with unusual volume.

"Okay…?"

Ddraig laughed, entertained. ' _Oh she so watched._ '

' _Again!?_ '

Boudica, still out of her Card and sitting at the table, frowned in concern at Illya. "Are you sure you're alright, cute one?"

"Yes!" she answered, again with an overly loud shout.

Iri was not paying much attention to the situation, humming in thought.

Ruby looked at her, curious. **"Something wrong?"**

"Oh, just thinking."

Ruby merely floated in place for a moment before gasping. **"You aren't, you devil!"**

Basara just looked at the wand with annoyance. "Huh?" Sighing, he stood from the table.

"Basara?" Iri asked, confused.

"I'm just going for a walk, I want to talk to someone."

"Okay? Well, be safe."

* * *

As Basara walked through town on his own, Ddraig questioned, ' _Uuhh… mind telling me again why we are going to your school on a weekend?_ '

' _Simple. To talk to Suzune and see about if she can train me during the weekend days too._ '

' _And you left Boudica and Balmung home because…?_ '

' _Boudica is getting to know my family. And I can't really drag that sword out in public. I don't know any magic to store it in a pocket dimension or something yet._ '

' _You…_ do _know you could have had Iri enchant it so normal people don't notice it right? Or use a guitar case?_ '

Basara felt every muscle in his body pucker. _'… Shut up._ '

Suddenly, Brunhilde shouted, ' _Jump!_ '

He attempted to do as she told him, but he was not quick enough as a familiar spear of light pierced through his leg. "Gah!"

"So we meet again," the mechanical angel taunted as he walked up to Basara, another spear primed in his grasp.

Basara growled as he attempted to remove the spear in his leg, which went all the way through to the pavement, locking him in place. "Y – You…"

The angel chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you. Only to make sure you know your place."

' _We don't have time to deal with this, run!_ ' Ddraig demanded.

' _He'll just follow me home and endanger the others. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, I can't move my leg either!_ ' Deciding he had better break the spear and fight back, Basara raised a hand. "Brunhil –!" he began before a second spear shot forth goring his hand. "Gyah!"

"Now, now, I can't have that. And I may as well deal with the other one too," he taunted before launching another spear that pierced Basara's other hand, pinning his arm towards the ground and twisting his body in an unnatural manner. "There, now both of your annoying tenants are out of the way. Now then. Let's begin." Grabbing the spear piercing Basara's leg, the angel gave it a hard yank to the side, delighting in the loud snap as Basara's leg broke loudly.

' _Basara! Activate the Boosted Gear!_ ' Ddraig howled.

' _I can't…_ ' he growled as he attempted to smack the angel with the spear in his hand, though it merely pulled on the spear and stabbed it into the ground with his hand still attached, dislocating his other shoulder.

' _You have to do it!_ '

' _No… I mean I physically can't… I'm trying, but it won't…_ '

Basara grit his teeth in pain as the angel merely stared at him.

Brunhilde, with a deep groan of frustration, explained, ' _That damned angel cut us off from him._ '

Ddraig gasped in shock. ' _That shouldn't be possible._ '

' _And yet it is… I can't even force my Gear to activate on him._ '

' _I have a better idea. Break the last chain on me Brunhilde._ '

Brunhilde looked at the dragon with uncertainty, though she winced as Basara took a powerful punch to the abdomen, causing him to cough blood onto the ground.

'DO IT!'

Brunhilde threw her uncertainty aside and prepared to release the final chain on Ddraig's neck before the angel suddenly vanished.

Looking to the side, Basara barely caught a glimpse of an immensely huge green spear of light impaling the angel against a tree. The spears holding him in place vanishing, Basara hit the ground hard. "What the…?" he muttered as two figures rushed up to him, though he lost consciousness before he could properly see them.

* * *

Basara later woke up, groggy and disoriented, in a location he did not recognize. As he gathered his bearings he realized he was in a large, spacious bed inside of a decided expensive apartment. "Oh great… Where am I?"

"Be still," a soothing voice cautioned.

Turning his head, Basara looked to the side of the bed and saw a young woman with long, beautiful blonde hair tied loosely in a braided ponytail, her bangs framing a face with bright blue eyes, wearing a white, button-down shirt that clung tightly to her bosom, and a tight black skirt. "Whoa…" He reflexively waited, but his head only held silence. ' _Huh? That's odd… Ddraig isn't saying anything perverted… Brunhilde? Ddraig?_ '

' _We are here,_ ' Brunhilde answered in a weary tone. ' _Ddraig's being… scarily quiet._ '

' _I can tell…_ '

"Do you hurt anywhere?" the blonde questioned as she looked him over.

"Just sore…"

"I see… Milady, he's awake."

As if on cue, the door to the room opened, and in walked Chisato, clad only in a loosely worn, white button-down shirt overtop her lacy, dark brown panties, bra, garter, and stockings. Seeing Basara sitting up, her emerald eyes examined him carefully. "That's great, Jeanne. How are you feeling?"

Jeanne looked at Chisato with eyes wide and face red. "M – Master! Please have some decency!"

Chisato folded her arms in confusion. "This is how I always dress, and I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

Jeanne just stared uncomfortably.

Basara just looked at her in confusion. "M – Miss Hasegawa?"

The raven-haired beauty acknowledged him with a nod. "Basara. Are you feeling better?"

"H – Huh? Um, yeah. Just extremely sore."

Chisato put a hand on her chin curiously. "I see. Guess Jeanne's Noble Phantasm can't erase pain completely."

"Noble Phantasm? Wait, she's a Heroic Spirit?"

' _Yes… she is…_ ' Ddraig suddenly spoke, her normal jovial tone replaced with one that was heavy and sober.

' _You're alive!_ ' Brunhilde and Basara both shouted in surprise.

' _Of course I am._ '

Brunhilde, slightly annoyed at her blunt tone, retorted, ' _You hadn't said anything for so long we weren't sure._ '

With a huff of agreement, Basara added, ' _Yeah I was sure after I saw Jeanne that yo –_ '

Ddraig suddenly cut him off with a dangerous inflection to her voice. ' _Basara. Shut up._ '

Basara could not help but shiver at the intensity in her words. ' _… Ddraig?_ '

"I'm going to prepare something to eat," Jeanne stammered before quickly exiting the room, leaving Basara and Chisato alone.

Turning her attention back to Basara, Chisato explained, "I'm glad we found you when we did. You were very badly injured after all." Chisato then swiftly crawled onto the bed before straddling Basara, lifting his shirt to observe the area of his torso where the wound had been, now just a faded scar.

Basara nodded in return, attempting in vain to keep himself under control as the beauty straddled him. "Yeah… how'd you heal me?"

"Jeanne did. And like I said she did it by using her Noble Phantasm."

"I see…"

Again, with a voice approaching a beastly growl, Ddraig warned, ' _You try to seduce her I'm tearing your balls off._ '

' _I don't do that kind of stuff, Brun… wait, Ddraig?_ '

' _Yes. Me._ '

' _… Are you feeling alright?_ '

' _Yes I am. And I'll say this again, try and seduce Jeanne and I'll tear your balls off._ '

Basara felt a chill down his back, knowing Ddraig fully meant those words.

Brunhilde grumbled in irritation and jumped to Basara's defense. ' _The only times he seduces women is when you're poking in his ear to do so. Besides, why are you so defensive of this woman?_ '

Ddraig released a heavy sigh. ' _She's someone I failed in a big way… Jeanne D'Arc… A friend that got imprisoned, raped and burned at the stake…_ '

Brunhilde and Basara both went quiet at that moment, though Basara was drawn from his thoughts by Chisato.

"You look puzzled."

Basara just sighed in exasperation. "Ah… it's…complicated. Just a voice in my head being odd."

"I see."

The two sat in silence before Basara's brain suddenly clicked on. "Ah crap, I need to call my mom!"

"You need to rest," Chisato argued firmly, forcing him back against the bed with a surprising amount of strength. "I'll let Irisviel know you're okay, you focus on resting."

"Right… Wait, you know my mom?"

The bespectacled beauty nodded in reply. "Yes. I know them well."

Basara frowned in confusion at her answer. "I… see… She never mentioned you."

Chisato's expression soured somewhat, Basara staring back at her in continued bewilderment.

The silence was broken by Ddraig, who had returned somewhat to her usual self. ' _You going to fuck her or not?_ '

"Right… Um… I should probably get home."

Chisato frowned slightly. "This late at night? That won't do at all. You're still recovering, and Jeanne is making dinner. You can go home after school tomorrow."

"Okay… What about my uniform?"

"I'll wash it. You can use my shower if you like as well."

"Ah…"

"If you need, I can also wash your back." With a smirk, Chisato added, "Or your front."

Basara stiffened and slapped a hand over his nose. "R – Right…"

* * *

Basara sighed in relief as he sat in the bath inside Chisato's apartment. ' _For an apartment, this is a pretty big bath._ '

' _Still nothing from you?_ ' Brunhilde asked.

' _Only thing is the obvious, that it'd be big enough for shower sex._ '

* * *

Basara, now wearing a spare set of men's clothing Chisato kept in a closet, walked out into the kitchen to see Jeanne almost finished preparing the meal, though he took notice that her face was incredibly red and she would not look him in the eye. However, his attention then turned to all of the food laid out on the table. "Whoa… that's a huge spread…"

Ddraig added slowly, ' _Jeanne always cooked a lot…_ '

Chisato, back in her same revealing outfit, walked into the kitchen as well.

Jeanne frowned, her face still maintaining its same level of heat. "P – Please think about the situation Milady, there's a man here!"

"So?" Chisato asked as she sat on one of the dining table, flinching slightly as she did.

' _She's always been a proper one…_ ' the red-haired dragon commented.

' _Right…_ ' Basara muttered weakly.

Brunhilde added, ' _… This Ddraig is creeping me out…_ '

' _Brunhilde. Shut it._ '

' _You're the one acting weird!_ '

Ddraig snarled and hoisted Brunhilde by her neck. ' _Brunhilde. Quiet._ '

Basara winced and interjected, ' _Oy! Cut it out you two!_ '

Ddraig just huffed before letting her go. ' _Fine._ '

"Your tenants being rowdy?" Chisato asked him, though her attention focused on Jeanne.

Basara nodded with a sigh. "Ddraig's being a bit of a pain."

Chisato gained a minute smirk as Jeanne's eyes shot wide and she turned to Basara.

"And not her usual perverted kind…"

"D – Ddraig!? Ddraig's in you?!" Jeanne shouted, rushing over to him, Chisato sitting silently nearby.

Basara flinched away slightly in shock. "Y – Yes…? Why…?"

Wrapping his left hand with both of hers, she begged, "May I speak with her? Please?"

Chisato's smirk grew, causing Ddraig to growl. ' _That conniving…_ '

"Um… H - How do I…?" the brunette stammered.

"Just activate your Sacred Gear."

Basara nodded and attempted to activate Boosted Gear, but to no avail. ' _… Ddraig… Why can't I activate it?_ '

Brunhilde answered, ' _Because she's not letting it activate._ '

Basara frowned and looked at Jeanne. "… She's not letting me activate it."

"I see…" Jeanne muttered, looking at Chisato.

The green-eyed woman just shrugged. "I'd really prefer you wouldn't, but I can't stop you."

"Wouldn't what?" Basara asked, before his face went red as Jeanne placed his hand on her chest.

Boosted Gear suddenly activated, Jeanne releasing his hand.

' _Ddraig?_ '

 **"I won't let you do that. At all,"** Ddraig said aloud, her voice coming through the Sacred Gear, though in her booming draconic voice instead of her normal one.

"So, you really are there," she said in relief.

 **"… Yes…"**

Jeanne remained silent for a moment before tensing her fists. "You need to let that go, Ddraig."

 **"… I can't Jeanne…"**

"It's not your fault."

 **"But it is! If I had just made it in time I could have –"**

"Why must you be so stubborn…?" the blonde lamented.

 **"Because… what happened to you could have been avoided. If I had only made it in time it would have been _them_ burning to death and not you…"**

Basara frowned as he silently listened to their conversation.

Jeanne sighed somberly as she spoke. "Please, you need to understand, even if you can't forgive yourself, I don't blame you for that."

 **"But I failed you! I couldn't even burn all of France to the ground for what they did!"**

"And I wouldn't have wanted that either."

Ddraig's voice began trembling somewhat as tears started welling in her eyes. **"But they deserve it! Humans like them had no right to betray you like that! To let you be raped! To burn you alive!"**

' _Ddraig…_ ' Brunhilde muttered softly as she listened to the dragon's words.

Jeanne tightened her hands as she felt the urge to reach out to a person that was not there. "Please, Ddraig, you need to let it go. There's nothing that can be done now."

Ddraig sighed in defeat as her emotions seemed to level out. **"Maybe… even that fucker that stopped and sealed me is dead…"**

Jeanne's entire face went white as she listened to those words. "… Wh – What…?"

 **"That asshole 'God'. He stopped me. Tricked the Seraphs by using their desire to protect humanity into keeping me occupied by trying to calm my rage so he could chain me down and then trap me."**

Jeanne could only sink back in her seat.

 **"And being stuck like that… Chained to the point of immobility for so many centuries…"**

Jeanne sighed and elected to push the thoughts from her mind, focusing on what was happening in front of her. "But you're able to talk using Boosted Gear now, so someone must've released your binds at least a little bit."

 **"I've only been able to move freely thanks to Basara shattering all but one chain, the last one keeps me from manifesting outside. And it'd have been so good to be finally taste real food with my own tongue again."**

Basara huffed with mild dismissiveness. "You're such a pervert I can't trust you."

Jeanne flinched slightly before letting loose with energetic laughter, wiping a small tear from her eye after the long fit of laughter ended. "I guess even after all this time she hasn't changed."

Ddraig remained silent for a moment before smiling. **"… It's good to hear that laugh again. It's been too many centuries since I have…"**

Her smile remaining, Jeanne added, "I must say, you seem to have been given quite the wielder this time."

 **"First wielder I've had that can cook well and given me so much freedom."**

Jeanne nodded appreciatively before turning her attention to Basara himself. "Take good care of her, she needs it."

"R – Right," he stammered somewhat as she smiled at him, Ddraig somewhat irritated.

"Okay, let's eat."

* * *

As the trio continued their meal, Basara turned to Chisato. "Hey, can I ask you something Has –?"

Chisato put a finger on his lips to interrupt him with a playful smile. "Call me Chisato. And I'm feeling wonderful."

"O – Okay. Can I ask you a question Has – er, Chisato?"

"Yes, I am single," Chisato answered swiftly.

Basara face-faulted before shouting, "Not that!"

Chisato blinked in confusion. "Oh? Then what?"

Basara sighed in annoyance. "Why'd you do all this?"

"It's simple."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to."

Basara flattened his brow in frustration. "… That seems like a really weird reason to do such… i – intimate stuff with someone you don't even know."

Chisato remained silent for a moment in annoyance.

"O – Of course, d – don't think that means I'm not happy! I'm just… confused."

"I see…" Chisato muttered.

"Is something… wrong?"

Chisato shook her head in response. "Nothing. How can you be sure I don't?"

"Well… Iri and my dad never mentioned you."

"I see." ' _Note to self. Torture Jin using a rusty spoon and deny Iri any future angel cake._ ' "That's a shame. For all you know you could be my cousin. Or I could be part of a Marriage Contract with you."

Basara gave a small laugh. "That'd be funny. But I doubt it."

Chisato frowned somewhat. "… Right. So it seems Tohsaka is living with you."

Basara was slightly surprised by the sudden change in topic. "Um… yeah…"

"So what's that about?"

"Her family home is a mess, so I invited her to live at my place."

Chisato furrowed her brow in slight suspicion but accepted the answer. "I see. You're living with several of the school's most popular students."

Basara raised an eyebrow in thought. "Eh? I know Akeno is, but Rin?"

"Yes. Her family is rather well-known in the city, and even though she wasn't here when Kuoh became coed, the other students talked about her enough she gained a reputation."

Basara was getting a bad feeling. "… Seriously? How bad of one?"

Chisato answered him with a slightly amused smile. "On the contrary. She presents herself rather well in public situations, thus that is what most people think she is."

"… Then they're in for a rude awakening if they ever meet her privately."

Her amused smile grew. "Somehow, I don't think that's a situation most of the boys at school will run into."

"So she swings the other way? Guess that makes sense."

Her amused smile vanished in a small fit of disbelief, though she then noticed Jeanne silently watching the conversation. "Yes, Jeanne?"

The blonde flinched as she registered Chisato's words. "Huh? Oh, nothing, I'm just watching."

The dark-haired woman was not entirely convinced by that.

Again, Ddraig warned, ' _Basara, you try anything on Jeanne I'll make your balls explode._ '

' _I already said I won't dammit!_ '

His brash response got a laugh out of the dragon.

' _H – Huh?_ '

' _Ah sorry. I just had to laugh at your terrified expression._ '

Basara sighed as he glanced over at Chisato, the beauty now clothed in a simple white blouse.

"I – I'll sleep on the couch," Basara commented uneasily.

"No," Chisato and Ddraig urged instantly.

"H – Huh?"

"You're sleeping with me," Chisato demanded.

"In that case, I'll sleep on the couch," Jeanne interjected.

"H – Hey," Basara stammered. "If that's where you sleep, I wouldn't want to mess anything up. I'm just a guest here."

Basara stiffened and gulped in worry. "A – Are you sure…?"

"I am," Chisato answered bluntly.

"… O – Okay…"

* * *

That night, Basara sighed as he laid in Chisato's bed, turned away from her with a red face as she laid next to him, clad only in a thin, dark brown bra that did little to hide her body.

* * *

The next morning, Basara groaned as he made his way to school. "Four times… It took four times…"

' _I am so proud… But next time you should try Boosted Gear while fucking. And I don't mean your dick._ ' Ddraig commented proudly.

' _Hah? That doesn't even make sense._ '

' _… Did you forget when Iri and Akeno both looked at your dick when you said Raynare might be after Boosted Gear?_ '

' _That's just because they're perverts!_ '

' _And that's the nickname for you dick._ '

' _Since when!?_ '

' _Since ever._ '

"Basara," Akeno suddenly urged, standing directly behind the brunette, pulling him from his internal dialogue.

"Gah!" Basara shouted in shock as he turned to her. "A – Akeno!?"

Suddenly, Boosted Gear materialized on his arm. **"Perfect timing. If you heard some woman mention Boosted Gear and it concerned Basara, what would you think they're talking about?"**

"Hey!" Basara growled.

Akeno raised an eyebrow and put a hand on her chin. "Hm… probably his dick."

"HEY!"

"Anyway, I have something more important to talk about. Where were you last night?"

Basara stiffened momentarily before deciding hiding the truth was not a good idea. "With Chisato."

Akeno raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. "Hasegawa-Sensei?"

Basara nodded in reply. "Yeah. Didn't Iri tell you?"

"She did, but I want to know the truth."

"What do you mean? What'd she say?"

"I want to know why you were there."

"… No. Because you'd try something stupid."

Akeno narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Basara remained silent for a moment, sweat beginning to pour down his body in worry.

"Basara…"

Basara stiffened before shouting hurriedly, "Oh look at the time for class gottagobye!" before rushing off.

"B – Basara!" Akeno called out before sighing as he vanished in the distance.

* * *

Basara sighed in exhaustion as he made his way into class. "That was too close…"

"Oh? What was?" Aika asked with a smirk.

Basara stiffened and turned to her suddenly. "H – Huh? Oh, nothing important. Nothing perverts need to know."

Aika snickered playfully. "Kuku, based on how sweaty you are that's doubtful."

Basara twitched an eyebrow and shot back, "It is nothing. Now drop it."

Aika pouted in disappointment as he walked past her. "You're no fun."

Ddraig snickered and commented, ' _Oh she doesn't know how wrong she is. Maybe you should take her to a broom closet and prove her wrong?_ '

' _Boudica,_ ' Basara stated plainly before the redhead whacked Ddraig on the head. ' _Thank you._ ' "Seriously, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Everyone in your seats," Suzune urged as she entered the room.

' _Grab 'em!_ '

Another loud smack rang out as Boudica whacked Ddraig.

* * *

As the classes through the day continued, Basara groaned in exhaustion. "So… tired… Need… sleep…"

' _No, you have a club to get to after school. Or do you_ not _want to get stronger?_ ' Ddraig argued.

As he sat, the brown-haired girl he had run into on his first day approached him. "Hey, you're Naruse's big brother, right?"

Basara, still sleepy, turned to her in confusion. "Huh? Yeah, why?"

The girl frowned subtly before continuing, "I'm Murayama, we met when you first got here. Sort of."

"Ah."

Murayama remained silent for a moment before suddenly remarking with a smile, "I'm glad to see that not all the guys are insane perverts."

"I at least try not to be."

"Did you know they actually peeped on the Kendo Club while we were changing?"

"Oh?" Basara asked suspiciously as his eyes narrowed.

Murayama huffed in irritation. "Yeah, jerks."

"I see… can I borrow one of your bokkens then?"

Murayama turned to him in mild surprise. "Huh? Um, sure. What for?"

"To neuter them."

Suzune suddenly smacked him on the back of the head. "No unnecessary violence."

A smile very reminiscent of Iri's formed on his face. "But punishing perverts _is_ necessary."

"It's lunch time, so you shouldn't sit around doing nothing."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Right."

Ddraig snickered and remarked, ' _Yeah, we could sit around drinking her milk._ '

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat in the cafeteria, slowly eating his meal. ' _I guess I should probably tell Akeno…_ '

' _Seriously?_ ' Ddraig challenged. ' _If you do that, she'll try and hunt down that metal asshole, and get run through with a spear, or worse._ '

' _But…_ '

Redirecting the conversation, Brunhilde remarked, ' _I'm surprised you're not attempting to eat with any of the Exotic Food Club members._ '

' _I still can't be sure they trust me that much. Or that I can trust them._ ' His thoughts were interrupted when a heavy pair of breasts landed on his shoulders from behind.

"Hhii!" Ryouna cheered as she hung from his arms.

Basara stammered as the blonde hugged her twins into his neck. "R – Ryouna? What are you doing here?"

"I wanna get to know the new boy, and see if the rumors of you being a womb buster are true…" she commented with a twisted sense of excitement.

' _Masochist,_ ' all three voices in his head declared at once.

' _I noticed,_ ' he answered dryly.

Ryouna's cat-like smile expanded with excitement as she hopped up and down, her breasts jiggling with her. "Ssoo…? Are ya, are ya!?"

"I – It's not… inaccurate…"

"Ooh! Can I try?!"

Basara just looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously? Why…?"

Before she could answer, Ryoubi came up behind her and grabbed her blonde sister by the ear and pulled her off Basara and smacked her with a book. "Ignore this stupid dog."

"R – Right… If you really want to punish her though, don't inflict any pain."

Ryouna began squirming where she stood. "Nnyyaa… but Ryoubi enjoys inflicting it as much as I enjoy getting it!"

Basara just stared at them.

* * *

 **And thus ends the eighth chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to leave a review letting me know if you did. If you were unsure, confused, or simply have questions on anything not spoiler-related, leave a review with your questions and, provided I see them before the next chapter is up, I will address them in that chapter's reviewer responses. If you did not like the chapter, review if you must, though I would recommend doing something you actually enjoy instead. Anyway, do not forget, once all of these are posted, there will be a poll as to which version of Gremory's Guardian I stick with. So if you prefer one version over the other, be sure to go to my profile and vote, otherwise you only have yourself to blame if your favorite variant gets cancelled.**

 **Jeanne is Ruler from Fate/Apocrypha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX**

 **Greetings all! I come to you with the next chapter in Gremory's Guardian: Reborn! Do not worry, we are almost to the end where I will open the poll. Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and that you enjoy this one as well, so be sure to review if you did. I extend my thanks to Bakuto Masaki for his help, as ragged as I am sure he is getting. On to the reviewer responses!**

 **Reaper6666: I have one that's partially smut, but not really focused solely on that, and I'm not even sure how to approach such a story.**

 **demonfox2140: That's the nature of Fate/Kaleid. She would jump him so fast. That's certainly one reason. If you've watched enough Hentai you'd know dragons are... interesting. Well hopefully when it gets to that point it fulfills your expectations.**

 **Travis Moon: Seriously dude, you need to learn how to use a period. Sorry, won't use Achilles. Don't worry, I didn't really like KonoSuba very much either. Yes, I will agree putting Ludger in high school was a mistake. I can't really help, I prefer Marvel and know nothing about DC, so by default my choice is Ghost Rider.**

 **staplesdex2: I did? I thought I put one there.**

 **Blade1986: There's a lot of things you don't know about her.**

 **akilja95: Glad you like it. Hopefully the rest lives up too.**

 **Guest: Sorry, you don't get to see more on that yet.**

 **Fortitude: I did indeed bring her. Also, if you think that Shiki's are powerful, look up Musashi Miyamoto's Empyrean Eyes.**

 **I'm not sure what you mean by the flaws exactly. It has many and I don't know which ones you're talking about.**

 **Guest: Why? It's what they are. They're dragons, and being a super being doesn't necessitate they have no weaknesses.**

 **thechampionmike957: Yes, that's what it's based on, I just needed to give it a name. It won't do that to same extent as canon, but yes.**

 **He will, soon.**

 **adamcoleera: Glad you liked it. And yes, they basically are.**

 **Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov: That should tell you how bad what happened to Jeanne was.**

 **As we discussed, that was not the poll connected to this story, but something else entirely.**

 **Thanks.**

 **Skull Flame: I bet.**

 **Unfortunately he's got a while before he gets vaporized.**

 **I'm going to say it's just a coincidence, because I have no idea who that is.**

 **That she did. She has her reasons, though not everyone may agree with them.**

 **That's it for the reviewer responses, so on with the show!**

* * *

Ryouna began squirming where she stood. "Nnyyaa… but Ryoubi enjoys inflicting it as much as I enjoy getting it!"

Basara just stared at them before sighing. "But for you, the real pain is getting no pain at all."

"So, why'd you join?" Ryoubi asked.

"Training," he answered plainly.

"Well no shit. I meant your reason for that."

 **"** And why do you want to know?"

"Hebijo doesn't have the best reputation. Usually it's only the dregs that end up joining."

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? I've never heard of it before recently, though. And you all don't look like the dregs of society."

"That's because you just met us all."

"And from what I've seen you're all decent. Except Imu."

"She's just possessive.

"And bi!" Ryouna cheered.

"That's rather self-evident. So what's Miyabi's story?"

"Don't know, don't care," Ryoubi answered angrily.

"I see…"

Ddraig interjected, ' _Seems to me she's got a bone to pick with your rival._ '

' _I'll admit Miyabi is a good fight but why do you say rival?_ '

' _… Seriously?_ '

' _What?_ '

' _Forget it. You'll learn eventually._ '

Basara frowned before he noticed Ryouna pulled Ryoubi away from the conversation. "Hey, hey, think he'll help us?" she whispered.

Ryoubi frowned in thought, looking at Basara from a distance. "I… don't know… Maybe? Since he's new, he won't have as much time to get attached to them."

Ryouna nodded with a bright smile. "Great! Think he'll fill me until I explode?"

Ryoubi smacked her on the head. "Shut up you stupid dog. I'm not about to let you commit suicide through sex."

Basara narrowed his eyes as he listened in on their conversation. ' _Interesting…_ '

After a moment, the twins walked back up to him.

"Hey, Toujou, right?" Ryoubi asked.

Basara nodded.

"Can you meet us after school, before the club?"

"Sure," he answered before the two nodded and left.

' _Wonder what that was about,_ ' Ddraig wondered.

' _No idea._ '

* * *

Later in the day, after the classes had ended, Basara walked around the school in thought. "Now where…" After a moment, he saw Ryoubi and Ryouna standing by a tree on the edge of the school's property. "Yo," he called out as he approached them.

"So you actually came," Ryoubi commented in subtle surprise.

Basara raised an eyebrow in thought. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Ryouna was about to speak with a perverted smirk, Ryoubi interrupted her. "Do us all a favor and shut up."

"Aaww…" the blonde pouted.

"So, what do you want?" Basara asked.

Ryoubi frowned in thought and looked at Ryouna, who nodded firmly. "Well… we want you to help us kill Miyabi."

Basara's expression went flat. "… Explain."

' _Do it and die,_ ' Ddraig warned.

"So, you'll help us?" Ryoubi asked, in subdued excitement.

"First I need to know why you want to do something so suicidal."

Ryoubi sighed and frowned in thought, considering her words. "… Because we don't have any other choice."

Shaking his head, Basara argued, "I mean _why_ do you want her dead? I'm not a cold-blooded murderer."

"… She killed our older sister."

Basara's expression stiffened, though Ddraig again warned, ' _You agree, you die._ '

Ryouna explained with a somber frown, "Ryouki went on a mission to hunt Youma and then the Hebijo girls showed up, and Miyabi killed her."

Ryoubi nodded in agreement. "That's why we transferred to Hebijo."

Basara sighed heavily. "I… see… As much as I'd like to, I can't help you."

"H – Huh?" Ryoubi stuttered.

"From the sounds of it, your sister was from a rival ninja school? As callous as it sounds, her dying in battle with Hebijo is to be expected. I won't stand in your way if you try and take revenge on Miyabi, or even say that you're wrong, but I won't help you do it either. But I'll ask you one thing. Do you think your sister would want this?"

"I… I don't… that's…"

"Take it from someone who's an eldest sibling that cares for the younger ones. We wouldn't."

The girls just lowered their heads.

"What's wrong?"

"So… you won't help us…?" Ryoubi asked darkly, Ryouna becoming frightened.

"No."

"Fine," Ryoubi said coldly before summoning a large rifle.

"Huh?"

"Unfortunately, you know our secret now."

Ryouna stepped between the two, frantic. "R – Ryoubi-Chan! He already said he won't stop us!"

Ryoubi just hissed at her. "We've been lied to like that before."

Basara frowned deeply.

* * *

Nearby, Homura saw the fight brewing and grabbed her swords. "Crap!"

Suzune stopped her, grabbing her arm. "No, don't. They need this."

"Huh?"

Suzune explained, "Those two need to face this."

Imu snapped, "I still don't understand why you let them in so long knowing they want to kill Miyabi!"

Suzune sighed.

* * *

Ryoubi snarled and aimed her rifle at Basara. "You know this is a bad idea," Basara chided.

"Please, Ryoubi-Chan!" Ryouna begged.

Ryoubi snarled, "Shut up, stupid dog."

"Sure, I may be a dog, but there's no reason to do this! He hasn't done anything to us!"

"Yet."

"But he's a big brother!"

Basara sighed as he argued, "So do you just plan on going through life not trusting anyone? If so, your big sister must be saddened by that."

Ryoubi gained an insane scowl to him. "Don't you talk about her you bastard!" she howled before firing a powerful shot at him, Basara easily smacking the bullet out of the air without even activating his Gears. "H – Huh?"

"If you really want a fight, then so be it, but you'll lose. Now, get ready," he threatened before dashing at her, Ryoubi firing several more shots that he deflected before slamming a fist into her abdomen.

"Ryoubi-Chan!" Ryouna shrieked in worry.

"Now. You done?"

Ryoubi hissed sourly as she leapt back, away from Basara. "Shut up!"

Basara ducked a swing from her rifle before slamming his knee against her chest, knocking her back. "What would she say if she knew you were just throwing your life away for something she didn't want you to do?"

"Then what the hell should I do!? …" she growled before wincing as she realized the words that just escaped her mouth.

"Live," he answered simply, Ryoubi just staring at him. "It's what she would have wanted from you both if she really did care about you. To just live your lives."

"You don't understand…" the brunette lamented, gripping her rifle tightly.

"I'm a big brother."

"That's not what I mean. I need to make things right!"

"By spitting on your sister's memory by throwing your life away?"

Ryoubi shook her head frantically as tears began falling from her mismatched eyes as she scowled desperately. "Shut up! You don't know anything!"

"And why are you so determined to do that?"

The girl finally snapped and unwittingly blurted out, "Because I told her to go die and she did! …" She slapped a hand over her mouth upon realizing what she said with horror and stumbled back.

Basara widened his eyes before sighing. "Ah…"

Ryouna looked at her sister in shock. "… Ryoubi-Chan…?"

Ryoubi clenched her fists before leaping away.

"Ryoubi-Chan!" the blonde exclaimed as she chased after her.

Basara sighed as he folded his arms. "Better follow."

' _Yeah,_ ' Ddraig added.

* * *

Basara raced off in the direction Ryoubi sprinted and began looking around before he heard faint sobbing. Walking up to a large tree on the edge of the property, he saw Ryoubi sitting in its shadow, huddled against it. Walking up slowly, he gently called out to her, which resulted in her flinching, realizing he was there. "It's okay."

Ryoubi took several big sniffles as she wiped the tears from her face. "… I – I don't know what you mean…"

"Then stop crying," he retorted bluntly.

Ryoubi winced before turning away from him. "… Leave me alone…"

"Why? So you can wallow in self-hate?"

"Shut up… you don't know anything."

Basara sighed and sat down next to her under the tree. "On the contrary, I do."

She did not answer him, but turned slightly toward him to listen.

"A while back, a monster attacked the village I used to live in, and somehow, I stopped it. But I killed a bunch of my friends and got my dad exiled alongside me at the same time."

The brunette's eyes went wide as she listened to his story.

"And for a long time, I hated myself, blamed myself for what happened to them. But eventually, I decided beating myself up over it wasn't going to bring them back."

"How…?" she asked with disbelief and confusion.

"Because I realized I had friends around me who need me now, so I couldn't just focus on the friends I couldn't save. And I'm sure you have friends here too."

Ryoubi's gaze fell as she shook her head. "No… just Ryouna. The rest don't know what I'm actually like."

"You're mistaken on that," Suzune argued, sitting on a branch up in the tree, causing Ryoubi to snap her head upward to her. Leaping down to the duo, Suzune continued. "I've been aware of your intentions for quite some time, as have the others."

Ryoubi looked at her with confliction and bewilderment. "… Why…?"

"Because the shadows accept all, regardless of history. Besides, you're mistaken. Ryouki was not killed by Miyabi."

Ryoubi's bewilderment became complete shock. "… Wh – What?"

"The Youma is what killed your sister."

Ryoubi's eyes widened before she curled in her emotions somewhat. "… How can you he so sure?"

"I was in command of Miyabi's team, and while we were sent to intercept the Gessen team, our battle was interrupted by a Youma, and everyone aside from myself and Miyabi were killed by it."

"And the Youma?" Basara questioned.

"Miyabi killed it. Though she lost control when doing so. Her Sacred Gear went crazy after she saw everyone die."

Basara frowned, realizing how familiar that turn of events sounded.

' _You have more and more in common with her,_ ' Ddraig remarked.

Deciding to put the matter to rest, he asked the obvious question. "What _is_ her Sacred Gear…?"

"Hm? Divine Dividing."

"… Hah?" His entire brain stopped for a moment.

' _Told ya,_ ' Ddraig teased, Basara just twitching an eyebrow.

"Why didn't Miyabi say anything then?" Ryoubi asked, getting the conversation back on track.

Shrugging, Suzune explained, "Because she blames herself for all of their deaths, plus she didn't expect you to believe her."

' _Just like you._ '

Ryoubi frowned in frustrated confusion.

"To be honest, if you had tried to kill her, I doubt she would've stopped you."

Basara frowned somberly, Ryoubi staring at the ground, her entire worldview upside down.

"Now let's return to the club," the purple-haired beauty urged.

Ryoubi instantly turned to her in disbelief.

"We still have training to do."

The brunette's eyes went even wider than before. "You're not… expelling me?"

Suzune shook her head in denial. "I have no reason to. Now let's get going."

Ryoubi just stared in awe before nodding with a small smile.

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat privately with Suzune, who was busily scolding him after watching his progress with the hand signs.

"You need to keep practicing the signs," she chided.

"I know…"

"I can't teach you much until you get some aptitude with them."

"… I know…"

Suzune sighed as she rubbed her temple in thought.

Basara frowned and decided that, since they had so much in common already, he would ask an unusual question. "… How'd Miyabi deal with this…?"

Suzune raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "She focused on physical combat, Taijutsu."

"… I think that's more my kind of thing."

"Very well."

' _See?_ ' Ddraig retorted with a smirk, Basara quietly asking Brunhilde to smack her, which the redhead gladly did.

"I still expect you to at least try."

"Right…"

* * *

After the activities with Hebijo drew to a close, Basara groaned as he returned home and flopped onto the sofa, noticing Illya nearby flopping onto one of the chairs nearby. "You exhausted too?"

Illya nodded weakly, her face plainly exhausted. "Yep…"

"What happened with you?"

"School… Miyu…"

"Huh? What about them?"

Ruby snickered in amusement and explained, **"She kept trying to be better than Miyu but failed hard."**

"Ah…"

"You?" Illya asked, too fatigued to bat at Ruby.

"A crazy classmate…"

 **"How big where her boobs?"** Ruby instantly asked.

Basara, slightly on autopilot, answered her. "Tiny… wait, why is that important!?"

 **"Just wondering who's the new girl in your harem."**

Basara lazily chucked a remote at Ruby, who easily dodged it. "Shut it. And I don't have a harem!"

"Yes, you do," everyone who could hear him, even Illya, rebuffed.

However, Basara's attention was diverted when Rin walked into the room with a smile. "Tohsaka? What's going on?"

Ruby gasped overdramatically and accused, **"Did you kill someone?! Is that why you're so happy!?"**

Rin turned to the wand with a scowl. "No! I didn't kill anyone! I'm pretty sure I've found another of the Class Cards."

"Really? Where?" Basara asked, sitting up lazily.

"Near the large bridge in the center of town. And if I'm right, it's Caster."

"Tomorrow, I'm too tired," Illya grumbled, Basara nodding in agreement.

However, Ddraig interjected, ' _And you think Luvia doesn't know this too?_ '

' _Your point?_ ' Basara retorted.

' _Miyu will likely go there and try to kill the Heroic Spirit._ '

' _… Crap._ '

Rin raised an eyebrow as Basara stood up. "Oh? You'll help?"

He nodded as he stretched. "Yes, I don't want Miyu killing whoever the Heroic Spirit is."

' _Or more likely ending up dead in a gutter,_ ' Ddraig chided.

' _She really could've killed Boudica, so it's not an impossibility._ '

' _Then get moving._ '

* * *

"Wow… I've never seen this bridge up close," Illya commented as the group walked underneath the large bridge, next to the river. "It's so big…"

 **"Like your brother's di –"** Ruby began to comment before Basara slammed his fist down, embedding her in the ground, Rin proceeding to stomp on her several times. **"Ow…"**

"Thanks…" Illya mumbled weakly.

Rin sighed and then looked around. "Keep your eyes open, Illya. And not just for the enemy, but we don't know what Luvia's group will do in the confusion."

"Right!" Illya responded vigorously, before taking account of what Rin had just said.

Though she did not give Illya time to retaliate as she turned to Ruby and demanded the preparations be made.

 **"Right! Let's bring her out!"**

Basara frowned slightly. "What makes you so sure it's a woman?"

The others just looked at him with a deadpan as Ruby and Sapphire brought the Heroic Spirit to life.

After a moment of silence, Rin looked around in mild confusion. "Well…?"

Basara looked around as well before looking up and paling. "We need to go back, now."

"Why?"

Basara just pointed up, the others looking straight up as well and seeing a vast array of magical circles painted across the sky, a single woman standing in the center with a grin.

"Ah piss…"

"Retreat!" Illya shrieked as the numerous magic circles began charging.

* * *

Moments later, the group reappeared in the normal world, singed and covered in light burns.

 **"That was a total loss…"** Ruby lamented.

"Yep…" Illya grumbled.

Ddraig added, ' _Whelp that was fun. When we meeting the MILF again?_ '

Luvia then grabbed Sapphire in the same cartoonishly violent manner Rin grabs Ruby. "What's the meaning of this!? Aren't the Kaleid Sticks supposed to be invincible?!"

Sapphire, seemingly unfazed by the torture, retorted, **"Please don't vent your anger on me, Ms. Luvia…"**

 **"Ruby Thumbing!"** Ruby hollered before jamming her stick into Luvia's eyes, the blonde rolling around the ground on the floor in pain.

"Gah!"

Basara sighed and smacked Ruby against the ground, the wand rebutting, **"I won't let anyone bully Sapphire…"**

The brunette blinked in slight surprise. "Huh… so you _do_ have some good in you."

 **"Of course!"** Ruby responded proudly.

"Well you never showed any until Sapphire got hurt."

 **"Hmph! I'm plenty good!"**

The others all responded unanimously, "No. You aren't."

Ruby pouted in disappointment. **"… Mean… But still, that was a crazy amount of power."**

Ddraig added bluntly, ' _Meh._ '

"Who the hell was that crazy chick?!" Rin shouted.

' _A MILF._ '

' _Huh?_ ' Basara mumbled in confusion.

Boudica cowered in the corner. ' _Sh – She's here… She can't be here… Why is she here?!_ '

Basara frowned in concern. ' _Boudica…?_ '

' _H – Huh?!_ ' the redhead sputtered as he caught her attention.

' _What's wrong?_ '

' _She's just scared of MILFs,_ ' Ddraig retorted plainly.

Basara was now very confused. ' _I… see…_ '

' _You will._ '

Rin scratched her head in frustration. "Great, so what now…?"

' _We need bait._ '

"Ddraig says we need bait," Basara related to the others.

Ruby added, **"Not to mention there's a shield that blocks our attacks."**

"Right… the only way past that is to fly. And flying without any training is –" Rin grumbled, before stopping midsentence as she saw Illya floating behind her.

Illya looked at Rin in thought. "Like this?"

"… What…? What the…?!"

Ruby clapped her wings with amazement. **"Amazing Illya! To be able to fly already!"**

Illya tilted her head in adorable confusion. "Is it really that impressive?"

Rin, blushing from embarrassment and mild jealousy, retorted, "Luvia and I had to spend an entire day practicing to fly! But you can do it just like that?!"

Illya tilted her head again. "Well… aren't all magical girls supposed to fly?"

Basara sighed and put a hand over his eyes in exasperation. "… Of course the Magical Girl Levia-tan anime is her inspiration for magic…"

Illya flew over to Basara and pouted, "Hey! Levia-Tan is the greatest!"

Ddraig joined her ire. ' _Yeah! Don't diss Loli Big-Boobs the Second!_ '

Basara just remained silent in defeat before Luvia hissed angrily. "Tch, I won't lose like this! Miyu!"

Luvia went pale as she heard the girl muttering weakly, whilst looking at the flying Illya, "… Humans… can't fly… It's impossible… can't be done… no way… shouldn't be possible…"

Ruby sighed in mild entertainment. **"One child who has a boundless imagination and one who is firmly and deeply rooted in logic."**

Basara groaned in thought. "And with magic imagination is key."

Luvia growled in frustration and grabbed Miyu by the collar, dragging her away. "Ggrr… what a dreamless child!"

"Oy, Luvia!"

"What?!" she snapped.

"Don't take your anger out on her. Remember, she's younger than you and has different views. So calm down okay? Ruins your beauty and makes you ugly."

Luvia's face instantly went bright red, Rin's popping with an annoyed tic.

"… What?"

Sapphire remarked, **"I believe Ms. Rin and Ms. Luvia like you, and Ms. Rin is jealous of Ms. Luvia receiving such comments."**

The girls' faces all turned red at that point.

Basara just huffed at the wand dismissively. "And I believe you're reading into things too much."

Luvia looked at him in disbelief before pouting. "… Moron…"

"Huh?"

Ruby snickered and added, **"She called ya a moron. 'Cause you need a girl naked on your bed for you to know she wants you."** Basara again smacked her into the ground. **"Hey! What was that for?!"**

' _She has a point,_ ' Ddraig interjected.

Basara twitched an eyebrow as he argued with the dragon. ' _Quiet._ '

Brunhilde agreed. ' _But she speaks the truth._ '

Basara pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to redirect the conversation before he got a headache. "… Anyway, we will need to fully plan out our next encounter. Luvia, Rin. Meet me at school during lunch."

Illya looked at him curiously, still floating. "Um… what about us? Don't we need to train too?"

"Yes, and you can help Miyu with flying. Actually… she and Luvia could stay here tonight too. And get down from there!"

"Yay!" Illya cheered, landing on the ground as her outfit from Ruby dissipated.

Rin frowned in confusion. "Where? There's still no room."

"I'll take the couch then," Basara commented.

Luvia frowned unsurely.

"What?"

"I don't feel right putting you out like that."

"Don't worry about it."

Luvia frowned uncertainly. "Are you sure…?"

"Lest you're willing to go through the awkwardness from last time, yes, I'm sure."

Luvia furrowed her brow in thought.

Ruby snickered. **"You're thinking about it, aren't you?"**

Luvia's face turned furiously red. "Q – Quiet you! Like you haven't!"

 **"I'm just a wand."**

Luvia winced with a small squeak of shame. "… Sorry, I thought it was Rin speaking…"

 **"That lost in thought, eh?"**

Basara just sighed.

 **"Or maybe you planned to have him deep in you."**

"BE QUIET!"

Basara stared in confusion.

"… Uuhh…"

* * *

Later on in the night, Raynare sat silently looking at Basara's Evil Piece set.

"Something up Ray?" Basara questioned.

After a moment, she turned to him curiously. "Have you thought about who your first Piece will be?"

"No, not really."

"You should consider it," Akeno remarked as she entered the room.

"Really? I'll think about it, but is it really that important?"

"Yes, it would make things much easier for you. So for starters, you should think about forming contracts."

"I… see… Right… any suggestions for members?"

Akeno smirked and glanced at Raynare.

Raynare picked out a piece from the set.

"Bishop?" Basara asked.

Raynare nodded.

"Why?"

"Well I don't know a lot about how your Evil Piece system works, but I know the Bishop is best for those with magical aptitude."

"Actually… I don't really understand it that well myself. But if you already have a high aptitude for magic, wouldn't it be better to pick one that covers up for your weaknesses? But which piece would that be…?"

Akeno then added, "Want me to explain the abilities of each Piece?"

Basara nodded in response. "Yes, please."

"Right. First there are the three primary pieces, Bishop, Rook, and Knight. The Bishop grants its bearer an immense increase in magical power and magical aptitude. The Rook increases its bearer's strength to immense levels. The Knight does the same, but with speed, allowing a Knight to seemingly vanish. Then there's the Queen, who gains the benefits of all three Pieces, but to a lesser degree. And finally, the Pawns, with each of them having the special ability of Promotion, allowing them to temporarily take on the traits of one of the other Pieces should they reach an enemy stronghold."

"I see… and what's your specialty Raynare?"

"Huh?" the fallen muttered quietly as she listened to them.

"When you fight what do you rely most on? Speed? Magic? Strength?"

Raynare put a hand on her chin in thought. "I… never really thought about it. In most fights I try to keep my distance and use light Spears."

"So you stick with magic, and probably speed, then."

"Okay…?"

"I'm thinking either Rook or Pawn."

Raynare put a hand on her chin. "… Rook?"

"Yeah. In case you take a hit, the Rooks defense star would help you a lot in surviving it."

Raynare nodded in agreement. "Right. That works for me."

Basara nodded and picked the Rook piece from the box before turning to Akeno. "Right then. How do we do this?"

"Right." Akeno grabbed his hand and nestled it deep in her cleavage. "Put the Piece on her chest, and then recite the following. 'I order, in my name Basara Toujou, you Raynare. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my Rook, be delighted with your new life.' Think you can do that?"

"Right…" Basara muttered, slightly shaken from his hand in Akeno's cleavage.

"Now, Raynare, lie down."

Raynare laid on her back, pulling off her blouse, revealing her uncovered bosom.

"Wh – What are you doing!?" Basara shouted.

"What?" she muttered in curiously.

"Why are you getting naked!?"

"Makes it easier."

Basara frowned with a deadpan. "Trust me, I can see your chest just fine with a shirt on."

"Not that. To make it easier to do this."

"Huh?"

"The Piece."

"I don't get it, I can put the Piece on your chest without that…"

"But it has to enter my body," she stated with a blunt innocence Basara was not expecting of the normally sultry Raynare.

Basara sighed and rubbed his head in exasperation. "I don't think that's exactly how this works, but whatever." Gulping at he looked at Raynare's bare bosom, he attempted to keep his focus.

Akeno noticed his confliction and spoke up. "They're just breasts Basara, you see mine all the time."

Basara instantly retorted, exasperated, "Well every pair is different! …" He stopped and winced as he realized what he said.

Ddraig howled with pride. ' _Haha! He's learning! Ain't that great, Benny, Boobica!?_ '

' _Go to hell!_ ' the both of them snapped in unison, Akeno just smirking at Basara.

"Now," she paused as she knelt down and grabbed Raynare's bosom firmly, "make her your first Piece."

"R – Right…" he gulped. Basara placed the glowing chess piece between Raynare's mounds. "Anything else I need to know?"

Akeno answered, "Killing her would make it go faster."

"Not happening."

"Aaww… but I'd make it quick."

"And painless?"

"Well, the transformation into a devil would be."

Basara just stared at her.

Raynare, however, began to get concerned. "Wait, so then normally it _is_ painful…?"

Akeno merely smiled an overly sweet grin to her.

Basara frowned and interjected, "… Let's just do it without killing."

"Fine."

Basara sighed as he looked down at Raynare. "I order, in my name Basara Toujou, you Raynare. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my Rook, be delighted with your new life."

The Piece began to glow before sinking into Raynare's chest, eliciting a loud moan as her entire body glowed.

"Ray? How do you feel?"

"P – Pain… It hurts…"

Basara frowned somberly in concern. He turned to Akeno for suggestions. "Akeno, any way to stop it?"

Akeno shook her head with a small shrug. "All we can do is wait until it's fully fused with her."

* * *

Sometime later, Basara sighed as he sat on the sofa, Iri sitting nearby, smiling at him. "… What…?"

"So, I'm even closer to grandbabies?"

"… Yes…" However, his attention turned behind Iri as he noticed Miyu sitting almost catatonic. "Um… Miyu?"

Her head instantly snapped up to him. "H – Huh?"

Basara's expression went flat, recognizing the look on her face.

Boudica mumbled in disbelief, ' _Oh no… did she…?_ '

' _Seems like it…_ '

' _Well at least your li'l sis didn't see, it seems,_ ' Ddraig added.

As if on cue, Illya suddenly sprinted from the house's back room where Basara had had his activities.

"Illya! Are you okay!?"

Illya looked at him with a face as red as her eyes. "You did it again! And there's so much white stuff everywhere!"

"… Ah fuck. We forgot to clean it up…"

Miyu just sat silently, trembling.

' _Well you're certainly getting them primed early,_ ' Ddraig commented.

' _You make me sound like some kind of predator!_ '

' _You're part dragon. Dragons are predators._ '

Basara just sat, weeping.

* * *

 **And there you go! The ninth chapter finished. If you enjoyed the chapter, post a review letting me know, I appreciate all of them. If you are confused, unsure, or just have questions about anything, let me know with a review and, should I see it before the next chapter is posted, I will respond to it in the next chapter's reviewer responses. If you did not enjoy the chapter, voice your grievances if you must, though please try to have a moderate grasp of English first. Anyway, as I have reminded you each time, I am posting this as a test to see which version of Gremory's Guardian is more popular. If you want to see one version continue over the other, you must vote in the poll on my profile, just saying which one you prefer in a review is not adequate. So, until next time, bye-bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X**

 **And here i am with the tenth chapter! I assure you we are nearing the end where I will open the poll. As usual, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoy this one, so be sure to leave a review letting us know if you did. I would also like to thank Bakuto Masaki for his help with this endeavor, I am sure he is getting tired. So let's move on to the reviewer responses.**

 **Skull Flame: Because of the bast number of people complaining about the lemons in the original story.**

 **Anyway, that's all for reviewer responses, so onto the chapter!**

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat on the sofa, stretching his sore arms, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Sakura standing behind him slightly curious. He winced as he remembered what he saw last night, shaking his head of the thoughts. "S – Sakura?"

"Basa? Are you feeling okay?"

"Y – Yeah, just a hectic day yesterday."

Sakura gained a minor smirk before her expression returned to normal. "So why did that blonde spend the night?"

"Planning."

"Planning? For what?"

"On how to deal with Caster."

"A Heroic Spirit?"

"Yeah. Rin discovered her the other day, and we tried to meet her, but she was immediately hostile, so we had to run. She was insanely powerful."

Ddraig just snickered.

' _What's so funny?_ '

' _Oh nothing… bwahaha!_ '

Basara grumbled in mild annoyance, before turning as Sakura asked, "Do you need help?"

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"Do you want my help?"

"That's… a hard question to answer."

Brunhilde urged, ' _Accept it._ '

Basara frowned unsurely. ' _But I don't want her to get hurt._ '

Ddraig once again belted out with laughter.

' _What the hell is your problem!?_ '

' _You thinking she'll be in danger! It's hilarious!_ '

' _At least he has concern for her,_ ' Boudica snapped.

Sakura put a finger on her chin in thought. "Hm… would it make you feel better if I was partially immortal then?"

"Eh?"

"Perhaps I could join that chess set of yours too."

"H – Huh?"

"That stuff you did with Raynare that made her one of your servants."

"U – Uh…"

Sakura leaned towards him, seemingly unaware it gave Basara a clear view down her shirt. "Well? Can I join in?"

Basara gulped and pointed his eyes straight forward. "S – Sure…" ' _But which Piece…?_ '

Ddraig counseled, ' _Knight. Girl already has immense amounts of mana and with Berserker she has phenomenal attack and defense but not much in speed._ '

Basara nodded and then turned to Sakura, who was thankfully standing up straight again. "How about Knight?"

"Sure," Sakura nodded before beginning to remove her shirt.

Basara put his hands up with exasperation. "Why do you all keep doing that?!"

"Doing what?"

"You don't need to take your shirt off for me to put the Piece on you!"

"But how is it supposed to get in me with clothing in the way?"

"It's devil magic, it'll be fine."

"And how much do you really know about Devil Magic?"

Basara twitched an eyebrow, realizing he knew very little of it.

"Thought so." After a moment, she frowned in disappointment. "Or… do you not want to do it with me?"

That caused Basara's entire body to lock up, Ddraig snickering, ' _Got you backed into a corner, huh?_ '

"Th – That's… not fair…" he grumbled.

"Hm?"

"It's not like that, I just don't want you to do anything unnecessary. Besides, wouldn't you want that to be during something special?"

Sakura frowned somewhat unconvinced.

"Okay? When I take you, I want it to be special."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. How about me joining your Peerage, at least?"

Basara nodded in agreement. "That sounds good. Now lie down."

Sakura nodded and laid down on the floor.

"Though, do be aware, according to Raynare, this hurts a bit."

Sakura merely turned to him with a smile. "Compared to what I've experienced before, and if it entails spending eternity with you, I can handle it."

"Okay, here we go," Basara announced as he placed the Knight piece on her chest. "I order, in my name Basara Toujou, you Sakura Matou. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my Knight, be delighted with your new life," he recited before the Piece sunk into her body.

Boudica, seemingly forgetting Basara can hear them, asked Ddraig, ' _Think it will get rid of her infestation?_ '

Basara narrowed his eyes and asked coldly, ' _What infestation?_ '

' _Uuhh…_ '

' _Way to go, Red,_ ' Ddraig chided.

' _Sorry…_ '

' _What infestation?_ ' Basara demanded.

Ddraig sighed and explained, ' _Crest Worms. I don't know how they got into her, but her body is full of hundreds, maybe thousands, of mana-eating worms. And once you start the transformation, they'll be fighting for control of her body against your Piece. Let's hope your mana is powerful enough._ '

' _He has the capacity of an angel, a high-class devil, a dragon,_ and _he's a descendant of myself and Siegfried. Those worms are fried._ '

Sakura shivered and moaned lightly as the Piece sunk into her body. However, seconds after it did her entire body lit up and her eyes shot wide before she began screaming in agony.

' _Loud…_ ' Ddraig complained.

"Sakura!"

' _No!_ ' Ddraig shouted. ' _Don't touch her. If you do, you'll make it_ far _worse._ '

' _But –_ '

' _Touching her will do more harm than good. Let the Piece burn out the parasites._ '

After several moments Sakura passed out, falling unconscious.

 _'Leave her be,_ ' Ddraig warned. ' _That's probably for the best._ '

' _Fine…_ '

' _Now carefully pick her up and put her in bed._ '

Boudica commented, ' _I am surprised no one heard the screaming._ '

Brunhilde sighed in shame. ' _They probably assume Basara's just having sex. Again._ '

' _Hmm… That makes sense,_ ' Ddraig remarked before sniffling. ' _I'm so proud…_ '

Basara just groaned as he gently lifted Sakura.

* * *

Sometime later, Sakura groaned slightly as she awoke and sat up slowly in a bed before she looked to the side and saw Basara, asleep, sitting in a chair next to her. "B – Basa…?" she muttered lightly in surprise.

Basara flinched lightly before yawning awake. "Sakura…?" he mumbled before widening his eyes in realization. "Sakura! You're okay!"

Sakura winced back slightly in surprise before nodding slowly. "U – Um, yeah…"

Basara sighed in relief. "That's good. I was so worried."

"Th – Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

After a moment, Sakura looked at him in thought. "Were you there all night?"

Basara nodded in response. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were alright. How are you feeling?"

"Better… _much_ better… My body feels lighter. Warmer. And painless."

Before Basara could respond, the door to the room crumpled open, Maria, Mio, and Raynare falling into the room. He twitched an eyebrow angrily as he looked at them. "… How long have you three been there?"

Mio gulped as Maria laughed weakly.

"Since you two woke up," Raynare answered.

Basara frowned as Sakura hung her head, resulting in a deep scowl from Basara to the other.

Raynare and Mio stiffened in fear.

"W – We were just concerned for Sakura!" Mio shrieked.

Ddraig huffed lightly. ' _They_ really _expect us to believe that?_ '

Basara retorted, ' _At least with Mio I think it's true. It's the two perverts I doubt._ '

' _T – Truly…_ ' Brunhilde muttered.

"Really? I thought it was to watch them bang," Raynare responded.

"What?! You told me you were just worried about Sakura!" Mio argued desperately.

Maria added, "I thought the real reason was to watch too."

"No!"

Basara just twitched an eyebrow at them. "… Perverts!"

"I'm not!" Mio begged.

"Riigghht…"

* * *

"Rias does?" Basara asked as he spoke with Akeno after Sakura was determined okay.

The busty ravenette nodded. "Yes, she wants to speak with us."

"Um… why?"

"She didn't say. I'm assuming it's a job."

"Right… then we'd best get going."

* * *

Basara's eyes wandered uncomfortably as Rias stared at him with irritation. "Mind explaining why you brought a Fallen and a Matou here?"

"We came because we wanted to," Sakura retorted.

Basara gulped before sighing. "They're… also my Servant-Devils…"

"… Eh?" Rias muttered.

Basara winced as Ddraig suddenly hollered, ' _Moron!_ '

He argued, ' _She has a right to know, plus I was planning on telling her anyway._ '

' _And you think Iri's warning has no merit?_ '

' _She just wanted to wait as long as possible so she could play some prank on Rias._ '

' _Right…_ '

Rias twitched an eyebrow before groaning in frustration. After a moment she reached into her desk and pulled out a large bottle of alcohol and began taking a heavy swig.

Akeno frowned in mild annoyance. "I thought you were saving that."

"Well stuff just got extremely weird."

"Right…" she muttered before frowning to Basara, though he did not notice.

Basara frowned in confusion. "I thought the drinking age was –"

"Pah!" Rias moaned lightly before slamming the bottle down. "Okay! Now I'm ready to handle this insanity."

"Okay…?"

"So how do you want to handle this?" Akeno questioned.

Rias leaned back with a heavy sigh. "Call my mother…" She then glanced at the now empty wine bottle. "And get me more."

Akeno nodded in understanding. "Right."

* * *

Some time later, the trio stood in the clubroom along with Venelana, having explained situation.

Venelana sighed in thought as she took in the information. "Well this certainly is surprising, and annoying she found out so soon. I was hoping for her not to know for a while longer, lest she do something stupid with the information."

"Like what?" Rias asked with a slight drunken hiccup.

"Like trying to make him marry you when I already got a contract in place with him."

"… Eh?"

"What? Did I stutter?"

Rias frowned and demanded, "Since when was this a – hic – thing!?"

"Same here," Basara added.

Venelana replied, "A couple years after Basara was born."

"… Then what about that – hic – jerk…?" Rias retorted.

"Your father did that one behind my back."

Basara frowned in bewilderment. "Um… what's going on here…?"

"Nothing that matters right now. Now, I'm not entirely certain what this means, so for now we should keep it a secret."

"Right… so what's up with these Evil-Piece things, anyway?"

"Tell me, did your father ever tell you about the Great War?"

"Uuhh…"

"Right. The Great War was an immense conflict between the angels, fallen angels, and devils. It lasted for tens of thousands of years. When the War finally ended, the populations of each race had been reduced drastically."

Basara nodded in understanding. "So I guess this was a way to rapidly refill the ranks?"

"Yes. Devils have an extremely low birthrate. It's a miracle that I had two children so close in age. The Evil Pieces were created for two reasons. The first was to quickly fill the ranks and the second was to settle disputes."

"Like a game?"

"Yes. The Rating Game. Previously, whenever two devils had a dispute, they would settle it either peacefully, through a discussion, or less often, through combat, assassination attempts, or sabotage."

"I see…" Basara muttered in disdain.

"All of those acts tend to cause injury or death, and as you can imagine, with a reduced population, we want to avoid that. So with the Evil Pieces, a devil gathers a Peerage and, in the event a dispute can't be settled with words, it is then up to Peerage versus Peerage."

Basara put a hand on his chin in thought. "Interesting."

Rias frowned with a huff. "It's not exactly a fair system though."

Basara turned to her curiously. "How so?"

"Just because you had to use a Mutation Piece to get that Dhampir doesn't mean it's not a fair system."

"Dhampir?"

"A rare type of vampire."

"That's not it," Rias argued, "it's because not all devils have an equal Peerage. Sometimes others will have stronger Servant-Devils or simply more. I know of several people who –"

Venelana put up a hand and interrupted, "That's enough, Rias. I agree the system is not perfect, but as it stands it's the best system we have. Besides that, if you are complaining about Servant-Devil strength, you obviously haven't been training your own, or yourself."

Rias huffed in annoyance and took another drink of wine.

Basara frowned in confusion and turned to Venelana. "Is she actually allowed to do that…?"

Venelana nodded in response. "Devils stop growing for a few centuries after they reach eighteen. Not to mention Devils don't have a drinking age. She actually started this habit when she turned fourteen. Which was four years ago."

"… Do I even want to know why?"

"You'll learn soon enough. At any rate, you should probably start thinking about potential members of your Peerage. And I think Chaldea can help with that."

"Chaldea?"

"Yes."

"I… don't really know what that is…"

' _Seriously?_ ' Ddraig chastised.

"I heard about it from Rin, but I don't know much about them."

"Ah."

Rias then spoke up, pointing to Sakura. "That aside, do you know who and what the Matous are?"

"Sakura isn't a Matou by choice, and mages I am guessing."

"Monsters more like."

Basara scowled venomously. "Sakura's no monster."

"Her family are. I don't have specifics, but I've heard some of the practices they use. They're deplorable."

"And like I said, Sakura isn't one by choice."

Rias sighed before putting down the bottle. "Right… and as for the fallen?"

"She failed her job."

"Job?"

"Yeah. To kill me."

Rias remained silent before taking another deep swig. "You, Basara, are a cute idiot."

"Huh? Whatever, as for what Pieces I used, Sakura is a Knight and Raynare is a Rook."

Venelana then asked, "So, do you need me for anything else?"

Rias shook her head in denial. "No, we've got a job tonight. Stray hunting."

"Ah. Good luck then. And expect someone to come in contact with you Basara."

"Okay…? Oh, should I bring Sakura and Raynare?"

"Might as well…" she mumbled before hiccupping drunkenly.

* * *

Later, after night had fallen, Basara, Raynare, Sakura, Rias, Yumi, Akeno, and Koneko stood in front of a tall, old building.

"Why is he here?" Koneko asked in mild annoyance.

"To hunt!" Rias cheered.

"Is she drunk again?" Yumi asked.

"Rias-Senpai drinks?" Sakura questioned.

"A lot," Akeno replied.

"Now… onward to the Stray!" Rias cheered as she stumbled.

Basara grabbed her as she fell back. "Whoa there. Okay, I'm heading this now."

"Sounds good to me," Raynare chimed. "She doesn't seem capable to anyway."

"Yeah," Akeno added.

"Agreed," the other girls added.

"So what are we after?" Basara questioned.

Akeno showed him a projection of a large, quadrupedal creature with the upper torso of a woman instead of a head.

' _Infected,_ ' Ddraig remarked.

' _What?_ ' Basara retorted.

' _That devil is infected by something. Turning it into a monstrous creature._ '

' _Youma, sounds like._ ' "Sounds like we've got a fight coming," he explained before drawing Balmung.

"Where'd you get a Demon Sword?" Yuumi asked in surprise.

"It's… complicated. Let's just say it's a family heirloom and leave it at that."

After the group entered the old building, Raynare looked around in disgust. "Dark, desolate, and creepy. Definitely devil territory."

"You know you're a devil too now, right?" Koneko remarked.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't speak the truth."

"So where is the monster in question?" Akeno asked.

"Hm…" Basara hummed.

Sakura suddenly pointed nearby, where the group saw a massive, rotting corpse.

"… Well that was quick," Raynare deadpanned.

"Something killed it," Basara commented before looking around. "And it's possibly still here."

Looking over the corpse, Yuumi explained, "Whatever did it used a heavy, blunt weapon. One blow to the head."

Suddenly, Koneko ripped a piece of the weak floor up and raised it in front of the group, blocking a chunk of the building that had been thrown at them.

"Well I think we found it," Basara noted before a figure leapt down from above and hit the floor with incredible force.

A small, female voice urged from the dust, "I will ask you all only once. Leave."

After a moment the figure emerged from the cloud, a young, petite woman with short, messy red hair that covered her eyes, though it was clear they were mismatched in color, wearing what could only be described as bridal gown, with a massive hammer held in only one hand.

Looking at the woman, Ddraig urged Basara to not fight.

Nodding, Basara looked at the girls. "Everyone, stand down."

"H – Huh?!" Yuumi stuttered in shock, Koneko also looking at him in annoyed confusion, whilst Raynare, Sakura, and Akeno did as he said, Rias still too tipsy to put up much resistance.

The woman frowned in confusion. "What is your game?"

"Nothing," Basara answered bluntly.

She frowned further. "You're human," she began, before pausing as she sniffed the air, "or not… Are you here to avenge this creature?"

Basara shook his head in denial. "No. We were here to end it."

The woman looked at the group curiously before just nodding. "Then you have no reason to be here. Goodbye."

He frowned in mild annoyance and disappointment. "No need to be rude." ' _You know her?_ '

Ddraig responded, ' _One of my previous wielders did, and helped her._ '

Basara nodded in return. ' _That's good enough for me. She have a name?_ '

' _She didn't when they first met, but I think it's Fran or Mary Shelly._ '

Basara turned his attention back to the club-wielding woman with slight timidity. "… Fran?"

Her eyes narrowed under her fringe. "How do you know that name?"

Basara activated Boosted Gear in its weakest form and showed it to her. "A friend told me."

Fran lowered her weapon with eyes wide. "You are… his new form."

"… Eh?" Before he could ask further questions, Fran took a swift step towards him and kissed him deeply.

The girls just stared in disbelief.

"It's good to see you again, Karl," she said with a smile as she pulled away from him.

Basara simply looked at her, his brain somewhat short-circuited. "Uh… sure… But my name is Basara."

Fran nodded in understanding. "Ah, so that is your name this time?"

Basara wanted to retort, but Ddraig interrupted him. ' _Just go with it, trying to argue will only give everyone headaches._ '

He just sighed. ' _Right…_ '

Raynare groaned as she tried to process what was going on around her. "… Let's get going… I could use some cake after this."

Basara nodded in agreement before turning to Fran. "Will you be coming with us?"

She nodded in return. "Of course."

Rias, unsteadily, looked at the scene before her in disbelief.

Raynare, surprised, retorted, "When did you regain consciousness?"

"A few seconds ago…"

Fran looked at Basara curiously. "Shall I return her to unconsciousness?"

Basara immediately got between them, arms raised. "No! Everything is okay! Nothing needs to be done!"

"I see."

Basara slumped his shoulders in exasperation. "Let's just head back… I need a break after all…"

* * *

Soon after, the group, now including Fran, arrived back at the clubhouse.

Fran looked around the main meeting room in thought. "Huh…"

"Well?" Basara asked as he watched her.

"It's nice. Is this where you live?"

"No. It's Rias' club room."

She just nodded silently in understanding.

"Yeah. Once we're done here I'll show you to where you'll… crap."

' _Yeah,_ ' Ddraig chided.

Fran looked at him curiously.

"I… don't know if we have enough rooms…"

"Ah…"

Basara decided to cross that bridge when it came.

* * *

Which it did when they arrived home.

Sella opened the door as Basara, Sakura, and Raynare returned with Fran in tow. "Welcome home. There's…" she trailed off upon seeing Fran standing quietly behind Basara. "Another one?"

"Yes…" Basara answered with a hint of shame.

Sella scratched her head before sighing with a shrug. "… I'll unlock the seals on one of the lower areas."

Basara looked at her in shock. "We have that!?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

Basara twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

Sella blinked in recognition. "Oh, right, before I forget. There's someone here to –"

She was interrupted as a figure suddenly tackled Basara in a hug.

"Basara!" a jubilant voice exclaimed.

Basara looked up and saw a rather short girl with long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, with two locks framing her face with her hazel eyes, ending just above her sizable cleavage, wearing a light-yellow vest over a short-sleeved white shirt with a green tie, a pleated, green, plaid skirt, thigh-high stockings, and dark brown shoes straddling atop him. "H – Huh? A – Asuka?"

Asuka grinned happily. "Hey, Big Bro!"

Maria grinned with excitement at the development as she approached the commotion.

"What are you doing here?" Basara questioned.

Asuka pouted and shrieked, "I heard you were here! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Busy, plus I didn't know you lived around here."

"I thought I told you…"

Basara flattened his brow incredulously. "You think a lot of things you never really did."

Asuka sat up with a pout. "That's not nice."

Basara gulped slightly as he took notice of her cleavage sitting just above him.

"Bro?"

"H – Huh?" he muttered, his attention back to her, though he frowned as he noticed Maria's wide grin.

' _When ya gonna bang her?_ ' Ddraig taunted.

Basara just twitched an eyebrow silently.

' _Don't know when, huh?_ '

' _… My instinctual response is I don't intend to, but based on my track record, that won't last…_ '

' _Indeed…_ ' Boudica added.

With a sigh, Basara appended, ' _Besides, she probably has a boyfriend._ '

' _Bet you a five-course steak she doesn't._ '

"You said your name's Asuka?" Maria interjected.

Asuka blinked before turning and noticing the others. "Huh? Who are these people?"

"… Friends…" Basara answered unsurely.

Maria grinned deviously. "Is _that_ what you call us? It's at least fuckbuddies."

The other girls turned bright red, Basara just glaring at her, before Asuka, her head tilted in confusion, asked, "What's a fuckbuddy?"

' _I'll be taking that steak tonight,_ ' Ddraig taunted.

Basara twitched an eyebrow and retorted, ' _That doesn't necessarily mean anything._ '

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Maria questioned.

Basara frowned in annoyance.

Asuka tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? No. Why?"

' _Steak! Steak! Steak for days!_ ' Ddraig cheered.

Basara groaned heavily. "… I give up." He then turned to Asuka curiously. "So how'd you find out I live here?"

Asuka tilted her head in thought. "Well… one of my teachers told me she saw you."

"Oh? Who?"

"Tomika Amato."

"Okay?"

"She said she saw you here. Plus, Aunt Iri and Aunt Goei are the only people who could be housing you."

Basara flinched slightly. "… Fair point. Anyway, what else did you come here for?"

Asuka pouted as she looked at Basara. "Isn't seeing you enough?"

The brunette could only respond with a quivering eyebrow as her melons were pushed not far from him.

Ddraig snickered in amusement before teasing, ' _I bet you want to lick them._ '

' _Shut up!_ ' Basara howled in his mind.

' _And squeeze them gently. Then feed her some Succubus Pills to make her lactate._ '

Basara snarled as the chains reappeared in his mindscape, coiling around Ddraig's mouth, silencing her.

Brunhilde sighed in exasperation. ' _You know that will just encourage her…_ '

Basara replied, ' _But it'll give me a few minutes of peace._ '

"Why don't you all come inside to eat?" Sella suggested, the conversation around her not going anywhere.

Asuka jumped joyfully. "Yay! Big Bro's cooking!"

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I am?"

Ddraig managed to peel one of the chains away and hollered, ' _You are, now make steaks!_ '

The teen grumbled, seeing his silencing tactic failed rather quickly.

* * *

Shortly later, the group sat around the dinner table with a large gathering of food in front of them.

"It looks so yummy!" Asuka cheered as she and Raynare drooled over the food.

Illy smirked with pride. "Of course! Big Brother made it!"

"Well?" Basara interjected. "Dig in."

Asuka and Raynare instantly started eating with zeal, though Leysritt had already begun, not waiting for his urging.

"Wow…" Maria muttered in awe.

"Yeah…" Mio added.

Basara remained silent in surprise.

Ddraig added, ' _They got big appetites. Wonder how much cu –_ '

' _Shut up or I eat tofu._ '

Ddraig huffed in disappointment. ' _Fine. Then hurry up and eat!_ '

He just sighed as he began to eat the five steaks sitting in front of him.

Asuka let out a loud moan of excitement. "It's soo yummy!"

Illya nodded with agreement, being sure to swallow before speaking. "Big Brother's cooking is the best!"

Leysritt quickly finished her plate and grabbed Rin's, the teen protesting, eliciting a snarl from the red-eyed girl. However, Sella flicked the girl's nose and handed Rin back her plate. "… Meanie…"

"You aren't the only one who needs to eat," Sella argued, before noticing Akeno to the side eating far more vigorously than normal.

Basara sighed as he continued to eat the massive platter. ' _I'll get weak if you keep winning bets like this._ '

Brunhilde chided, ' _Then stop betting against her._ '

Annoyed, he rebutted, ' _She starts the bets and doesn't give me much choice!_ '

' _Because you let her,_ ' Boudica argued.

With a proud huff, Ddraig added, ' _Because it's easier to indulge me then ignore me. Ask Art._ '

' _Indeed…_ ' Basara groaned as he downed the second steak.

Boudica frowned in curiosity. ' _Who_ is _Art?_ '

Ddraig proceeded to explain. ' _Arturia Pendragon, often incorrectly called Arthur Pendragon in modern stories. And she'd make you look small, Boobica._ '

' _It's – oh forget it… Okay, that's her name, who_ is _she?_ '

' _The one who dug me out of that castle you buried me under, founder of Cumalot, leader of the Knights of the Round Table, inheritor of your Excalibur, and a good friend._ ' With a nostalgic sigh, Ddraig added, ' _Those were good times…_ '

' _I was wondering how you got out of there._ '

Basara, confused, questioned, ' _Um… isn't it Camelot?_ '

' _No._ '

' _Right… So, how did Mordred's Rebellion happen with you there?_ '

' _… Mordred's what now?_ '

' _Mordred's Rebellion. A rebellion where the illegitimate son of King Arthur coveted the throne and fought against him, er, her, which left the kingdom so divided and weak that it crumbled, and ended with King Arthur, er, Arturia's, death._ '

Ddraig remained silent in flabbergasted disbelief. ' _… Eh? First, how is Mordred Art's illegitimate daughter? I saw her birth myself. Second, why would she do that? Sure, she had a rebellious phase but she'd never do that._ '

Basara frowned in thought before sighing and standing up.

"Basara?" Iri asked curiously.

"I just need to look something up."

"Oh, okay. Be sure to remember condoms are the enemy."

"It's nothing like that!" Basara howled with a face as red as Mio's hair before stomping off.

* * *

Basara sat in front of his phone, looking over a web page detailing the fall of the prestigious Camelot in history, the rebellion of Mordred against his father after forcing himself onto Guinevere, Arthur returning to end the man's treachery.

Ddraig growled as she read the information through Basara's eyes. ' _… Okay, who the fuck wrote this garbage?_ '

Basara, not wasting energy thinking his words, just answered aloud, "Says here it was written by several authors over time. Though the biggest additions to Mordred's story were by some guy named Geoffrey in the twelfth century."

Ddraig groaned in exasperation. ' _… Bull. Fucking. Shit._ '

Sighing, Basara suggested, "Why don't you tell me what happened when you last saw them then?"

' _Sure. It was during the preparation and celebration of Mordred's eighteenth birthday party._ '

"And?"

' _During that came two visitors. Can't remember too clearly on the guy, but I was pretty sure he could have been Karna's newest reincarnation seeing as Bedivere, the previous one, died a couple years after Mordred was born. The other looked like she was Galahad's sister. I immediately tried to seduce them._ '

"Of course you did… What else happened?"

Ddraig sighed with a shrug. ' _Not really sure. After I tried, I left to find some liquor for the party and got myself some Soma Wine for it to. When I got back the party was about to start and found out the guy was a great cook having made all the food for the party._ '

"I see. And then?"

' _I got drunk and passed out halfway through._ '

Basara groaned in annoyance.

' _After that, I woke up and found the place completely wrecked. As in everything destroyed._ '

That took him by mild surprise. "… Any ideas what happened?"

' _Not a damn clue. The only girls I found in the mess was Guinevere, Merlin, and Morgan, and they were just as drunk as I was during the party._ '

"Did any of them remember what happened?"

' _Nope. Merlin said she woke up a bit and thought she heard a brawl and a shout of "my cake" but got knocked out by a table._ '

Basara twitched an eyebrow as he recognized something Ddraig said.

' _What?_ '

"Merlin's a woman too?"

' _Yes. She is. Want a nude of her?_ '

"No," he answered flatly.

' _Okay,_ ' Ddraig answered plainly, with mild disappointment.

After finishing their conversation, Basara walked out the room to the living room where he saw Raynare sitting on a sofa. "You okay?"

"Hm?" the woman hummed lightly, looking up at him before shrugging. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Right… do you have a moment?"

Raynare glanced at him in thought. "Sure, what's up?"

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me."

"Do you really need to know my three sizes?"

"Not that," he deadpanned.

Raynare just chuckled lightly. "Sure, ask away."

"Why were you trying to kill me in the first place?"

"Orders."

"Oh?"

Raynare sighed heavily. "It's… complicated… Very… complicated…"

Basara sat next to her on the sofa. "I've got time to listen."

"Fine… you know that tin angel that attacked us?"

"Intimately…" he grimaced.

"He's the one that gave the order."

That just left him with more questions. "About that, why is an angel working with a fallen?"

Raynare just shrugged. "He's after something here, and he's giving information to the Grigori in exchange for that."

"I see… he must be pretty desperate to kill me then."

"Because you're in his way."

Basara was surprised, and confused, by that explanation. "Huh? He made it pretty clear he hates me. What could I be standing in his way of?"

Ddraig added, ' _A woman he wants._ '

Raynare continued, "There's an angel here he feels you're imprisoning. Or something like that."

Basara frowned in deep confusion before Brunhilde and Ddraig commented in unison, ' _Chisato._ ' He just tried to ignore their remarks.

Sighing, he redirected his questioning. "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is it that stopped you from killing me?"

Raynare frowned deeply in disappointment. "You… don't remember, do you?"

"You mean our date? I remember that."

"You don't…"

Ddraig gasped in realization. ' _Oh she is so related to you._ '

' _That's not what she's talking about, I think,_ ' Basara shot back, with a hint of uncertainty.

Raynare sighed and turned away from him, mumbling quietly, "Stupid cousin…"

"… What?" he stated bluntly in disbelief.

' _You had a threesome with your cousins!_ ' Ddraig cheered.

"It's nothing," Raynare retorted bluntly before standing up to leave.

"Is it?"

"It is," she snapped.

"Ray…"

"What?" she asked, growing annoyed and wanting to leave.

"You're… my cousin?"

Raynare gained a twinge of excitement before frowning. "Did you remember that on your own, or did _they_ tell you that?"

"Honestly? They told me."

Sighing, she shrugged slowly. "Yes, I am."

"How…?"

"Seriously? Your mother _is_ my aunt. Akeno is my half-sister."

"… Does Akeno know…?"

"She should. Otherwise she'd kill me outright."

"… What…?"

"She holds little love for her fellow Fallen, and even hurts herself."

Ddraig added, ' _Well, that explains why she hasn't let you groom her wings very much lately._ '

' _Yeah…_ '

"Is that all?" Raynare asked, somewhat cross.

"… I do have one more question. What's that angel planning next?"

"… To acquire a certain nun…"

"A nun? What's he want with a nun?"

"He wants her Sacred Gear. Probably to keep you alive no matter what he does to you."

"Sounds like fun… Any idea who this nun is or where she is?"

"Somewhat," Raynare added. "She will be arriving any day now. Her name is Asia Argento."

"Tell me everything you can about her so I know what to look for."

"A blonde you'd want to hug to death. You can't miss her."

"I see. I'll keep an eye out."

"Good. Remember, blonde and adorable."

"Right…"

* * *

The next morning, Basara groaned to consciousness as Rin stood over him, poking him in the cheek. "What…? If you're here to kill me or fuck just get it over with…"

Rin's face immediately turned vibrantly red as she smacked him on the head. "Wake up you idiot! It's time to train!"

Basara sighed as he sat up, a small welt on his head. "Oh…"

"You, me, Luvia, Illya, and Miyu need to train to beat that bitch."

Basara was about to respond when he heard Ddraig sniggering in his head. ' _Heh… needing to train to beat her…_ '

He finally had enough of that. ' _Okay, you've been giggling every time we talk about this, so out with it._ '

' _You think she's strong!_ ' Ddraig howled, roaring with laughter, causing Basara to twitch an eyebrow angrily.

"Basara…?"

"Ddraig's talking crazy. She's saying we're being dumb for training to beat that woman."

Rin gained a rather large tic mark, wanting to reach in Basara's mind and smack the dragon. "Is she blind, deaf, or stupid!?"

' _None of the above, but you're all three!_ ' Ddraig howled.

' _And how's that?_ ' Basara retorted.

' _Nope. Not spoilin' it._ '

He just groaned. "Whatever, let's just find somewhere secluded and start training."

* * *

Soon, Basara, Rin, Luvia, Sakura, Illya, and Miyu stood in a large field on the edge of the town.

Basara nodded, seeing that everyone was present. "Now, let's start. Illya, Miyu, transform."

The girls nodded before donning their Mystic Codes.

"Good. Now bring out your Class Cards," to which both did, though Illya raised a hand curiously. "Yes, Illya?"

"I've never done this, so I don't know how."

Basara, rather bluntly, replied, "If you'd be more patient, that's what I'm going to train you to do."

Illya paled and winced back slightly, whispering in trepidation, "Big Brother's scary when he's teaching…"

"I heard that."

"Eep!"

"Now, Sakura, demonstrate."

"She's not a Kaleid," Miyu argued bluntly.

Sakura pulled out her Class Card and raised it. "Include: Class Card, Berserker!" In a flash of light, she once again donned her black and red armor.

"H – How…?" the girl muttered in awe.

Sakura, her voice somewhat distorted, answered, "If you have enough skill, anyone can Include."

"Sakura, attack," Basara commanded.

"Who?"

"Everyone."

"Right," Sakura responded before vanishing in a blur.

Miyu raised Sapphire to attack before she got smacked by Sakura, sending her slamming into Rin.

"H – Hey!" Rin shouted.

Sakura then spun on her heels and charged at Illya.

Basara frowned in annoyance as he looked at the bewildered Luvia. "Oy! Luvia, aren't you even going to _try_ to fight?"

Luvia flinched and looked at him in shock. "Wait, I'm involved with this too?"

With a groan, Basara replied, "Yes. If the four of you together can't beat Sakura, who _isn't_ trying to kill you, you won't have any hope against Caster. So work together and fight!"

Sakura immediately grabbed Illya by the arm and flung her at Luvia, the young girl sighing in relief as Luvia's generous bust cushioned the impact. "Use your Cards already!" Sakura howled before tearing a tree from the ground.

Miyu stood and shook her confusion off, taking the Card out of her pocket. "Include: Class Card, Lancer!"

"Illya, you too!" Rin ordered.

"O – Okay!" Illya stuttered before looking at the card. "… Um, which Card is this again…?"

Rin face-faulted in shock. "Archer! It's Archer!"

"Ah!" Illya nodded before pressing the Card against Ruby. "Include: Class Card, Archer!" Almost immediately, Ruby was bathed in light, which died down to give Illya a huge black and white bow. "… I don't know how to use a bow!"

Ruby replied, **"Well that's what the Archer of this Card uses. Oh, and there aren't any arrows either. Rin usually uses Black Keys she just finds lying around."**

Illya frowned with sympathy, looking at Rin. "… She must be pretty poor if she uses keys as arrows."

Rin twitched an eyebrow as her face turned red. "They're not literal keys you dunce! They're the swords that Exorcists use!"

Basara held up a small red sword with no blade that flared to life with a blade of light. "Like these? How are they black?"

"I don't make the names!"

Sakura snarled and slammed her tree weapon into the ground, sending dirt flying in all directions.

Ruby suddenly added, **"Oh, word of warning. The long Sakura keeps the Berserker Card active, the more violent and instinctual she'll become. If this fight goes too long, she might not have the mental faculties to hold back anymore."**

Sakura huffed dismissively as she flung the large tree over her shoulder. "Shows what you know. The hell my family put me through makes me have far more control over this Class Card then any of you maggots could achieve!"

All of a sudden, Ruby reverted from her form as a bow to her normal Kaleid Stick form, shocking Illya. "Ah! You changed back!"

Ruby nodded. **"Yep, time's up. If I stayed in that form any longer you'd suffer Mind Down and run out of mana. Also, duck."**

"Hu –?" she muttered getting hit by a thrown duck, getting slammed into Rin, again.

Basara sighed heavily and raised a hand, stopping the bout. "Okay, Sakura, you can stop now. I've seen everything I need to."

"Aaww…" Sakura pouted with a smirk. "But I didn't get to use Rin as a weapon yet…"

"Sakura…" he urged harshly.

She sighed in defeat and deactivated her armor. "Fine…"

Basara then turned his attention to the girls, all exhausted. "You all need work. So that's what we'll be doing. Teamwork looks to be your biggest problem. And Illya needs to learn pretty much any type of combat." Basara then noticed his little sister giving him a puppy dog stare. Unfazed, he retorted, "Illya, don't. Right now, I'm not your brother. I'm your teacher."

"… Okay…" the girl mumbled in defeat.

"Now, let's go. Strength training followed by magical training." Basara then picked up some weighted bands nearby and tossed them to the girls.

Rin and the others just stared at them.

"Well? Put them on."

"S – Seriously…?"

"Yes. Or would you rather have gravity seals set at five times Earth's normal gravity?"

They just stared in fear before each grabbing a set.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed as Basara pushed the girls in training, all four lying on the ground, exhausted.

Rin, too tired to even turn her head, grumbled, "Illya… your brother… is a monster…"

"I heard that," Basara snapped.

"I… don't… care…"

"We haven't even started training yet, you can't be tired already."

Rin immediately gained just enough strength to sit up and glare daggers at him. "One hundred push-ups, sit-ups, squats, fifteen chin-ups, and a ten-kilometer run _isn't_ the training!? Are you TRYING to kill us!?"

"No. That's the training I did when I started out."

"Hah!?" Luvia gasped in disbelief.

"What?"

"If this is how you started… what do you do now?"

Basara raised an eyebrow at the odd question but shrugged and decided to answer, "The same thing but with gravity seals set to ten times normal gravity."

"… EH!?" the four exclaimed in unified horror.

' _Loud…_ ' Ddraig grumbled in discomfort.

"Just like Big Sis…" Miyu muttered quietly with a hint of nostalgia.

"But that's just to make your body stronger. That doesn't cover actually fighting. So I'm going to teach you some basic fighting techniques, and after that sparring with Sakura and me."

"HUUH!?" the quartet again howled.

"… Just like Big Sis…"

* * *

So Basara spent another few hours drilling basic fighting moves into the girls, though Rin and Luvia had a small existing amount of knowledge, very small. Yet again leaving them even more fatigued.

"… Just like home…" Miyu mumbled weakly.

"Stop being nostalgic about pain, it's weird!" Luvia shouted in bewilderment and a hint of concern.

"Yeah!" Rin agreed.

"Your fighting is just horrible. Illy and Miyu I can understand to a degree, but you two seem to have some basic knowledge and even then you're terrible."

 **"Yeah!"** Ruby agreed.

"So it's time to change that."

Luvia sighed as she sat up and looked at Basara in confusion. "Do you seriously expect us to punch Caster?"

"If you can get close enough, why not?"

She just stared in disbelief.

"What?"

"Getting that close would be suicide!"

"Based on what I've heard, Casters don't appear to be well known for their physical strength. Plus, getting close will prevent her from firing those beams all the time. So you need to be strong and fast."

 **"And you're neither!"** Ruby chimed in once more.

"Shut it!" Rin hissed.

"If you have enough energy to yell you have enough to spar."

"You're evil…" Luvia lamented.

"Not compared to what could happen if you lose."

Ddraig just chuckled. ' _The "worst" she'd do is molest them a little._ '

"Grr… fine!" Rin growled as she and the others stood back up.

"Good. Illya and Miyu will fight Sakura. Luvia and Rin will fight me."

Sakura pouted slightly. "Aaww… But I wanted to… 'play' with my dear 'sister' again."

"Illya and Miyu need to experience fighting a Heroic Spirit, and you're the closest option since Boudica's back home."

' _And why you left her there is beyond me,_ ' Ddraig chided.

' _Iri wanted to talk to her._ '

' _… Did you at least bring Balmung?_ '

Basara pointed to the blade wound in fabric by a nearby tree.

' _Guess it'll have to do, since Benny was practically useless last time._ '

' _You weren't any better!_ ' the white-haired beauty snapped back.

' _I told you to cut the chain, but you didn't! If you did I would have crushed that tin can!_ '

' _We still don't know what effects your full power have! They could kill Basara!_ '

' _… You do realize that would have let me materialize_ outside _of his body to fight, right?_ '

' _Enough!_ ' Basara suddenly shouted at the two, ending the squabble. ' _What's done is done, I have more important things to do right now._ '

' _You're going to have an orgy?_ '

Ignoring her, Basara turned his attention to Rin and Luvia. "Alright, Luvia, Rin. When you're ready. No magic. Only physical attacks or weapons."

Rin growled but nodded. "Fine," before instantly grabbing a stone and throwing it at him, which Basara easily caught and chucked back at her, seemingly giving Luvia the chance to circle around him.

Basara just stood without moving, waiting for her to strike, which she did with a rather petty smack to the back of his head. Basara frowned and looked back at her. "… Was that it? I mean, really? Illya hits harder."

Luvia frowned slightly. "I thought the goal was simply to hit you."

"No. It's to actually fight. Yes, we're trying to avoid any crippling or fatal strikes, but this is still a battle. So, shall we try again?"

Luvia's face reddened slightly. "W – Well, I wasn't trying to hurt you, just make contact."

"… Then give me an actual punch."

Luvia frowned, conflicted, but nodded and stepped back before swinging at him with a full strength punch, Basara sliding back a few centimeters from the impact.

"… I was expecting more."

Luvia winced in disbelief. "That was a full power punch!"

"… You didn't even reinforce it though."

"… What? How would I reinforce it?"

Rin nodded in agreement. "Reinforcement magic is for reinforcing objects. It doesn't work on living tissue."

Basara frowned and raised a hand, which glowed brightly with lines crossing over it before he punched a tree, smashing his fist through it without any damage, the two watching in disbelief. "Any questions?"

"How did you do that?" she asked with a raised hand.

"Easy. You aim the spell inward."

The duo just stared silently.

"… Hello?"

Luvia, flabbergasted, mumbled, "It's… really that simple…?"

Basara nodded plainly. "Yes. It's the same with any spell. If you want the effects to work on yourself instead of somewhere outward, just aim them inwards. I wouldn't suggest it with every spell, obviously. Just helpful ones."

"Right…" Rin grumbled.

"Now, you try."

The two nodded in return.

* * *

Illya swung Ruby, throwing several blasts of mana at Sakura, who easily side-stepped around the shots as Miyu dove around back, Sakura swinging a weapon-shaped tree behind her at Miyu.

 **"Oh dear…"** Ruby muttered as Miyu was sent flying, Illya gulping in fear.

Sakura sighed in disappointment, resting her arms on the uprooted tree. "Are you two even trying? If so, it's disappointing."

Miyu snarled as she stood up, pulling out the Lancer card.

"Hm?"

"Include: Class Card, Lancer!"

"Hoh?" Sakura muttered with intrigue as Miyu charged at her.

Illya watched in confusion before her eyes widened as Sakura moved to the side, Miyu's spear moving in midair to follow her before reaching her, though Sakura managed to catch it before it hit her.

"H – Huh?!" Miyu gasped.

"Miyu, get away!" Illya shouted.

Miyu frowned before complying, growling and kicking away from Sakura's grasp, landing next to Illya, her spear disappearing.

"Miyu, can you activate that again?" Illya asked sternly.

Miyu was surprised by Illya's sober expression but nodded. "Why?"

"That spear has some special power, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Gae Bolg, the spear that never misses."

Illya nodded and pulled Archer from her pocket, putting it on Ruby. "Right! Include: Class Card, Archer!" she shouted before Ruby transformed into the giant bow.

"Include: Class Card, Lancer."

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she watched them.

Illya reached a hand out to Miyu, who looked at her in confusion before widening her eyes and handing her Gae Bolg. "Take this!" Illya shouted before putting the spear in her bow like an arrow and pulling it back, firing it at Sakura.

The purplette's eyes widened as she attempted to dodge, before realizing the spear was changing direction midair. She swung her uprooted tree to block it, but it was moving with too much power, plowing straight through the weapon and impaling Sakura's abdomen.

Illya winced slightly as both wands returned to normal, Sapphire shaking some blood off as she returned to Miyu. "Oops…"

"Sakura!" Rin shrieked in horror, running up to Sakura, not noticing the wound in the girl's torso sealing almost immediately.

Basara walked over to the commotion with a smile and patted Illya on the head before turning to Sakura. "You alright, Sakura?" he asked, not at all worried.

Sakura just nodded before her armor vanished.

"Good."

Suddenly, Rin ran up to Sakura and smacked her on the head.

Sakura twitched an eyebrow before frowning at her. "What was that for?"

Glaring, Rin shot back, "For being an idiot! What were you thinking, trying to block it and not catch it like before?! What if that spear was cursed or hit your heart instead of your stomach?!"

Sakura just folded her arms with a shrug. "So what if it did? It wouldn't hurt me. Not anymore at least."

Her glare growing into a scowl with desperation, she shouted, "It would have killed you! That's why!"

"No it wouldn't."

Rin grumbled angrily. "Are you just that arrogant, or do you have a death wish?!"

Sakura shook her head. "Neither. Thanks to Basara, I can no longer die from such normal means. Even a Noble Phantasm like that, if it lacks the true power of a real one won't do any permanent damage."

Rin shook her head as desperation began growing on her face. "But still! I – If you died, then…!"

Sakura frowned in suspicious confusion. "… What, are you trying to say you'd be sad?"

"Of course I would!"

Sakura flinched back in shock. "… What?"

Basara frowned, seeing the situation, and turned to the girls. "Oy, Illya, Miyu, I need to talk to you over here."

Illya raised an eyebrow but nodded, she and Miyu following him.

"What makes you think I believe you?" Sakura shot back.

Rin paled before gritting her teeth. "I'm your sister, that's why."

"That hasn't stopped you before," Sakura accused bluntly.

Rin finally cracked, shaking her head as desperate tears suddenly started forming as she shouted in a weak breath, "I had no idea what was happening to you! Whenever I tried to come and see you at home, they turned me away, and when you were at school that brother of yours kept me away. Then I was called to the clock tower, and I never saw you again… Then when I got back you kept avoiding me, and later tried to kill me."

Sakura was taken aback by Rin's sudden declarations. "Y – You were… you weren't exactly being the nicest person yourself."

"Because you were avoiding me and I didn't know why, and any time I tried to bring it up you brushed me off, and it was pissing me off!"

"You deserved it," she retorted bluntly, anxiety still present on her face.

"Then you should have gone ahead and killed me!"

Sakura winced again as Rin took an uneasy step forward. "Basara wouldn't have wanted that. You're important to him."

Rin stumbled forward, dropping her head. "So?! I'd have rather have died then knowing I failed you so badly!"

Sakura's eyes went wide in awe as she felt her own joints grow weak. "H – Huh…?"

"I'd have rather you crushed my neck right there than knowing you went through hell because of my own uselessness! Why did Father choose you to suffer and not a useless magus like me?!"

Sakura stood stiff in shock.

"Just why…? Why was it you and not me instead…? Th – The older sibling is meant to protect the younger…"

"S – Stop…"

"But it's true! I failed you…"

"… Stop…"

I – I'm the worst… I know it… A horrible person… a failure of a big sister… Even a Mystic Code given to me knows I'm pathetic… I shouldn't even be alive… So… here's a gift you'll probable enjoy from your big sis, Sakura…" Rin blubbered before pulling a dagger from her pocket.

Sakura stared in horror and confusion before slapping the knife from Rin's hand. "Just stop it! I… I'm not exactly perfect myself…!"

"Sakura…?"

"I just assumed you knew about everything and didn't care. Tokiomi certainly did."

"Sakura, that's not… I didn't…"

"… Rin… I'm sorry…"

"No! You shouldn't apologize! It's my fault for being weak!"

However, Ruby then landed on the raven-haired girl's shoulder. **"If you ask me, I don't think you're either to blame. Sounds like your dad was a real jerk. He's the one who started this. So blame that guy."**

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I think… I think we were both victims of his poor decisions."

"Right…" Rin answered, wiping her eyes.

 **"Good, now kiss and make up!"** Ruby urged before both girls grabbed her and pulled her, stretching her impossibly.

"Shut up, stupid wand," they threatened in unison.

 **"But siblings kiss after a misunderstanding!"**

Basara then approached and grabbed Ruby, tossing her back to Illya. "Stop antagonizing them."

Illya frowned slightly. "… Siblings kiss after a misunderstanding…"

"Huh?"

"N – Nothing!"

* * *

Basara returned home with the girls, Sakura and Rin smiling as they walked with each other.

Luvia just stared at the sight unnerved.

"Welcome back," Iri greeted at the door, smiling. "How'd the training go?"

"Good," he answered with a nod. "Illya shot someone."

"Oh, she did!? How fun! I wish I could've seen it!"

"… It nearly led to Rin killing herself."

"Oh?" Iri blinked in surprise before noticing Rin and Sakura standing close to each other. "Well, it looks like everything worked out somehow."

' _… Your mother is a sociopath,_ ' Brunhilde muttered in horror.

Ddraig added, ' _Get with the program, that's already a known quantity._ '

' _But not this bad! What next, her driving like she's playing some violent game!?_ '

Basara just sighed. ' _Do not… remind me… of Mom's driving…_ '

Ddraig howled with laughter.

* * *

The next morning, Basara yawned as he walked down the street. "What a day yesterday was…"

' _So… what are we buying?_ ' Ddraig questioned.

' _Just some food._ '

Basara turned to head into a grocery store when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry. I didn't see… you…" he muttered as he looked at the woman he ran into, a tall, buxom blonde woman with dark green eyes, her long blonde hair tied with several braids, ending just above her round ass, her large cleavage barely held within her elaborate, dark blue dress.

The woman looked at him in thought before smirking slyly.

He winced suddenly as Boudica shouted with a shrill tremor. ' _EEEEEEKKK! SHE'S HERE! Run aware before we become her slaves!_ '

' _What are you talking about!?_ ' Basara shouted back.

' _That's her! Caster! The one who blew us all up!_ '

' _… You're drunk._ '

' _Yup,_ ' Ddraig remarked.

The woman looked Basara up and down before smirking. "Well aren't you handsome? Are you… available?"

Basara shivered slightly under her gaze. "Uuhh… s – sure…"

Licking her lips, she nodded with a wry smile. "Then can you help me take these groceries home with me? My dear little girl is home alone and so very hungry."

Basara nodded plainly in return. "Yeah, I don't mind."

The woman smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Great! You're such a helpful, handsome man!"

"R – Right…"

* * *

In another location, inside of an extravagant apartment, a young woman with blonde hair tied up in a neat bun with a red bow, and bright green eyes, wearing a frilled red dress that barely reached past her hips and exposed most of her busty cleavage, laid asleep on a sofa before the door slammed open as the more mature blonde walked in holding Basara by the arm. "Umu!" the younger blonde shrieked as she shot awake.

"Nero! I'm home baby girl!" she shouted.

The younger blonde, Nero, glared at her. "I can see that! Why are you being so loud!?" She stopped when she saw Basara and whistled. "Whoa…"

'WHAT'S SHE DOING HERE!?' Boudica howled with horror in Basara's mind, whom did not listen.

Nero smirked as she stood, fixing her dress, and looked Basara over. "You found quite a man, dear Mama."

"Well, I _am_ Agrippina the Lesser," she smirked before pushing Basara into the room, closing the door, and locking the door behind her before putting a hand on his back, a rune appearing on his skin.

"Wh – What the…!?" he stammered in shock.

Agrippina smirked proudly. "Oh, don't worry! That rune was to make sure you don't run off on us."

' _I told you!_ ' Boudica hollered.

* * *

 **And finished! Thus ends the tenth chapter! Should only be one more chapter until this version of the story is caught up with the original and the poll is opened. So remember, if you prefer one version of Gremory's Guardian over another, be sure to vote in the poll to make sure it can win. Leaving a review saying which version you prefer will not do any good, a vote on the poll is all that counts. That said, if you enjoyed the chapter even still, let us know with a review. If you are unsure, confused, or just have questions about something, leave a review with your questions and, provided I see it before tomorrow's chapter is posted, I will respond to it in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy it, review if you must, but I would recommend a better use of your time unless you have actual recommendations for improvement. Anyway, with all that out of the way, see you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

 **Here it is! Chapter eleven! A bit of a story detour has been taken, so things will take a little longer than I said, so it could be chapter twelve or thirteen before everything is ready to go. This is why I usually do not make concrete predictions! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. If you enjoy this chapter, be sure to leave a review letting me know, as well as voting in the poll once the story is all posted. As usual, my thanks to Bakuto Masaki in all this insanity. Reviewer responses.**

 **Skull Flame: Yup.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Well, I _am_ Agrippina the Lesser," she smirked before pushing Basara into the room, closing the door, and locking the door behind her before putting a hand on his back, a rune appearing on his skin.

"Wh – What the…!?" he stammered in shock.

Agrippina smirked proudly. "Oh, don't worry! That rune was to make sure you don't run off on us."

' _I told you!_ ' Boudica hollered.

"Now… let's get you in the kitchen."

* * *

Back at the house, Leysritt sat quietly looking out of a window. "… Basara isn't back…"

"Indeed…" Luvia lamented in worry before Leysritt suddenly sprung from her seat in amazingly quick fashion and readied her large ax.

"Liz!" Sella exclaimed, walking over to her hurriedly.

"I'm going," the girl responded bluntly.

Rin tightened her fists before standing and walking up to her, taking Sella's hand away from Leysritt. "I'm going too."

Sella frowned in frustration. "But you don't even know where he is."

"I'll find him," Leysritt respond in determination, heading for the door.

"I – I know where he is," Mio interjected, causing the others to look at her incredulously. The girl blushed and stammered before drawing circles in the floor with her foot. "Wh – What? The Pact lets me sense his location… And he's at… a bridge…?" she wondered aloud.

"A bridge!?" Iri shouted in horror.

"Y – Yeah, near it, why…?"

"Is he going to jump!?"

Mio flinched back at Iri's sudden franticness. "I – I don't know! I just know where he is, not what he's doing…"

Sella frowned slightly. "… Irisviel-Sama… did you get ahold of some liquor…?"

Iri stood silently before hiccupping. "… Maybe a little."

"Where did you get an –?"

"You stole my wine!?" Mio howled.

Iri blinked with a drunken smile. "Maayybe…"

The group just stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Right…" Mio grumbled before she and the others headed out.

* * *

Basara sat in disbelief as Nero hummed happily, the two women looking over him. "You seriously kidnapped me for this…?"

Boudica, meanwhile, her attention on Nero, chanted desperately, ' _Don't notice me, don't notice me…_ '

Agrippina gave a look of surprised intrigue. "Oh? But you're a man. You wouldn't enjoy being the lover of an Emperor and her mother?"

Basara blinked in confusion. "Emperor? What are you talking about?"

Agrippina proudly answered, "Well my dear baby girl _is_ Rome's Emperor."

"… Eh?"

Nero, puffing her already exuberant chest out further, declared, "I am Nero Claudius Caesar, Emperor of Rome. Also known as Saber right now."

Nodding, Agrippina added, "And I am her mother Agrippina, though you probably know me better as Caster."

Basara's jaw practically hit the floor. "… Eh!? S – Seriously!?"

' _I TOLD YOU!_ ' Boudica screamed.

' _They certainly are,_ ' Ddraig explained plainly.

"… Shit…" Basara cursed.

"Something wrong?" Nero asked.

Agrippina blithely explained, "He and his harem tried attacking me the other day, that's all. So I decided to play with them."

Basara just looked at her with annoyed surprise.

"To be honest I almost didn't make it in time."

"Huh?"

"I just barely finished up setting up all the runes when your harem showed up."

"… Eh?"

"I have some magical potential, but it's mostly with subterfuge and healing, I'm not much of a combat spellcaster. I do however know quite a lot about runes, so I try and prepare. Honestly, if you lot had shown up without me knowing you were coming I probably wouldn't have had a chance."

"… No wonder Ddraig kept laughing…"

The duo responded instantly, "You know Ddraig?"

"… Yes."

Nero nodded in understanding. "Ah, that explains a lot. Why you look so much like Papa. Just with darker hair and less scars."

"I… see…"

* * *

"Where is it?" Leysritt asked as she and the other girls followed Mio, looking for Basara.

"This way," Mio stated, pointing around a corner as the others followed.

"This is taking a while…" Sella grumbled.

"Yes…" Leysritt added.

Mio pouted in disappointment. "Sorry, my senses are a little fuzzy right now."

Rin frowned in confusion before Ruby stated, **"There's a distortion field over the area."**

Luvia looked around the area before paling. "Isn't this near…"

Sapphire nodded. **"Where we fought Caster."**

The girls all went silent, Illya trembling in disbelief.

"You don't think…" Rin muttered in fear.

"Big Brother!" Illya shouted before transforming and charging into the area.

"Illya!" Rin called, chasing after her.

* * *

Basara sighed as he stood in the apartment's kitchen, cooking. "So… where did Nero go?"

Agrippina looked around before frowning, then turned her attention back to Basara. "Off to bathe, she does enjoy a nice long bath."

"Ah…" Basara mumbled, trying to keep his mind off the image of Nero bathing.

"She'll be in there for an hour."

Agrippina was not helping his predicament.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the living room," she stated bluntly before leaving the kitchen and locking the door from the outside.

Basara frowned in frustration before sighing. "… And now I'm locked in…"

' _Smash a wall and run!_ ' Boudica urged desperately.

' _No,_ ' Ddraig retorted bluntly.

Basara just sighing.

* * *

Outside, in the living room, Agrippina took a deep breath as numerous magic circles began appearing around her, centered around a carving of an image featuring her, Nero, and a man with stark white hair. "Come on… and… done! That should keep them busy. Now… time to play with those girls."

* * *

"I can feel him close…" Mio noted as she and the others looked around, Rin finally subduing the frantic Illya.

Ruby suddenly perked up. **"Ah! Surge in mana detected!"**

"H – Huh?!" Illya stammered before a blanket of magical circles appeared in the sky.

"Oh not again!" Luvia groaned.

"Wh – What do we do…?!"

"Transform and Include," Miyu urged, activating her Mystic Code and Class Card.

"R – Right!"

Agrippina floated above the group watching. "You're all back, how cute. And you even brought friends."

Rin snarled before Leysritt demanded with a scowl, "Where. Is. He."

"Oh? Who?"

"My big brother!" Illya added with a frown.

"And… that is…?"

"Enough," Leysritt snarled, raising her ax. "Tell us."

"Nope!" she chirped.

Leysritt snarled and leapt into the air at her.

"Eh?"

Leysritt leapt off of a wall and swung her ax at Agrippina.

"H – Huh!?" she gasped, dropping down to avoid the strike.

Sakura snarled and pulled out her card, gripping it tightly. "Include: Class Card, Berserker!" her armor appearing on her in a flash of light.

Agrippina saw this and raised a hand, numerous magic circles appearing in front of her before firing blasts of energy which Sakura easily batted away before ripping a light pole out of the ground as it turned black, multiple red cracks forming on it. Hissing, Agrippina snapped her fingers, causing chains of energy to appear and lunge at Sakura.

Reacting instantly, Rin lobbed several red gems like grenades, which exploded on impact, destroying the chains.

Agrippina pouted as she leapt away, putting distance between herself and Sakura. "… You're not making this fun…"

Illya growled as she swung Ruby, sending shots at Agrippina. "We're not here to play! We're here to rescue my big brother!"

Miyu nodded in agreement before handing Gae Bolg to Illya, who readied it in her bow.

Seeing this, Sakura leapt towards Agrippina, taking her attention off the girls.

Agrippina dove to the side quickly, landing near the photo serving as the source of her runes.

"Take this!" Illya shouted as she launched the spear like an arrow, red energy enveloping it.

Agrippina shrieked and grabbed the nearest object to use as a shield, the spear harmlessly impaling the flat surface before Sapphire returned to normal and floated away.

"Damn…" Rin cursed.

However, when Agrippina saw what she had used as a shield, her skin went white as paper. "… Oh no!" The cracked picture stayed in her hand for a moment before shattering and hitting the ground, fragmenting. Agrippina's eyes went wide with horror before the magic circles in the area vanished and dispersed, all of the effects of her power vanishing. She immediately knelt to the ground with desperate fear as she gathered up the shards. "No, no, no! Not this!" she cried out desperately as tears began falling from her eyes, the shattered image lying in a heap. "Anything but this!"

The girls just stared in disbelief, though Sakura approached Agrippina with cold indifference.

Agrippina did not notice her as she just stared at the shattered picture in despair. "It's gone… The last picture of him…"

Sakura reached out a hand to grab the woman, but instantly jumped back as she felt heat in the area rise exponentially.

Luvia and the others looked up as they saw Nero approaching, now clad in a red and white dress with a transparent skirt, her eyes locked in a violent scowl as flames coiled around her violently. "Another one!?"

Nero clenched her fists before a long, red, jagged sword formed in her grasp. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY PAPA'S PICTURE!" Her attention focused on Illya, Miyu, and Sakura, Nero kicked off from the ground, sending chunks of concrete flying behind her as the flames around her lapped at the surrounding area, burning signs and melting poles.

Sakura snarled and got between the two girls and Nero, raising her lamp post to clash with Nero's sword. Her eyes went wide under her mask as the heat from Nero's blade began melting the pole, jumping back as it split in two before Nero surged at her, swinging a leg at the purple-haired girl. Sakura deftly caught the limb before spinning the blonde woman around and sending her crashing through a wall.

Nero growled as she stood from the rubble and swung her sword. "Get out of my way!" she howled, sending a massive blast of flame at Sakura, which exploded so violently it sent the girl through several walls, knocking her unconscious and deactivating her armor.

"Sakura!" Rin cried out desperately.

"… Well there goes out trump card…" Luvia growled.

Illya gulped heavily as her knees trembled with fear. "We barely handled one… and now there's two…?"

Rin snarled before seeing the motionless, sobbing Agrippina, rushing to her and putting a knife at her throat. "Oy, Red!"

Nero saw this and sneered before one of her flames reached out like a tendril and pierced Sakura's abdomen. "You try, and she dies."

Rin hissed before pulling away from Agrippina, Nero releasing the tendril of flame aimed at Sakura.

Illya and Miyu tensed as the Heroic Spirit turned her attention to them.

"We don't have many options…" Miyu lamented.

"Well we can't run," Illya urged sternly as she raised Ruby. "Not until we get Big Brother. So we have to fight!"

Nero narrowed her eyes as she approached them. "Good. I wasn't planning on letting you escape." She rushed at them, stopping when Leysritt slammed into her. She snarled before kicking Leysritt in the abdomen, sending her flying, and then noticed Mio charging a spell. "Don't bother," she growled, sending a torrent of flame at the girl, knocking her back.

Maria snarled and summoned a massive pair of gauntlets over her arms and lunged at Nero, Sella following right beside her.

Nero batted Maria's arms away, caught Sella's spear before it could hit her, and then threw Sella at Leysritt, who was again charging back at the blonde. "Normally, I'd be thrilled to have a bunch of pretty girls throwing themselves at me, but right now, if you don't stay out of my way I'll have to kill you too." Nero began walking towards Illya, her sword raised, only for several explosions to go off right in her face.

Rin huffed confidently. "How's that?"

Nero snarled sent several spikes of flame at Rin and Luvia, Rin chucking multiple blue gems that exploded with water, turning to steam and stopping the attacks, only for Nero to appear behind her and Luvia. "Stay out of the way," she threatened before slashing at them both, sending them tumbling to the ground.

Illya's eyes went wide in fear. "Rin! Luvia!"

"Now for the last two," Nero grumbled before turning back to Miyu and Illya.

Illya stumbled backward, trembling in terror.

Miyu, her expression relatively unchanged but sweat pouring from her skin, urged, "Calm down, losing our senses won't help anything."

Nero immediately charged at the two, Illya frozen in fear, though Miyu managed to grab her by the collar and get her away from the attack. "Too close…"

Nero snarled as she shook dirt from her sword. "Stand still. You'll just die tired."

Illya shook her head, bringing her focus back as she gripped Ruby. "I won't die!"

Nero merely huffed dismissively and swung her sword, sending a huge blast of fire at Illya and Miyu.

Seeing too little of a window to escape, Miyu used all of her strength to push Illya out of the shot's path before it hit with a massive conflagration.

Illya paled in horror. "Miyu!"

 **"Sapphire!"** Ruby shrieked in despair, though the flames cleared to show Miyu only slightly scuffed.

"I – I'm okay…" the black-haired girl groaned as she stood shakily.

 **"A – As am I…"** Sapphire added, just as weakly.

Nero grumbled in irritation as Illya, still afraid, put herself between the blonde and Miyu.

Ruby sighed in annoyance. **"I guess we don't have a choice…"**

Miyu clenched her fists in despair. "We can't run… and we can't fight her…"

 **"Then we'll go with option three."**

Sapphire looked at Ruby in surprise. **"Ruby… are you sure?"**

 **"I don't want to… but I don't think we have a choice."**

Miyu looked at the wand in confusion. "What choice…?"

Nero began making her way towards the girls when they suddenly rushed her. "Pathetic." She stopped in surprise when the girls suddenly threw Ruby and Sapphire, the wands flying past her as their uniforms vanished. "Huh? Why did you…?" She turned in surprise and watched as Rin and Luvia caught the wands, magical girl uniforms forming around them, Luvia's complete with a fox tail and Rin's with cat ears atop her head.

Ruby sighed in frustration. **"I'm not thrilled with it, but you've been recognized as temporary Masters."**

Sapphire nodded in agreement. **"Yes. Please do try and not fight with Ms. Rin during this Ms. Luvia."**

Mio looked at the sight in disbelief. "… You're Youkai!?"

Rin swiftly shook her head with a light blush. "No! These are just the outfits these wands put us in!"

Ruby snickered deviously. **"… So you _do_ feel embarrassed. You're a little old for this outfit, don't'cha think?"**

Rin responded instantly by repeatedly smashing Ruby against the ground like a jackhammer.

Sapphire added, **"To be honest, the Youkai features aren't a normal part of forming the outfit."**

Luvia readied Sapphire, a long barrel forming at the top of the wand's head. "Whatever! Less babbling, more beating!"

Suddenly, Nero dashed behind the two at incredible speed, grabbing Luvia's tail with great force.

Luvia stiffened sharply with a poorly suppressed moan escaping her lips.

Rin gaped in disbelief. "Seriously!?" Growling, she swung Ruby, a long blade emerging from the top of the wand, and charged at Nero.

However, Nero, still gripping Luvia's tail, pulled out a long thin whistle and blew into it hard, no audible sound emitting before Rin screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.

Illya gaped in disbelief. "… They did worse than us…"

"I know how to deal with Youkai like you," Nero stated confidently, stroking Luvia's tail, causing the red-faced blonde to drop to the ground.

"S – Stop…"

"No. After all, you love this don't you?"

Almost immediately, Rin and Luvia's uniforms vanished in shimmers of light.

Illya stumbled back as her mind came up blank. "W – We can't beat her…?"

"Now then…" Nero stated calmly, the flames around her flaring to life higher than before.

Illya stumbled away from Nero, trembling in terror. "No… this can't be… no…"

"Die!" Nero swung her sword with force, sending a massive ball of flame that ignited in a huge blast, sending Illya slamming against a nearby wall.

' _No… I can't lose… I…_ can't _! I refuse to lose!_ ' Illya immediately slumped against the ground before her eyes snapped open and streams of mana poured from her body like a river.

Maria gaped in awe as the light lit up the entire area. "Wh – What is this!? There's Mana surging!"

"No! It can't be!" Sella paled in disbelief and leapt toward Illya to quell what was happening, but was blown back by the force of the energy.

"Iri won't like this…" Leysritt mumbled, watching the events before her.

Illya stood up slowly, her eyes opening to reveal their usual red replaced by a bright, iridescent amber color. Pulling the Archer card from her pocket, Illya slapped it against her chest and, in a monotone, plain voice, declared, "Include: Class Card, Archer." Illya was engulfed in light that died down to reveal Illya's normal clothing replaced by scant black and silver top and shorts, a long red coat draped over her shoulders. Immediately, the white and black bow formed in her grasp before three arrows appeared in a flash of light, Illya firing them all at Nero.

Nero hissed and swung at two of the arrows, spinning to dodge the third,

"Time to go." Illya kicked off the ground, sending chunks of concrete flying behind her, the bow shifting to a pair of twin swords which she swung at Nero.

The blonde raised her sword to block, widening her eyes when the force of the strike caused her to slide back several centimeters. "Oh? You've gotten stronger Little One." She lashed out at Illya, though the girl flipped up over the blonde and swung down from above, Nero blocking one of her swords and grabbing the wrist of her other arm with a smirk. "You've certainly become stronger Little One. But you're lacking something that will not let you be a match for me."

Illya narrowed her eyes, spun around in the air and kicked Nero in the chest, putting distance between them, and dispelling the two swords. Illya looked closely at Nero's sword before raising a hand. "Trace on." Almost immediately, a nearly exact replica of Nero's sword formed in Illya's grasp before deep black flames flared to life around her.

Nero gasped in surprise before Illya shot towards her at immense speed, the blonde narrowly blocking with her own sword, amazed at the impact as their two sets of fire fought. "What _are_ you?! Imitating _my_ blade! Umu!" Nero grumbled before pushing Illya away, the girl sending several shots of black fire at the blonde.

Nero hopped to the side to dodge the shots, using some of her own flames to block them, noticing that some of her own fire remained afterward, and smirked. "Yours is just an imitation, and no imitation equals the original!" Lunging forward, Nero swung down with all her might.

Illya growled and raised her sword to block, her eyes going wide when the impact of Nero's blade shattered her own.

"Go away," Nero demanded bluntly before slamming a fist into the girl's abdomen, sending her flying against a building. Nero sighed in relief as Illya fell unconscious, reverting to normal as the Archer Card fluttered to the ground. "Good. Now then…" Nero prepared to strike at Miyu and Illya, stopping when the gathered group heard a loud cellphone ringing. Nero twitched an eyebrow before picking it up. "I'm kinda busy."

Basara, on the other end, seemingly unaware of what was currently happening, retorted, "Dinner's ready, so come unlock the door."

"But I'm not done punishing these barbarians for destroying my Papa's picture…"

"Ask Sella, the white-haired woman with the long hair, she can fix it."

Nero frowned, unconvinced, but sighed in resignation. "… Fine."

"Now can you all stop fighting?"

"I will."

The others just stared in disbelief.

Basara, annoyed, added, "So can someone unlock the door? Please?"

Nero just hung up before pointing at Sella. "You. Fix it. Now."

Sella flinched back in bewilderment. "H – Huh?"

"The picture. Fix it."

Sella glared at the blonde. "After everything you've done!?"

Nero glared in turn. "I'm being reasonable here, umu! If I wanted to kill you, I would have already done so!"

Rin snarled at the blonde. "You two attacked us first!"

"My mother was only playing. Then you went and destroyed Papa's picture!"

"You tried to kill us over a damn picture!?"

"It's the last one of my dead Papa!"

The others just stood in shock.

Sella sighed heavily. "Okay, Basara's probably getting pretty angry, so I'll fix the photo, and then let's head to… wherever he is."

Agrippina looked up at Sella, sniffling. "Y – Y – You can… fix it?"

Sella did not answer, she just put her hand over the shattered photo before blue energy sparked from her hand, the fragments of the image fusing back together.

Agrippina's eyes shot wide before she hugged Sella tightly. "Thank you!"

The others just stared in disbelief.

"Papa was very dear to her," Nero explained as the flames died down.

Sella looked over the image in thought before frowning curiously. "Hey… he kinda looks like –"

"Yes," Nero answered, cutting her off.

"Ah…"

* * *

Agrippina led the girls to her kitchen and unlocked the door, Basara sitting inside on a stool. "About time!"

"Sorry, I had to teach them a lesson," Nero explained.

Basara just sighed before noticing the others were somewhat scuffed and dirty. "… Well at least you're all alive."

Rin twitched an eyebrow furiously. "You're not the least bit concerned!?"

"Not really. If they were malicious in intent, they wouldn't have given me much freedom, let alone cook them dinner."

"She threw Sakura through a wall! Twice!"

"She's strong enough to brush it off."

Suddenly, Sella grabbed Basara and dragged him away from the others.

"H – Huh?"

"Basara, we have a problem."

"… Did someone get pregnant?"

Sella was taken by surprise with that one. "What? No. Part of Illya's seals have come undone."

"… What? Why?! How!?"

"The fight."

"… Right… That's not good."

' _Really?_ ' Ddraig asked, somewhat confused.

' _Yes. There are things she doesn't need to remember._ '

Agrippina just smiled at the picture as the others spoke.

Illya sighed before turning to Miyu. "Hey, Miyu, what happened back there…?"

Miyu looked at her in disbelief. "You don't… remember?"

Illya tilted her head in confusion. "Remember what? After she hit me with that big attack I just kinda… don't remember anything…"

Miyu stared at her in shock before Ruby remarked, **"So ya don't remember doing a Sakura and merging with the Archer Card?"**

"… Eh?"

 **"What?"**

"I… did that?"

Rin nodded in return. "Yes, you did. And then you did crazy things."

"… What things?"

Ruby shrugged and retorted, **"Created the bow, arrows, a couple swords, and copied Nero's sword. Though she still beat ya."**

Illya pouted in shame.

 **"Then she got a call and stopped fighting after Sella fixed that picture."**

Illya sighed heavily before slumping her head.

"What?" Rin asked.

"… I'm very confused…"

"On what?"

"Everything…"

Basara chuckled as he walked up to the others before urging, "Okay, let's eat before it gets cold."

* * *

Nero leaned back with a contented sigh. "The food was simply spectacular, umu!"

Illya nodded with a somewhat strained smile. "Y – Yeah, Big Brother's cooking is always the best."

"On that we agree," Agrippina added.

Leysritt held out her plate to Basara. "More. Now."

Basara smiled weakly as he leaned away. "That's all there is. It's all gone."

Leysritt pouted before sitting back down, looking at her plate. "You made me worry."

"Huh?"

"You didn't come home. You made me worry."

Basara sighed before smiling and patting the girl's head. "Sorry about that. So what do you want then?"

Turning to him, she responded bluntly, "You."

"… Eh?"

"You heard me."

"I did… I just don't understand…"

' _Seriously?_ ' Ddraig chided.

Without warning, Nero shouted, "She wants to fuck you, umu!"

Basara just looked at her in disbelief, Leysritt nodding firmly. "… Ah…"

' _You're becoming a sexual deviant…_ ' Brunhilde lamented.

' _I'm so proud!_ ' Ddraig extolled.

Leysritt just sat, silently staring at Basara.

"… Fine."

* * *

Basara sighed heavily as he and the others, now accompanied by Nero and Agrippina, made their way back to Basara's home.

"What a day…" he groaned before the front door opened, Iri bursting out and glomping him.

"You're back!" she exclaimed with a drunken hiccup.

"And you're drunk…"

Leaning back with a pout, she argued, "But I was so worried…" After a moment, she noticed Nero and Agrippina and her eyes shot wide. "Saber!?"

"Iri!" Nero exclaimed, tackling her with a hug. "It's been so long!"

Basara stared in surprise. "You… know each other…?"

Iri nodded with a smile. "Yep! Your father summoned Nero during the Fourth Holy Grail War, and I served as her Master."

"… Ah… I need a drink…"

Iri held up an empty wine bottle with a snigger. "Sorry! Drank it all!"

Mio pouted in annoyance before she, and everyone else, gaped as Leysritt partially undid her blouse and showed one of her breasts to Basara.

His eyes widening as he tried to stave off a nosebleed, Basara shouted shakily, "Wh – What the hell!?"

"Drink."

"HAH!?"

"What? You said you needed one…"

"Not that kind!"

The girl just pouted in disappointment, closing her top.

Sella sighed as she looked around her. "So, I suppose I should unseal a few more rooms?"

Fran nodded in agreement. "It seems you should…"

Nero looked from the others to Basara in bewilderment. "His room isn't available?"

"Not tonight," Leysritt responded bluntly.

"Aw… how about Iri's?"

"It's open," Iri answered with a smile.

"Umu!" she answered with a smile.

Basara groaned heavily in exasperation.

"Yes?" Iri questioned.

"Nothing…"

"'Kay!"

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat on his bed with a groan. "Finally over…"

' _Not yet,_ ' Ddraig retorted, before the door to his room opened.

Basara tilted his head up and saw Leysritt peeking her head in. "… You can come in…"

Leysritt slowly walked into the room, her porcelain white skin almost completely bare, save for dark azure bra and panties covering her sensitive areas.

Basara gulped deeply as he looked her over. "Beautiful…"

Leysritt's usual emotionless expression changed slightly into a small smile.

' _… Okay… how to deal with her…_ '

Ddraig offered, ' _Considering how forward she is, I say go in hard and fast._ '

Groaning, Brunhilde retorted, ' _That's your answer to everyone!_ '

' _Because they all like that._ '

' _That is_ not _universally true!_ '

' _Then how did Siegfried fuck you?_ '

' _Hard and fa – …_ ' Brunhilde began, stopping when she realized what she was saying.

' _How about you, Boobica?_ '

' _It's Boudica!_ '

' _Whatever, just answer the question._ '

' _I died a virgin you moron!_ ' Boudica shouted, before her face turned as red as her hair in embarrassment.

' _Oh. Sorry to hear that._ '

Leysritt pouted in frustration before briskly walking up to Basara and hopping onto the bed, straddling him.

"Wh – Whoa!" he gasped at her sudden forwardness.

"Less thinking, more sexing."

"R – Right…"

* * *

Her usually expressionless face blushed with a smile, she breathily remarked, "I've never… felt that good before…"

Basara just smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

She reciprocated the motion and hugged him as well, the two laying silently.

As the two laid there silently, Basara smiled as he heard her mutter in her sleep, "Basa is best…"

Ddraig ruined the moment as she questioned, ' _That's… how many now? Six?_ '

Basara just sighed in annoyance. ' _No, five._ '

' _Ah. Wanna let me out and make it six?_ '

' _Brunhilde._ '

Without a word the silver-haired beauty whacked Ddraig upside the head.

' _Oy!_ '

' _Thank you._ '

' _Tch…_ '

* * *

The next morning, Basara yawned as he walked down the street. "What a crazy week… I hope today's not as insane…" He grumbled before feeling something thump into him. "Huh?" he mumbled before turning to the side and seeing someone beside him on the ground.

' _You've really got to stop tempting Origin,_ ' Ddraig recommended.

"Ow…" a girl around fifteen with a moderate chest wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents with a white veil over her head, a brown satchel on her right hip, and brown boots with green straps in an X-pattern.

"Cute…" he muttered, before collecting his head. However, as he reached out to her a gust of wind blew by, blowing the veil off and exposing her long, waist-length, golden blonde hair that went all the way down her back with split bangs over her forehead and a single cowlick sloping backwards above her bright green eyes.

' _I think we found her…_ ' Ddraig muttered.

' _Ya think?_ ' Brunhilde rebutted bluntly.

The girl sat up suddenly and looked around. "Huh?"

"Cute…" Basara mumbled in mild awe.

She then stood up immediately and looked at him. "Oh! Hello there! I didn't see you there…!"

Basra waved a hand dismissively. "It's okay, I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, no, I'm the one who bumped into you. OH, are you hurt?!"

Basara sighed with a smile. "No, I'm just fine. I get hit harder than that on a daily basis." ' _I see what Raynare meant about wanting to just hug her._ '

' _Then hug her!_ ' Boudica begged desperately.

After a moment she asked, "Um… do you live here?"

"Not really."

"Oh… well maybe you can still help me find a place I'm looking for."

"Sure," he added with a nod.

"It's an old church."

Basara folded his arms in thought. "I see… I don't really know where it may be, but I'd be happy to help you look."

Ddraig urged, ' _You should just take her home._ '

' _I will. But not just yet._ ' "So, what does it look like?"

Nodding, the blonde dug through her purse before pulling out a small, old, grainy photograph of a rundown building.

The teen felt his eyebrow twitching in mild annoyance. "… That's… not a lot to go by…"

The girl's expression fell somberly. "O – Oh…"

Basara sighed and shrugged before scratching his head in thought. "Well I'm sure we can find it." ' _Not._ ' With that, the two began walking, Basara deciding to keep the conversation going. "So, Ms.…?"

The blonde nodded with a smile in understanding. "Asia. Asia Argento."

"Nice name for a good girl."

The petite girl began fidgeting somewhat with a blush. "R – Really? You think so?"

"Of course," he answered sternly with a nod.

"Um, so what's your name?"

"Basara Toujou."

Asia was about to respond when she heard a young boy crying in pain and looked around before seeing the boy lying near the gate to a park and ran over to him, noticing him lying on the ground clutching an injured knee. Crouching down next to him with a warm smile, she reached out her hands. "Here, let me make it feel better," she urged before a soft green glow emitted from the rings on her fingers, the boy's injuries fading before vanishing entirely.

The boy stood up in shock and hopped on the knee before grinning to the blonde and running off.

Basara just stood silently with a smile. ' _So I'd take it that's what that bastard is after._ '

' _Probably,_ ' Ddraig answered. ' _He could torture you in all kinds of way and then heal you up and do it again._ '

' _I won't let him get her. It'll kill her if he removes that Sacred Gear._ '

Boudica gasped in mild shock. ' _Did… did you hear anything the pervert said about what he'd do to_ you _?_ '

Brunhilde explained, ' _Yes, he did. He doesn't care though. He's more concerned about the girl._ '

' _I see…_ '

As she approached him, Basara looked down at the girl in thought. Noticing this, the blonde prodded him lightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, just thinking."

Asia blinked in thought before nodding. "Oh. Okay. So, where should we look next?"

Basara rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm… how about a restaurant?"

The blonde looked at him curiously. "Restaurant? I'm not really that hungry though…"

He shook his head with a small chuckle. "No, no, I mean to ask the people who do live here if they know anything."

Asia's expression brightened before suddenly dropping. "But… I don't know the language…"

Basara smiled and patted her head gently. ' _How can she not understand the language if she's speaking to me just fine?_ '

' _… Seriously?_ ' the three voices in his head asked in unanimous shock.

' _What…?_ '

Sighing, Ddraig explained, ' _Devils have an innate ability that lets them understand all languages as the one they're most familiar with, and makes everything they say to others in the language the other party is most familiar with._ '

' _… That's… new…_ '

' _If you had chosen to do ANY research on devils instead of focusing on fallens you might know this._ '

Brunhilde groaned in disappointment. ' _I hate to ever agree with the perverted dragon, but on this my sentiment is the same._ '

' _Right…_ '

"Basara?" Asia asked, pulling him from his internal dialogue. "You okay?"

Basara just nodded with a slightly forced smile. "Yeah. Come on, I know a restaurant that should be good for collecting information."

* * *

' _Booby Heaven, Booby Heaven, Booby Heaven…_ ' Ddraig chanted as Basara and Asia approached Macaron.

Asia looked around the café in wonder. "So pretty…"

' _… She'd be so easy to corrupt…_ '

' _Don't. Even. Think about it,_ ' Basara, Brunhilde, and Boudica all threatened coldly.

' _I was just making an observation._ '

"Hello, welcome to Mac –" Azuki greeted with a professional smile that vanished as she saw Basara. "Just how many girls are you going to bring here?!"

"I have no idea," he deadpanned.

Azuki just looked at him before something seemingly clicked in her mind. "I get it! You're a manwhore!"

Ddraig laughed immensely, as Basara just argued, "No. I am not. Just get us a seat please… And don't call me that again. I doubt Aunt Goei would like that."

Azuki immediately stiffened at his words.

* * *

Asia sat across from Basara looking at the menu in bewilderment. "I can't… read any of this…"

Basara chuckled lightly with a smile. "Want me to ask for some pictures of the food?"

Asia immediately stiffened and turned red, hiding her face behind the menu.

Basara just nodded with a smile. "I'll go ahead and ask for some then."

She nodded silently in appreciation.

* * *

Asia just smiled as she looked over the images of the various foods. "Okay… now I can pick. I'll have… that one."

"Good to hear," Basara responded with a nod, relaying the order to Azuki.

However, the blonde immediately froze. "Oh… I don't have any Japanese currency…"

Basara waved a hand with a smile. "It's on me, don't worry."

Asia frowned guiltily. "… But –"

"No buts," Basara argued sternly.

Asia sighed before nodding. "… Okay…"

"Good."

* * *

Asia sighed happily as she sat in her seat before praying, an empty plate in front of her. "That was amazing…"

Basara just chuckled lightly. "Really? It was just a sandwich and some ice cream."

"But it was!" she argued fervently.

Basara sighed with a smile. "Okay, okay. Do you want anything else?"

Asia shook her head fervently. "N – No. I couldn't possibly ask for more."

"Don't be modest. If there's more you want just say so."

"I – It's okay, really!"

Basara just nodded with a smile. "Okay then, I'll pay the bill."

Asia sighed in relief.

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, Basara looked around outside with a small frown. "Hm… it's gotten pretty late. I don't think we can keep searching for the church when it's this dark."

"O – Oh…" the young blonde stammered in disappointment.

"Do you have money for a hotel?"

Asia flinched slightly before shaking her head. "N – No, but I'll manage."

Basara frowned in disappointment. "That's not an answer I like."

"H – Huh?"

"I might have a room you can use for the night."

"Really?!"

"Yep."

After a moment, the girl's excitement quickly gave way to concern. "But… I can't inconvenience you like that."

"I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't willing to do it."

Asia frowned in thought before nodding. "Well… okay. If you're sure it's okay."

"I am."

* * *

Shortly later, Asia and Basara stood in front of Basara's house.

"Wow…" Asia mumbled in awe.

"Yeah, it's big," Basara remarked. "Come on, let's go."

As they both walked in, Schwarz rubbed against Basara's leg before Asia knelt down to pet her.

"Aaww! So cute!" Asia cheered. "Is she yours?"

Basara chuckled lightly and picked Schwarz up in his arms. "Sort of. She belongs to my little sister."

"You're here?" Raynare asked as she approached.

"Huh?" Asia muttered. "Wait… you're… L – Lady Raynare?"

Basara frowned slightly with mild amusement. "… 'Lady' Raynare?"

Raynare flinched with a light tinge of embarrassment to her cheeks. "It's a… long story."

"Right…"

"How come you're here, Lady Raynare?" Asia interjected.

"It's… complicated," Raynare answered uneasily. "I guess to simplify it, I couldn't find a good church, so I decided my cousin's place would be best."

"Your… cousin?"

"Yes," she answered before pointing to Basara. "Plus a Miko named Akeno."

"I – I see…" the blonde muttered, shocked.

"For now, just get comfortable."

"O – Okay…"

After a few moments the others entered the room and saw Asia, the blonde fidgeting nervously as the others looked at her.

"Well aren't you just adorable," Iri chirped as she smiled over the young blonde. "What's your name little one?"

"A – Asia Argento…" she stammered, somewhat uncomfortably.

Schwarz meowed calmly before sitting next to Basara whom began petting her.

Iri smiled pleasantly as she spoke with the girl. "Such a cute name. Italian right?"

"Y – Yes, ma'am," the blonde answered uneasily before she noticed Illya staring at her with a hint of annoyance. "… Y – Yes?"

"Another new sister…" Illya pouted.

Asia frowned in bewilderment. "H – Huh?"

"What?"

Asia, still confused, then noticed the placid-as-always Liz just staring at her without any discernable emotion. "Y – Yes?"

"Cute," the pale-skinned woman mumbled with a tiny smile.

The blonde's face tinting, she stuttered, "H – Huh? I – I'm not…" Uncomfortable with the focus being on her, she decided to change the subject. "A – Anyway, how come you didn't go to the church they told the rest of us to go to, Lady Raynare?"

Raynare sighed in dismay. "The church was… demolished. It's not even there. Nothing more than some ruin."

Asia paled in fear. "Wh – What?"

"It was demolished Asia."

"By who!? Why?!"

Raynare just shrugged. "The Last Grail War I believe. That's all I can guess."

Iri frowned at that.

"I… I see…" the blonde muttered, suddenly not sure how to react.

"Yeah. So, you can stay here instead. They are good people after all."

Basara nodded with a warm smile and directed to a door nearby. "Come on Asia, I'm sure we can find you a room."

"O – Okay…" Asia replied with a nod.

* * *

Shortly later, as they stood in front of one of the empty rooms, Basara sighed as he noticed the doubtfulness on Asia's face. "I assure you, you're safe here. No one here will hurt you."

"R – Right…" she replied with a stiff bow.

"And you're keeping your Sacred Gear," he insisted with a small hiss in his voice, thinking about what that angel had planned.

However, Asia's entire body went stiff.

Basara had not noticed at first and motioned to the room inside. "Here, will this room suffice? Asia?" he called out when he realized she was pale.

"Y – You… know…?"

"You pretty much showed it right in front of me," he deadpanned.

"O – Oh…"

Raising one of his arms, he added reassuringly, "Besides, I have a Gear too."

"You do?" she asked, her unease vanishing with surprise.

"Yeah. So don't worry, you're safe here." Basara smiled with a small sigh before patting her head softly.

Asia looked at him in surprise before smiling gently.

"Okay, I bet you're pretty tired. Get some rest."

"Right, thank you, Mister Basara," Asia answered politely. "For letting me stay here."

Basara waved a hand slightly dismissive. "No need to thank me. You needed the help. And just Basara is fine."

"Right," she answered with a firm nod and a smile.

* * *

Shortly later, Basara and Raynare sat in the kitchen.

"Okay, what now?" Basara asked. "She's rather naïve but we can't keep her in the dark forever. She's bound to find out."

Raynare nodded in understanding. "We make my lie become reality."

Basara blinked in confusion before realizing what she meant. "… How…?"

"Ornis isn't always there."

"I see…"

"The only other people worth worrying about are Kalawarner and Mittelt. Anyone else can burn for all I care."

"… Right… So which way is that church and do you have any other friends there you want to save?"

"Just Mitt and Kal. Everyone else you can kill."

"Got it…"

Raynare noticed the mild concern on his face and prodded him about it.

"It's nothing. So any idea when to implement this plan?"

"When Ornis isn't there."

Scratching his head in thought, Basara posited, "I'm going to assume he doesn't have an actual schedule."

"Indeed he doesn't."

"So then how do we know when he's gone?"

Raynare scratched her cheek in thought before laughing weakly. "Well… we know he isn't when you're getting beaten down by him."

"… Crap. Well this is going to be painful."

"If it was you," she mumbled in a small voice.

Basara asked her to repeat, having not heard her.

"Nothing, nothing. I'll be sure to let you know when is the best time to attack." ' _He must never know my plan. If he did he'd stop me from doing it._ '

"If you say so… We're going to need a plan to take them down," Basara redirected. "A solid one that makes it quick and easy."

"I'll think of something…"

* * *

 **And fin! Thus ends the eleventh chapter of Gremory's Guardian: Reborn! If you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to let me know with a review. If you were confused, unsure, or just have questions on something not spoiler related, leave a review letting me know and, provided I see it before the next chapter is posted, I will respond to it in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must, but actual recommendations would be appreciated instead of just saying what you think is wrong. Anyway, do not forget, once the final chapter of this remake is posted that catches it up to the original's story, I will post a poll which will determine which version of the story will remain. If you prefer one version over the other it is imperative you vote in the poll. Leaving a review stating which one you like best is essentially pointless, since it will not effect the final decision, so just keep that in mind. That said, until tomorrow, bye-bye!**


End file.
